The Battle of the Dream Warriors
by Bazzano03
Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors and their friends.


**The Battle of the Dream Warriors**

**Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

**Time-line: It's two years after the events of Dream Warriors, the trio is back in school, and Neil and Nancy are engaged and are getting married the following summer. Their parents are back together and their family is in one piece, while the trio has created a new gang and they are healed from what happened at the hospital at the time.**

**Their parents' friends also know the truth and have pulled their group back together, and Neil has adopted Kristen as his daughter. So this is taking place in the opening scenes of the Dream Master.**

**Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors and their friends.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

**Warnings: With this being a scary story, I'm going to drag some of the lines from the third and fourth movies out, after that it is completely altered reality, and there is going to be the usual amount of gore and profanity and several mentions of rape, so as to that, this is for teenagers 14 and up and adults and there is going to be a mention of one of Stephen King's movies and you will be surprised, there will also be a few flashbacks to what happened in the movie from Gordon's point of view and a bit of information from the third movie and what wasn't in the movie in this chapter as well as chapter 2, and they will cover a lot of stuff that hadn't been able to fit into a two hour movie and now on with the show and they will be in the first person point of view of each character.**

**They will also cover the dialog from the movie between the actors and what happened in the areas we didn't see at the time, which means the dialog from the third movie and some of it from the forth, but after that it is completely altered universe. The other issue is that the two doctors who did the damage in the third movie are going to get what they deserve after killing the three members of the group, so this is going to finally show what happens to them after the events of Dream Warriors and what the quartets parents are going to do with the information and what happened if things had gotten caught before it went that far in the direction of the sixth movie as he destroyed the town.**

**Also they never showed just how much the kids meant to each other and this is going to show what that did to Kristen before she met the rest of their new gang during the fourth movie, so some of it is going to get really intense. In this chapter it's going to show how deep the bond between Neil and Kristen and why she started thinking of him as father, and as the story progresses the bonds between her, Donald, and the boys fathers as well will come into the story to show what nearly losing them did to her.**

**I'm also going to start it off slowly and it will start building as it continues, so the first three chapters are mostly memories of what happened during the trio's time in the hospital, their childhood, the aftermath of the final battle before Dream Master if Nancy and Donald had survived and Freddy's personal history with the families of Elm Street and how serious the experience of the trauma impacted things for the trio so this is going to be taking a while to finish, so hang tight, because this is going to get interesting. With the size of this story, I'm going to span it from the time frame of Dream Warriors to Freddy's Dead, but the events are going to be completely altered universe, as they gather information before the final take down. So with that, this is going to be the longest of the stories I'm going to be working on, so be patient, because it will be finished and ready. ****And now, on with the show...**

**Chapter 1: The First Nightmare and a Doctor's Memories Part I**

Kristen Parker was walking down the side-walk heading to her house and saw a nine year old girl sitting on the side-walk working on a chalk drawing and she couldn't tell what is was she was working on from her position and moved closer to speak to her as she moved closer, it started taking shape and she saw the image of a house that her older sister, Nancy Thompson, told her about and knew what this could mean if she was having these nightmares again and got ready for what was coming. "Hello little girl, do you live here?" she asked the girl and she giggled before answering her.

"No body lives here." she said and Kristen felt her heart starting to pound as she asked the next question. "Where's Freddy?" she asked and the girl gave another giggle before answering. "He's not home." she said and turned back to the drawing and moved her hand and Kristen saw a picture of Freddy standing in the window of the drawing and she gulped as she backed up a minute later it started pouring and she had to get out of the rain, but before she could move she saw the door of the house open and started walking up the front path and heard the song that meant one thing and one thing only to her, trouble.

"One, two Freddy is coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five, six grab your crucifix, seven, eight gotta stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again." the kids who were doing jump rope were chanting as she went into the house and saw a tricycle falling down the stairs before turning around and seeing it from the other angle and the front door slammed.

'Dear god, please don't let this mean what I think it means, I've lost seven of my brothers and sisters and my aunt, I can't lose the rest of my family. Lord if you can hear me, protect my family, I can't take losing anyone else I love, I barely survived it once, I can't do it again.' she thought as she looked around the front hall of the house to see if she thought she was right about it.

**In the Real World**

Roland Kincaid and Joey Peterson were going to see a movie that night and were discussing her concerns as they headed to the theater. "You think she is over thinking this?" Joey asked and Kincaid nodded, his feelings of protectiveness were running on over drive at that point, after what the situation at the hospital did to his sister and she was only just beginning to heal up from it at that point. "After what happened after we got back together, she is still recovering from it at this point and dad is getting more worried by the minute over this. Those nightmares are getting out of control, and frankly if I have to deal with it again, I'm going to kill the bastard for doing this to her." he said and Joey nodded in agreement to that opinion after everything that went on.

"I think so, nothing has happened in two years, and the last thing we need is a repeater of our time in the hospital, so for the time being let's keep an eye out, if those nightmares get any worse, we need to tell dad and the rest of the family, Aunt Elaine is getting worried and so are the others." he said and before Joey could say anything they heard a pair of voices they knew way too well, knowing they had been caught by their own family members on a school night.

"Alright guys, what are you doing at the movie theater on a school night?" Neil Gordon asked them and gave a smile to let them know they weren't in trouble with them. "Hi Doctor Gordon, Nancy." Joey said to them and they smiled. "Hi Joey, Kincaid, how are things going right now." Nancy Thompson asked and Kincaid sighed as he explained their concerns over their team-mate and sister. "Alright, but Kris's nightmares are starting, and she is bringing us back in again, I don't know if she is over thinking this or what." he said and Neil looked at Nancy.

"What do you think Nancy?" he asked and she thought it over. "I'm not sure, she is more sensitive than the boys are and can sense if there is trouble especially since she can sense all four of us now, after what happened when Joey was captured, but I think we better get this checked out, before it does start again." she said and he looked at the boys, as he remembered what this had done to his adoptive daughter and was determined to keep her from having to go through that a second time.

"He tries to go after her or you again and I swear I'm going to kill him." he said and Nancy looked at him. "Dad is not going to take it well and neither is Aunt Elaine or your parents." she said and they both nodded. "Yeah well, if they are ticked at hearing this information so will the rest of the family, when they get the news." Joey said and they nodded. "How serious are those nightmares getting guys?" she asked and he sighed. "She's coming to school exhausted at this point, Rick is getting worried and so is the rest of our gang." he said and Neil sighed. "I need to talk to her about that, this keeps up and she is going to have a relapse." he said and they both nodded. "How are you guys holding up over this right now?" he asked and Kincaid answered that.

"We're getting worried about her, we may have ended things, but she's still afraid of it starting again, after losing most of our original one and I'm not sure yet, but if her relationship with Rick is what I think it is, if he, Dan and the girls get involved in this and he gets killed it could kill her in the process." he said and Neil nodded, knowing exactly what he meant as he tried to control his protectiveness over his daughter as he thought about his son-in-law at the same time, as he changed the subject to take his mind off of it as he looked at them.

"What were you going to see?" he asked and Kincaid smiled as he answered him. "We're going to see Creepshow 2 actually, you want to join us?" he asked and the two looked at each other before looking at them. "Sure, I don't mind a scary movie." Neil said to him and they went to the booth and got their tickets and drinks. " If this is anything like the other King novels, I'm probably going to be sick to my stomach by the end of this." she said and Joey looked at her at that. "Considering that we had to live through a psychotic dream demon and what he did to our friends and nearly did to you and your father and what he put her through, I'd say this doesn't even come close." he said and the quartet sat back in their chairs as the movie started.

As he sat there, he felt a shift in his link to his sister and knew something was wrong, and hoped that whatever was causing it, wasn't what he was thinking, because if it was it meant it was about to start again for a second time and his big sister and her soul-mate were going to be pissed if it did, after what happened and the amount of damage it inflicted on his baby sister two years earlier, and he was determined to keep it from happening again as he tried to focus on the movie.

**In the Dream World:**

As Kristen started looking over the house the noises were beginning to get to her, and she was feeling her nerves beginning to get frayed because of it as she looked around and saw a skewered pig on the table and moved closer and it suddenly jumped at her and she screamed as she backed up. As she looked around her, she saw a blast of lightning and it suddenly came flying through the window and hit some dishes on the counter, another lightning flash gave off the image of what looked like a knifed hand and she turned to see a tree limb scraping against the window and she backed up and then suddenly the next blast hit went through the window, landed in front of her and sent her flying out of the kitchen and through the cellar door.

After landing she sat up and she saw that she wasn't in the house any more, but the boiler room and started feeling panicked as she looked at around and trying to keep calm as she started repeating it to maintain control since she knew that her fear would only make him stronger and she was trying to keep from giving him any fuel if he was in the room with her.

"Stay calm Kristen, stay calm." she said as she was looking around as she saw some steam beginning to come off the boiler and the pipes and knew they were coming close to him coming back as she heard a whistle go off, and her previous thoughts shot through her again. 'Dear god, not again, please not again, you've taken enough from me, I'm not letting you take away my family, or my mate, you come near us and I'm going to kill you, do you hear me, I'm going to kill you!' she shouted out in her mind as she got ready to shout out the names of her family as she did a double check of the entire section of the room she was in as she heard a steam blast.

**The Real World**

As Neil sat there watching the first part of the movie he thought over what he knew of one of his favorite patients and the girl who had become his daughter, and when he had met her for the first time, she had been brought in after a trip to the emergency room and was panicking because the orderlies wanted to sedate her, and he wasn't sure of the reason before Nancy came into the room and took care of calming her down for them.

As he thought of that his first memory of her came to his mind and Nancy telling him the reason for why she knew how to work so easily with the kids and what was the start of their relationship as well, as well as his connection to the kids and where he was going to become like them in dealing with Krueger and finding the truth as he saw the tombstone of the nun who was the mother of the man who his young friends were nearly killed by and he had lost four of them because of that monster.

It took a bit of time for Kristen to relax around him, but by the middle of the week, she was completely comfortable, since he had allowed her to open up to him and he could read her the same way that the rest of the group could and after getting back to the hospital with a broken arm, he went to check on her and nearly felt his heart give out because of it after two members of his group were killed and Joey in a coma and he now knew the reason why, his determination of keeping the rest of his patients alive had grown and she was the one who had the power to take Freddy down and with the rest of them with her.

The night of the final attack had been burned into his mind, after he had gotten the call from the kids telling him that Kristen had finally lost control of her temper and was now sedated they knew they had to hurry things up and put an end to this because otherwise it was not only going to kill her, but Joey as well. After the two of them had separated, he had gotten her father, Donald, to go with him and get the remains and she was going to get to the kids and keep Krueger busy while he buried them in the ground of where they were hidden, after getting the grave set up they were attacked by Krueger's skeleton and he wound up with a concussion and a broken arm while Donald had wound up with stab wound, but finished what he to do, and they went back to the hospital to check on Nancy and the kids.

As well as when he went to check on Nancy and Kincaid who were lucky to be alive from the fight and saw that two more of his patients were dead: Will from a stab wound and Taryn from an over-dose of heroin, he saw the needle marks in her arms and knew she had been killed by Krueger. After things had settled down, he and Nancy had straightened everything out with Carver and he gave them another chance and they had their jobs again, but he wasn't to going to be listening to Elizabeth very often after what happened that week, the kids were under his care for a few more months before they were released.

After everything that happened that week to them, the six of them started getting together after they were released from the hospital, and Donald, after he stopped drinking, pulled himself out of the slump he had been in since his ex-wife died and worked at getting their relationship back up to where it used to be and knew that his daughter and Neil were engaged and going to be married in a few months and he had no problems with that. After what happened and he saw the truth, the fight nearly killed him, after getting impaled on a pointed fender of a 1960's Ferrari, Neil had gotten them back to the hospital and found out that Donald and Nancy both suffered some internal injuries and loss of blood, but after a few weeks were both fine.

Despite the fact that the kids parents were shocked to find that they had found each other again, they were relieved to have a chance to get back together, and if there was ever chance he came back, get everything prepped and ready for another showdown and had accepted him as a member of their family as well, and he was always there for the kids when they needed him, and had taken over the role of her father since her birth father had moved out of town and with the fact that she had been traumatized with what had happened decided to be there for her as much as possible at the time.

He had adopted her a few months before they came home the hospital and knew he had healed that portion of the emotional pain after losing most of her gang, but it took a few months before she healed up completely when she and the boys created a new gang with five others and was now dating a martial arts expert by the name of Rick Johnson and their relationship had been going on for seven months now and that had healed her up completely from the emotional damage that losing her brothers and sisters had done to her. With the fact she and Rick were together now, he knew Rick was going to become his son-in-law someday and was glad she was so happy now.

As he thought about it, his memories of her first day as his patient came to mind and the first time he saw Nancy and the start of a very crazy week and the loss of four of his patients as well as the beginning of the truth of the kids connection and everything that came with it came as he was looking at the screen and he wrapped an arm around Nancy as he sat there and she leaned into him.

**The Arrival- Neil's POV:**

_I was making my rounds that morning and went to check on Kincaid after another outburst over something. I was used to this with him, since he was really hot tempered and was still pissed that his friend, one of my patients, had tried to kill himself and had been removed because he nearly bled to death after cutting off his eyelids to keep himself awake and had come close to bleeding to death before we had him moved to the medical hospital to get treated and it had made it worse._

_In the case of kids I worked with they ranged from thirteen to eight-teen years old and the current group I was dealing with were fifteen, and it was four boys and two girls, and so far I've made a bit of progress, but they were getting irritated for some reason and whatever was going on had to do with what was going on in town and it was getting out of control at the time in the hospital._

_It had been months since they had arrived and things within the group were getting more tense by the minute, while I was heading over there I heard the report on the news over another suicide and I exchanged looks with Max at that as he looked at me with a concerned, but annoyed look on his face as he turned it off and dropped it back in his pocket as we headed back into the ward. _

_"Nothing like a little cheery news to start the day, right." I said sarcastically and he nodded. "Hey listen doc, I've got a new theory about all these suicides." he said and I smiled slightly at that, since this had been going on for eight months and it was getting out of control, and I had two patients who had tried to kill themselves, one who did, and the others were all getting irritated over things in group and were still ticked over losing their friends being removed and whatever was triggering this was getting out of hand and it was driving us and every adult in town nuts, because we didn't know what was causing it, but I knew we were going to find out sooner or later._

_"Don't hold back on us Max we need all the help we can get." I said and he went into it. "A fucked up chromosone, I mean all their parents dropped acid in the sixties." he said and I tried to keep from laughing as I responded to that, "Well it beats Simms's theory, she thinks its nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll." I said and he started laughing at that. "Shit that's what keeps people alive." he said as we separated as I headed to the isolation room to check on Kincaid and passed a few of my teenage patients, the first was a girl by the name of Taryn White, the second was another by the name of Jennifer Caulfield and the last was a boy by the name of Philip Anderson._

_They weren't the only ones either, I had three others one was Roland Kincaid, the second was another boy named William Stanton and the third was named Joseph Peterson, who both preferred their nick names. The six of them seemed to have some sort of connection going on and they were all scared to dream for some reason and we were still trying to figure it out. __We had been watching over and taking care of them for seven months since they had arrived, and they all seemed to have the exact same dreams to the point to where none of them wanted to sleep and it lead to the sessions turning into a debate rather than a therapy session and this was reaching the point to where my current delinquent was on the edge of breaking something as I looked through the window of the quiet room._

_As I watched I saw him looking down with his head on his arms and was writing down what I was observing as Elizabeth came to join me. "How is he?" she asked me and without looking away from him or the window, I answered her. "He's cooling down." I told her and she responded to that with the stern tone I was used to from her. "If he continues having these outbursts, I'll have to have him isolated completely." she said and I turned to look at her with a slight smile._

_"Oh, don't worry, it won't come to that." I told her and we headed further down the hallway as I brought up the subject of our new intern. "I read the reports on the new staff member." I told her and she smiled. "So what'd you think?" she asked me and I gave a sigh before I gave her the truth of my opinion. "Frankly, I don't understand why some grad school super-star is being treated like a seasoned pro." I said and she tried to defend her. _

_"She's been doing groundbreaking research on pattern nightmares." she told me and I interrupted her. "Elizabeth, we don't need any outside help, I know these kids, I don't want some hot shot, taking chances with them so she can get published." I said and just as she was beginning to respond to that the intercom went off. "Dr. Gordon, Dr. Simms, to examination stat." the voice called out and we exchanged looks before heading upstairs._

_I knew this meant only one thing and that was that we had a new patient who was having a serious panic attack, but whatever the reason was we were going to have to find out when we got up there. In our case, we worked with teenagers, and I knew that whoever the new one was, it had to do with what we were already dealing with-with the other kids we were taking care of, and he or she didn't want to be put under. After getting up there we heard the shouting and knew it was a girl as the nurse gave us the low-down as we walked past a woman who was her mother by the sound of it. _

_"Suicide attempt, they just brought her down from county general." she told me as I tried to find out who she was as we heard a crash. "What's her name." I asked her quickly and she gave me a quick answer as Elizabeth saw something go flying out of the room as she told me. "Her name is Kristen Parker, she was fine before we tried to sedate her." she told me and I gave a quick nod as Kristen nearly ran into me as I was going in and I turned to see the girl in time for her to throw a blanket at Lorenzo, as he tried to keep her from running out of the room before we got in there, and he was trying to get close enough to get a hold of her as he told me the reason why, without taking his eyes off her at the same time and moved behind the exam table to get into position, while I tried to calm her down and she backed up against it, since I moved a few feet closer to her as she backed up against it._

_"She tore open her stitches." he said and I nodded as I tried to get her to calm down. "It's alright, we want to help you." I said keeping my voice gentle, since this helped in calming them down, and before she could move back further he lunged and got a hand on her shoulders and pulled her against him, as I moved closer to them she started fighting to get out of his grip as he started pulling her to the table, so we could it taken care of and she was trying break out of his grip for some reason, but it was obvious to me if this continued she was going to hurt herself. 'Honey it's okay, calm down.' I thought as I tried to get closer, over the years I had seen this more than once in a patient, and whatever the reason, we had to take it carefully, especially if he or she was recovering from the injury that put them in here._

_As I got a better look at her, I saw that her skin was dangerously pale, and she had rings under her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of a collapse and if this kept up she was going to drain herself enough to trigger it and I wasn't going to risk that happening as I watched her carefully to see how serious this was and what caused it then._

_As I watched her trying to break free from him, I knew I was going to have to sedate her before she tore something else, I was used to the new ones getting slightly panicked, but it suddenly became clear to me that if she had this reaction it meant we could have another one of that same background as the others and if that's what meant I had to calm her down before she tore anything else, as I quickly looked at him and gave the order to let him know I was taking over from here, and that he had to keep her from getting free as I got ready to sedate her then, 'See if you can calm her down, I'm going to have sedate her, she's ready to collapse here.' I said to him with my eyes and he gave a nod as I said it out loud. _

_"Hold her." I told him and he nodded and I turned and grabbed a sedative, I knew if this kept up she was likely going to hurt herself even more, and we had to take care of her wrist, before it tore another one of the stitches or a muscle and I wasn't chancing that happening in the middle of this. 'Honey, just calm down, we're not going to hurt you.' I thought again to her as I gave her a gentle look and then grabbed the syringe and loaded it, after dealing with the girls I knew if this went in the same direction and if I was right about her physical appearance it meant she had just had been up for a while and probably had gone through a cycle and was still recovering from the anemia, and this resistance was draining her to a collapse if we didn't calm her down and quickly, 'God, first Taryn and now I have another in the same physical condition she was in, I have to get her to calm down before she hurts herself here.' I thought._

_After dealing with my other patient, having to deal with another who was in the same condition she was in was even worse, though in her case it was because she was suffering a severe case of withdrawal and that clearly was not the case here. Whatever triggered this I had to make sure it didn't happen twice, 'God whoever triggered this is going to to be in big trouble.' I thought as I got the dose prepped. 'Easy honey, it's alright.' I thought to her gently as I listened to her behind me, feeling my anger and concern rising as I did._

_After doing this for eleven years I knew what I was doing and took out enough to let her rest while we took care of her wrist, and carefully got it worked out and kept half my attention on what was going on behind me, since with the boys and Taryn, I had to deal with this several times and I knew if it lead in the direction it was going in, someone was going to get hurt in the middle of it before we brought anyone else into the room, and whatever triggered this probably had to do with what happened last night or whatever dream it caused to hit that._

_After having dealt with this one too many times with my other patients, and the ones I had before my latest ones arrived six months before then, I was used to it and I had to make sure she didn't tear anything else, on top of the issue that being a psychiatrist sometimes meant being the one to give the dose while you are trying to calm down the patient, and it lead to winding up in the line of fire if they lashed out in the middle of it, and she had the look of someone who had been taking gymnastics for several years, so I had to go carefully when I went to do it as well. 'Easy honey easy, it's alright just calm down.' I thought gently as I turned back to her and shifted closer to her._

_ "I'm Doctor Gordon, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." I said gently as I got closer she kicked me and Max tried to grab her before she sliced his arm with a scalpel, after that I knew that we were going to need back up and backed off as he backed up slightly. "Back off Max." I told him quickly since he was standing in front of me and barely six inches away from me, I had to get her to calm down and prayed she didn't try to do it in front of us, because we wouldn't be able to stop her in time without someone else getting hurt. 'Honey don't, it's alright, we're not going to hurt you.' I thought quickly as I kept my eyes on her then, somehow I knew she wasn't going to use it, but I still had to calm her down, since she wasn't the only one who had done that, Taryn had done the same before we calmed her down then._

_ 'Easy sweetheart, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you baby.' I thought gently, out of the girls the only one aside from her who had this particular reaction was Taryn, who had been in withdrawal, but I could tell that wasn't the reason in her case, whatever triggered this had been a nightmare traumatizing enough that she didn't want to sleep, but if this kept up she was going to drain herself severely if we didn't get her to calm down and rest for a bit. After dealing with Taryn who had been in a serious case of withdrawal, it had taken close to half an hour to calm her down, I knew if she was this drained she was a few steps away from a collapse and whatever had drained her on top of her wrist was going to have to be dealt with and soon, 'Whatever or whoever caused this in her is going to be torn apart when I get through with them.' I thought as I watched her, 'Easy, easy it's alright, it's going to be okay baby.' I thought gently to her, 'Shh, it's going to be alright honey.' I said to her again._

_When it came to the girls, if they arrived in this condition, I usually took on a fatherly tone with them and it helped in calming them down, but if they were this panicked and were this close to a collapse I had to end it before it reached that point. After dealing with Taryn, I knew she was coming close to breaking then and I had to head off that collapse, because in her current physical condition, and going by the looks of it, her strength and energy levels were dangerously drained and we had to get her to lay down before it drained her enough to cause her to collapse right then, 'Shh, it's okay honey, no one is going to hurt you baby.' I thought again to her keeping a gentle look on my face as I watched her then. 'God whoever triggered this is going to be in big trouble, shh, easy honey, it's going to be okay baby.' I thought softly. _

_"Kristen put it down, no one is going to hurt you." I said gently with a quiet tone in my voice as I watched her, I wasn't sure but she looked like she was about to collapse right then and if she did we had to head off a collapse before that did happen and get that scalpel out of her hand before it did. Watching her I could see her shaking from exhaustion, 'Oh no, she's on the verge of a collapse, we have to end this now.' I thought as I tried again to calm her down._

_While I tried to reason with her and she said some sort of nursery rhyme before another voice finished it and I turned to see our new member who seemed to be looking at her with a look of shock as she got the scalpel away from her and pulled her into a hug and that ended it, 'God whatever triggered that we have to keep it from happening again.' I thought as I looked at Simms. ' We have to figure out what triggered that and make sure it doesn't happen twice.' I said to her and she gave a nod as we looked at each other, 'She's beyond exhausted, and from the looks of her she needs time to heal up, we have to keep an eye on her.' she added and I gave a nod, 'We better call a meeting after we get her wrist taken care of I want to keep her under observation till she heals up.' I said and she nodded in agreement as we ended that. _

_ As I exchanged looks with Elizabeth, I turned to look back at her in time to see her legs give out and almost fell forward as Nancy tried to steady her and Max quickly grabbed her, "Lorenzo give me a hand here." he said and he quickly picked her up so we could get her on the table as Max pulled her into his arms then moved over to it and laid her on the table so we could get her wrist taken care, after seeing that the only thing going through my head was 'Damn it' I wasn't sure what triggered that, but with dealing with two other teenage girls I sure she was suffering from anemia and a serious case of exhaustion, and now we had to deal with getting those issues healed up as we tried to figure out what else cause this in her condition. _

_I could also tell she was exhausted as well and she looked she had suffered a dizzy spell when that happened as I turned to the nurse so she could tell me what else she knew, but kept most of my attention on my young patient and I was going to figure this out before it caused a relapse and I wasn't taking chances in her case after what just happened here, on top of her wrist, exhaustion and whatever else to cause that, and was going to make sure this didn't happen twice during her recovery period there. 'Whatever is causing this with the girls and the boys is getting out of control here, so what the hell is causing it. Alright time to focus, don't worry honey, you're safe.' I thought softly to her as I looked at the nurse to get started then. _

_"Did the county hospital send her medical records over?" I asked her and she nodded as I looked back at Kristen as she started falling asleep and was relieved that we wouldn't a repeat of what just happened, Nancy was staying next to her and I shifted to the other side to stay next to her and rested a hand on her arm gently, I was worried and tried to figure this out, as I looked at her I felt the stirrings of being her protector during her time as my patient here as I took care of her during that time, as I watched her she shifted position and I gently rubbed her arm to calm her. 'Whatever reason triggered this better not have to do with her father, because if he's the one who finally pushed her to do this, I'm going to kill him myself. Shh, it's okay, you're safe, just rest.' I thought to her gently as I ran a fast check to check her vitals._

_'It's going to be okay honey, you're safe just rest now, I'll be here.' I thought to her as I looked at her gently, I could tell she was so exhausted that if she didn't get the rest she needed, she was going to wind up in the ICU for a month to heal from this, and I wasn't going to risk that, we had to deal with it, and make sure nothing triggered a panic attack serious enough to trigger a relapse at this point, because if it did, it would drain her down dangerously. While I was thinking this, I could see her shivering and gently laid a hand on her arm. 'Shh, it's okay honey, I'm here, it's okay.' I thought to her as I rubbed her arm gently._

_After laying a hand on her arm I noticed she was drenched in sweat, and felt my heart start speeding up. "She's burning up." I said quickly and Max grabbed towel and started drying her off as Elizabeth did a quick check. "She's suffering a hot-flash on top of that collapse, going by my guess it's probably anemia which triggered that, but I'm not sure yet, it'll wear off in a few minutes." she said and I tried to figure out what caused that part of it as I turned to the records of what I needed to know of how to take care of my patient in case anything else came up._

_"Is the medical doctor who treated her still here?" I asked and Lorenzo gave a nod. "Yeah she is." he said and I nodded. "Alright I was to see her." I said and he nodded and called the medical doctor into the room. "You wanted to see me Dr. Gordon?" she asked and I nodded. "What's your name doctor?" I asked and she went into that, but before she did she moved over to her and looked at her with a look of maternal love and I knew something was up, because I had seen that look on the EMT's face when he brought Taryn in. I didn't have to hear the words, because from the look on her face, it was obvious she thought of her as a daughter. "My name is Erin Stanton, my son is one of the patients here." she said curtly and I nodded. "Doctor how serious was it when she got there?" I asked and she went into that. _

_"She was unconscious when she got to the E.R. and after running several blood tests, they indicated severe anemia, going by what I could tell she's been up for close to six months or longer and those nightmares are getting out of control as well, because she barely gets more than a few hours of rest, and when she does it doesn't last longer than a couple of hours." she said and I nodded. "From the way you were looking at her, you know who she is right?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh. "Her mother is a friend of mine, but we haven't seen each other in a while though." she said and I nodded as that confirmed my thoughts. "The EMT who brought in Taryn White was looking at her in the same way, who is he and why is that?" I asked and she went into that. "His name is Jared Peterson, and like me, happened to be a friends with their parents." she said and I nodded. "Alright thank you." I said and she nodded._

_"Are the five of you close?" I asked and she nodded. "We are, but we haven't seen each other since the kids were preschoolers, and it's private." she said and I nodded. "Alright, how serious is the anemia, because she suffered a collapse right after Nancy calmed her down?" I asked and she went into that. "Her numbers are all over the place, and she's suffering an iron deficiency at the moment." she said and I nodded as that confirmed my thoughts. "Any severe medical allergies, because going by this, she's going to have to stay here for a while to recover from this physically." I asked and she nodded. "Tetracycline and if given pain killers she's allergic to any codeine based pain killer." she said and I nodded, "Alright thank you for the information." I said and she nodded as she gave one last bit of information I needed to know._

_"One more question, how serious was her last cycle, because at this rate the anemia is going to trigger repeated hot flashes?" I asked and she sighed. "She lost a little more than a pint, and do to her wrist it added another so she's lost three pints here, whatever's triggering the nightmares has only made it worse and going what by Elaine told me she was up pretty late last night before that happened." She said and I nodded concerned._

_"If something messes with her recovery, call me at work or you can reach me at my house, and my husband is going to want hear this as well, because he was one of her favorite uncles when they were little." she said and I nodded. "Was it just the three of them?" I asked and she shook her head. "Aside from them, the other four were Philip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, Joey Peterson and Roland Kincaid, and the older quartet of the kids was Nancy Thompson, Glen Lantz, Rod Lane and Tina Grey." she said and I nodded feeling my shock go through me, she had just named all of my patients, 'Oh my god, if she was connected to the trio this could mean their parents were closer than I thought. Alright, we better deal with that later here, I have to take care of her for now.' I thought as I nodded and she left the room and Max, Nancy and I exchanged looks over what we just heard on this, and then saw the look on Nancy's face at that and knew she was trying to figure it out as she worked through what Erin just told us. _

_"Good grief." Nancy said and we looked at her, "What's wrong now?" I asked and she looked at me. "If she knew all of us, best guess is our parents have been friends for years, because that is the only reason she could have named me and my friends, but I didn't think she knew the rest of your patients here." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as we tried to focus as I looked at my newest patient, who was in a low level sleep and moved closer to her and gently rubbed her arm._

_My concern for her had shot up after what just happened and the reason for why she collapsed, after dealing with my other patients I could see the signs that I was dealing with another issue of whatever nightmares that were obviously keeping her up every night, and that we had gotten another one who was dealing with whatever nightmares the others had and it was beginning to get out of hand in the group. "She's too drained to do anything and she is half asleep as well, we better get to work and then let her rest while we try to get this figured out, I need those records so I know what else came up, just before she wound up here." I said to the nurse and she nodded._

_"I've got them over here." she told me and I took it and read through some of the more important information before seeing that it said she had seen two other therapists before she wound up here. "Elizabeth you better get a look at this." I told her and she looked at the information as well. "What the hell, alright, so whatever was going on before this happened has to do with this." she said and I nodded at that, whatever this was it had to do with what just happened I had to get it worked out before something else came up. _

_"Whatever is going on has to do with whatever nightmares she has been having and it lead to this, with the fact she is with the rest of the kids we won't have a problem, but she is going to be drained for a few days." I added and she nodded in agreement to that after having dealt with Kincaid and Joey, and with another girl added to the mix it meant that if she had a relapse she was going to pass out if we weren't in the room with her and I wasn't going to chance that, since I took my job with them seriously, especially when it came to girls in case they collapsed because of something like this and it kept more dangerous with every situation when it came up so we took more time dealing with the girls because of it and if it was what I thought we could handle it without it getting worse, and she was going to be recovering for close to two weeks from this. _

_With the fact he was the one in charge of the kids when I wasn't around I preferred to have Max on hand in case something else came up, and since he worked well with kids it helped to get things under control if something else went wrong, which I hoped it wouldn't, since our newest one's physical symptoms were getting more dangerous by the minute and we had to make sure nothing else went wrong, and I wasn't taking chances here, I also wasn't going to bother with the sedatives, she was beyond exhausted and I knew whatever nightmares she was having probably matched up to the ones the rest of the kids had, which meant dealing with a panic attack in her case meant not trying to sedate her since she was so wiped out she was going to fall asleep by the end it._

_"Max, you better get one of your staff in the ward in case something comes up down there, because I want you in here in case she has another nightmare after what just happened here, because if this is headed in the direction it's going in I'm betting we have another one who has those nightmares that landed the others in here already and we need to head it off in case one gets triggered, especially after we just got her wrist taken care for a second time and I'm not chancing a relapse right now either." I said and he nodded as he went to the phone and called one of the other members of his staff to monitor things on the floor while the three of us were up here. _

_While he was doing that, the nurse unwrapped the gauze from her wrist and I saw a bloody mess on her wrist as I checked her temperature again and it was back to normal, as I checked her temperature I gently stroked a hand through her hair and she leaned her head again my arm at that, as I hid a smile as I kept it up. Half the time the new ones needed the reassurance after what went on in the stand offs and this time I knew she was so worn out she didn't mind this at all as she shifted closer to me as I kept it up, looking at her I could see a young girl who needed a someone to take care of her and I was going to take care of her and knew she needed me if she responded to my actions that way as I moved my other hand and gave a gentle squeeze to hers and felt her give a response to that and felt her tighten her grip too. _

_I knew I was starting to gain her trust if she responded to my actions like that, after a minute I thought to her softly 'Get some rest, I'm here, it's okay.' I said to her softly and I knew she got the message since she left her head against my arm as I kept stroking her hair, knowing she was beginning to trust me now, even if our bond was just starting here. I wasn't sure yet, but if she was reacting to me like that, chances were our bond was going to grow to the point to where she could consider me a surrogate father during her time as my patient here, and I would be the one looking after her from here on in, if she was admitted and if it did, she would need me a lot, since I hadn't read everything, but with the way it was looking I was probably going to take his place._

_The others already did and saw me in that way, and with the fact I was slowly connecting to her, it meant she would as well and if it lead in the direction it was going in our bond was going to be even stronger than the one she had with her real father, and I had to find out why only her mother was in the hallway if that was the case, it probably meant her parents were divorced and he had moved out of town, so with that, during her time in here, I would be the one acting like her father and take care of her. 'It's alright honey, I'll take care of you, you're safe.' I thought to her softly and I knew she heard that as she shifted position again and laid her head against my arm and I ran a hand through her hair to calm her. I could tell she was already beginning to trust me to respond to me like that as I kept it up and as I saw the damage and felt a jolt of anger at what brought her to making this decision as I looked at her. _

_After seeing how bad the damage was, I looked at the nurse. "How many did it take to get it set the first time?" I asked and she turned to me. "Twelve stitches and five of them tore before that had happened, and it was across one of the main veins in her wrist, after we figured that part out I was going to get it taken care of before Lorenzo suggested a sedative and she started panicking." she said and I nodded as I tried to figure that one out as she and another nurse reset them and adjusted a dose of pain killer into her system and I watched her as she was in low beta zone of sleep and knew she wouldn't be focusing on us as we took care of it. _

_While they were working on that Nancy grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, so she could sleep, but stayed with her as I continued in keeping her relaxed. "Whatever nightmare that triggered that reaction had to be traumatic, because I've never seen a patient that panicked before." Walter said and I looked at him. "I've seen it six times in the others, and in her case I think whatever caused this has to do with their background and if they're connected, it means we've got another one, who's also having the same dreams." I said and he nodded. "I don't understand what do you mean doctor?" Jeff Brecker said and I went into that. "For the last ten months there's been an epidemic of suicides going through the city and no one can figure it out, and I've had nine wind up in here over the last eight months because of it and it keeps getting worse each time, during each arrival, Joey and Kincaid had the same reaction she did, and the girls were even worse and took even longer to deal with because of couple of things and her case I think she's been up longer than month if she collapsed after we calmed her down." I said and he nodded as he went into that. _

_"How serious was it in Taryn's anyway?" he asked and I sighed. "Whatever triggered the over-dose must have been serious, because it took close to two weeks to get all of it out of her system and the pain from the withdrawal was serious enough we had to keep her under guard and I was in the room to head off any escape at the time as well." I said and he nodded. Just as I finished saying that, I heard her start whimpering and moved closer. 'Shh, it's okay, it's okay honey, you're safe, just rest.' I thought to her and that helped as she relaxed again as I explained things to him and went into it further since he was new, before I could though Nancy turned to me then. "How serious was her condition when she got here?" she asked and I explained that, since I still felt a jolt of anger go through me every time I thought about that. _

_"The amount she got into her system was dangerous and it caused her temperature to hit the roof, so it took one week for her fever to go down and then a second to get it all of out her." I said and she nodded. "How many patients have wound up in here, because of those nightmares?" she asked and I explained that knowing she was going to get a shock from it as I did it, because after eight months, I've had close to ten and lost three because of it, and now I had a new arrival who was probably suffering from the same nightmare as well, which meant, not bringing up the sedatives in front of her and just letting her rest as things kept up, and if what Erin just told me was true it meant I had the kids entire gang as my patients now, but I had to see them together to know for sure, because this could have been the break they needed to end the tension here completely now, and if I was right they were pretty close to work that part out too._

_"Over the last eight to nine months we've had nine kids come in suffering from the exact same nightmares, two tried to commit suicide, another did after taking in an over dose and at the moment the six I'm working with right now are all getting frustrated over it for some reason, which explains the outbursts Kincaid keeps having." I explained and she nodded. "Well if this means what I think, than their entire gang is here now, but what I would like to know is why she relaxed so quickly when she saw me, because going by what Erin said she saw me grow up, but it's been eleven years since that separation, and before any of you ask what caused it, to repeat what she said it's private." she said and we nodded as I looked at her._

_"So you think we got another one here?" he asked and I nodded. " With what just happened, that's my best guess here, because going by the state of her complexion, she hasn't slept in months and she's beyond exhausted right now, so that's a fair guess, but we have to be sure before we go into that." I said and he nodded as he asked the next one. "If her temperature shot up, best guess is she's definitely suffering from anemia and between that, her wrist and the possible nightmares, she's going to drained for close to a month because of this." he said and we nodded in agreement to that as he changed the subject and went into what happened to my other patients, and knew this was going to give him a shock when he heard it as well._

_"Which of the girls had this complexion on them on their arrival?" he asked and Max explained that one. "It was Taryn, and whatever put her in here has to do with the amount she had taken in, because she's still recovering from it, though it's been a few months, but it looks like she's not dealing with the same thing, her father's not here, so where the hell is he?" he asked and we looked at each other. As we were talking about this he had left his hand on her leg and was gently rubbing the side of of it, but a minute later I, somehow, heard her think, 'Alright whoever is doing that stop please, that tickles.' she said softly and I could hear the suppressed laughter in her mental tone, and hid a smile, if this was going to keep up I was going to get used to it, since this was the first time out of my patients, and it meant a really strong bond between us._

_"Wait, how much did she take in to wind up with that kind of withdrawal?" Nancy asked and I sighed. "The test results came back she had taken close to 200cc's of heroin and that amount in a teenager puts them in a serious amount of physical pain during the withdrawal and it took a week to completely drain out, at the moment she's been clean for six months, and we've checking into how she got that much in her, but we still haven't gained any information." I said and she nodded as she looked at our newest patient._

_"I'm not sure what triggered that panic attack, but if she panicked because someone brought up the sedatives in front of her, best guess is she's having those nightmares right now, and with her physical condition I think she's been up for close to six or seven months to trigger a collapse on her arrival after what happened earlier." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. 'Alright stop already, I can't take it.' Kristen said again and shifted position, this time I could tell she was trying to hold it in, but was coming close to breaking, she was trying to rest, but we were, in the case of Max, unknowingly preventing that by accidentally tickling her as I looked at him. "I think you're waking her up if she shifted position." I said and he nodded and stopped but left his hand on her leg, as I heard a third message, 'Thank you' she said and it went quiet after that._

_I was sure if this got triggered it meant my bond with her was going to grow deep, as I tried to focus, but if I was ever alone with her after getting hit I was going to see if she was ticklish and let her have it, so I could get a smile out of her, she may be my patient, but if she needed me I was going to do whatever I could to make her happy now, as I thought this Jeff looked into the hall with a concerned look and I could tell his big brother instincts were starting to take hold, as he looked back at me and Max._

_ "Where the hell is her father?" he asked and I looked at her again. "I don't know, but he better be not the reason for this, because if he is my father will kill him when he hears this, aside from her and Taryn White, who else wound up in here over the last __six months?" Nancy asked and I looked at her in answer to that statement, before looking at my patient, 'Don't worry honey, whatever he did, I swear I won't hurt you in the same way, you can trust me I promise." I thought to her and I knew she heard that as she kept her head against my arm as she gave a squeeze to my hand as I stroked her hair gently._

_"The other five are Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Will Stanton, Jennifer Caulfield and Philip Anderson, but if she's the latest and if she's having the same nightmares I think we can take a guess they're all connected here, the next question is how." I said and she nodded. "Erin said that she knew our parents and if that's the case she knew where Kristen's father went, because he just did a lot of damage to her right now." Nancy said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising as I answered that as I looked at her._

_"I've had one or two suffering from the disappearance of a parent, but if this is going in that direction, I'm not going to be happy, because if he kept taking off on her he did more damage than he thinks, and with her at her current age its going to mean the need for a protective father." I said and her eyes narrowed as Jeff said what she was thinking._

_"You think Parker is the one who pushed her to this, Stanton said her husband was one of Kristen's favorite uncles, and if that's the case, with him always leaving her it probably shifted to the need to have a stable paternal figure in her life, and the next question is how long had this been going on for before she hit this age and why they split up in the first place, and whether or not the kids were raised together then." __he said and I nodded._

_"The younger they are if the separation happens the more damage it does, if she had been raised with the rest of my patients, I think we could be looking at a reunion now, and if your parents took care of her before that separation happened, she grew close to your fathers as a result, the next question is who was her adoptive father or secondary guardian here, if she relaxed this quickly in your case Nancy?" I asked and her eyes narrowed as she thought it over. "I need to see her records." she said and he nodded as he passed it over and read it and her eyes widened in shock._

_"What is it Nancy?" Jeff asked and she looked at us. "My parents were her secondary guardians, the reason she connected to me so fast is because this, dad is her guardian, if her mother was that close to my dad, it means our parents were pretty close. My dad was probably the one she was closest to, and with her father always gone over the years it got worse before the separation and the divorce, and kept up for several more years, before he finally took off on her." she said and I nodded as I answered that explanation._

_"If her father is the one responsible for this, he's going to be in big trouble, because she's already connecting to me and at this rate if it keeps up I'm going to replace him like your father did." I said and she nodded as she passed it back to him. "Adam do you have her record, I need to see it again." I said and he nodded and passed it to me and I saw what it said on her father. "Found it, it says her father moved out of town when she was twelve, I'm guessing she hasn't seen him in a while, if she's this much in need of father figure, and if he's the one who caused her to do this, I'm going to take him apart for that." I said with grim look on my face as I watched her._

_"Did you get a good look at her though, she looks like she's recovering from the stomach flu or something." he said and I nodded. "I don't think its the stomach flu, but we better find out what it is, before whatever caused that happens a second time and don't under any circumstances mention the sedatives in front of her, because apparently that's what triggered this one." I said and he nodded in agreement. "Hannah get a blood test going, I want to see what her numbers are." I added and she nodded as she got the equipment and shifted position so she could do it and watched as she flinched, 'Easy baby, it's okay.' I thought to her softly as I ran my hand through her hair to calm her and she relaxed again, and then I realized what I just said then. 'Oh man, I didn't realize I even said that, well if it helps calm her down, I guess it's alright, she needs me and if that works I'll keep up acting like her father now.' I thought to myself as I looked at her, already feeling the beginnings of a father/daughter bond building, 'Don't worry honey, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.' I said to her gently. _

_'Looks like she's beginning to trust me already, alright time to find out what the hell happened last night before she went to bed and see what caused this.' I thought as I looked her softly, just as I was about to pull back, she tightened her grip on my hand, 'Okay she doesn't want me to leave her, alright you win honey, I'll stay.' I thought to her and she eased up, but didn't let go as Walter looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "I think she likes you if she doesn't want you to leave her right now." he said with a teasing smile and I hid a smile at that. _

_"If her father was never around, I think she's going to start turning to us now for the need of paternal care, because at this age, she needs it." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as I watched her gently. "How old was she when her father took off on her anyway?" Adam asked and I sighed, "She couldn't have been more than thirteen, and if that's the case, and if he kept taking off on her as she grew up, she's been lonely for real paternal attention and that may be the reason for why she's reacting to me like this now." I said and he nodded as Elizabeth changed the subject to figure out what caused the panic attack and the collapse as she looked at them._

_"What triggered that, you said she was fine before you tried that, so what happened?" Elizabeth asked and Lorenzo answered that one. "She was fine till I suggested that and I caught the look in her eyes and it was a look of fear and she froze and started backing away from me, if this matches up to the others we have another one here, and we better watch what we say, otherwise this could happen again, and in her current condition it could trigger a relapse." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one, a dizzy spell, a hot-flash and what looked like a severe case of anemia, it was going to take two weeks before her strength came back after all of this and we had to make sure she didn't collapse a second time during her recovery period there. "Wait a minute, you said it in front of her." I repeated and he nodded._

_"What is the reason for bringing it up in front of her Lorenzo, I mean if she was fine before you said that, why didn't you take it into the hallway. You've known the rules I laid since you started working down here, when it comes to the new ones never bring up something like this in front of them." Max said to him sternly and he looked at him, with the fact he was not only the head of the ward, there were only three people who were in charge of looking after them and acted as their surrogate guardians and they were me, him and Elizabeth, and he took it seriously when it came to taking care of the kids and in the case of the new ones tried to make sure nothing screwed things up, since, like me, he acted like a father with them and they loved him, as well as me, like a father and knew this was going to be the case with her as well too. _

_"I didn't know she was listening to us as I said that." he said and Walter, who was standing behind looked at him sternly. "Were you paying attention to her body language when you said that, because she was probably about to get on to the table when that happened and it could have been prevented by taking that conversation into the hallway before you had it, Hannah, were you slightly preoccupied when he said that?" he asked and she nodded. "Damn it, what happened before you said that Lorenzo?" Walter asked and he went into that. "We were going over things and were just about to get her wrist taken care and I brought it up, not knowing she heard I said that and she froze." he said and we nodded_

_"Alright from now on, don't say it in front of her, because whatever dream triggered that it could trigger another one if someone says that in front of her a second time." Max said to his team and they nodded as I looked at them and I decided to add on to that. "Let me get this straight, instead of taking it into the hall, you started talking about it in front of her, she starts getting edgy and then it hit full force and we have to deal with it, before Nancy calms her down." I said and he nodded._

_I sighed as I looked at both of them as I thought that one over as we took care of her wrist and made my voice stern as I said what I was thinking to the five of them over this. "Alright if she is having those nightmares, don't bring it up in front of her from now on. Because if this happens again it's going to drain her even more than she is already, and I'm keeping her under observation for a while here." I said to them and they both nodded. "I'm making it clear here, but do not bring up the sedatives in front of her, because if she's this weak right now, it could push it back several weeks and she could wind up in the E.R. for a month recovering from it, so from here on out, don't say it in front of her understand." I said sternly and they all nodded with chagrined looks on their faces as Hannah and Dana took care of the sutures then._

_After getting her wrist taken care of we took her into a room to get some sleep, and than did a meeting to get more information while I was trying to figure out what caused her to collapse as I turned to Lorenzo and the nurse, the room we had her in was a bit down the hall so we could hear her if anything else came up and head in there automatically, especially if a nightmare came up._

_As I thought over what I knew here from what I had seen so far here, I went over her symptoms. "So prior to this, she was suffering from exhaustion, and she looked pretty pale, and because of the loss of blood she had collapsed twice and is also suffering hot-flashes as well as a result of it." I said and Elizabeth thought it over as I watched her and knew if this had to do with what we were already dealing with it meant our newest one was another of the same background the others were from and if that was the case, the seven of them were connected, but now the question was how. _

_"If her reaction is anything to go by she obviously was up all night last night before this happened, and hasn't slept in over a week." she added to that as Max looked at me. "Does this look familiar to you though?" he asked and we both nodded. "We're overlooking something here, it wasn't just her wrist that caused her to collapse, she was pale and looked like she had been through a..." I started to say before it hit me and I looked at the others as I asked about the blood-test results and whatever information we were going to need to take care of her during her time in the hospital, but before I could go into it I had to get our medical doctor in here so she could confirm it and I knew if this meant what I though it meant, we were going to have to keep her under observation for a few weeks till she was completely recovered from this. _

_"Get Jane in here, I think we need her input on this, especially if this is what we think it is Elizabeth." I said to her and she nodded and made the call and a few minutes later Adams came into the room and we went into it. "What's going on Neil?" she asked and I went into that. "We had another one come in with the same symptoms as the others here, right after our intern calmed her down she collapsed, and then had a hot-flash, she is completely wiped out right now." I said and she nodded as she turned to the Lorenzo and Hannah who had the records._

_"Did you guys get the blood-work taken?" she asked and he nodded as he lowered his tone to the three of us, since on top of her being a psychiatrist, Elizabeth was also a medical doctor as well, and I had also taken that part of it as well. "Her last cycle was a week ago and ended a couple days go." he told us and I nodded as I read through that and knew the reason for why she had collapsed, and he passed her the test results and I felt my heart start speeding up as I read it and knew what this meant if she collapsed like that. "Alright going by that and what is says on this chart, her blood iron levels are dangerously low right now, so she is going to be drained for at least a week or more, and what caused that panic attack in the first place?" she asked and he sighed._

_"We think we got another one who also is dealing with those nightmare the others had, I made the mistake of suggesting to Hannah that we sedate her and she was in the room when I said it and she started getting edgy before the panic attack hit full force and we had to get the doctors in there before she tore something else." he said and she nodded. "What was the reason for the need of sedation anyway?" she asked and I answered that one. "Five of the stitches in her wrist tore out in the middle of the exams and they were going to get them reset, before he made that suggestion and she completely lost control." I said and she nodded, and I could tell she was also beginning to get it as she looked me, since I was the one who spent the most time around the kids to read them to the point to where I could usually head things off before it started getting worse at the time. _

_"Alright, if this has to do with whatever landed the others in here, I suggest you don't bring that up in front of her, I'm putting her iron tablets so we can get her iron levels back to normal, and she is going to be drained for a couple of weeks, so we need to keep an eye on her for a while." she said and I nodded as I got prepared to deal with my new patients condition there. After going over that one I looked at Max, who nodded and I knew he got what I was telling him on this. "After calming her down she wouldn't let me leave her." I said to her softly and she nodded. "I take Stanton knows the reason for that?" she asked and I nodded. "Apparently Stanton has been friends with the kids parents for years, her son is one of my patients, and she wanted me to let her know if there was trouble later in her recovery." I said and she nodded before she turned to look at Lorenzo with a very stern look on her face._

_"Is there a reason you brought it up in front of her, I mean if she was this drained before she arrived, why did you say that in front of her?" Adams asked sternly and he swallowed and I didn't blame him, since I never wanted to mess with her when she was like this and I knew she was someone I never wanted to mess with when she was pissed and he finally triggered it too._

_"I was talking to Hannah and didn't realize that she was listening to our conversation when that happened." he said and Max looked at him in disbelief at that and I knew that argument was about to start again for a second time. "Did it ever occur to you to take that conversation into the hallway before that happened, if she has another panic attack she could have a relapse and I'm not taking that chance at this point." he said Lorenzo who looked at him. "I didn't know she she was listening in on it." he said and Max turned to him. "Did you forget the orders I gave when it came to the new ones, I said, with no room for debate either, not bring it up in front of them. If we have another one here, than you just made it even worse by saying that in front of her, and in her current condition if she hears it again we're going to have to deal with that a second time and it could drain her even more than it has already and it just blew any trust you had with her at this point and it's going to take time before she completely relaxes around us now too."_

_"At this point don't say that in front of her and we can head this off a second time before it gets out of control and in this case she's needs time to heal up, and since I'm the one who spends the most time around the kids here, keep it quiet from now on and we won't have to deal with this a second time at all." he snapped at him and before that went further Adams took charge._

_"Alright knock it off guys, nobody bring it up in front of her from now on, to get back on topic here the blood-work test results indicate that it's all over the place at that point because of this, and another panic attack could trigger a relapse, so during her recovery period during the next week and a half nobody bring it up and I'm running another check up on Friday." she said and they nodded as we looked at each other at that. 'Jesus, with the way this was going, it just made matters even worse. Thank god I didn't say that in front of her, I'm just beginning to gain her trust and I have to make sure I do nothing to lose it over the week here.' I said to myself as I shifted my attention back to what we were going over in this meeting as we went into this._

_"Whatever nightmares the others have this could factor into it, if she panicked like that, and if that's the case we got another one here, so for the next two weeks don't bring it up in front of her, otherwise her symptoms are going to get even worse." she said and I nodded as she went into the next area as I tried to figure out how long my patient had been awake to cause her to look that pale as she asked the same thing as she looked at me. __"Any idea how long she was awake because that could factor into the reason for why she collapsed earlier?" Adams asked and I went into that. __"Anywhere from two to five months, she fell asleep while we were getting her wrist taken care of." I said and she nodded as she looked at me._

_She was about to ask the next question, but before she could do it, o__ur new intern, who had just come back into the room from sitting with her, looked at me. "I think we better call off the sedative she is exhausted right now." she told me and I nodded in agreement to that, especially after what just happened, "Nancy, you ever seen that issue before when in school?" she asked and she nodded. "Yes, and to go into that other one, she is beyond exhausted and going with what you just said here, watch what you say otherwise we're going to have to deal with that again and she could have a relapse, since I've already seen this a few times and I have pretty good idea of what caused that to happen in the first place, and at the moment I don't know how I did that so easily earlier." she said and the three of us nodded as we got what she was telling us here. _

_"How old is she?" I asked and Lorenzo answered that. __"She's fifteen." he told me and I looked at Elizabeth. "So seven fifteen years olds, and going by what we just heard and seen, best guess is we've got another one here who is also suffering from those nightmares as well, prior to this." I told her as Max looked at me. "This reminds me of our having to deal with the boys." he said, but before I could say anything to that Nancy asked the next question. "What are you talking about?" she asked and I answered that as I got a better look at her and saw the strength in her and I also could tell it meant she had dealt with something close to this before and knew what the heck triggered that and why it happened in the first place, since I could tell she knew something was up._

_"Two of the boys in group had the same reaction when the nurse tried to sedate them in the middle of it, and it took close to an hour to get it under control, whatever nightmare caused this though I can guess that it must have been traumatizing, because I haven't seen that in months." I told her and she nodded, since she looked like she had been studying pretty hard to know how to deal with a patient who was having a panic attack. "When did the boys get here?" she asked and Max answered that one. "The others arrived six months ago, and now we got another with the same background. What the heck's causing those nightmares, because this is getting out of hand." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I looked at her and Adams to ask the next one, but before I could, she asked about the duo, who were dealing with it right now there. _

_"What caused that reaction in their case?" she asked and I sighed as I answered that. "Kincaid also had his wrist cut and Joey had a scissor slash mark going up his arm and the stitches had torn open both times and one of these two brought it up in front of them and they panicked as well and it took nearly an hour to get it under control." I said and she nodded as I switched it back to what I wanted to know about this as I looked at her and Adams, since I didn't know the reason for this, but before I could, she stepped in a second time and looked at the guys. "Whose the idiot who said that in front of them?" she asked and I had to hide a smile at that as Max and Walter did the same._

_"It wasn't me, our newbie did that and it took nearly thirty minutes to get it under control in Kincaid's case and close to an hour in Joey's." he said and she nodded. "Alright, in that case, nobody say that in front of them, because I can take a guess of what keeps causing that reaction with them, especially since you said they were having some very serious nightmares right now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I changed the subject as I looked at her._

_"What other reason aside from the anemia would cause her to collapse though?" I asked and she answered that one and I could tell she was already putting together whatever this was. "She would have to be up for over a month to hit that, and if this has been gone on for more than four or five than combining that with the anemia would do it." she told me and I nodded, but before I could go into it though, __we heard her scream and headed into the room she was resting in and saw her thrashing in her sleep, as I watched it looked like she was being attacked as I quickly shouted out orders before it lead to her tearing out those stitches a second time and I had to head it off. _

_"Wake her up!" I snapped, after what happened during the examinations and the stand off, I wasn't going to risk those stitches getting torn open for a second time and whatever nightmare this was-was traumatizing enough to make her want to stay awake for as long as possible and I knew we had another one, as I watched as Nancy took over as she gave her a shake and she sat up automatically Nancy pulled her into a hug at that as I looked at the others._

_With whatever connection she had with our new patient it helped in calming things down before it got out of hand, as I watched her, I saw her resting her head against Nancy shoulder and I knew this was wearing her out, I also knew I was going to have to add her to the group as well as I motioned to Elizabeth into the corner. "We definitely have another one here, and whatever last nights dream was about obviously was the trigger for this, forget the sedatives, I'm going to let her stay awake, because if we try to sedate her it will just cause another panic attack." I said to her in a whisper and she nodded as we watched them, the girl was worn out and with what we just figured out, we were going to have to watch over her for a few days in case she had a relapse. _

_"Max come here." I said to him and he walked over. "What's up?" he asked me. "We're going to admit her, get the file work, and I'm going to have Nancy head over to her house so we can get this set up, for the time being we'll set her up in one of the rooms on the ward, while we deal with this." I said to him and he nodded as we started getting prepared for what this was going to lead to, since she was going to be worn out tonight and it was best if we remained on watch every night for that to, as this kept up since she was going to need time to heal from what went on today._

_While I was watching, Walter moved over to her and gently rubbed her back and she looked at him before leaning her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her as he held her, and hid a smile, she was starting to trust us now, and so far the ones who had earned it were me, Nancy, Max and Walter, and the four of us were going to make sure we kept it over the next few months as well, since with a girl who, from the looks of it was in emotional pain, needed a stable paternal figure and with that, it meant that we'd be taking that position during her time in here. _

_From the looks of it, she was beginning to trust the four of us already and if I was right about her feelings about me it meant our bond was going to be even stronger than the one with her father, who, if he had anything to do with her current emotions of what went on the night before, was going to be in big trouble with all three of us for the amount of emotional damage she was in to land her in here, since she was already beginning to connect to me, Max and Walter, and was already beginning to trust us as well too, so we just had to keep from doing anything to damage it._

_"Hang on a sec honey." he said and I moved over to them at that as I saw a nasty bruise covering a six inch patch of her upper arm, and it looked like she had gotten her shoulder squeezed to cause that. 'What the hell, that wasn't there five minutes ago.' I thought as I thought over the reason for why she put up so much resistance to being put under and decided to read through her record get it, before whatever caused that happened a second time and before she had a nightmare serious enough to tear out those stitches a second time._

_Thinking that over, I moved over to Adams to talk about that. "I think whatever triggered that last night is probably because of her father, from the looks of it her feelings are that of a child who is dealing with a case of paternal abandonment here, if she is turning to me, Max and Walter for this, and if whatever he did to cause this is what I'm thinking, I'm barring him from seeing her, to give her time to heal up from this." I said and she nodded as she passed me Kristen's medical records. "You had it right, he took off on her when she was twelve, her feelings of abandonment have reached the point to where she needs a stable paternal figure in her life now, hopefully this will help her to heal up from that, before this gets any worse." she said and I nodded as I watched her._

_"Erin said she knew her parents, did she tell you anything on that?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh. "Her father wasn't around that much when they were little and she turned to the fathers of the rest of their gang, I'm guessing here, but I think the kids entire gang wound up in here, but we have to be sure of that once they see each other tonight, Erin turned her medical care over to me and Daniel during her recovery from this though, so we have to keep an eye on things here." she said and I nodded and went on._

_"She has a bruise on her shoulder that looks like she got slammed into a wall and it better not be what I'm thinking here, because if her father is the one who did it I'm having him arrested for child abuse, because she is really shaken up from that nightmare." I said and she nodded in agreement, "If it was her father he's probably taken off already before she arrived, but sooner or later we're going to find out what did that and when we do I'm going to kill him or them for hurting her." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I watched her with Walter who had his arms wrapped around her and her resting her head against his chest as he rubbed her back and smiled, her bonds with us were going to grow strong if she relaxed this fast as we ended our talk as I watched her gently, I knew she was worn out, but I was going to make sure I was there if she needed me over the next few days._

_After things had settled so far, I went to talk to my new co-hart and we started talking about it as she wanted to know more about the kids. "Tell me about the kids." she said and I started on that. "Well they're survivors in a way, they're all severe sleep disorder, insomnia, narcolepsy, bed wetting." I said and she nodded as she read through the other one. "But the nightmares are the common thread." she said and I nodded as I continued and I could tell she was putting it together while I said this._

_"Right, they seem to share a group delusion of a boogie man, or lack of for a better word, and they're all so traumatized they'll do almost anything not to sleep." I said and she looked at me at that one. "Anything?" she asked and I motioned to sit down as I went into that. "We lost a kid about a month ago to Fairview, I don't know where he got the razors, but he cut off his own eyelids to stay awake." I said and she looked spooked by that. "Oh my god." she said and I nodded. "It shook the kids up pretty badly." I said to her and she nodded as I changed the subject. _

_"Oh by the way that was really great work with her, pretty smooth for an intern." I said with a slight smile and she nodded. "I've had some dealings with pattern nightmares." she said and looked at her watch, I knew with the fact she had to drop by Kristen's house to get the forms taken care of, she needed a check on the others before she got settled into working here, and with the fact she had already connected to our new patient, it wasn't going to take long before it settled into a normal routine. _

_"I've got to get going." she said and we both stood up before the bag fell over and emptied out, as I was helping her clean her things up I saw the pill bottle with the name hypnocil on it, and got a better look at it as I tried to figure why she would need or be taking that. "Well, be sure you check in with Max, and he'll give you the whole twenty-five cent tour and everything." I said and asked about that song next. "Oh Miss Thompson." I started and she put a hold on that. "You can call me Nancy." she said and I smiled at that, and knew we were going to be on a first name basis now._

_"Alright than you can call me Neil, what exactly was that nursery song all about?" I asked and she had a slight smile as she answered that. "That is just something that the kids say to keep the boogie man away." she said and we separated as I looked up and saw a nun staring at me and when I double checked she was gone, and for a sec I though I was hallucinating after seeing that._

_Just before I left the hospital that night, I left my office and I decided to check on my newest patient, and found her talking to Jennifer and I smiled, I knew she was just beginning to relax, but I wanted to get to know more about her. "Hey girls." I said and they smiled. "Hi Dr. Gordon." they said together. "Kristen, I want to talk to you for a bit." I said to her and she nodded as Jennifer looked at her. "I'll join you for dinner Kristen." she said and Kristen nodded as she sat on her bed and I took the chair across from it. _

_"How are you doing now?" I asked and she relaxed slightly. "Alright, I'm a little wiped out, but the reason for what happened earlier was because I didn't want to go back to sleep after last night's nightmare." she said and I nodded as my suspicions were confirmed that she was just like the others with the nightmares and that there had to be a connection._

_"How bad do these dreams get?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Pretty bad, I just spoke to Jennifer and she told me that the others are dreaming about this guy as well, and I don't doubt that they're as determined as I am not to sleep." she said and I knew that the kids were going to be getting along over this, that is if they didn't drive each other nuts after several months in therapy. "What are your hobbies?" I asked her to change the subject and she smiled. _

_"I'm really good at sketches, and I like to read." she said and went over some of her background as well as I got to know her and I could see a quiet, but kind hearted girl who cared a lot about people, and knew that I wasn't going to have any problems with her, and with her personality, that the boys were going to grow very protective over the next few weeks. _

_I also could see that our bond was going to grow really strong over the next few weeks there, I knew that as time went on I would be able to gain her trust, since I already had with the others, and if she and Jennifer had already connected, it meant that it would be the same with Taryn and the boys, and whatever there was between them was going to grow stronger as time went on there, as well as the fact that there was the possibility of her growing attached, since I already had that issue with the other girls and I now had another one here as well, and this one I was going to grow close to as well, even if I was just getting to know her, and I could see she still had the young girl look to her and I felt the paternal side of me take hold when I was around her._

_After getting to my house that night, I decided to check out what that prescription was and put it into the pharmaceutical drive and it came up saying that it was for suppression of nightmares and dreams, after reading that I tried to figure out why she would need to do that, before I remembered she said she had experience with pattern nightmares and if that was the case she probably understood whatever the kids were dreaming about and used to have the same problem before she became an intern therapist, but decided to put it out of my mind for the night while I dealt with how to handle things with my newest patient and how it was going to go while I continued getting to know her over the next few weeks there._

_ After a minute I grabbed her file and read through it a bit and saw the date of her birth as November and as that went through my mind I realized that not only was she the latest, but she was the youngest of the entire group, which meant that if the kids were together they were going to get overly protective of her especially in the case of the boys, so I had to keep an eye on that for a while as she was recovering from what went on that morning and hoped nothing happened._

_The following morning after getting there I met up with Max. "Morning Max." I said and he gave me a smile. "Morning Doc." he said and I got started. "How did it go last night with Kristen?" I asked and he smiled at that. "I went to check on her around midnight and she had fallen asleep working on her sketch pad, whatever she was dreaming about gave her a problem, but she relaxed after a few minutes while I was sitting with her." he said and I nodded. _

_"Well I can tell that the boys are going to get protective when they get to know her, how today's session is going to go is anyone's guess, but she seems to have a pretty good hold on her temper, but between you, me and Nancy, I don't think she'll have a problem trusting us, I don't know about Elizabeth though, since none of the kids trust her and Kincaid can't seem to get his temper under wraps when he is around her, so hopefully with Kristen in the group, she'll be able to help him control it." I said and Max nodded. _

_"Last night before light's out, I found her with Jennifer, Philip and Kincaid playing a game of poker, and he seems to be pretty relaxed around her, they were reacting to each other like they already knew each other, but they only just met, and I haven't seen him like that before, she had her head resting on his shoulder at the time." he said and I got it as I thought it over and decided to look through their family records and see what their connection was as the week started. "How close are those two growing?" I asked and he smiled. "The bond is shifting from being friends to him acting like her older brother at this point." he told me and I smiled at that, with that information I knew the other boys were going to be the same way. _

_"Anything else happen last night?" I asked and he nodded. "There was a brief dizzy spell, but the boys took care of keeping her from collapsing a second time, and Kincaid had his arms around her to head it off, with the way it's going they are going to be staying with her till she is fully recovered from what happened." he said and I nodded. "If they're been beginning to get this close and he is now acting like her brother, it's a good chance they're are probably from the same background and were together for several years before now, and he gets overly protective if something else happens." I said and he nodded in agreement to that after what went on so far._

_"Well whatever nightmares the others have, she has them as well, which explains what happened in the exam room yesterday, Jennifer filled her in and she is already making friends with the kids, I just hope nothing happens this week, whatever this about has to do with their shared backgrounds and I still can't put it together, hopefully with Nancy around she can fill me in on it." I added and he nodded. "Whatever she was working on the other night has to do with this, and if they are sharing nightmares, than there has to be a connection between them and we just have to figure out what it is." he said and I nodded in agreement as we thought it over, before I went into their first dinner together as a whole group as well._

_"What went on last night during dinner?" I asked him and he couldn't keep from laughing as he answered me. " Right after she joined them, they started getting into a debate, landed on some jokes and it ended up turning into a food-fight, it's almost like they knew each other before they met up now." he said and I smiled as I listened. "Well going by what we have seen since she arrived, I can tell this is going to be an interesting week, so if this bond keeps up they are going to be inseparable now." I said and he gave a nod as we separated and I went to check on Nancy and found her with Kristen and smiled, since Kristen looked like she was feeling a lot better now. _

_"Morning Nancy, Kristen" I said and Kristen gave me a smile, and I knew than that she was already beginning to trust me now as I stood against the side of her desk, leaning against it with a slight smile and I could see the way she had opened up and knew that it probably had to do with the kids and knew that whatever happened the night before had lead to her opening up as well as being able to relax around me as well and if it lead in the same direction it was going in it was going to get a bit crazy later on that day, and I was now about to act like a parent with what I just heard from Max and tried to keep it from going too far as well. _

_"I understand you guys got into a food fight last night." I said and she couldn't keep from laughing as she nodded. "What caused it?" Nancy asked with a smile and I knew she was finding this just as funny as I was. "Kincaid started making jokes to Taryn over something and the jokes started flying back and forth between them, Jenny, Will and Philip and she threw a roll at him and it hit Will instead and he retaliated and the next one hit Joey before it started flying back and forth as we went at it, but it was almost like this was normal for us. It's strange, but it feels like we already know each other, and when I got added to the group, I feel like they are more than my friends, but I can't put it together yet." she said to us and I nodded as I looked at Nancy and she gave a shake of her head to let me know she didn't remember either._

_"Well come on, we're meeting up pretty soon." I said and she nodded as she grabbed her sweater and we headed up to the group. In the case of the new ones the first sessions were usually the meet and greet stage with the kids, but with the fact that they had met the night before it meant they were going through the usual debate contest here, after closing the door I headed to my seat and could see her shoulders a bit tensed and gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder to help her relax and she looked up at me with a smile. I knew our bond was already falling into place if she could relax that quickly around me, and with the way it was going she was going to get attached to me pretty fast before she was released as I looked at her with a smile seeing the tension in her ease automatically as we got started._

_H__er first group session started, and we started introductions as the kids started going over their backgrounds and there were several jokes, as Simms was trying to put the blame on everything from the sixties. "Philip has a point, we were all dreaming about this guy before we met, so there has to be a connection between us." Kristen said and I watched as Philip gave her a smile. _

_"Well whatever connection is between us, has to do with whatever our parents are hiding from us." Jennifer said to her and Will nodded, and I could tell that this conversation was from the night before and it now landed it in the room with us and it was getting interesting as well and I watched her as she got into the conversations as well now, and was hiding a smile as she got involved in it too. _

_"How did you guys wind up in here?" she asked and Will told her the truth, but the way she asked it told me she was trying to keep from laughing and I figured that they had already told her. "You remember when Kincaid said that I took a jump, well he wasn't lying, the guy through me out of my window." he said and she nodded as Kincaid started on his. "I wasn't sure of what happened but I woke up with my wrist slit open." he said and before Philip did his, Simms put a hold on it. "Guys, I think we better go into this later." she said and we restarted on the current argument, as Kincaid looked at her with a smile. "I take it you want to be a detective?' he asked and she chuckled. _

_"Kind of, but considering that we are in this together, it's best if we know what we are dealing with before it starts getting out of hand." she said and Nancy and I exchanged smiles as we listened to the kids banter, it was obvious to me that her connection with the kids was going to grow strong. "So Taryn, what's your area?" she asked and Taryn couldn't keep the smile off her face and I could tell she was about to start laughing and they were messing with each other as well during this conversation as I tried to keep from smiling as I listened to this and knew __Nancy was as well, but this was getting more and more interesting as we watched. _

_"Same issue as yours actually, although why I chose this is beyond me, it seems like what ever the connection between us is, it has to do with the model you built the other night and this lunatic, and he is targeting us for some reason, and if I have to guess, it has to do with the street that house is on." she said and before the guys got involved in their conversation I decided we better call it before Simms lost her temper before the end of this, though Nancy and I were both trying to keep from laughing at this, before I could say anything though Jennifer looked at her with a grin. _

_"So you think this will cause a problem?" she asked and Kristen grinned back at her. "Maybe and maybe not though in our case who knows." she said and the seven of them started laughing at that and I decided to end that before they started getting into a playful fight as I looked at Nancy who had a smile on her face knowing she found it just as funny as I did and I knew this was about to start getting out of hand in the conversations, because I could see it in Kincaid's face he was ready to go at her and knew she was going to lay into him for teasing her like that. "Okay you two, that's enough of that." I said as they nodded and I could tell they were trying to keep from laughing as she answered me with a playful smile on her face, 'Oh boy here it comes, guys enough already.' I was thinking as she got started and I could see that the kids were about to start laughing at this._

_"Guys I know where this conversation is going next, don't try it." I said to them and she smiled, 'Kiddo you are asking for a serious tickle torturing now watch it or you're going to get it.' I was thinking as I looked at the duo and she had a smile on her face as she answered that and I knew she was holding in her laughter and so was Taryn who had a smile on her face as it started. __"She started it." Kristen said and I was now holding in my laughter at that one, "No I didn't" Taryn said and it started going back and forth a bit "Yes you did." Kristen said and I was holding it in as Taryn started "No I didn't." she said with a grin and she started heating up for this. _

_"Yes you did?" Kristen repeated and Taryn smiled and I knew they were both trying to keep from laughing as she answered her, "No I didn't." she repeated and that started things between them. "Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" and before it could go further I said it again as I tried to keep from laughing as I did it, since I had never seen the kids like this before and from the looks of it, with her in the group their bonds as a gang and maybe brothers and sisters had started and fallen or re-fallen into place for them to act like this and it was now getting out of hand in the conversations between them, as I tried to keep my voice under control as I ended that bickering match, 'Oh man I haven't seen them like this is in a while, but kiddo you keep that up and you are going to get it big time, so watch it or you're going to get it.' I thought as I hid a smile as I looked at my youngest in a playful sparring match with who was probably her older sister. _

_"Guys enough." I repeated and the boys and Jennifer started laughing at that and she gave me a smile and I hid mine knowing she was going to try it with me now and if she did I was really going to let her have it, as I looked at her I thought it over, 'Young lady, you keep that up or try that with me and I'm going to give a round of tickle torture you'll never forget, now watch it.' I thought as I looked sideways at her and knew she was holding in her laughter, since I knew she could hear me thinking that to her and I also knew she was trying to get it started for a second time, this time with Kincaid who had a smile on his face and I knew he was going to go at with her, and I tried to hold in my laughter at this entire conversation between the trio as I watched them, knowing if she kept it up I was going to give it to her for playing games with me like this. _

_'Here we go again.' I was thinking as I decided to head off a playful bickering match and end the session while I was at it, since my youngest was now trying to start something, as I tried to hold in a smile and knew if she kept it up with me I was going to let her have it later, since though I didn't know if she was ticklish or not, I was going to let her have it for playing with me like that, since this happened every time I had to deal with a new member and I was used to it, but in her case, I was going to push it up a bit to really cause her to start laughing as I did it._

_While I was thinking this she looked at me, 'Keep that up kiddo and I'm going to get you later.' I said to her and she nodded with a smile, our bond was growing stronger by the hour and I knew she understood what I was telling her with just my eyes to know she was on the edge of getting tortured a bit if she kept up the wise guy attitude with me, though I was going to drop by her room before I left that night to see her again and give it to her for playing with me like that, since if this kept up I was really going to let her have it, and I wasn't the only one either, the guys and I had the same response to being hit in the middle of their fooling around and it lead to being tickle tortured and the kids tried to stay out of range in case one of us wound up in the line of fire, but we've gotten hit a few times and it always resulted in the same consequence. _

_While I was thinking that I decided to end things for the day and I knew the seven of them were going to start playing around for a while, and just let my patients just go at it for a while, knowing we were going to have a bit of a warzone in the ward later on that morning and if it kept up that afternoon as well, but either way if she kept it up I was going to let her have it, and if she was as bad as they were when it came to being ticklish she was going to have tears in her eyes from laughing so much when I got through with her, since I was really going to let her have it that night._

_"Alright you guys session is over, we can pick it up in the morning." I said and they nodded as they left the room as a group. "Well I can see she is going to be the ring leader for the group." I said with a chuckle and Nancy nodded. "Is there a connection between them and you though?" I asked and her and she nodded. "Like I said I've had dealings with pattern nightmares and there is a connection between them." she told me before Simms looked at her in confusion and I knew she was getting suspicious of the fact she was able to connect to the kids so easily and why Kristen and the kids were now joking around with each other or the fact she and Kristen had grown so close and I knew if it lead in the direction it was going in, we were about to have a few pranks come up that morning and later on that day, on top of practical jokes and whatever else they had planned, and knew my youngest was healed a bit emotionally to make that remark to me a lot. _

_Though I was used to the new ones getting smart with me in these sessions, I wasn't expecting it on the first day in her case and I wasn't letting this keep up, because if I had to deal with another wise guy response from her or another playful bickering match with her, I was going to let her have it and keep it up till she said she would end it, I was now pretty sure she was growing even more attached than any other new patient would have and if I was right about her father, whatever emotional damage he inflicted on her I was going to have to reverse during her time here as she recovered from her condition that week while she healing up from the amount of damage her system had taken, while I was thinking that one over, I decided I was going to have a look at her record. _

_"I take it her playing with you like that is going to get her a bit tortured later?" she asked with a smile and I nodded. "I've had to deal with kids who give off that kind of playful attitude a few days in and I get it on the first full day she's here, and I think Kincaid is rubbing off on her for that, because if she keeps that up I'm going to let her have it later, and I will drop by her room tonight before I leave to give that warning." I said and she nodded with a smile. "How many times does that happen with the new ones?" she asked and I smiled. "A lot, and with her hanging out with what looks like her brothers and sisters, she is going to get cheeky with me and if she tries that, I'm going to let her have it and keep it up till she decides to not do that any more." I said and she nodded and I knew she was trying to keep from laughing at that._

_"What's the capital punishment for getting smart or getting hit with whatever they were playing with here when it comes to you guys and any other orderly who spends time with them?" she asked and I started laughing as I answered that, because out of the members of his staff who spent time with the kids it was Walter, Jake and Eric, and they all had the same response to being hit with a pillow or smart remark we did, while Jeff tended to get involved and it lead to it getting out of hand in the process if the pillow fights start getting more rowdy in the process and I've gotten hit a few times when that happened and I went after my twenty-five year old friend and gave it to him for that since he was as ticklish as they were. _

_"A round of tickle torture and if they keep it up, Max and I just add on to it the point to where they try not to do that twice, since the others got hit about fifteen times each, and in her case she's about to get and if she keeps it up we're going to go at her later on." I said and she nodded as Simms changed the subject as she looked at me and went into the changes in the group and where it would lead here, knowing this was part of the bonding process between me and the kids and it tended to get out of hand, and in our newest ones case she was reaching the point to where I was going to give it to her and keep it up till she tried not to get smart with me any more as things kept up. _

_"I think whatever happened last night started something between them, because she is a lot more relaxed now than she was yesterday and I haven't seen them that comfortable with a new member in the group, let alone Kincaid answering a question that easily without a blowout, either her bond with them changed something in him or there's something else going on, but whichever, it is, I hope this doesn't start getting dangerous." Simms said and I looked at her at that statement, since I could easily see that their bond had changed to a brother and sister bond, and so could Max and Nancy, and we all could tell the bonds between the group were getting stronger every hour now. _

_"With the fact that she has had a chance to rest and whatever came up, it's going to help in case anything else comes up, but there won't be a problem and it won't get dangerous, she has already managed to curb his temper and with the way it's going I don't think it will cause problems, the girls are growing closer, and the boys are getting protective of her, and now the next question is why." I said to her and she looked at Nancy with a suspicious look. _

_"The kids aren't usually so relaxed around new comers, so what is going on here?" she asked and Nancy sighed as she looked at her and I could tell she didn't trust Simms either. "Why the heck would it get dangerous the kids are enjoying just being normal teenagers for once, and whatever is connecting them together probably has to do with their background." I said to her and Nancy added on to that with an irritated look on her face as she looked at her as well._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and Taryn was right that it had to do with the model that the house was based off of, as for things between me and them, I'm not sure yet, and I'm still trying to figure that out." she said and left it at that as I looked at her with a smile, since we already knew the reason and where it was leading, and in Kristen's case it was going to get very strong as a result, because if I was right, they were more than friends and probably had grown up together. "Elizabeth we need to talk." I said to her firmly and she moved into the corner for that as I walked over there and dropped my tone while Nancy moved into the hall. _

_"__Was that really necessary, the kids are growing closer because of whatever is connecting them together, and there is more of a chance of someone else getting hurt than one of them hurting each other right now, the boys are getting even more protective of her, because I don't doubt she probably told them the reason for why we have been watching over her. There is an even bigger chance they were probably raised together and that bond got re-established now that she is here with the way they are with each other, so stop being overly critical." I told her and she sighed as she told me her thoughts on this and I waited to hear her excuse on it. _

_"I'm just getting worried with his gentleness with her, I'll try to take it down a bit, but something is going on and I'm trying to figure this out." she said and I nodded. "My best guess here is they probably did grow up together before they met up now and if that is the case, then they found each other again, which could explain this. I know you're worried about this, but it's not going to be a problem, Kincaid is probably the one she was closest to out of the group when they were little if he's that protective of her now and it's probably the same with rest of the boys. So for the time being I'm just going to watch them as they hang out together as things keep up today, but by the looks of it it's going to lead in the direction of one of them starting something in the bedrooms and if that's the case, stay out of range later on."_

_"Max said that they were messing around last night, but I don't think it's going to further than practical jokes or anything else along the lines of normal teenage fooling around." I said and she smiled at that one, since we hadn't seen it going too far yet, but if it lead in the same direction, it would and if it did it was about to turn into a war zone on the floor if they started something, the kids were only just adapting to a new member and by the looks of it._

_"I just hope it doesn't turn into a mad house because if it does we are going to wind up in the line of fire, she's barely been here for 24 hours and the changes have been working out so far, one of the four of us is going to have to tell them to keep it under control though." she said and I nodded as we ended our conversation before I turned to Nancy as I went into the hall with her._

_"I think that their bond must have triggered something here, because I haven't seen them like this in three months, and with her as a member of the group, I'm sure things are going to get interesting today as a result of it." I said and she looked at me with a smile at that. "Yeah well, if what we heard over what happened at dinner is anything to go by it's going to be like that all day." she said and I nodded as we went into what she told us in Nancy's office before the session that day, and I was glad she was beginning to relax around me now, I also knew that she was beginning to grow attached and if it kept up she would never want to let me go. _

_"With what she said before we had today's session is anything to go by as well, I think their bond must have established itself after what happened at dinner last night, and she probably opened up to them over her feelings of what those blasted dreams were doing to her, and Kincaid is now acting like her older brother and I can tell it's the same for the boys as well as Taryn and Jennifer are now acting like her sisters and if this keeps up they're going to be inseparable now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I thought that one over, as I left the room and was heading into the ward I heard a couple tones of laughter and I tried to stay out of range in case something went flying out the door, in their portion of the ward and dorms, and made sure I was where I wouldn't wind up in the line of fire if one of the kids started something over there._

_When it came to the teenage ward most of the adults treated their rooms as dorms and in our case, we were their guardians when they were under our care and with the current group, I had grown really close to them and vice versa, and was determined to keep them safe, even if I didn't know what landed in them in here yet. For the current moment, making sure none of them tried anything too crazy at the moment was my concern and if what happened the night before was any indication, it meant these kids were about to start acting like they were ten rather then their real age and it would lead to a lot of fooling around that morning and afternoon._

_With the kids now a whole group again from the looks of it, because if I was right they had found each other again and this meant they were finally a whole group or gang again after eleven years of separation, and if that's what it meant than it was about to turn into a mad house on the floor and with the bond between them, I knew it was growing stronger by the hour and whatever was going on between them was going to lead to Max and I winding up in the cross fire, and we had to stay out of range in case anything went flying out of the rooms in the middle of it while they were talking or whatever was going on in there, and I could tell that sooner or later the food-fight could start a second time and I didn't want to get hit if something was thrown out the door._

_After heading into the hallway I was going to talk to Max and saw Kristen coming out of the boys bedroom and saw something go flying past her and went to see what was up and got a better look at what it was and saw a paper ball on the floor, and I could tell she was ready to throw it back at whoever had thrown it at her, after hearing their conversation in session that morning, I was sure the one who threw it was Kincaid and she was about to lay into him. "What was that about?" I asked her with a gentle smile and she turned to me with a grin and I could tell that she was having a good time so far as she answered that, as I got a better look at her, she had gained some color back, but I knew it was going to take time for her to completely recover from what happened the day before, but I was going to be on hand if she needed me if something happened during the week. _

_"Kincaid tried to restart the jokes that came up in the cafeteria over dinner before the food-fight, and I had to head it off before it started a second time, which explains the paper-ball on the floor." she told me and I nodded as that confirmed my thoughts as I looked at the others. "Guys, before this goes any further, wait till we are out of the building before you start messing around alright." I said and they all nodded. After I went back to my office I thought over the fact that I may have headed this one off, but knew things were likely going to be like this all day, as I waited for the next thing to come up, knowing it was about to turn into a war-zone if this kept up, and it was going to lead to me and the others winding up in the line of fire to._

_A few hours later after the issue of dealing with a near paper ball fight in the boys bedroom I heard a splash and hid a smile as I knew my patients were at it again and went into the hallway to see what was going on this time, and Max walked over to me. "Did you hear anything?" I asked him and he nodded as we headed into where the noise came from and were walking up there when I slipped and he grabbed my shoulder. "The floors drenched." I said and I knew what happened in there and we checked out the bathroom and found a massive puddle on the floor, the walls drenched and the mirrors looking like they had been through a car wash rinse cycle, and I was trying to keep from laughing at what this was turning into, if these kids were doing things like this it was going to get even more nuts on the floor and this was getting out of hand that afternoon as we checked things out._

_"Good Grief, it looks like a boulder fell into a swimming pool in here." I said as my eyes landed on the hose on the floor. "Wait a minute, they were fooling around with the hose in here." I added and we decided to check out Kincaid's room and found all seven of them with their backs to us. "You think they picked up on the fact that things are getting a bit nuts between us?" I heard him say and Kristen responded to that. "If they didn't before they will now and you look like you have fallen into a swimming pool." she said to him and I was trying to hold in my laughter at that, since I could hear the smile in her voice as well as the laughter and knew she enjoying her time with them._

_"Alright, who in here is the one fooling around with the hose in the showers, guys?" Max went first as he injected a warning tone into his voice as he said that and they all turned to us and I could tell they were trying to keep from laughing after what just happened in there, and they were all soaked to the bone, as we came into the room and got a good look at them. I hadn't seen my patients like this in three months and suddenly they were getting into the weirdest predicaments and this was going way too far that day, as I waited for the culprit to answer that question too I knew this was going to keep up and I was trying to keep from laughing as I looked at my youngest who was also holding in her laughter as she tried to keep from looking the rest of the group. _

_I could tell she was holding it in as she looked at me and I could read it in her eyes what she was thinking 'Oh boy are we going to get it for this, and this just got me busted even more for it.', I didn't have to hear it out loud because I could read what she was thinking in her eyes and tried to keep from laughing and knew she was right abut that and I was really going to give it to her, 'You got that right kiddo, and you are really asking for a serious case of torture here and I'm really going to give it to you for this if this keeps up.' I thought as I waited for the one who started this batch of fooling around to answer the question, and knew if she was as bad as they were she was going to break by the time I ended it as I looked at the seven of them as I tried to hold it in._

_"Guilty Max" Kincaid said and I tried to keep my voice under control as I responded to that as I tried to keep my voice stern even though I was about to start laughing at the way the seven of them looked, as they all had the same look of laughter in their eyes and were trying to keep from cracking up at the moment, and I knew my thoughts were right when I said they were getting closer, but adding this much fooling around and I knew it was going to lead to something else if it kept up like this all day and if it lead in the same direction the next thing was probably a pillow fight and if they went at it we were going to wind up in the line of fire. _

_"Alright cool it already, because this is getting ridiculous, and get changed because you all look like you had fallen into a swimming pool, you need to take it down a few notches because you already have our attention here guys." I said to the seven of them, I was trying to be stern, but I was also trying to keep from laughing at all of this, as they all nodded to me and we left the room and went into the main hall as we both started laughing at this, though just as we did I heard a bit of giggling at what just happened._

_"I haven't seen them like this in months, if their bond is anything to by, I'd say this has to do with that." I said and he nodded. "If this keeps up, we are going to have a few problems tonight." he told me and I looked at him at that. "How so Max?" I asked him. "Right before I came into the room that first time I heard the sound of a pillow hitting something and went to check it out and found Jennifer holding Kincaid's pillow in her hand and Kincaid looking like he was about to start laughing at her, like she had smacked him with it." he said and I nodded. "Pillow fight?" I asked him and he nodded._

_"I think that with the seven of them together it's going to be getting interesting for a while and she has really relaxed since she has been with them." he said and I nodded. "The way she was getting into the conversations during our session today was good, but she looked like she was about to start laughing as they went at it, and whatever they were talking about last night landed in the session this morning." I told him and he smiled as he answered that and then told me what they were acting like to each other, and knew that if my thoughts about this were right, it meant a stronger bond. _

_"I'm not sure here, but I think this is more than a normal bond though, more than likely they were raised together when they were little and they were separated before they met up now." he told me and I nodded as I got what he was saying as I saw it as well, and knew this was the reason for why she opened up to me so fast, and I knew she was going to get attached as well, since when it came to them I acted like a father and it worked in getting them to open up and I was going to be there for them if they needed me at the time, and I could tell that she would need me if something came up. _

_"So they think of each other as brothers and sisters, well that explains why they have grown so close and why she opened up so fast." I said and he nodded. "Yeah well at the moment she's getting a bit smart with me and I'm going to give it to her later for that." I said and he started laughing. "They tried to start a playful bickering match in there?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah and it's reached the point to where they are about to do it for real and if what you told me about what went on last night at dinner is anything to go by we're looking at a few pillow fights later and this just got added on to it." I said and he nodded in agreement to that statement. _

_"I think we better keep an eye on things tonight otherwise it's going to turn into a madhouse on this floor, especially since I heard their conversation right before the pillow fight nearly started earlier. " he told me and I was holding in my laughter at that. "What were they talking about?" I asked and he smiled as he went into that as I turned to him. _

_"Right before he started the jokes, she said to him they weren't going into that a second time since they knew that with all three of us still down here, it was going to get them in trouble, but he was still trying to restart things before I came back in there, and it started going in the direction of a pillow fight, they were also talking about the reason for their bond and whatever started this has to do with the street that model she built is based off of and that house as well, that is one reason for the connection and the other is the fact that their parents were probably friends as well."_

_" After that portion of the conversation ended, I came into the room to let them know to keep it down a few notches, just as I left the room I heard the pillow hit something else and knew she smacked him a second time." he said and I started laughing at that. "Alright this is going a bit too far with those kids, was there anything else going on while I was in my office?" I asked him and he nodded as he answered that and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he told me. _

_"There were a few pranks and a paper ball fight started going back and forth between their rooms." he said and I nodded as I smiled at that. "I think that with them fooling around we're going to wind up in the line of fire sooner or later so stay away from the doors when they are fooling around." I said and he nodded with a smile as I went into the other thing with our newest patient's bond with the rest of the group. _

_"If her response to his wise-guy statements is anything to go by, I think they really had grown close, with her being with them now, I think she'll be fine, but I can't believe how fast she recovered from what happened yesterday." I said and he nodded in agreement as we thought it over, but at the current moment neither of us were taking chances in her health and we weren't chancing a relapse either, so we had to watch what we said in case of another panic attack and if there was one, head it off._

_"The bond has probably caused her energy levels to go up and she has been fooling around all morning with them." he said and I nodded in agreement to that, but though she had some energy, she was far from being fully recovered and we had to watch her in case of another collapse. "Best guess, is that with them being together or back together it caused their energy levels to go through the roof and now they are fooling around, because if this keeps up there are going to be a few more pranks or another food or pillow fight tonight." I said and he nodded to that as we watched them leave their rooms and head back into his as we waited for the next blow-out in there._

_"I get the feeling that if they were like this as kids it just turned into a teenage prank war." he said and I nodded. "I think we better keep an eye out." I said, but just as I finished saying that I heard the sound of a pillow hitting something in the bedroom and then a second time and we looked at the door in time to see a pillow getting thrown out of the room. "They're at it again." I said to him and he agreed with me as we went back over there and saw Kristen with his pillow in her hand and him with a smile on his face and we moved away from the door, as we heard their conversation and I was trying to keep from laughing as I heard the next statement before we heard the next blow, and then Philip and Will's statement to her. _

_"So what's the problem can't take a joke?" I heard Kincaid said and then we heard the next blow. "I think you better knock it off Kincaid, because she really is going to beat you senseless if this keeps up." I heard Taryn say to him before the next statement from Will and I knew things were about to started getting out of hand in there as we heard another smack and I was trying to keep from laughing at this._

_"Kris pull yourself together here alright, and Kincaid back off already, she is going to beat you senseless if this keeps up, and the last thing we need is a beat down with them listening to this and she is also trying to keep from laughing so lay off." I heard Philip say and I knew she was trying to keep from letting him go at her, but if this kept up she was going to break before it ended and I knew something was going to go flying sooner or later in there as a result of is as I heard Will say the same thing and knew things were about to start escalating in there and it was about to turn into a war zone in the room, and if what we had seen so far was any indication it was about to turn into a madhouse, with seven teenagers and a pile of pillows and was about to wind up with one of staff winding up in the line of fire if anything else was thrown out the door over there._

_"Kris, you need to pull yourself together here, because you look like you're about to die laughing." Will said and I knew what was going on in there and that my patient was trying to keep Kincaid from pushing her to that point as I heard a smack followed by Kincaid's follow up statement and knew he was teasing her to the point of her beating him senseless with that pillow and if it kept up this was going to lead to a real pillow fight in there, but that name caught my attention. "Kris, is that what they're calling her now?" I asked him and he nodded and I smiled at that, the bonds really had grown strong if they had given her a nick-name that fast as we listened to the conversation and I was trying to keep from giving myself away and not let them know we were standing outside the door listening to this. _

_"Like I said, what's the problem can't take a joke?" I heard Kincaid say and a minute later I heard the next blow followed by another pillow flying out of the room and we had to move away to keep from getting hit by that one and then we heard Kristen's response on that and could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at this and knew she put the pillow down in the process. __"Keep it up and you will be the one who can't take a joke." I heard her say as we heard a another smack and then another one and than Jennifer stepped into the conversation, but before she could say anything I heard another blow followed by Kristen's next statement. "Alright that's it, keep that up and you are going to get it." she said to whoever hit her and then I heard another smack. "Hey, he started it." Philip answered her and before that went further Taryn answered that. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." she said before we heard several more blows and then heard Jennifer get into the conversation._

_While this was going on, we looked at each other as we tried to hold back our laughter as we listened to this conversation, knowing it was one of the other boys that smacked her this time, I've never heard my patients get this rowdy before and it sounded like a group of elephants wound up in the hospital as Elizabeth came to join us as we went into this and arrived in time to see another pillow being thrown out the door and barely missed getting hit by it as she looked at which room it came out of as well as the other two sitting on the floor and looked at us with a bemused look on her face. "What's going on in there?" she asked and I smiled. "The kids started a pillow fight and it just started heating up in there, stay out of range because we've had several pillows thrown out of the room here." I said and she nodded as she tried to keep a straight face on that. _

_"This is getting ridiculous, I saw the tapes of what went on last night and now this, those kids are pushing their luck here." she said and I hid a smile as I answered that, but before I could say anything I heard the next bickering match in there as we heard several smacks. "Alright guys cool it." We heard from Will as Kristen responded to that. "He started it." she said to him and that started things. "No I didn't." Philip said to her. "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" we heard before we heard Will a second time. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now enough already." he said to them as we heard another smack and we started laughing at that as I looked at Simms with a smile as I answered her statement. _

_"I wouldn't worry about that right now, I don't doubt this has to do with their familial backgrounds if they grew this close that fast." I said to her and she nodded. "I haven't seen them this wired, let alone him able to relax that quickly in months, what is triggering that?" she asked and Max went into that one. "I think our latest group are surrogate brothers and sisters if they are like this around each other." he said and she nodded. "So what caused that first pillow to be thrown out of the room?" she asked and I started laughing as I answered that. "He's trying to get her to crack and she threw it at him to get him to back off." I said and she nodded as she started laughing at that one. "Alright this is going too far here, who is the one who threw that pillow out of the room?" she asked and Max answered that. "Kristen did, but like he said she threw it at him to get him to back off before she cracked." he said to her, but before she could ask the next one I heard another smack and then a third one went flying out the door and she quickly side stepped to keep from getting hit as she looked at us to continue our conversation and I knew she was holding it in._

_"Who started it this time?" she asked and I tried to keep from laughing as I answered that. "Kincaid did, but the one who just got into it with him was Kristen, which explains that pillow just now." I said and she nodded as she started laughing at that. "I didn't see that coming when she got here. Barely twenty four hours and already they're acting like they're ten years old." she said and I nodded. "Be thankful you didn't come into the hallway an hour ago though." I said and she looked at me that. "Why do you say that?" she asked and Max answered that one. "They got into a water fight and were fooling around with the hose in the bathroom." he said and she nodded, and I knew she was trying to keep from laughing at that as we got into this._

_"Like I said, they're pushing their luck, I'm going to let you deal with it, but make sure no one goes down that hall in case anything else gets thrown out of room until that pillow fight ends." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as she left and we listened to what the kids were talking about now, knowing one of them was going to get it going in five seconds again. _

_"Alright, guys before this goes any further, we need to take it down a bit otherwise they're going to come back in here, so wait till the game tonight before we start this alright." Jennifer said and we looked at each other at that one. "This could turn into a pillow fight tonight if this keeps up." he said and I nodded. "If they want to fool around tonight let them go at it for a bit and than end it." I said to him and he nodded with a smile, as we moved away from the door and we started laughing at that, I hadn't heard her sound like that when it came to the others, but I could tell this was the part of her that nobody wanted to mess with if she lost her temper with the others, even if it was a playful warning to him to back off, but if this kept up she was going to let him have it soon._

_"I've never seen them this wired before, does this happen every night around here?" I asked him and he nodded. "I've dealt with several pillow fights when it came to the boys and it winds up with the girls getting involved in it half the time, and I've wound up in the line of fire more than once when that happens, but in this case, I think he's over doing it in the case of Kristen." he said and I nodded in agreement to that statement, but before I could say anything I heard another blow come out of the room. "Kincaid, you're pushing your luck here." I heard her say and then heard his answer to that. "What are you going to do about it, sis?" he said to her and then we heard several more blows come out of the room in answer to that as we heard Philip and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he answered Kincaid' statement over what just went on in there. _

_"You had to ask, haven't you ever heard that statement 'ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer', man take it down a bit will you, before she takes you apart." Philip said to him and Max and I started laughing at that as we looked at each other. "I think he started something here, because I haven't seen him like this with a new member of the group before." Max said and I looked at him. "Yeah well if we're right, then he's the one she was closest to when they were little, and this happened every time they were together." I said and he nodded as we shifted position to get out of range in case another pillow went flying. "Listen wise guy keep it up and you are going to get it." I heard Kristen say to him. "You want to start something here?" he asked her and the answer was another five blows with the pillow as I tried to keep from laughing as I listened to this._

_"Man talk about rhetorical questions, I haven't seen them this wired in months." Walter said as he came to join us and I looked at him. "In this case, I think it's going to go for that 'stupid question, stupid answer' phase, because the one who just smacked him in there was Kristen." I told him and he started laughing at that. "Barely two days in and already they're acting like they're ten years old here." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. _

_"__I'm not sure yet, but I think they were raised together to trigger this type of bond that fast, especially if they are fooling around like this." I said and he nodded as he got a better look at the floor and the amount of water on it before looking at me with an amused look on his face. "Is there a reason for why the floor looks like someone flooded a bathroom?" he asked and Max nodded as he went into that. "They got into a water fight and were fooling around with the hose in there before this pillow fight started." he said and Walter nodded as he started laughing at that. "Who left the hose out in the open last night?" I asked and he smiled and I knew he was also finding this as funny as we were as he answered me._

_"Jake did, and I can take a guess of what caused that water fight. I didn't see this coming when she joined the group here." he said and I nodded. "Best guess is they were raised together before their separation, and now the next question why they were separated and what caused the separation." I said and he nodded as he smiled as we listened to what was going on in there. _

_"If they were raised together, then I think it's taking things a bit too far here, I mean them fooling around when Jesse was still here was one thing, but with Kristen added to the group, it just turned into a three ring circus and if this keeps up someone is going to wind up getting hit in the head with whatever object was thrown out the door just now." he said and we nodded in agreement to that one, but before I could say anything, I heard several more blows come out of the room. _

_"Kincaid, you are really pushing your luck here, did that last answer to your question not tell you to back off just now?" she asked and then heard him answer that. "No, I don't think it did sis, besides you started it." he said to her and then I heard Taryn step into it at that. "No you started it and I'm finishing it." she said and then heard several more blows come out of the room, and we tried to keep from laughing at that as we looked at each other. "Alright that is it, you want to go at it, fine." I heard Kristen say to him and then heard multiple blows come out of the room and then another pillow was thrown out of the door followed by a second one._

_"Guys cool it already." Will said and I heard Kristen a minute later. "He started it." she said and the next response started another bickering match. "No I didn't." Kincaid said and then she responded to that. "Yes you did." she said and I could tell he was about to start laughing as he answered that. "No I didn't." he said and that got things started as a minute later the bickering match started. "Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't" we heard as we heard several smacks as it kept up and I was holding in my laughter at that knowing the bickering matches were being added to the pillow fight now before we heard Will a minute later. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now cool it already." Will said and we started laughing at that as I looked at the others. "Oh yeah, they are definitely acting like they are brothers and sisters." I said as Walter started laughing a second time. "Well whoever started it is on the edge of getting it here, they need to take it down a few notches before they get it." Max said.  
><em>

_"I didn't think I'd hear that type of bickering match in the middle of a pillow fight, if this keeps up we are going to have to run as mediators before this turns into a war-zone." Walter said and I nodded as another pillow went flying out the door in answer to that statement as it hit Max and he looked at me. "Alright who hit me with that?" he asked and I shrugged before I got the answer to that question a minute later. 'Oops, aw man, now I'm really going to get it.' I heard her say and tried to keep from laughing as I answered him. " I think she was the one who threw that pillow out the door." I said and he nodded as he smiled. "Well she just caught it from me tonight." he said and I nodded in agreement, " Kiddo, you keep this up and you're going to catch it from both of us, now watch it." I thought to her gently __as I heard another smack as the bickering match started a second time and the swings started coming faster till I heard Taryn a minute later. "I don't care who started this, I'm ending it, now Kincaid cool it already." I heard her say and in answer to her statement I heard another smack and started laughing at that as I heard her tone turn dangerous as well as playful as she answered that._

_"Listen smart alec, you keep this up and you are going to get it." I heard from Taryn and a minute later I heard several more blows come out of there followed by another pillow being thrown out of the room. "Kincaid, you are asking for it right now." Kristen said and I could hear the laughter in his voice as he answered that. "What are you going to do about sis?" he asked and the answer was a few more blows. "Guys take it down a bit here." I heard from Will and the answer was another blow. "Geez, I haven't heard them like this in months." Walter said and we both nodded at that._

_"I think he's overdoing it with her, because the way she said that sounded like she was about to break down laughing there." Max said and I nodded in agreement to that. "I think his wise guy statements are making it harder to control that impulse, because if this keeps up, there is going to be a big blowout in there." I said and he nodded as we got out of range in case something was thrown out the door next at us, "So is this going to start something here." Kincaid said to Jennifer as three of us were getting ready to leave the hall and we heard another smack and it started going back and forth as we were moving away from that section of the hall to get out of range, but just as we left the hallway I heard a thunk, turned around and saw another pillow lying there. _

_"Someone's throwing those across the room in there." he said and I nodded as we decided to get out of the hallway in case another one went flying out the door, as we started moving away I heard another thunk and hid a smile as we got into the main hall to keep an eye on things. "How many pillows do we keep in there at a time?" I asked and he answered that with a smile. "There's about fifteen or sixteen in the locker room next to the desk, and we don't keep it locked either, so they are using that for the ammunition in there, I'm just glad those things are made of cotton otherwise this is going to get turned into a beat down next." he said and I nodded in agreement to that opinion as we watched things from the hall._

_"Is there anything else in there that we need to be worried about?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's used for the bed stuff and with seven teenagers it just became the weapons locker room for this pillow fight going on in there at the moment." he said and I nodded as I thought that one through as we heard this pillow fight going on and with a group of teenagers who were, from the looks of it family, about to start a major pillow fight in there and it was going to turn into a war zone on the floor._

_"Well so far we've seen six or seven go flying out of the room and they're getting the ammunition from the locker room, and if this keeps up someone in your staff is going to get beaned if they go into that hall, so we need to keep anyone from going in there till it ends for now." I said and he nodded in agreement as a member of his staff came up to us, but as he was doing it another went flying out the door and he ducked as it flew into the wall as he came to join us as we were talking about this. "What's going on over there?" he asked and I turned to him. "The kids started a pillow fight in Kincaid and Philip's room, and we've had several thrown out of the room, tell the rest of the group in your staff to stay out of the hall till that pillow fight ends, Jeff." I said and he nodded with a smile and I knew he was finding this just as funny as we were now as he left._

_"Alright that's it, you want it come and get it." I heard Philip say and then it started coming even faster as several more blows started coming out of there followed by another pillow and then another one went flying and we were trying to keep from laughing as we listened to all of this._

_"Someone starts the pillow fight and now they're being thrown out of the room, what next?" Max asked and I tried to figure it out what caused the first one to get thrown out of the room as well as the second one. "I think he tried to start going at her and she threw that pillow at him and he ducked and it went flying over his head when that happened. He keeps this up, and she is going to beat him senseless with those things." I said and he nodded as we moved into the main hall in sight of the bedroom, in case things started escalating in there, since if he was this gentle with her sooner or later it was going to turn into a full blown one in about five minutes in there as well._

_"I haven't heard them, let alone seen them like this in months, what triggered this?" Jeff asked as he came back to join us after giving out the order, and I smiled as I went into that. "Not sure yet, but I think the seven of them grew up together before they met up now and if that is the case, I think she found her brothers and sisters if they are fooling around like this." I said and he nodded as Max looked at me as he tried to keep from laughing as he answered that as we were listening to this, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was after watching these kids all morning and afternoon._

_"If the two of them were like this when they were little, I'm sure she is trying to keep from beating him to death with that pillow." he said and I nodded as I tried to keep from laughing at the way he put that. "Their bond is growing stronger every hour and they are getting a bit too jumpy and if this keeps up it's going to lead to the floor turning into circus next, so we better makes sure it doesn't go too far." I said and he nodded as he looked at me on that statement. __"You get the feeling this turned into a madhouse even though it's only been a few hours?" he asked me and I nodded with a smile, as I thought it over, since if this got triggered it meant our patients were raised together and they found each other again finally after several years of separation. _

_"I knew the kids had grown close after what went on last night, but I wasn't expecting this at all, if this really has to do with their bond, it means that they have found each other again, and one of them started something and now its lead to this, we need to stay out of range otherwise we're going to get caught in the cross-fire." I said and he nodded as we looked at each other as I listened to what was going on in Kincaid's room, and if I was right about this, it meant my newest patient had found the rest of her brothers and sisters, and if it was the same for her connection with Nancy she had found her entire surrogate family if she was recovering this quickly from that collapse the day before, and we just had to keep from separating them for the time she was my patient here. _

_"I think this is going to be getting a bit out a of hand tonight before they go to bed, let's keep things from going too far for now." I said to him and he nodded, before we heard it again. "Good grief, with the way this is going it's going to get started before they crash for the night." he said as we heard another one. "I get the feeling that with the water fight it just started something in there." I said and he nodded as we waited for them to go at it as we listened to the rest of the conversation as it kept up, just as I finished saying that another one flew out the door followed by a couple more blows. "Guys take it down a notch alright." I heard Will say before I saw another pillow go flying out the door in answer to that as whatever was going on in there started escalating and it started sounding like Kincaid and Kristen were going at in there before Philip got involved._

_"Alright, you two, cool it." Jennifer said to them before I heard the next statement. "You really want to start something here, actress, because this is about to start heating up." I heard from Kincaid and in answer to that statement. "Alright wise guy, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." she said and then I heard several more blows and it started coming even faster._

_After a minute we heard a few more blows before another pillow went flying out the door and it kept up for a while as we listened to this. As we went over this Nancy walked over. "What's going on in there?" she asked and I looked at her. "Kincaid started a pillow fight in there, and they are really going at it in there at the moment, I think our theory about them is right, because I've never seen them this jumpy." I said and she nodded as she started laughing._

_"Tina, Rod, Glen and I were like this when we were their age, and it tended to lead to the pillows winding up in the hallway as well when our parents were coming to check on us." she said and we both started laughing at that. "So what did he do to trigger that?" she asked and Max answered that one. "He's teasing her into beating him senseless with those things and I don't doubt that the girls and Philip got involved in it, because it sounds like a heard of elephants is running around in there at the moment." he said and she started laughing at that. "You want me to take care of it?" she asked and I gave a shake of my head. "We nearly wound up in the cross fire already, and I don't want you getting hit if another goes flying out of the room." I said and she nodded._

_"If they're like this, chances are they grew up together, and if I'm right they all grew up on the same block if they are having those nightmares and are connected to each other like that, and at the moment I'm trying to figure out how she managed to get attached to me that fast, because this bond feels like it's more than a normal one, with what I just found out about our parents." she said and we both nodded as I listened to what was going on in there. "If they did grow up together, then the bond is overdoing it at the moment, because if this keeps up someone is going to drag things out and start a water or pillow fight in the hallway next." I said and she nodded as Max answered that one in agreement._

_"With the way things are going, I'm sure that a second one will get started if this keeps up and I haven't seen them this wired in three months." he said as we heard it again, and saw another pillow go flying out the door and then heard the next blow and then heard it about five more times before we heard Will and he sounded like he was about to start laughing as he ended it, "Alright you guys enough already, you can mess around tonight, but hold off before we all get busted." he said and we started laughing at that. "Yep, let them go at it tonight and then end it." I said to him and he nodded. "I think their bond really started something here, because this is getting ridiculous." he said with a chuckle as a pillow went flying out the door in answer to that and I tried to keep from laughing at that at as I nodded as I watched them from our area and knew that if their bond had reached this, than there was a real chance they had grown up together and now it was going in the direction of them acting like they were ten rather than fifteen. _

_"I'm pretty sure if this means what I think it does than they did find each other again, and for some reason that connection she has with me is even stronger than it should be and it's the same for Kincaid and Joey, but I can't figure out why, because my memories of that area are gone." she said to me and I nodded. "Best guess is that your parents were probably friends and when they find out about this they are going to get a shock that you've found each other again, especially if whatever landed them in here has to do with your families personal past." I said and she nodded. "Yeah, well, either way it looks like this could get even more out of hand than it has already if their bond has caused them to act this crazy." she said and we nodded in agreement to that._

_A minute later I heard Kristen answer that statement and knew if she could do that than our bond had grown stronger than I thought even though it had only been a few hours since she had arrived. "Alright we really need to take a break here." she told them and I smiled at that. "I think she is taking the role of the group leader here." I told him and he nodded, as we waited for the next issue to come up in there and a couple minutes later it did as we heard the next one shoot through the entire group as we heard another smack and that triggered the chain reaction in there._

_A minute later we heard fourteen more in rapid succession before we heard her a second time over that and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing so much after what happened in there. "Alright cool it, we need to take a break before this goes and winds up in the hallway next, we'll play around tonight, but we need to end this now." she said and we were both were trying to keep from laughing at that one as we listened to them. "What the heck was that in there?" Max asked and Nancy, who I could tell was about to start laughing, went into that one. _

_"One of them caused a chain reaction after hitting him or her with that pillow." she said and he nodded as we looked at each other at that as I tried to think this over. "Were you guys like this as kids?" I asked her and she nodded. "If I'm right on my bond with the seven of them, I think I was an older sister to them thirteen years ago, if our parents were that close, but the memory is being held back for some reason right now." she said and I nodded. "With the way they are together best guess is your parents probably raised you together, and if that's the case I think she found you guys again if she's healing up this fast from that collapse, because going by the looks of this it just gave her a serious burst of adrenaline." I said and she nodded as Max answered that one._

_"If it is, the power surge going through her is getting out of control because she's been bouncing off the walls all morning, and sooner or later it's going to crash and I'm not taking that chance, Adams said not say or do anything to cause her to have a relapse and if anything happens she could have it, which, with the way things are going, Simms is going to mistake a minor argument between the kids for a real fight and say it in front of her, and it could cause her to have another panic attack." he said and she nodded. "Well we're going to head that off no matter what and as for those nightmares, they have to do with that blasted house that model is based off of." she said and we both looked at her at that, but before I could say anything I heard a few more smacks in there and started laughing as I commented on that but before I could I heard Kristen and knew she was holding in her laughter as she tried to take on a stern tone with them. _

_"Guys we need to cool it here, before they come back in here and we get it so enough already." Kristen said to them and I tried to keep from laughing at that as I looked at them with a smile as Max looked back at me, "I thought they ended it?" he asked and she smiled. "Kincaid doesn't know when to quit apparently, because she is about ready to smack him at this point." she said and just as she finished saying we heard a couple of blows come out of there and then heard her again. "Kin, you keep this up and I'm going to smack you so hard you are going to lose your head, now watch it and enough already." I heard her say and started laughing at that as I looked at Nancy who had a smile on her face as I exchanged looks with Max who was trying to keep from laughing at what we just heard come out of that room. _

_"You called it." I said and she smiled. "Geez this is like dealing with Rod and Tina when they don't know when to quit." she said and I hid a smile as I answered that as I looked at the door and waited for the next blow or pillow thrown. "Kin, I like that, looks like they're going with new nick names for each other now." she said and I smiled. "Kincaid's been using his last name for the last few months, but if your parents were close that may have been his father's nick name and it resurfaced now, the next question is where did hers come from, and how did they know to call her that." I said and she nodded, before she could answer I heard several more blows come out of there and started laughing._

_" Kin what did I __just say, to repeat that last statement keep that up and I'm going to smack you, got it?" she said and got the following a minute later, " Got it Kris, just don't take my head off will ya." he said and we started laughing at that one as I responded to that as I tried to keep it in, as I looked at the others who had amused looks at that._

_"If this is what they were like as preschoolers, than I think their bond over did it because this is getting ridiculous." I said and he nodded with agreement as we waited for the next thing to pop up in there and then I heard the same statement from Kristen and tried to keep from laughing at that as we heard her talking to Philip on that one._

_"If this is what we were like as preschoolers, than I think our bond over did it, because this is getting out of hand here, and I don't doubt that Max and Dr. Gordon are listening to this and are trying to keep from breaking from laughing so much." I heard her day and then the rest of the kids agree with that one and we exchanged looks on that one. "I'd like to know how she knew we were listening to this." he said and I smiled since I knew she had grown closer to me if she could read us both that easily now as I said this to him. _

_"I think our bonds with her are stronger than we thought now if she can read us that easily." I said and he nodded in agreement. "What are the chances of our reverting to what we were like when we were little because this is getting out of hand, I mean you've barely been here for two days and already we are acting younger than we really are here." Philip said to her and I hid a smile on that one, since he was right and I was finding this incredibly funny as well, since I hadn't seen the others that wound up in several months._

_"One more reason to head things off before this gets out of hand and Kincaid try to start that again and I will beat you senseless with that pillow." I heard Taryn say and hid a smile at that as Kristen replied to that statement with a slight smile in her voice._

_"To repeat what I said before that happened, we are taking a break and holding off till tonight before bed time, because this has caused our energy levels to go through the roof here and we need to get it out of our system before that happens a second time." she said and I was about to start laughing at that as Max looked at me with a smile on his face._

_"Sounds like she agrees with you on that one of them acting like they're preschoolers again and more than likely she told them they needed to dial it down and it's about to lead to something else next." he said and I nodded as we waited for another reaction of pillows slamming into someone as this went on, but after five minutes and nothing I knew it settled and we relaxed slightly as we waited for the next stunt going on in there._

_"I think that with the previous remark it lead to a full blown chain reaction if she had to say that, and with that, we have to make sure it doesn't get too out of hand before the day is over." I said and he nodded. "I think it ended for now, but I don't doubt that this is going to continue, since they are bouncing off the walls like they have taken in too much sugar and if it keeps up that pillow fight is going to wind up in the hallway next." he said and I nodded as we kept an eye on things from the safety of our corner. _

_" We haven't seen them this wired in three months and suddenly they're bouncing off the walls, it's too bad we don't have a pool here, they could have drained some energy fooling around in there, but if this keeps up it's going to be going on all day, see if you can get them to take it down a few notches at dinner, but let them go at it tonight before they go to bed." I said to him and he nodded as whatever was going on in the room ended as we saw several paper balls go flying out the door and it started again. _

_"Here we go again, last night right after the food fight ended, Philip and Kincaid nearly started a water fight in the cafeteria and Kristen put a hold on it, and now she is getting involved in their messing around." he said and I nodded in agreement. "I think she took the role of the ring leader in the group here, and with the issue of dealing with Kincaid and his wise guy statements, it just turned into a teenage prank fight." I said as we watched them fooling around as I left them to play around, and was relieved that everything was fine for now, but that was going to change with what was coming and what the issue was going to do to my newest patient, and how close it was going to kill her if we didn't end things soon, and there was no way I wanted to lose her either and would do whatever it took to protect her and help her heal from this. _

_"Alright so far she's gaining some energy, but I'm not taking chances here, whatever caused her energy levels to go off the scale right now has to do with them acting like this and they're all bouncing off the walls, so what the heck is causing it?" Walter asked and I thought it over. "I'm not sure here, but if they were raised together, I think that maybe the reason behind this and their bond is causing this, if I'm right she just got a slight boost if it reached this point, but we still need to keep an eye on that, Nancy did you see any pictures at her house that had their parents photos or anything of theirs in it?" I asked and I could tell she was thinking it over. "I saw a photo of a group of people and I recognized eight of them, but I can't remember the others at all." she said and I nodded as I looked at her to ask about it. _

_"Who were they?" I asked and she went into that. "Two of them were my parents and the others were the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys, and they looked around twenty seven to twenty eight years old as well, one of them was her mother, and the others must have the other members of their gang, but I can't remember their names or whose kid is whose here, but it was obvious she knew who I was, because she was pretty evasive as I was asking questions on what happened the other night." she said and I nodded as I got what she was telling me._

_"That would be around the time they started their careers, if that was what that group photo was, did you see any others?" I asked and she nodded gently. "Yeah, I saw several photos of a group of kids, and four were me and my friends, and the other seven were them, and one of them was of me as an eight year old and showed me holding her when she was two, another showed my father holding her and the third was a group of eleven people, two being my parents and the others were her mother and probably the guys parents, because I saw a two year old version of Kincaid and Joey, with Kristen between them and me holding her, with our parents right behind us in that picture there."_

_"I also saw a black man who looked like an older version of Kincaid and another who looked like Joey, but I can't remember either of them, and my father was standing between them and her mother with his arm around her, so my guess is their fathers, mine and her mother were really close friends, which might explain her bond with me and the boys, but I'm not entirely sure yet." she said and I nodded as I thought that one over. "Any chance of your bond with them being a sibling one?" I asked and she nodded. _

_"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure here, because if it is I think this is going to add on to the healing process if her father did do something." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as Max answered that. "If he did he's in big trouble, I take the kids emotional well-being seriously during a physical recovery and this just got added on to it." he said and I looked at him. "See if you can get her to open up to you about that tonight alright." I said and he nodded as we kept an eye on things before things started. _

_"Adams said her father took off on her when they were twelve, and going by that her feelings for us are getting deeper if she relaxed this fast." I said and he nodded. "At this point he did more damage to her than he thinks, because that's going to be her biggest fear now." Nancy said grimly and Jeff looked at her at that. "What do you mean?" he asked and she went into that and I knew this was something I was going to have to work through when I heard it. "Going by that photograph she thought of my father as an adoptive father, because Richard was never around much back than and with the fact that we were probably separated and just found each other again it's going to cause several more problems at this rate, if something happens this week."_

_"Because she's afraid someone else she cares about is going to leave her and if they did find each other, she's afraid something is going to happen to them as well as me at this point, and this is because of his abandoning her, and I think they just drained her anger of his leaving out of her this way as well." she said and we nodded. "In that case, he's not going near her any more." Jeff said with a dangerously firm voice. "Easy kid, don't lose you temper here, we have to be sure of this right now." Max said to him gently and he nodded as we heard them talking._

_While I was thinking this I noticed the kids went back into the bathroom for something. "What the heck are they doing in there?" Jake asked as he came to join us as I caught the look on Nancy's face and knew she was figuring out what was going on in the bathroom as I heard the faucet running, several plastic squeaks and knew something was about to happen. "I'm not sure, but if this is going where I think it is they are all asking for it right now, and they know the consequences if we get hit with what they're fooling around with." Max said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Didn't you say that the corporal punishment for that was a round of tickle torture?" she asked and we both nodded. " Well whatever they plan to do in there, it's about to be used on the duo, if they keep going at it like this, I think I know where this is going though." she said and I looked at the guys to ask the next question. "__Anyone leave anything else other than the hose lying out in the open last night?" I asked and they shook their heads as Nancy asked the next question, and I could read the look on her face as she said it as she looked at us._

_"Anyone keep any rubber or latex gloves in that bathroom by any chance?" she asked and I looked at her before I realized what she meant as I heard a explosion and a splash. "Somebody started a water balloon fight in there this time." Jeff said and I nodded as another one went flying out the bathroom door this time and hit the wall, "To repeat that last statement on the pillows, stay out of the hall till it ends, otherwise we're going to get drenched." I said and the five of them nodded. "Should we put an end to this?" Walter asked and I gave a shake of my head as I tried to keep from laughing at this as I watched them._

_"No, at the moment they've got too much energy going through them, and they need to get it out of their systems before they all blow, but after that ends someone get a mop into that hall so no one slips after things cooled down, and I think we better let them go at it for a while, because I don't doubt this is going to continue tonight as well before they go to bed." I said and he nodded as we heard several explosions in there before another went flying out the door and into Kincaid's room as I heard another one. "I really hope they got a second change of clothes for this, otherwise someone is going to be in their pj's for the rest of the day." Jake said and I nodded in agreement as this kept up. 'Kiddo, you need to take a break, because you are on the edge of getting it here.' I thought to myself as I hid a smile as I just added this to the penalties for that session I was going to give her that night before I left. _

_Just as I finished thinking that one of them went flying down the hall and we quickly dodged as I heard a clang and a splash and turned to see what it hit this time and saw the elevator door with water running down it and the other staff members looking back at me with amused looks on their faces at this, before anyone could say anything another one came flying at me and I quickly ducked as it hit the door a second time, "What the heck was that?" Eric asked and I tried to keep from laughing as I told him. "They got into a water balloon fight just now." I said and he nodded as he started laughing at that. "What are they using for that?" he asked and Max answered that. "Whoever left a box of latex gloves in that bathroom gave them that ammunition for this, because that is what they're using and who left the hose out in the open last night for that water fight?" he asked and Jake looked sheepish at that. "My fault boss and I think Derek left the gloves in there, they keep this up and the next one is going to nail one of us." he said and just as he finished saying that the next one hit Max in the leg. _

_"Alright who threw that one at me?" he asked as he tried to keep from laughing at this. __A minute later after that I got the answer to that question as I heard her voice in my head. 'Sorry, but that wasn't me doctor.' she said and I hid a smile. 'Alright kid who threw that at us?' I asked and she went into that. 'Kin did, who did it hit anyway?' she asked and I knew she was about to start laughing as I answered that. 'It hit Max, keep those things in the bathroom before you hit someone else here, alright.' I said and I could tell she gave a mental nod to that as she logged out, but not before I heard the conversation between them as we heard most of the conversation before the next explosion going off in there. "Kincaid you just hit Max with that thing are you trying to get us in trouble here?" she asked and I could tell he knew what this meant. "Aw great, I get it twice in three days, alright someone is going to get it for framing me here." he said as I heard another explosion and started laughing._

_"What the heck was that about?" Max asked and I told him. "Kincaid was the one who hit you with that thing, and he knows he's busted for it. Looks like someone dodged that one if it hit you, because he hit one of the others with the one we just heard here." I said and he nodded. "Well he just caught it tonight, if she hits me again she's going to get it though." he said and I smiled as I heard what was going on in there as I heard the hose turn on a second time. "You getting mental messages here, because this is getting out of control?" he asked and I nodded in answer to that. "Apparently our bond triggered this because it's been going on all day today." I said and he nodded, but before he could say anything else I heard a splash before the next one went flying and hit me, but it didn't break, and I was holding it in as I was looking at it sitting in front of me, 'Whoever threw that at me is in big trouble.' I thought, alright planning on giving them a serious round in payback as I heard the next statement on that, and I could hear in her tone she knew she got caught for it too, and I knew she was the one who threw it as I got the confirmation on that a minute later and held it in as she did it. _

_'Oops, aw man now I'm really going to get it, first Max and now him, who am I going to hit next here?" __she said and I tried to keep from laughing as I thought to myself, 'No kidding young lady, you finally caught from it me and now I'm really going to let you have it.' I thought before getting another response from her for that blow. 'Sorry doctor, that wasn't on purpose.' I heard her tell me and hid a smile, as I thought to myself. _

_'Intentional or not, she's going to get it for that, and I'm really going to let her have it when I do.' I thought to myself before another one went flying__ down the hall and Jeff quickly ducked as it slammed into the door at the other end of the hall and he turned to look at me and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he looked at me._

_"Tell whoever threw that if they keep it up they are going to get it from me." he said and I nodded as I tried to keep from laughing. 'Guys keep them in the bathroom, and tell whoever threw that one to watch it or you're going to get it from Jeff, because that one nearly hit him.' I called out to her and I knew she gave a mental nod to that as I heard the pressure start going in there and knew someone turned on the hose a second time. __"Here we go again, they turned on the hose." I said as a jet of water went flying out the door and hit the wall as we heard several shouts and explosions in there and tried to keep from laughing as I gave a gentle message to her than. 'Alright all of you take a break guys I can hear you from here.' I thought to her as I heard the hose turn off. _

_"Alright guys cool it already, Kin you just caught it with Max and if we keep this up we're all busted now, enough already." she said and a minute later I heard it turn back on before someone turned it off and it started going back and forth before I heard another explosion. "I said cool it." she said and a minute later I heard a splash and then heard her shout at him. "Alright that is it, you want it on, fine." I heard her say before the hose turned back on and was on for five minutes before he said to her quickly. "Alright Kris you win, enough already." he said and I started laughing at that. __"If their parents were like this, I think it just became hereditary here, because she's going to beat the crap out of him if he keeps this up." Jeff said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Someone keeps this up and they are all going to get it they need to take a break before someone gets it here." Max said as I heard things settle in the bathroom before they went into their rooms to change a second time and went back into his for another conference._

_"Jeff where did you live before you left for college before the first outbreak?" Nancy asked and he looked at her. "1345 Sycamore drive why?" he asked and she looked at him. "Than you heard about the three who were killed back then when it happened, because it ties into this and so does the one that killed Ron Grady and James Schneider, right?" she asked and he nodded gently. "Alright, what aren't you telling me here, Nancy?" he asked and she looked at him. "The last time you saw me was when you were about to leave for college Jeff, I lived on the next block over." she said and he nodded._

_"Elm Street, I knew your name sounded familiar when you got your internship here, who were the trio that wound up dead that year and why would it be connected to this?" he asked and she looked at him. " That trio was my quartet and to answer the second have you found any razor marks on the kids, because it ties into that and why they got separated in the first place, because this is going to be tough to believe when the times comes." she said and he gave a nod before I heard another bickering match come up._

_'You get the feeling we're going to have another pillow fight come up in the middle of this?" Jeff asked and the four of us nodded as a minute later we heard several blows come out of there, before another pillow went flying out the door. __"How much adrenaline does she have going through her system to trigger this anyway, because this is ridiculous?" Walter asked and I tried to figure it out. "If this has to do with their bond she's got a serious amount going through her and the longer this goes on the crash is going to get serious we need to keep an eye on that." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as we heard the noise come out of the room before things finally settled in there. "How long before that adrenaline burst gives out because they've been going at it for five hours here." Jeff asked and Max went into that. _

_"If this is like a massive dose of caffeine it could take at least eight to nine hours and if something happens tonight the crash is going to hit them all at once and with it giving out and her still recovering she's going to be having a tough time staying awake after it's over." he said and Jeff nodded as I answered that. "I want you to keep an eye on that tonight Max." I said and he nodded as we watched things as the kids just went at for a while and it settled._

_"Walter I don't suppose you know who I mean right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, and I was as ready to kill him as everyone else in town when we found out, did the cops find the evidence in the last thirteen years since though?" he asked and she gave a shake to her head to that. "No though dad was still searching for it when the trio were murdered." she said and he nodded as Eric and Jeff looked at them. "Alright guys what are you talking about?" he asked and Walter answered that question._

_"How old are you Jeff?" he asked and he went into that. "I'm twenty five, why?" he asked and Walter explained it then. "About twelve to fourteen years ago there was a serial killer running around who was molesting and killing children, everyone was being driven nuts, because they had no idea who was doing the killing till someone dropped the bomb and the cops arrested him, but the cop who did it, did it out of order and he was released on a technicality, after that he disappeared, and nobody knows what happened to him since." he said and they nodded as Nancy finished for him. " My father was part of the team that arrested him and was running a search for the missing paraphernalia that he'd been using on this, but never found it." she said and he nodded._

_"What's your fathers job now Nancy?" he asked and she smiled slightly. "Dad is a homicide detective and second in command of the department, but sometimes does work in the other areas of the department, so if there's trouble here over the next few days I'm bringing him in to deal with it." she said and he nodded as they ended it then._

_After watching the kids all afternoon I knew we had it right about their relationship, because they were always together and just being together was starting to help her heal up. I wasn't entirely sure yet, but if her father had something to do with her turning to us for the need of paternal attention, I was going to tear into him for that. She was beginning to recover slowly here, and with what looked like her entire gang and Nancy, who from the way they were together, was probably her older sister, the emotional wounds from his taking off were going to be healed within a month and by the time she was fully recovered, her bond with me would have helped her to move on from that, especially since I knew she trusted me now and I was determined to keep from losing it._

_I had an age difference of 19 years on the kids and thirteen on Nancy, but despite that, I easily connected to the kids and they all thought of me as an adoptive father, which made it easier to work with them and when something came up it always lead to trouble in case one of them started something and I had to take charge before it got out of hand. In the case of her though despite that age difference I knew something was beginning to form between us and if it lead in the direction I thought it was it meant I found the person I was meant to be with for the rest of my life, and if I was right, I knew her father wouldn't mind if she and I got together, and hoped there was no trouble between now and when that did happened, for the time being I had to wait it out._

_As for Kristen, I could feel our bond growing even stronger as the day went by, and I wasn't sure what was causing it, but if it had do with her father, I was going to take him apart for it, because at this rate I was going to be replacing him and she was going to start thinking of me as her father if this kept up, and I cared about her a lot, though I wasn't sure if my thoughts on the attachment were right or not, but I had to wait and see where this was going to lead as the week went by here._

_So far whatever damage had been done over the last year and a half was slowly healing, and I knew we, the kids and Nancy were the reason for that, and if it kept up she was going to be healed by the time she was released which was going to be in another two months after we took care of her recovery from what happened the day before and I was going to make sure nothing screwed it up, since I was already feeling overly protective of her and I knew she was bringing out the father in me and if this kept up she wouldn't want to let me go and it would be the same if this went on. I knew with the fact her father was gone, that she was going to need me and decided I was going to be there for her and take care of her during the next few months as she recovered and with it the bonds between us were going to grow stronger too._

_I knew our bond was slowly deepening and I was now reaching the point of acting like her father, which meant in her case a bit of personal time together, in this case, with what happened in the session and now I finally get hit when they were playing it was time for a bit of payback. With each group, and the younger they were, I spent some time with each of them so I could get to know them and it deepened the bonds between us, and in her case she needed some alone time with me, to start building the bonds, and I knew that the more time together, the stronger and deeper the bonds were going to grow as time went on here._

_After things had started slowing down finally in the ward I went to check on Kristen and found her in her room, sitting on the bed and wearing only socks on her feet and knew she was getting ready for bed as well as dinner with the rest of their group as I got a better look at her clothes, I knew this left several areas of skin and her feet completely exposed to the round of tickle torture I was going to do to her for her attitude that morning, since the pants she was wearing left her legs completely exposed, with the ends of the leggings ending several inches above her knees, leaving her knees and thighs exposed and if she had several sensitive spots I was going to find them, and if I was right her legs and feet were going to be two of them as I watched her with a smile._

_ 'Perfect, I have her off guard, if she is anything like the others when it comes to this she's going to crack by the time I'm done with her, I know she's going to try to get out of range, but I can deal with that, but this kid is going to get it for that cheek this morning.' I thought with a smile as I came into the room and she looked at me as I came over to her. _

_"Alright kiddo what was that in there?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to her as I positioned myself to get to her easily and pull her sideways into my lap so I could do this and keep up the tickling till she had cracked completely as she answered me as I smiled at her as I rested my hand on her knee and gave a gentle squeeze there before moving my hand further up to squeeze her thigh as I started brushing my fingers against it in tickling strokes as I watched her and I could tell she was trying to keep from giggling, if I was right she was as bad as they were and I was going to let her have it till she decided not to get smart with me any more, though this was going to cause her to grow even closer to me in the process, as I continued stroking her leg gently with a smile. As I watched her I could tell she was getting nervous, and probably got it a few times from the kids parents before the separation and was now about to get it from me next then._

_ "I knew the others were getting tired listening to that, and decided to end for a bit." she said as I worked on her leg I moved the other hand and started on her foot and started running my fingers against it in light strokes which I could tell were making it harder for her to keep from laughing, as I was rubbing her leg, I slid one hand under the cuff of her sock and removed it while keeping up the stroking on that foot, and then did the same with the other foot. "Who was the one who started that water fight?" I asked smiling as I kept it up as I shifted position and moved closer to her as I started picking it up on the strokes and turned them into tickling ones and I could tell she was holding it in as she answered me. "Kincaid did after shooting me in the back with the hose and it started going back and forth." she said and I could hear the suppressed laughter as she said it._

_"What about that water balloon fight, what caused that?" I asked as I moved closer to her as I kept it up and slid my hand under her legs to shift them a bit as she answered that. "Kincaid found those gloves and started filling them up, I tried to stop him and he threw the first at me and it got started, as for the one that hit you that was an accident." she said and I could tell she was trying to hold it in, as I kept it up as we talked, but she wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, __since she hadn't noticed I had taken her socks off, repositioned to get her into my lap or pulled her legs into my lap as we talked, since I was running my fingers across the soles of her feet in strokes, which were making it harder for her to keep from laughing as I then moved my hand from her leg to her side and started there next and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at that as she shifted position as I did it as I moved closer and moved my hand to her other side and started lightly tickling her as she tried to dodge as she tried to keep the smile off her face as I moved in closer, using one hand to keep it up on her foot and the other on her side._

_The position I was in had me halfway behind her so when she finally cracked she fell into me and I could get her in my lap to immobilize her, to torture her a bit before the session really started, since this happened every time with the girls, and if she was really ticklish she was going to break by the time I finally ended it, as I got ready for her to finally cave and get her in my lap to start the torture session slowly then._

_'You're caught here kiddo.' I said with a smile, using our bond to talk to her, to which she responded in kind, as I started increasing it and I started running it up her side in tickling strokes as she lost the battle to keep it under control and started laughing as she fell into me and shifted position so she could get up, before she could though I gently stopped her in doing that as I wrapped one arm across her waist and the other poised over it, she couldn't get loose, because I had one leg gently holding her feet down, so I could work on her exposed knees and thighs while I had both arms wrapped around her waist as she squirmed as I smiled at her playfully as I moved my hand to her side and her eyes widened as she got what she had done in this before it started as I heard her think it._

_'Aw man, why did I where those pants, I know what this means, help!' I heard her think and gave her a smile as I answered that statement as I moved my hand to her side. '__You're stuck and caught kid.' I thought to her __as I started tickling her side and she started laughing as she tried to pull back, before she could though I aimed for both sides and started running it along her upper sides, which I knew had to be one of the sensitive spots when she started trying to pull free as she tried to sit up, and moved back slightly, before she could though I wrapped an arm across her waist to keep her there, as I ran my hand in gentle strokes across her leg and she started laughing as she tried to get free as she broke even more as I then shifted it to her side and ran it in the same way before I positioned a hand against her knee and started stroking it against her leg._

_' I wonder if you're ticklish here.' I said to her with a smile as I gently squeezed her knee and she started laughing as I than started tickling her there and she started laughing. While I was doing that I moved my hand to her feet then, ' Let's see if you're ticklish here.' I said with a playful smile and moved my hand to her foot and started there and it caused her to crack as she started laughing. I knew doing it like this worked in driving the victim nuts before I really let them have it as I worked at getting their sensitive and weak spots worked out, and went to each spot to get the victim to break, before I really went after them and this worked when I got a wise guy response or got hit in the middle of their fooling around, since I put them in a position where they were slightly immobilized as I tortured them a bit before the real session started and it worked in getting them to break every time, especially in the case of the girls._

_When it came to my new patients this worked every time, I preferred to get my patients comfortable with me and this helped in doing that, especially when they were separated from their parents, and with the two cases I worked with, I worked in filling in that hole of being a father to them, which was going to be the same for her now, since our bond was already falling into place and this was going to make it even stronger._

_ With the position she was in, her lying across my lap and slightly stuck, I was going to torment her by tickling her legs and go back and forth between them and her sides, till I started it for real and by than she'd be laughing so hard she wouldn't be getting smart with me any more, as I thought this I started on her legs and started it in tickling strokes and used the other one to gently grip her left side keeping my fingers stroking on that side as I kept it up on her legs with other hand and she started squirming as I kept it up as I got ready to hit her with the next one with her head laying against my chest as I did this, the last two who wound up in the position she was in happened to be my current girl patients and they both had the same responses to my way of dealing with their smart Alec responses and they had stopped doing that, though I still got hit at times when they and the boys when at it, and now she was about to get it next for doing both._

_With the way I did this I knew I acted like their fathers when they got busted and this started going in the direction of being a father/daughter bond with them now as well, as I looked at her with a smile as I moved a hand to her knee and started it in a squeezing tickle and that did it finally as she started laughing as she tried to get out of my arms then, I could tell she was trying to hold it in as I did it, reversing each one to keep her off guard as I moved it back and forth between her knee and feet and kept it up on her side with the other hand then, before moving my hand to the other knee and did it again and she started laughing as I started doing both knees in that matter and she started laughing as she tried get out of my lap, but I wrapped one arm across her waist and the other hand gently gripping her side, before I positioned my hand above her stomach and that did it as she tried to move out of the way before I brought it down, but I pulled her back and aimed for her stomach and she lost it completely with that move._

_ 'Alright, alright you got me, you win.' she said trying to hold my arm away from her stomach, and I figured that had to be either another sensitive spot or her weak-spot if she was trying to prevent me from hitting it, but decided to test that in a bit, while playing with her a bit before I did it, but I just gave a playful smile to her as I moved my hand back to her legs again, since I was toying with her before I really laid into her as I did this as I ran my fingers against her thigh and she started laughing as I stroked her leg in gentle tickling strokes, as I answered that. ' Now why would you be doing that, huh, maybe I should see why.' I said to her with a playful smile as I started running it along her side next in tickling strokes and she started laughing, 'No, I've had enough here, no more.' she said as I ran it back to her leg and she cracked as she started laughing as I ran my hand in strokes along her thigh as I then moved it to her feet then._

_Half the time in these sessions I kept it up for close to fifteen minutes, but in her case I was going to keep it up till she decided not to get smart any more and I completely got her to crack as I ran my fingers in tickling strokes along her thigh and she started laughing as I kept it up then as she tried to get out of my arms then. 'I wonder why you're trying to keep me from going for your stomach, maybe I should start there.' I said to her and she gave a shake of her head to that, but I moved my hand into position on that spot, and gently ran my fingers there in strokes and she started laughing,' No alright you win, I give up, I give up, no more.' she told me through her laughter then._

_With the position she was in, lying across my lap, I knew she wouldn't be able to get up in time before I went for the the next one, as I ran a hand along her upper leg in a light tickling caress on that spot and she started squirming as she laughed as I went back to her knee and really started on that spot and started squeezing repeatedly there and I got her to break completely with that and she started laughing as she tried to pull back, but I went for her right side and started there as well and she lost it then as she started laughing as I went for both spots and both together made her lose it completely as she tried to pull back, but there was no where to go here and I was just getting started on this particular session with her then. 'No you got me, you win, no more.' she told me again as I kept it up on both spots and she started laughing as I started on her upper thighs then in the same squeezing tickle and she lost it completely._

_I knew this worked every time with the girls to the point that by the time I started for real they were ready to break down from the session by the time I finally ended it and with the ones who were most ticklish, I made it clear that getting smart with me was not a good idea and in the case of the new ones this helped in getting rid of the nervousness completely, and in her case, I could tell she was so ticklish that she wasn't going to be getting smart with me any more if this was the consequence, since I went for certain spots that got a serious reaction out of them and the knees were one of them, and in her case I was going to stretch it out to really make her lose it as I kept it up on her knees and she started laughing as I started there again._

_'Alright you win, I give up.' she added quickly laughing, but I just gave a smile in response to that and moved my hand to her left side and saw her eyes widen as she got what I was doing and tried to sit up, but I pulled her back, and started on that spot, 'Ahh no where to go kid.' I thought with a smile to her as I ran my fingers along her stomach in tickling strokes and she started laughing as I then moved it to her side as I moved her shirt a bit to get to her skin and saw her eyes widen at that as I heard the mental objection to that, ' No not there, please not the skin.' she thought quickly, after hearing that I gave her a grin and moved my hand to her side to apply the next bit of it then. _

_'No I give up, you win.' she said again as I moved her shirt sideways to aim for the skin on her side and saw her eyes widen as I ran my fingers against her side in strokes and it caused her to break then as she started laughing, 'No really, help!' she said laughing as I got started on her side as she started trying to get loose then as I slowly stroked my fingers along that spot in tickling strokes and this caused her to break completely as she tried to pull away, but I wrapped one hand around her wrists then and used the other to start tickling the bare patch of skin on her side and she started laughing and she quickly said it again and I could tell she was really ticklish from these responses as well._

_ 'No help, I give up, I give up, you win.' she said laughing as I kept it up as I moved both hands into position on both sides of her and her eyes widened as she got what I was about to do, as I slowly ran it across her side and then moved my hand to her stomach, pushed her shirt up a bit, and started tickling her there and she broke completely. 'No, alright you win, I give up, I give up.' she said again laughing as she tried to get out of my lap, as I moved it back and forth across those spots and then angled it to both sides and gave her a smile as I got ready to hit her with the next bit of it, since it was about to turn from toying to being hit with the full thing in five minutes._

_I could tell she knew she was about to get it and then I used both hands to do it as I move my hands to her sides and she really started laughing as I went for her sides, figuring that the reason she was trying to get out of range was because that was one of the sensitive spots and I had just found the first of several as I started on that one first and slowly got it along her waist under her shirt, which was riding up a bit, and ran it along her sides and started it in a stroking caress and she started laughing as I did it and gently pulled her against me again and started pushing it up, 'Alright no more, please, I can't take it.' she said laughing as she tried to get loose, and then finally got free and backed up and I moved in closer and kept it up on her sides, with doing it this way it made it easier to get them to break. 'No help, I can't take it, no more!' she said laughing as I kept it up then as she nearly fell into me a second time as I kept it up._

_ With the added pressure she started laughing as she fell sideways on to the bed, before accidently laying flat as I moved in closer with a smile and moved my hand to her right side and started stroking my fingers there in tickling strokes, and I could hear the mental laughter as I was doing it then as I went for both sides and aimed for the bare patches and she really started laughing as I did it as she started squirming and was trying to switch positions again as I tickled her and I knew I had her now as I heard the mental laughter before hearing the first mental statement, as she tried to turn sideways and I knew I had her as I said this to her, as I continued working on her side gently._

_ 'Gotcha kiddo, you just got caught here.' I said and kept it up as I started deepening the strokes and she lost it at that move as she started laughing as she tried to get free, but I laid a hand down on her side gently to let her know she was stuck as I started picking up speed on the strokes, since I was sitting next to her on the bed doing this and keeping my arm on her left insured she was trapped and there was no where to go, 'No help, I can't take it.' she said laughing as I gave a smile at that as I moved my hand back to her knee and started there again and started squeezing it and she broke down completely there, as she tried to get out of range, but with the position she was in there was no way out, because I was sitting on one side of her and had my arm wrapped across her waist, to keep her there, before I really let her have it as I ran it across her stomach again as I went for the skin of her stomach and she started laughing as I turned it into tickling strokes, keeping it up for five minutes before moving it back to her side. _

_'No please, no more, no more, I can't take it.' she said and she kicked her legs to get them out from under my leg, but I gently repositioned it to keep them down and started on her thigh again as I stroked it gently and she cracked a second time, as I ran it in tickling strokes there and then moved it to her side and started on the bare patch I found, knowing she was ticklish there, and her skin had to be incredibly sensitive to give this reaction then, and she had to be really ticklish to give off this reaction, and decided to keep that for future reference as I looked at her with smile then._

_While I was doing her sides, I heard the first mental statement to that move and knew she was trying to keep from laughing as I did it, though I could hear her mentally, and knew she was coming close to breaking as I did it, _'Ahh, not there, help, I can't take it.' _she thought and I knew she was ticklish from this reaction as I got started on that side and started adding a bit more to it, before hearing the next one when I started it in a stroking caress on it and as I brushed my fingers gently there._

_'No, no I can't handle it.' she said laughing as I gave a smile to her and I knew I had her now as I started running it gently along her side and she really started laughing as I kept it up, knowing I had it right that she was ticklish and now I was going to let her have it for what went on that day in the session and when I got hit with that balloon, as I brushed my fingers against her bare skin there and it caused her to lose it then as she tried to get out of range and I moved in closer to apply a bit more to it and she started laughing even more at that as I did it as I started it in strokes running back and forth there. 'Well this is working well, if she is reacting like this I'm sure it's going to get even worse when I hit all of them, you, young lady, are busted here and now I'm going to let you have it for hitting me with that balloon.' I thought with a smile as I kept it up then._

_As I looked at her as I got started and rested one hand on her side and started in light strokes which had her breaking as I kept it up, she shifted positions as I got ready as I moved closer so I could do this and started on her right side as she tried to get out of range, since it was now obvious that I found the first one and with that she just made it clear she was really ticklish and I knew I had her cornered, and she was now trying to get out of range before I came after her, but there was no where to go in this issue and she knew it, because with her drained a bit and I was twice as strong as she was I was going to let her know she couldn't get away from me when it came to this type of thing as I smiled. _

_As I kept it up on her side, I knew she was trying to keep from laughing as I saw a bare patch showing where her shirt had started riding up on her right side and then gave a smile as I went for it and she really started laughing as I went for that spot and then heard her mental statement to that as I kept it up in running my fingers against it back and forth and before she tried to get away I moved my other hand, grabbed both of her and pinned them above her head as I slid my fingers in a stroking caress against that section. 'No not there, help!' she thought and I could hear the laughter as I gave an answering response to that as I kept it up on that spot as she started squirming to get free as I did it as I ran my fingers in tickling strokes against her side and she started trying to break free as I did it, now knowing I had found the first and I was getting ready to give the entire thing as I answered her mental statement as I wrapped my hand around her wrists gently to hold them. _

_'Ah, ah, no where to go here young lady.' I thought back to her with a smile as I kept it up knowing she was about to try and get free, and this just added on to the fact that she was extremely ticklish as I waited for her to try it and got ready to catch as she did it, since this wasn't the first time one of my patients tried to make a break for it before I let them have it in their fooling around as I looked at her I thought that one over, knowing this was going to keep up for a while with all of my patients and would for a long time when it came to each of my group, 'Too late kiddo, I know you're ticklish and you just caught it here.' I added with a smile as I got started on the spot I was doing as I waited for her to try her brief escape._

_With half of my patients over the years when they were fooling around and I got hit with whatever they were playing around with, I usually did this as a warning and once they tried to make a break for it they gave themselves away and I knew I had them cornered, and I really let them have it and with my current group the girls both tried it and I caught them before they could get off the bed and out of range, but in her case with her still healing, I knew I had the upper hand in this and I was going to make it clear she had no chance of getting away from me as I started on her as she tried the first attempt as I did it._

_I knew she was ready to make a break for it as I caught her as she tried it, she made the attempt by pulling free and trying to bolt, but I gently caught her around the waist to keep her from getting off the bed, as I then moved my hand to her knee and started there as well and she started giggling, as I then moved my other hand and ran it along her foot in a strokes, letting her know she was about to get it as I moved my hand along her foot in gentle strokes and I could tell she was about to start laughing as I used the other hand started lightly tickling her leg and I was trying to get her to crack before I really let her have it and I knew she was figuring this out as I got ready in case she tried to make another break for it as I kept it up and then it fully hit, as she tried to pull her foot back before I gently grabbed it and continued on with the stroking there, as I did this, I heard the next mental statement, 'Oh man, I'm going to crack if this keeps up, help!' I heard and gave a playful smile to her in response. _

_ I knew this particular move was bringing her close to breaking as I hid a smile as I ran my fingers against it, keeping it like this worked in getting the victim to start laughing before I really let them have it and I did this to the others all the time, as I thought this I started brushing my fingers softly in strokes and I could tell she was trying to keep it in as I started switching it into tickling ones a bit and she started squirming as I did it and I knew she was now holding it in as I started adding on to it, 'No where to go here, kid I'm going to get you.' I thought and I knew she heard me saying this as she tried to back up, but I wrapped my arm around her legs to keep her from getting off the bed a second time, since that wasn't the first time either, in the case of the girls, in her case I was going to make it clear she didn't have chance to get away from me as I continued in tickling her with it just starting, I was getting ready to add on to it as I kept it up._

_As I continued working on her foot as I started running it in tickling strokes as I then started moving my other hand from her leg to her side and before she could pull back, I caught her by the arm gently, shifted position and swung her around before I pulled her against me and really started tickling her and she started laughing as she tried to get out of my arms as I then tightened them up to keep her against me and continued with it running my hand up and down her side with a stroking tickle before aiming for her upper sides as she squirmed as she tried to get free as she started laughing, and knew I just found one of the sensitive spots on her as I started on each one as I started with her sides and starting doing each, running my fingers against her side in strokes as I aimed for just under her armpits and started brushing my fingers there as I lightly tickled her and she started laughing as I kept it up on her sides and under her arms while keeping my arms around her, to keep her against me, though I knew she didn't mind being in my arms at this point here. 'No, help I can't take it!' I heard her think and smiled as I answered that keeping my arms wrapped around her and rested my chin on her shoulder as I started on her sides and answered her statement as I ran it in strokes then._

_'Young lady, I know you are ticklish and now you are going to get it for those remarks in the session this morning and that water balloon that you threw at me.' I thought as I ran my fingers against her sides in a rhythm and she started laughing as I suddenly aimed at that bare patch and that caused her to crack as I stroked my fingers against it as she started trying to get loose as I sped it up there._

_As I kept it up, she tried to get loose from me and I pulled her back against my chest and reversed the moves I was using and then went for her left side and started there as well and she started laughing as I then moved my other hand and went for under her arms and that did it because she completely broke as I started digging into her sides as she struggled, this happened every time I had to deal with a new patient and it was my form of punishment, and it only made the bond grow even stronger every time with each one and it worked it getting them to relax a bit too. As she tried this, I thought to her 'Ahh don't think so kiddo.' I thought to her with a smile as I pulled her back as I got ready to give the next portion of it._

_As I thought this I shifted her sideways to get the exposed areas of skin knowing she was going to lose it even more as I did it, I ran my fingers against her side with the same finger motions that made her start laughing on the first one and it only made her lose it even more as I moved my other hand to her foot and brushed there and both together had her laughing so hard she was shaking in my arms as it went on, and knew I hit nearly all of her sensitive spots before I tried to figure out her weak-spot too, as I moved my hand to her heel and started there and knew I found another sensitive spot when she started laughing as I repositioned as I stroked my fingers against her heel as I then ran my fingers up and down her foot and this had her laughing so hard she was shaking in my arms as I did it._

_'You, young lady, are in one very vulnerable position here, I wonder where you are most ticklish.' I thought to myself as I kept it up as I ran my fingers against her sides and legs in the motions that had her this riled, and smiling I went for the back of her thigh and started there as well and she started trying to get out of my arms at that as I pulled her against me a second time to keep it up, I dealt with this a lot and the getting away only added on to the tickling and I just sped it up, and made a note on where each one was as I started on her thighs and calves and it caused her to start laughing as I slowly ran each stroke up and down her thigh and calf to the point to where she was trying to get out of my arms and I knew she was trying to get out of range before I went for her weak-spot, but I wanted to just make her squirm for a bit before I went for that area._

_It was obvious to me that the nerves in her legs were extremely sensitive when it came to this and between that, her feet, sides and heels, I found all of the sensitive spots and now just had to find her weak-spot, I knew I had them all as I continued on running my fingers against her leg in that stroking caress and she started laughing even more at that before moving my hand to her feet and starting there I ran my fingers against it in the same manner and she started laughing even more at that as I kept it up, knowing if she didn't quit she was going to lose it._

_I figured she was ticklish and this just gave proof to how badly she was, and kept that in mind, as I ran my fingers against the bottom of her foot in a caress and used the other continued on applying pressure to her side with the stroking I was doing and knew the longer I kept it up the faster she was going to break, Jennifer was even worse than she was and Taryn was so ticklish it took barely five minutes to get her cave and when I dealt with the boys it took a bit longer, but I knew where their weak-spots as I made them squirm a bit and I knew Max did the same when it came up if we were alone with the kids in case we got hit with anything during their fooling around, and it happened enough to make this warning last and knew it only made the bonds stronger. _

_"Is that going to be the last time in there?" I asked with a smile leaving my chin on her shoulder while keeping my arms wrapped around her from behind and she nodded as she tried to answer as I went for her stomach next and knew I got it right on the first try to get her weak-spot as I dug into her stomach and she lost it completely as I used both arms on her stomach and she started laughing as I kept it up for five minutes as she tried to get out of my arms as she was laughing and looked down at her posture and saw a bare patch of skin showing since her shirt had shifted up a bit and smiled, moved that part of her shirt sideways a bit so I could get to a bit more bare skin and made a patch the size of a toy tire and smiled as I got ready to go for it, knowing she was going to lose it when I went for it, and knowing this worked every time in the case of the girls, and with the fact I also just found her weak spot this was really going to make her lose it as I started it slowly and slowly built up speed every few minutes as I got started. _

_ As I moved my hand to it and very gently I brushed my fingers in a stroking caress against it and she started laughing even more at that and knew she was trying to get the words out to answer me as I kept it up till she did, since when it came to the kids aiming for their bare patches had the same reaction and it made them lose it when it got hit and I liked to torture them by aiming for it every time there. 'No please no more, no more, I can't take it.' she said through our connection and, hiding a smile, I started pushing it up a bit to get her to break and started adding it a bit more as I continued in tickling her and thought over it._

_Most of their weak-spots were in the same place, which meant that when they got hit, they came close to breaking every time and I found out that both Kincaid and Joey had theirs in the same place Kristen's was, so I had to really push it up to get them break, but in the case of the girls once I did it like this, they broke within five minutes as I kept it up in one method and it was stroking it gently before changing it up every few minutes, and after fifteen minutes of going from sensitive sport to sensitive spot I was going to make this one linger to really make her lose it as I started it in a stroking caress as I ran my fingers against that spot gently, and I was going to use it in that same method if I found another and was going keep it up till she decided to give up and admit defeat._

_I knew our bond was going to grow even deeper out of this bonding session, since it had barely been two days and she was already comfortable with me and if it lead in the same direction her feelings for me would grow even stronger, and I knew her attachment would too as I felt her snuggle into my arms as I held her and hid a smile as I kept it up on that bare patch till finally she got the words out as I ran my fingers against it in a circling stroke, knowing this was going to have her breaking pretty fast as I ran it slowly around her stomach and she started laughing even more at that as I started to pick it up and then ran it up and down as she got it out though I knew this was causing her to reach her breaking point and had her laughing so hard she was shaking to._

_As she tried to get free I tightened up and looked at her side and saw her shirt was riding up there as well and moved my other hand to it and started the same motions that had her ready to break from the first one as I slid my fingers against that patch and she started laughing even more at that, I knew she was ready to break at this point because a minute later I heard her voice in my head. 'Alright no more, please no more, I can't take it any more.' she said and I could hear the laughter in her mental voice as she said this, as I smiled and kept it up __as she tried to get loose and off my lap, but I tightened up my arms to let her know she wasn't getting out of this or my lap as I thought to her in response to her statement a minute earlier as she tried again to get out of my arms and tightened up again, before I could though she said it a second time and I could hear it in her internal voice that she was on the edge of losing it completely. 'Please, no more, I can't take it, I can't take it any more.' she said again as she was laughing as she tried to get loose as I kept it up. 'Come on, no more, please no more.' she said again laughing._

_'Nope, come on give up kid, or this continues.' I said to her with a smile as I kept it up as I ran my fingers against her side and stomach and both together caused her to break and she was laughing so hard she was shaking in my arms as I kept it up, knowing she was going to break if she didn't give up as I kept it up, running my fingers against her stomach and side in strokes to torture her before I changed it up and turned it into tickling ones as I ran it across both bare patches and this had her on the edge of losing it completely as I kept it up as she tried again to get free and out of my arms, and I could tell she was trying to keep from giving in. _

_As I ran my fingers across it in a tickling strokes and this had her even more in hysterics as it kept up as she finally got it out of her, but before she could I sped it up a bit more and she started squirming as she was laughing as I thought to her, 'Come on, say it or this continues kiddo.' I thought to her with a smile as I kept it up as she tried to get free and I tightened up and started increasing the pressure. Then I moved one hand to her back and started the motions to the base of her back __and under her shirt and she started trying to get free at that move as she started laughing before I moved it to her feet._

_After a minute, I smiled as I thought of another way to make her break faster in this and reached out from one position, pulled her foot back, wrapped one leg around her and the other to pin it down gently, I got ready to really make her lose it this way as I ran my fingers in the same way across her foot and she started laughing even more as I alternated between her foot and her side as well as keeping my other hand running against her stomach in the same way and all three together had her laughing so hard she was shaking as she tried to get free, but with my arms and legs wrapped around her holding her against me, she was trapped and she knew it as I kept it up as I heard her voice again in my head, knowing she was on the edge of losing control entirely as I kept it up as I heard the next mental statement and next plea to quit. 'No not that, please not that, I can't take it any more here, help!' I heard and then smiled as I kept it up as I heard the next one, this time to me as I continued on tickling her._

_'No, not that, please not that, no more please I can't take it, I can't take it, no more, I can't take any more.' she said and her mental voice was shaking from the laughter that I knew she was going to break if she didn't give it up as I said it again. 'Come on, say it kiddo, or this continues, so is that going to be the last time in there young lady.' I said to her with a smile as I gave a nudge to her head with mine, __knowing she was trying to keep from caving till finally she answered my question through her laughter and I knew she was on the edge of cracking as she did it as well as I alternated between her foot and side with one hand and kept it up on her stomach with the other. _

_"Yeah, yeah it is I promise, I give up." she said through her laughter as I ran it one last time and then eased up on her, as she relaxed and laid her head against my shoulder as she snuggled into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her waist as I held her gently as I rocked her and she shifted position to look at me in the eyes and I looked at her with a smile as she decided to stay sitting in my lap, as we talked I kept my arms around her for a bit as she leaned against my chest and I tightened my arms around her, I knew with it being barely forty eight hours and already she was growing attached to the point to where she was beginning to think of me as her father and if it kept up she would never want to let go when she was recovered and released._

_It was obvious to me that she was more than comfortable with being in my arms now as I held her, because I was now becoming the one she trusted and if I was right I was either replacing her father or had completely now if she was this relaxed with me holding her, whatever anger and loneliness he had stirred up in her was draining and the kids, Nancy and I were the reason for that I just had to see if I was right about those feelings._

_And I knew why she was needing me in this way as well, and it was because her father had taken off when she was twelve and her emotions had been so damaged that she was in need of a father figure, I was now healing up that damage and it was now bringing her attachment to me to the point to where if it kept up I was going to replace him and she was going to start thinking of me as her father, as I was thinking this I thought to her softly, 'Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere.' I said as I held her and then got into our conversation for a bit._

_"Alright, but keep that up and that happens again, okay." I said and she nodded with a smile. "You feeling any better?" I asked her softly and she nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, and being with the others is helping as well." she said and I nodded as I looked at her and could see something in her eyes shift and saw a look of love in them and knew I had it right when I thought attachment and her father was the one responsible for the need she had for a real paternal figure and if I was right than I had just taken that spot. The bonds I had with the kids were strong, and I usually had the level of attachment I was dealing with now several days in, but this was growing five times faster than normal and he was the reason behind that as I thought this, I gave him a mental warning on this, my doctor/patient relationship with her deepening as I did it. _

_'Parker whatever you did to cause her to need me like this I'm going to make sure you are barred for, you did too much damage and I'm going to make sure she heals up from this and when I do, you are going to be barred from seeing her and her mother, because she found her gang and big sister and the scars from the damage you did are healing, and when I tell her mother that the kids are back together, she is going to be healed from what you did to both of them, so stay the hell away from them.' I thought angrily, as I thought over her mother knowing she was going to get a shock that the kids are back together and so were their parents and if I was right then their parents were going to be able to get their group or gang back in one piece and it will completely heal up the amount of emotional damage he did. _

_'Don't worry honey, I'm not leaving you.' I thought, knowing she was afraid to being abandoned again if that is what her father did, and if it was I was going to kill him for the amount of emotional pain she was in to put her in here, as I thought this I pulled her against me and she laid her head against my shoulder as I rocked her gently, I knew our bond was deepening and this was making it stronger every minute, 'Parker, to repeat that last statement, whatever you did to cause this in her, I'm going to make sure you are barred from coming near her any more, she's my responsibility from now on, so stay away from her.' I thought to myself with a growl as she shifted position and buried her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and gently rubbed her back as I kept up the rocking._

_With the fact I had managed to gain her trust, I knew I was going to have to act like I was her father and make sure she healed from whatever he did and whatever or whoever landed her in here. As I looked at her I could see a young girl who just needed some paternal care and with the fact that she was now my patient I was going to take care of her and just act like a father to her till she was released, but knew this could cause our bond to shift from the one we had to a father/daughter one if it kept up and if it did she would never want to let me go, but till then I just had to deal with things the way they were now and help her heal up. _

_It had barely been three days and already she had opened up to me, and was growing attached, and our bond was deepening to the point to where she could think of me as a surrogate father, and I knew I was slowly taking his place at this point, if whatever caused this had to do with that and what happened before whatever separated the kids was dangerous enough to cause nightmares that needed to be blocked I had to figure it out so I could make sure she got the rest she needed to heal from it and make sure I didn't do anything that could hurt her, because it was obvious to me she needed me _

_Because whatever he'd done to make her feel that abandoned, I was going to repair the damage, and it would reach the point to where she wouldn't want to let go, because I could feel our bond growing deeper and it was slowly going from a doctor/patient to a father/daughter and I knew I was coming close to replacing him if this kept up during her time as my patient, whatever he did to cause her to turn to me to be that for her I was going to make I sure I found out what it was and when I did I was going to repair the damage and it was going to help her heal, and in the process she was going to grow even more attached to the point to where she wouldn't want to let go after she was released in a few months._

_'Erin, what caused your families to separate, what did Richard do to make her feel this abandoned? Don't worry, I'll take care of her you have my word.' I thought as I held her feeling her burrow deeper into my arms, already knowing her attachment was getting stronger by the minute as I did it and knowing it was slowly deepening to a father/daughter bond and if it kept up I was going to be the one she'd think of as her father._

_ I knew that in the case of the girl patients I had, they reached the point to where they never wanted to let go, because of the way I was with them our bonds sometimes reached the father/daughter stage and made them to want to just hold on, but not to this extent, and in her case it was going to reach the point to where if she was released I was going to have to come and see her every day so those negative feelings didn't start again if she needed me, because her father had done that damage and there was no way I was going to have her going through that a second time, since I was now her guardian over the next few months here._

_With a nineteen year age difference between us, that would work if things changed and I decided to adopt her, but first I had to see if things would go in that direction or not, but for the time being I knew her feelings for me were already turning from our current one to a father/daughter, and it was just short of three days, and if it kept up she was going to see me as her father soon enough._

_With the kids I acted like a father to them, and it deepened the bonds between us in the case of our doctor/patient relationship and I wasn't sure what landed them, let alone her, in here, but when it came to them I would do whatever was needed to take care of them, especially when they were recovering from an injury, which she was, and I took their recoveries seriously, which meant if anything messed with it, I was going to do a lot of damage to the person who did it or caused it._

_At this point, whatever her father done to put her in here, I was going to fix and make sure she recovered from it and after that was done I was barring him from seeing her, as soon as I explained things to her mother, and if I was right about the kids this was going to pull her out of her current behavior, because from what I had seen the day before, she hadn't been like that before when Kristen was a little girl and if I was right it started after Parker left. Whatever Parker had done to Kristen had also done the same damage to Elaine as well and I was going to fix that when I got the chance and make sure they both healed up from this as I worked with Kristen during the time she was in the hospital and if her mother was alright with it I would take over and become her adoptive father and that would help her heal up even more over the next few months here._

_As I thought this I pulled her gently into a tighter hold and, knowing what I was doing, she laid her head against my chest and I gently rocked her, knowing she needed this kind of hug, it became clear to me that whatever he did, he probably broke one too many promises and took off on her repeatedly to the point to where she felt the need of a real paternal figure in her life and if I was right I had just taken that spot and gently rubbed her back, a minute later I heard her think on the message I sent her, 'You're the only one out of the doctors I've seen who's really gained my trust, by just being here, I'm healing, don't leave.' I heard her say and knew I was going to have to deal with that, her feelings of abandonment were serious enough that she was afraid I was going to leave next and I wasn't having that now. _

_'You idiot, you finally did it, she's afraid someone else is going to take off on her because of what you did, you stay the hell away from her, she's my responsibility now.' I said to him with a growl before quickly sending another message to her, and letting her know I wasn't going any where, 'Don't worry, I won't leave, I promise honey.' I thought again to her and knew she heard that as she snuggled deeper into my arms as I kept it up, before pulling back gently as I got ready to leave the room as I looked into her eyes._

_"__See you in the morning, honey." I said and she nodded with a smile as I gave her a hug and felt her burrow into my arms at that as I held her and gently tightened them as I felt her lean her head against my chest, knowing if she did that then she needed me even more now as a surrogate father than any other patient I had did, as I sat there I held her for a few minutes and ran a hand through her hair and felt her burrow deeper at that as I hugged her and after a few minutes I let her go and stood up. "Night Doctor Gordon." she said as I gave her a smile and left._

_Barely two days in and already our bond was pretty strong, I wasn't sure yet, but if her father had anything to do with this and was also the reason for that attempt I was going to take him apart for taking off on her and her mother, it was obvious to me she needed a paternal figure in her life and if she needed me I was going to take that spot and help her heal from whatever he had done to land her in here before she was released. I knew if she was growing that attached to me it had to do with him, and I knew Max thought the same to deal with helping her heal from all of this, but between me, him, her gang who, from the looks of it, were probably her brothers and sisters and Nancy she was going to be healed within three months and if I could get those dreams suppressed it was going to take less then a month and a half for her to completely heal from whatever landed her in the hospital to begin with, and whatever it was going to get it big time as I took care in helping her heal up. _

_After spending some time with her that night, I was getting ready to head out and found Max waiting for me so we could talk and knew he was waiting to hear on what went on in there as I spent some time with our youngest as he smiled and asked about it, since when it came to the kids he acted like a father and was taking care of them when I was gone for the night since he was on duty all the time and dealt with them in case things started getting out of hand in the ward, which on occasion it did, but that night things were beginning to settle down and we were waiting for it to give and hoped things didn't start getting worse, because if it did, she was going to have a relapse and we weren't risking that or her having that panic attack that would trigger it to that point, and I was going to make sure it didn't, but didn't know what the real reason for Kincaid's outbursts were till he told me the truth of that before we separated for the night that night._

_"I take she's got it bad here?" he asked and I nodded as I tried to keep from smiling as I answered that one. "Yes, and she's just as bad as Jennifer is, it took barely ten minutes to get her to cave when I did most of the sensitive ones and she broke completely when I hit her weak spot." I said and he nodded as he started laughing at that as I gave him the next bit of instructions for the kids that night. "The kids are going to keep this up till lights out, so if they want to fool around just let them go at it, and if another food fight starts make sure Simms stays out of the cafeteria." I said and he nodded with a smile as he gave me a playful smile and I knew what he was asking next._

_"You two going out tonight?" he asked and I nodded with a smile as I thought of my date with Nancy, and I was looking forward to it, our relationship was falling into place and I could feel something in me changing when I was around her. "Yeah, I was going to take her out to dinner, I'm not sure what it is, but there is something about her that calls to me and if this keeps up I know things are going to get more complicated and if it's going in the direction I think it is, I think I just found my other half here." I said and he nodded with a smile at that as he asked the next one and I knew if the bond with the kids and her and Nancy was what I thought the eight of them found each other again finally and it was really going to speed up the healing process for Kristen as well as the rest of the kids and they would be healed within a few months._

_"How deep is that bond between her and Kristen anyway?" he asked and I went into that one. __"I think our theory on them is right, because with the way they are together she acts like an older sister to her and it's reached the point to where she now has healed up whatever damage her father put on her and if it keeps up she'll be healed within three months and if we figure out what the hell is causing those dreams and suppress them that takes care of the entire problem." I said and he nodded as he gave a sigh and whatever he had to tell me was serious and if it had to do with how to deal with what was going on I needed that information before things got worse there._

_"We've got another problem here, the kids bond is going in that same direction, because they are halfway healed here, and if that keeps up, they're going to be healed within the same span as she is, if Simms doesn't do anything to screw it up at this point, and I think she is the one who is now causing the damage at this point if Kincaid can't keep his temper when he's around her and at this point the dose she keeps putting into him is twenty cc's of Diazepam and that is getting more and more dangerous, I mean the limit for a teenager is 10.5 cc's be it boy or girl and that amount could kill him out of an overdose." he said and I nodded in shocked disbelief and anger at that information, the amount I normally gave in the case of a severe panic attack was barely 11 cc's, and that amount was safe, the amount she was dosing the kids with could kill them and I had to put an end to it before it did and their parents were going to kill both her and Carver when they heard this information, because he was the one who put her in charge of the ward._

_"What else is she doing, because if this keeps up I'm calling Jenkins and Adams down here and we're calling an medical/psychiatric council meeting and I'm having her arrested for malpractice and child abuse?" I asked and he took a deep breath and I knew whatever he said next I wasn't going to like whatsoever either. "The time limit in the quiet room is supposed to be twenty to thirty minutes and she's now got it at ninety minutes and that is the reason he keeps losing his temper with her, she's been pushing back the date of their release to go home and making up excuses as well as doing whatever she could to make him angry enough to lose control to throw him and the others in there and frankly the guys and I are getting sick of it." he said and I nodded angrily._

_"Nancy said her father is a cop and if I'm right their parents were friends and if this keeps up I'm calling them down here to deal with this so we can get her out of control of the ward, because if something happens I know she's going to ignore the fact that Kristen is barely three days post E.R. status and if she has a relapse it could drain what's left of her energy and put her back in the infirmary and if whatever is causing those dreams causes her to lose it-its going to take close to an hour to calm her down, especially if she brings up the sedatives in front of her and I'm not chancing a repeat of what happened in the examination room if that does happen here, so we have to head it off no matter what here." I said and he nodded in agreement to that statement as we separated for the night as I tried to work through what I just heard as I thought over the dream deprivation if it was the only option to give my patients the chance to get the rest they needed._

_Now normal use of dream suppressants wasn't normally used at the time, but with the fact that there were several deaths and the fact that my patients were determined to keep from sleeping it was now the only option to keep them alive and, as I learned from Nancy, end the nightmares altogether. Though it took two more days for me to get that and by that time two of my patients were gone and I had my youngest who was in so much pain the suppressants were the only option to keep her alive and with the six of us together as a group, since she was going to be in no condition for what was coming after things had finally reached the breaking point in the ward._

_Though I didn't know what I was dealing with till the night I was going to have to deal with a lunatic, who was determined to not only kill my mate, but my patients and father-in-law in the process, but at this point I didn't know the reason for why she wanted them on it till a few days later and I was going to do whatever it took to protect them, as I went into that with her that night. Though the first portion of our conversation was about her parents and I learned what happened to her mother, who had died in her sleep, and her father she hadn't seen in five years for some reason, though whatever caused that it had to do with what killed her friends and I was going to find out what later on as she got ready to bring up the matter of the Hypnocil to me there._

_At the time that part of my thoughts on what was really going on hadn't come into effect yet, but it would later on that night while I was spending it with Nancy, after two days spent together, I decided to ask her out, I wasn't sure yet, but I could feel something growing in me when I was with her, but that wasn't the only thing I was feeling either, I was also beginning to get worried with the changes that were coming with my new arrival and my co-hort. _

_Her concern for my patients had grown strong and she was now trying to protect them and offered some advice that had me a bit concerned at the time. The reason being after our talk about her family she brought up the issue of putting them on Hypnocil, which I wasn't sure about yet, but that was going to change with what was about to happen next, the conversation started out normally till she brought up what she was thinking, and the way she was acting had me a bit concerned when she did it too. _

_"Neil, what if I told you that your patients are in real physical danger in their dreams." she said to me and I was wondering about why she would say that till I remembered what happened the day before. "The nightmares are a symptom of the real problems." I said trying to hold back the uneasiness that was trying to flare up in me at that what she just said. "Alright then let's just eliminate the symptom for the time being." she said and I started realizing where she was going with this conversation after seeing the pill bottle that had fallen out of her bag the day before. "With Hypnocil?" I asked and she nodded. "That's right." she said and I started getting concerned over this._

_"You want me to prescribe an experimental psycho-active drug to a bunch of suicidal teenagers?" I asked with a tone of concern in my voice. "Just until we get things under control." she said and I stepped on that one, after seeing the panic attack my latest one had the day before I wasn't taking chances with this. "Dream deprivation is nothing to fool around with and you have no business taking it yourself." I said and she had a flare of anger in her eyes at that. "I used to be like them Neil, and I know what they're going through." she said firmly and at the time I wasn't sure what she meant by that, till it became clear to me a couple days later. _

_"So do I." I said and she started pushing at me on this. "You told me they were survivors, and they are, but how much longer they survive is up to us." she said and I took a deep breath at that as I answered her statement. "Well I'm sorry Nancy, but the answer is no." I said and that ended the argument. If I had been thinking more quickly on what the hell was going on at the time I would have done it automatically, but with the fact that my hands were being held behind my back with what Elizabeth was doing, I didn't want to risk losing my job and have to leave the kids, and my latest one had my concern growing with what was going on both today and the day before, and I had to see what was going to happen before I made that final decision._

_That teenage girl's condition was what had me worried and I knew if she had any more all nighters, her condition was going to get worse and if that happened she was going to have a relapse and I wasn't going to chance that and it finally hit me this was the other reason for her suggestion to get it into the ward before we lost someone else in our group._

As that memory ended he remembered what Nancy had told him about the truth and the reason for why his patients were all dreaming about this lunatic and felt a jolt of anger run through when he found out the truth and her connection to the kids and this guy as well as how close he came to losing all four of them that night.

_**The Truth Comes Out** _

_Things had been fine for the first night and half and than it started falling apart, right after I got there I got the news Philip was dead and the kids were up all night, I knew that if anything their bond had reached the point to where losing one of them had done a lot of emotional damage and now I had to deal with getting them to let it out._

_Kristen looked like she was about to start crying and Kincaid looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, while the others were having a hard time staying awake while I tried to get them to open up. "I want us to talk about what happened last night, I want us all to get our feelings out in the open." I said gently and this caused an argument between Kincaid and Taryn and before I could say anything Kristen did it for me and ended it. "He wasn't strong enough, so he got wasted that's all." he said and Taryn looked at him. "That's all, is that what you think?" she asked and he nodded. "He couldn't hack it, so he got nailed, period." he said and she went into that. "Aw yeah big tough bad ass, how long are you going to last with that attitude?" she asked and he went at her. "I'm going to last longer than any of you." he said and before that went any further Kristen ended it before things started getting worse between the six of them as she answered his remark._

_"Just go ahead and fight guys, because that's what he wants." she said to them and it killed the argument automatically. "Who?" Will asked her and Jennifer looked at him. "Who do you think, what does he want?" she asked Kristen and I could see it in her eyes that she was determined to keep the other members of the group or their gang in one piece, I could also see she was trying to keep from breaking down in front of me. _

_"By turning us against each other so we'll be weak, easy prey, and if that happens we're all dead." she said to them as Joey looked at her. "We've only just got our bond into place and now he's trying to drive us apart, we can't let that happen, we need to end those fights now." she said and they nodded as the debate started getting worse. "Oh come on that's horse shit." he said and Nancy ended that. "No she's right, arguing damages the bonds, you need to end those fights now." she said and before the kids could get into another fight Simms started making it worse. "I think we're all missing the point here, Philip's death was a sleepwalking accident, nothing more." she said and Will shook his head at that. _

_"No I could see his face, he was wide awake all the way down." he said and Kristen took it from there. "He was acting like he was forced to move around up there like someone was directing his actions, that was no sleepwalking accident." she said and I went into that. "Well then it was suicide, Philip quit, he gave up." I said and Joey shook his head at that as Jennifer went into what he was trying to say. "Joey said it wasn't suicide." she said and I had to end it there before it got worse. "Listen to me guys, Philip killed himself, now that is a cowardly thing, an empty thing he let himself down, he let all of us down." I said and that made things even worse as it kept up._

_As Taryn went off on me next at that statement, I knew this was going to get worse as I saw the look on Kristen's face at that. "It was murder, can't you understand that, that bastard murdered him!" she snapped as her emotional pain started taking over and I could see the same look in Kristen's eyes as she lost her temper as well as she looked at us and at that point I didn't want to lose her trust after I had just gained it as she started on her statement as she looked at Simms with a look of fury on her face. "He would never have done that, the bastard killed him and this is not a suicide, it's murder, I don't care what you say he would never have killed himself, he was just as determined to stay alive as we are. Our brother is dead and that bastard killed him, and we're not losing another member of our gang because of this or that bastard."_

_"This is not about personal problems, this is about our past and whatever this bastard has against us, it has to do with that model I built and our dreams are connected. Philip was killed last night, and it wasn't a suicide attempt or a sleep-walking accident, you probably already figured out our bonds, but with one of our gang dead, it just did more damage to everyone in this room and it's making things worse, we've had two peaceful nights and now he is trying to do the damage here and trying to drive a wedge between us and if this keeps up it could get us all killed here."_

_"The reason we made it this long is because we woke up in time to head it off, and we were never cut off from each other, our bonds are more than that of friends at this point, we just lost our brother, and at this point we're not losing another member of our gang, because we lost two people from group in the last month and a half and it's getting out of control and enough is enough, because we're not losing anyone else and these arguments are making things even worse, because it's not helping things in our case or mine and none of us need this right now."_

_"That model I built is a piece of the puzzle and whatever that puzzle is has to do with these nightmares that we're having and it cost our brother his life and the arguments are making things worse, the kids that lived on that street were killed because of that and so were the kids who were here before I got here, and now our brother is gone. Does that seem strange, that trio were connected to us, so was the kid who I replaced and now we lose our brother, that house and street point to a piece of the puzzle we have no memory of and enough of the personal problems crap, because it's not helping and neither are the arguments especially in my case and we don't need this right now either, and we're not going to be separated because of a misdirected statement."_

_"In fact, this entire situation points to that street and house, three kids no older than we are wind up dead, my predecessor obviously lived on that block as well as he also tried to keep himself awake after nearly being killed, and now we lose our brother and are in the middle of it, because this is all part of a past we have no memory of and it all points to the fact that whoever this bastard is, he's connected to that past and is now taking us out, because of whatever secret our parents are keeping from us, and to repeat that this is not about personal problems, but our past and whatever this is, has to do with that model I built and it all points to that house and street."_

_"The bastard is maniac and did you ever wonder why the girls and I are determined not to sleep, it's because he'll do more than kill in our case and we're trying to protect ourselves, and to repeat that last statement, we stay awake and we live and we sleep we're dead, and those damn sedatives put us at risk and if you would just open your mind you would see that."_

_"The kid whose place I took obviously dealt with this bastard as well, and for some reason he is after us, and to repeat that previous statement, enough of the personal problems crap, because this issue of blaming the damn alibies is getting out of control, we stay awake and we live and if we sleep, we're dead, and somehow the bastard set it up so this would happen and that is what happened to Philip last night and now a member of our gang is gone, and you're trying to turn this into something it's not!" Kristen added on to Taryn's statement with an icy look and I saw a few tears come into her eyes at that and got a better look at her complexion. _

_Since I knew she had been up all night, and knew she was beyond exhausted at this point as she looked at Simms who had a stern look on her face as she looked at the girls, and I knew she had reached the point to where she was going to do things her way and not bother to listen to the kids anymore, but I was and I was going to do whatever I could to take care of them and make sure whatever or whoever was doing this was finished with before I got them released over the next few months, because this was getting worse by the minute and I wasn't putting up with it now._

_As I got a better look at her, I could tell she was about to break down right there and I was now beyond pissed at whatever or whoever did this to cause my youngest to start having a dive in her recovery and things were about to get worse, because my counter-part was about to make things worse in the case of my youngest and about to show a side I had never seen before in her here. Before she could say it though, Kristen added on to her previous statement. "We just got all the proof that was needed last night as well, we were raised together, and that means Nancy as well, and now just when we were getting used to that fact, we lose our brother, I don't give a damn what your thoughts are on this, we don't need this right now!" she snapped as Taryn rubbed her shoulder to calm her down and I could tell this was about to get worse at that information, as Simms tone turned icy as she looked at the kids than._

_"I'm not going to listen to anymore of this, how much longer are you going to go on blaming your dreams for your own weaknesses?" she asked with a stern tone and with that it was about to turn ugly as well as Kincaid looked at her with an icy look on his face. "Lady how much longer are you going to keep throwing smoke up our ass." he snapped at her and in disbelief I decided to head off a shouting match as the others started shouting now, and I was trying to keep from losing my temper as I ended that argument before it lead to the fight turning physical between them. _

_"Alright that's enough Kincaid!" I said over the others and Simms lit the fire with the next statement as I caught the look on Kristen's face and could tell she was about to start crying, and knew if she said the next statement, that Kristen was going to have another panic attack and I had to head it off before it started a second time, because if I didn't she would be pushed back a few more weeks. 'Oh no, I have to get her to calm down before she says that, I can't have her panicking now, she could relapse because of this I've got to head this off now.' I was thinking as I looked at Nancy who gave a nod as this kept up as this started getting worse and we got ready to head this off. "Elizabeth wait a minute, Jane said not to say what you're about to, think about that." I told her with stern tone, but I could tell she was going to ignore that order with this._

_"There will be no more repeat occurrences of last nights events, from now on your doors will be locked during sleeping hours." she snapped as Nancy and I looked at each other in disbelief before I heard Kristen start whimpering and felt fear take hold as I watched her, thinking fast I locked gazes with her and mentally told her 'It's alright calm down, shh, it's okay, I'll take care of this, just calm down.' I said to her gently, but though she got the message I knew she was on the edge of losing it then as Nancy stepped into it to head off the next statement before Simms said it. _

_'__I can't, stop her, I can't handle losing another member of my gang and I can't deal with hearing that again not after what happened on Monday, I drained most of my energy after what happened last night and it's getting worse. We can't be cut off from each other, our bonds have snapped back into place and we can't lose another member of our gang, we lost one last night we can't lose another, because she won't listen.' her eyes told me and I gave mental nod. 'I'll take care of it, just calm down, it's alright, it's okay.' I said to her softly and she nodded as Nancy took over from there, while I tried to keep her from losing it then, since I wasn't going to risk that relapse getting triggered. _

_"Hold it, before you say anything else, Doctor, I suggest you get a look at her because she is on the edge of another one here, so I suggest you don't say anything else, because I'm not chancing a relapse here." Nancy snapped at her as I watched her more closely and knew she was right, and at this point I wasn't taking chances here, and the next statement was making me more worried by the minute, since she was far from fully recovered and this could push her back a few more weeks and Simms obviously wasn't thinking or seeing that whatsoever now as Taryn, who was sitting next to her, quickly laid a hand on her shoulder, 'Easy, calm down, it's alright' I said quickly, knowing she was on the edge of losing it there__. "Doctor I'm not kidding here, she's on the edge of losing it right now so don't bring up alright." Nancy said to her sharply and I added on to that._

_"Elizabeth don't bring it up, she's right and this could push back her recovery a few more weeks." I said sharply to her, and I knew she didn't care about that as she started getting ready to finish off her statement as I carefully watched Kristen and could see her shaking at what was coming. __'Oh no, not again, Elizabeth don't say it." I was thinking as I heard the words that were going to start a possible riot in there. "I'm starting an evening sedation for everyone." she added and that did it as Kincaid stood up. "The fuck you will, anyone who tries to sedate me will get his ass kicked and you go near her with that and I'm going to take you apart!" he shouted at her as she hit the alarm and he started backing up as she also stood up at that while I was watching this I could see Kristen's demeanor had shifted again and knew what was coming as I tried to head it off before she lost it._

_I could also tell that the reason he lashed out now was because he wasn't risking Kristen having a relapse right there and decided to lay into her before she lost it now as I tried to head off what was going to turn into a fight that was about to result in another panic attack and probable escape attempt from both of them, because she was in no condition for it and he was beyond furious at Simms for saying that in front of her and probably scared to be cut off from her as well._

_As I watched her carefully, Kristen shifted position and finally stood up as well and started backing towards the door and I knew she was ready to bolt as well as I quickly stood up as well to head it off as she backed away from me, I wasn't letting this continue as I tried to calm her down gently as I could see the sweat breaking out on her face and knew she was so panicked she was either going to try to fight it out with us or try to make a run for it and I knew I had to end this before she drained herself even further out of her panic and slowly moved closer._

_'Easy honey, it's alright, it's going to be okay.' I said to her softly as she looked at me and I could see she was getting pale at that, knowing she was on the edge of losing control of her stomach and I needed to end this as soon as possible. "You just bought yourself a night in the quiet room mister, now sit down." Simms said and he backed into the wall, and I could tell he was ready to make a break for it. "Fuck you, you sit down!" he snapped back at her as I tried to get him to calm down before it lead to fight as I got up as well and shifted position to get closer to him to head off that escape before he tried it and I knew why as well, because he was also on the edge here of a full-blown panic attack and so was Kristen and I had to get things under control before this turned into a riot, because I had two of my patients on the edge of a panic attack and one of them who was still recovering from a serious case of anemia and I wasn't risking a relapse that morning._

_"Easy, calm down Kincaid." I said as the door opened and Max and Walter came into the room and froze after seeing the look on her face as she moved back further from them, 'Dear god, not now please.' I thought to myself as I got a better look at her face and could tell she was ready to lose control of her stomach and try to get out of the room before I could get her to calm down. "Guys, get him to calm down and forget the you know what, I'll take care of her." I said and they both nodded, as Max moved closer to him, grabbed him and they pulled him into the ward as Nancy, Simms and I all moved out of the room and went into the hall for a conference over this and wound up in a fight over it, since I was about to make a decision over my newest patients' health and I had to make sure she could recover from this without anything else screwing it up, I was also going to kill Simms for doing this after I got this worked out that morning, and if this kept up I was calling Jenkins and Adams down here to deal with it before my patient drained herself completely, because of her idiotic decisions there._

_Before we could do anything her complexion paled even further and I knew she was on the verge of losing control of her stomach as I tried to move closer to calm her down, 'Damn it, nice wording Gordon you just made it worse there.' I thought to myself as I quickly tried to calm her down as I moved closer and she had frozen as I kept my voice gentle as I thought to her gently, knowing she was hearing the mental messages I was sending her way in order to keep it from getting worse. _

_"Don't honey, don't fight me here, I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright baby, it's going to be okay.' I thought to her as I edged closer to her as she had frozen and was shaking and I knew the shock was kicking in and probably the response she had when she got here and I had to head it off before it hit. 'Easy honey easy, just relax, it's going to be alright.' I thought to her gently._

_While I was thinking this Eric and Jeff came charging into the room to see what had happened, saw her and quickly froze to keep from scaring her, "What happened in here?" Eric asked quickly and Jennifer answered that with a furious tone in her voice. "A misdirected statement from a gently mild argument and intervention resulted in a panic attack from him and she's on the edge as well." she said keeping her voice gentle to keep from scaring her sister and I quickly ended that before it got worse as I turned to Simms angrily as I felt my anger at this rising and I was ready to tear into her myself for this as I tried to keep from setting Kristen off with the next statement I made here. _

_"That's enough, Elizabeth we're going to talk about this, but enough with that, look at her!" I snapped at Simms as Kristen moved further back as Jeff froze at the same time as Eric moved closer to her and tried to lay a hand on her arm gently but she jerked away from him and moved closer to the door, I knew she was going to try and run for it and I tried to calm her down, since her complexion had turned pale and her face was drenched in sweat as I tried to get closer, she turned and Eric quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, as he did it he turned to me. _

_"She's having another hot-flash." he said quickly as another dizzy spell shot through her and she nearly collapsed again as I quickly moved over to her and Nancy stood up and grabbed a few napkins and went to the cooler to get them wet to cool her down as I moved closer and she looked at me and I knew she was about to try and make a break for it even though he had his arms around her, and I knew if she tried it she would collapse right then if that did happen. _

_'Aw god not now.' I was thinking as I shifted to her and looked at her gently as I moved closer to her and gently reached out to her and brushed a hand against her arm to calm her down as she locked gazes with me and I quickly thought to her, 'Easy, shh, it's alright, calm down, it's okay, honey.' I said to her as I rubbed her shoulder and that helped to calm her as I helped her sit back down and moved closer to her and she leaned against me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I rubbed her back as I locked gazes with her a second time. 'Shh, it's alright, I'm going to put an end to this, I'll be back, I promise.' I said to her softly as she got a grip on my jacket as I looked at her softly and rubbed her back to help calm her and she nodded as I rubbed her shoulder gently as I looked at her, I knew she needed me, and I wasn't going to leave her, but first I was going to deal with Simms for this, I'd had enough of this and was going to lay into her for nearly causing her to lose it then._

_After getting her back in her seat, I managed to calm her down a bit and Nancy pressed the napkins against her neck and she leaned forward so she could try to relax and Nancy gently stroked a hand through her hair, I didn't have to hear the words to know she was trying to keep her calm, before I could say anything else, Simms called a meeting over what just happened in there, as I looked at her I gently thought to her 'It's alright just rest, I'll be back I promise.' I said to her again and she nodded as she relaxed slightly as Eric came over and rested his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed slightly as I felt my concern climbing and I was furious at Simms for this._

_"Everyone stay in your seats!" she called out to the others as I brushed my hand against Kristen's shoulder to calm her down, knowing I was going to have to deal with her condition right after I dealt with Simms for breaking orders before it hit her and she lost it completely, and if I was right about my connection with her, it had grown enough to make it easier for me to calm her down before this started turning physical, and before she lost control altogether. While I was thinking this, Simms turned to me and told me what she intended to do about this and I was furious with her, Kristen was just beginning to adjust to being with the rest of the kids and now this happens and Simms nearly triggers a relapse and I've had enough of this crap, and was going to lay into her for nearly triggering that panic attack before dealing with my patients anxiety over this._

_After what Max told me the night before, I was furious at what I heard and I was calling her out on it now, and ending it before it did further damage as I shifted my gaze to look at Kristen as Jeff and Eric stayed in the room with the kids and I then turned my attention to focus on the fight._

_"I'm starting the sedations tonight starting with him." she said and I felt like I was about to blow with this information as Nancy tried to keep her from trying that. "You can't, they'll be totally defenseless in their dreams." she said and this started an argument between them, whatever the reason for why she was trying to head it off was beginning to get on my nerves, I needed information, but she thought I wasn't ready for it yet. Whatever this was, it had to do with the panic attacks they kept having, the model Kristen built, the street that house was on and the nightmares and I was determined to figure it out before my youngest lost it completely and before I lost another member of our group. With the fact that she was born in November she was the youngest member of their entire group and with that I was determined to make sure that nothing screwed things up in her case, and I was going to take care of her over the next few months too._

_Without even realizing it, she had brought out the paternal side of me and I was now acting like I was really her father, and I had grown more protective of her to the point to where I was determined to make sure she healed up completely from whatever or whoever landed her in here. As I was thinking this, I turned to them as they continued their argument and landed on the one option to give my surrogate daughter and the other members of my group a chance to sleep undisturbed for once, and it meant getting that suppressant into the ward and ending this situation altogether._

_"But that is precisely what they need, some uninterrupted REM sleep to release all that negative energy." Simms said and Nancy looked at her in disgust. "Yeah and did you ever consider that is the reason for why she just had that panic attack in there or the reason for why she wound up with that bruise on her shoulder or even why she panicked when she got here." she snapped at her. _

_"Open your mind up here, what is a girl's biggest fear, especially when they are in the condition she is in right now." she added coldly as __I stepped into that argument with what I was about to say next, before I could though, she laid into her then. "Have you ever studied dreams, because sometimes they can point to past memories that the person dreaming them has no memory of and to add on to that, they're also pointing to a bond deeper than the one you think they have and why it's getting deeper at the moment, and with making threats like that, if that keeps up, I'm calling the cops and having you arrested for malpractice, child abuse and emotional abuse, because like she said this isn't helping anything and it's making things worse in their case as well as hers and I'm not risking a relapse here either." she said to her sternly, and that caught my attention as I went into that one before I made my decision, as I looked at my surrogate daughter for a few minutes before turning to her to ask her._

_"What memories are trying to come forward here, because this is making things worse in her case?" I asked and she sighed. "That house that model is based off of happens to be the one I lived in after whatever caused that separation, I don't suppose you read through all of their records did you?" she asked and I nodded in answer to that. "Yeah and hers said that three of the emergency contacts were your father, James Kincaid and Jared Peterson, but how could that be, you haven't seen each other in years, what the hell is going on?" I asked and she went into the first explanation as she answered me._

_"Alright their records all say they were born on the street that house is on and another thing is they were all born within a few months of each other and Philip is the second oldest one, and to top it off the dreams are getting out of control to the point to where if this keeps up she's going to get worse if we don't do something to put an end to that right now, if she keeps this up she'll relapse by the end of the week, and our only option is dream deprivation here, Stanton was her doctor and I know she's going to agree with that." she said and I nodded as that made my decision as I decided to get it into the ward to make sure my patients got the rest they needed and so she could get the rest she needed to heal from the amount of damage her system had taken in the last two weeks from both this and what happened Sunday night and I wasn't risking a collapse or a relapse at this point as I looked at her gently as I asked about Kristen's statement._

_"She said that they got the proof they needed, what does that mean?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed at that. "If they checked out their photos of their early years, they may have found a group photo of the eight of us and our parents and if that's the case, they just figured it out now, but to repeat what she said they don't need this right now, Simms you try and break the law here and I'm calling my father here to deal with this, because trying to keep a patient from healing physically and emotionally is malpractice and if it keeps up, you're getting your head handed to you by our parents." she snapped at her and I thought over how to deal with this as I thought of my patients condition._

_Because with losing three liters of blood and a serious case of exhaustion, she was going to get sick if this kept up and if she didn't get the rest she needed she was going to wind up in the ICU for a month to heal from this and I wasn't going to risk that as I turned to Simms I gave a stern look to her and gave my orders on it, because I had had enough of this and was putting an end to it before it landed my patient in the infirmary for a month to heal from all of this._

_"Elizabeth, I'm prescribing Hypnocil, it's a dream suppressant." I said and she looked at me in shock on that. "I know what it is, I just can't believe what I'm hearing, what has she talked you into?" she asked and I told her the truth, I've had enough of this crap and I wasn't going to lose another patient because of this, especially since if she had another all-nighter she was going to be even more drained than she was already and I had to head it off before this got even worse._

_"Nothing, they're my patients, it's my decision I want these dreams stopped till we get some answers." I told her and she looked at me with a firm look. "I can't allow that." she said and I felt my anger rising at that and what I was about to say next. "Than I'll go straight to Carver if I have to and he'll either back me up or accept my resignation." I said and felt like I was about to lose control of my stomach with that statement, I could never leave the kids, and I wasn't about to leave my newest patient, she needed me more than ever now. "Alright, but if something goes wrong I'll make sure that you're hold responsible, I mean that fully responsible." she said and I nodded in resignation at that as she left the hall and I turned to Nancy._

_"I can't believe I just said that, if something happens she's going to put the blame on us and I'm not leaving the kids at this point, especially with her in her condition at the moment." I said to her and she looked at me quickly. "You think you can get the hypnocil here by tomorrow?" she asked and I looked at her with irritation over what just happened. "We're going to try, I hope you know what you are getting us into." I said as I left the hall as well and went back into the upper section of the ward to cool off as I thought over what I knew so far and then thought on my statement to Nancy, and knew I was going to have to fix this, but first I had to get my anger at Simms under control before I did it because Simms was pushing my patience to the point I was ready to kill her. _

_I shouldn't have snapped at her like that, but this entire situation was beginning to get to me, one of my patients' friends had just been killed and she was in pain and so were the others, the only option was to suppress the dreams to keep this from happening a second time and I was going to lay into Simms for nearly triggering a relapse with that blasted statement as I went into the main hall and saw her there with an icy look, as I walked over to her with an ice-cold look on my face._

_"Are you out of your mind, you could have started a riot in there, Kristen nearly had another panic attack when you said that and the others are going in the same direction." I snapped at her as she looked at me. "I'm trying to head off another fight here." she said and I shook my head. "You are making things worse, you know just as well as I do that whatever this is has to do with the damn nightmares and with the way things are going it could cause a relapse in her case, and she is still recovering from what happened the other night." I said as she looked at me in disbelief at that._

__"What the hell are you thinking here, she's beyond exhausted and with the fact her entire system's out of whack if she has that panic attack, she could have a relapse. At the moment I'm more worried about her and the fact that you broke orders and did what Adams said not to do, and both she and Jenkins are going to be pissed when they hear you did that, especially since you are the one causing the panic in group right now and it has to stop, and this is getting out of control!" I snapped at her with a furious tone in my voice and she tried to get herself out of it with the same statement, and I was getting ready to report this after what just happened in there.__

_"I was trying to head off a fight here." she said again and I looked at her coldly. "And I'm trying to keep things from getting out of hand, and making sure she doesn't suffer a relapse and that is the reason for why Nancy headed off what you were about to say, and if you'd been paying closer attention to the look on her face or the way she was acting in there, she was not only about to start crying, but was on the verge of another panic attack and if it had gotten triggered it would have pushed her recovery back a few more weeks, you may be a doctor, but I'm the only one whose looking at the issue of making sure nothing screws with her recovery right now, and you nearly did." I snapped at her with an icy look on my face as she was looking at me in shock over what I just said. "This issue of dreams is only in their minds and it's starting to push them to getting into a arguments and worse." she said and I felt my temper rising as I answered that._

_"That was a minor fight not a real argument, and if you had been paying closer attention to her behavior in there, she was trying to keep things from getting worse between them, that was an intervention not a fight, and here is something you need to know, Adams said that if she had another panic attack it could cause her to relapse, and I'm not taking chances here and you broke orders when you did that, and in her current condition if this happens again, she is going to relapse and if that happens she could get sick and I'm holding you responsible if that happens and so will their parents if they find out about this and did raise them together and if that's the case they are going to have your head if she gets sick and here's the reason why, because if it happens nothing is going to save your head from being torn out when it goes to their parents if she relapses or if she gets sick because of her current condition."_

_"Her immune's systems' out of whack right now and if something happens she could get sick, because you don't know when to quit with that threat and this is no longer just about the entire group here, she's the newest member and I know they are getting just as worried as I am about this, and like I said this is getting more and more dangerous, and it's time to end it before she winds up in the E.R. a second time because this could cause her to relapse or worse and I'm not taking that chance." I said with a growl and she tried to redirect that. _

_"She was fine last night, why is this suddenly causing her to get worse now?" she asked and I felt my anger rising as I answered that, knowing she was now trying to ignore the health of my young patient who was trying to hold it together and was now in emotional pain from losing a member of their gang and from the looks of it her brother, and I needed to keep an eye on it before her emotions reached the point of a real one and before it lead her to drain what was left of her strength before things ended that week. "That was a damn adrenaline surge, she finally crashed last night when he died, and she doesn't need this right now."_

_"She's not recovered here yet and you are out of your mind if you think she is, because this is getting even more dangerous and it's getting worse in her case and if this keeps up she is going to get sick because her system's going to crash and I'm not risking it and neither is Nancy and their parents are going to be pissed if it does and will have your head if you keep this up and I'm going to make sure she doesn't, because everything you have been doing is illegal and if this keeps up I'm calling Jenkins and Adams down here so they can take care of her condition before it gets worse, because she's drained ten percent of her energy last night and it's being drained because of you and your actions and if this keeps up I'm calling the cops here and having you arrested for it." _

_"Do you remember what our orders were when it came to her condition, she's scared to lose another member of their group and if what they said in there is any indication of those acts you decided on could cause that and you are going to make her worse, and that was not a real fight either, she ended it and now you are trying to make her worse and I'm getting sick of it, because it's ending now and when her mother and their parents hear this they are going to be pissed as well too, you want me to spell it out for you here as to the reason for her current condition right now and where it will lead if you keep this up." I said with a growl in my voice._

_My anger over her issue of not listening to orders had grown and I was not putting up with it any more, my youngest was slowly getting worse again and it was because of Simms's stupidity and I was not going to have her getting sick because of this. "She's three days post menstrual cycle and is suffering from a severe case of anemia, and is also beyond exhausted after staying up for five months, and just came from a trip to the E.R., are you asleep at the wheel here, because both of those together could easily cause her to have her system impacted and if that happens it could cause it to crash and if that happens she could get sick if she has another panic attack and relapses, and I'm not risking that." I said with a stern tone._

_"Adams said not to do what you did and you broke orders, if their parents have been friends for years and raised them together they are going to be pissed when they hear this, at the moment she is on the edge of a relapse and you need to pay attention to the fact that this was not an argument, but an intervention between them as for Kincaid's response to your statement he was trying to head of her panic attack by going off on you like that." I said and she tried to shift it in a different direction. "He looked like he was about to attack me when he said that." she said and I growled at her. "As I said repeatedly he was trying to protect her, out of the boys he's the oldest and thinks of her as a baby sister and by saying what you did you nearly hurt his sister by almost causing her to have that relapse." I said and then let her have it._

_"I'm not risking her getting sick and if getting them those dream suppressants is the only option I'm going to make sure they can sleep and get the rest they need and if the Hypnocil is the only option I'm going to do that, because the longer this goes the longer she's going to keep getting worse and could have another collapse and I'm not risking that and you need to think about over use here before someone gets sick, injured or worse because you don't know when to quit with the threats and that is coming to an end right now." I said to her coldly and she tried to shift it around._

_"Why are you prescribing that drug for them, we don't know if it'll work or not and this is getting out of control, they need to get some rest without the added issues in it." she snapped and I responded to that in the same tone. "The nightmares are the problem right now and whatever this is has to do with that model she built and until I figure it out I'm ending those nightmares before we lose another patient or she gets sick, and this issue of breaking orders given by Adams is ending now. If their parents are friends they will be pissed that you are disrupting her condition here, and if they raised them together, I don't doubt that they think of the kids as their own, and if that's true you just gained the wrath of the entire group if this keeps up and enough is enough, so you either follow the rules or this is going to their parents and like Nancy said are getting reported."_

_"To repeat that last statement those nightmares are the problem right now, and whatever this is, it has to do with their personal backgrounds and not because of personal problems and until I figure it out, I'm stopping these nightmares before we lose another patient, Kristen was on the verge of another panic attack when you said that and I'm not taking chances in her recovery right now, so I'm going to make sure they can sleep through the night without these damn nightmares keeping them up all night, and making sure she gets the rest she needs to heal from this and if that means use of a dream suppressant that's fine with me and I know Jenkins would agree with me on this."_

_"Nancy's father also lives in town and if he's a friend of theirs he is going to be beyond pissed that you've brought her to the brink of getting sick and he's also a cop, and I can and will call him in if this keeps up, so as of now we're doing things the way they should be done and not as you think they should be done, so I suggest you be careful here, otherwise we could have you arrested for malpractice." I said with a growl and she looked at me on shock at that statement, since I never took that tone with her, but I had-had enough of this and I was going to end this now._

_"Because you are supposed to follow the rules not break them and enough with trying to start fights with Kincaid, because that is also illegal, and so is over excessive use of the isolation room and over excessive use of the sedatives and if you're not careful you could kill one of them out of an over dose and their parents really will kill you for that, so I'm going to only give one warning here, follow the rules or I'm calling the cops and having you arrested for malpractice and their parents are going to be the ones to do it, so I'm only saying this once follow orders and do what should be done and not what you think should be done and if this continues I'm calling this out and having you arrested or fired is that clear." I said coldly to her and Max came running over to us with a worried look on his face, and I understood why too, we were both trying to head it off and she didn't need another draining this soon after her previous collapse and I wasn't risking her health and safety any more and was going to make sure she healed from the entire thing._

_"What the hell happened in there, she looked like she was about to try and make another run for it." he asked and, without looking away from her, I answered that. "She nearly started a riot in there and as for the reason for why it's because she broke orders and did what Adams said not to do, and it brought Kristen pretty close to another panic attack, the kids are on the verge of an emotional breakdown, especially in her case, so I want you to keep an eye on this tonight." I said and he nodded as I moved away from them and headed back to therapy room, before I paused and saw he was still looking at me and waved him over and he nodded as he came over to me._

_"How close was it in there?" he asked and I sighed and answered that. "Way too close if you hadn't come in when you did she would have tried to fight it out with me before I calmed her down, in fact she had another hot-flash and dizzy spell and at this point she's worn out and if this keeps up her condition is going to get even worse, I want you to keep an eye on her tonight because there is the possibility of another collapse over this. I'm putting them on Hypnocil to take care of the nightmares, because if this keeps up she's going to relapse by the end of the week and we need to keep that from happening, keep an eye on her, because she could have another dizzy spell tonight, and whatever you do don't say it in front of her, because that's what caused that reaction when you came into the room, whatever is triggering this is the reason for that bruise on her shoulder and I'm going to figure this out and put end to it and fast." I said and he nodded as we separated and headed back to the room to rejoin the group to check on her._

_I was pissed off over this and I wasn't taking chances with my newest patients' health right now, because she was still recovering strength after the near attempt and the collapse, and if she lost control it was going to cause a repeat of what happened the day she had gotten here. After going back to the therapy room I heard someone crying and headed in there automatically and saw Kristen. "What happened now?" I asked and Nancy looked at me with a look of pained anger in her eyes. "Emotional breakdown, their bond is stronger than we thought and it just caused her to break down." she told me and I nodded as I crouched in front of Kristen and pulled her into a hug. _

_I knew what this was doing to her, and I wasn't going to lose her over this, I wasn't sure if this would work or not, but I wasn't taking chances in her case. As I held her I felt her relax automatically when I pulled her into my arms and gently rubbed her back as I calmed her down, I knew she needed me and I wasn't leaving her, and this was beginning to tick me off at this point I had just barely managed to head off a panic attack, and I wasn't going to chance her getting sick because of Simms not knowing when to keep her mouth shut and if this kept up I was going to make sure she got fired before this happened again, or get their parents involved in this and when they found out they were going to be pissed because she was making things even worse in the ward and group._

_I could tell she was still worked up over what happened earlier and slowly calmed her down as I felt her burrow into my arms and leaned her head against my chest, as I gently rubbed her back and felt the tension from the panic attack and the emotional break down easing out of her and knew she was beyond exhausted after what happened earlier and the night before as well._

_"Shh, it's alright, it's going to be alright." I whispered and I felt her bury her head into my shoulder and felt anger taking over at this whole situation, I could also tell she was exhausted after staying up all night again, I didn't care that you sometimes had to be emotionally unattached to your patients, I was going to do it my own way and make sure I was there for her and the rest of the kids and do what needed to be done for them and help them heal so they could go back to what they should have had. I felt her calming down as I stroked a hand through her hair and knew she was worn out after another all-nighter and this was getting out of hand, I knew that if this happened again it was going to wear her out even more. I also knew I was now the one who could calm her down and our bond was stronger than I realized if I could do it this easily with her as I felt my paternal feelings for her growing by the minute as I held her. _

_After a minute I decided to do another mental message to her then. 'Shh, it's alright you're safe, just relax, shh.' I said to her softly and I knew she got the message as she rested her head on my shoulder and I knew she was about to fall asleep from the stress that the breakdown, hot-flash, dizzy spell and panic attack had on her and I had to get her into her room so she could rest for a bit before this got even worse in her case and gently said it again to her. 'Shh, it's alright you're safe I'm here, it's okay, shh." I thought to her softly and felt her burrow deeper at that, I knew she needed me and there was no way I was letting this continue as I got ready to get her into her room so she could sleep off her exhaustion from all of this._

_'Shh, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be alright.' I thought to her softly, knowing that was the other reason for why she was clinging to me like this, after losing Philip her feelings of abandonment were starting to get worse and I had to make it clear I wasn't going to leave her, because she needed me and I wasn't going anywhere at all. As I thought this I got ready to get her to her room, I knew with the amount of exhaustion this was going to make things even worse, and I had a lot of work to do to deal with this there._

_"Come on, you better get some rest." I said to her softly and she nodded as we left the room as I took her into her room and sat with her as she laid down for a bit as she had a nap. At that point I was beyond pissed, I had barely managed to head it off and I wasn't letting this continue, if Nancy's father still lived in town and if he knew their parents he was my only chance at back up, because I wasn't letting Simms get away with screwing with my patient's recovery. 'Lieutenant, if you know the kids I need your help, your youngest of the group is two inches away from getting sick and I need back up for this, please I need your help.' I thought._

_Three days in and the bond was deep enough that I could handle calming her down and this was going to help in case something came up, but I wasn't letting Simms get away with this, Carver had been listening to her too much over the last nine months when it came to the kids, and if came to choosing between my side and hers he would choose hers. Which meant I had to get back up in here before things got worse, as I thought over this, I went to the front hall and caught the look on Adams face when she came into the ward and walked over to her. "What is it?" I asked and she passed me the report._

_"We just got the autopsy report on Philip and you are not going to believe this." she said and I opened up the folder and read it and felt my heart start pounding, because it said his arms and legs had been slashed opened by razors. "Is this accurate?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, we couldn't believe this either, did the kids see anything last night when this happened?" she asked and I shook my head. "They said he was acting like something or someone was directing his actions, and this just made things worse in Kristen's case at the moment, she broke down a bit ago from the emotional breakdown and she's resting at the moment, but if this keep up she's going to get worse." I said and she nodded as she went into that one and I told her the truth. _

_"She had only one night of rest this week so far?" she asked and I nodded with a sigh. "Whatever those dreams are, they're causing serious side effects and I've had enough of this, her bond with Philip is strong and she thought of him as a brother and with the fact that he's gone this made things even worse in her case, and Nancy is getting just as worried as I am about this right now, because the longer this goes on the worse her condition is going to get and I'm not taking that chance right now." I said and she nodded as she went into it, since we were two days away from that checkup. _

_"How serious is this causing her condition to get right now anyway?" she asked and I went into that. "After what went on in group this morning, she nearly had another panic attack and we had to defuse it before it reached the point to where we had to restrain her, she also had another dizzy spell and hot-flash and nearly collapsed a second time because of this, and with one member of their gang gone it's starting to do emotional damage and she's beyond exhausted because of this."_

_"If something happens to the others this is going to do permanent emotional damage to her after her father took off on her and frankly I'm not risking it any more here __Jane, I've prescribed them a dream suppressant, because if this keeps up her condition is going to get worse, and I need you to sign off on it." I said and she nodded as she read through it and then signed off on it before we separated and I went back into her room in time to see another nightmare come up and quickly grabbed her to calm her down, but whatever the nightmare was caused her to lose control of her actions and I had to restrain her before it got worse as I tried to wake her up, getting my hands on her arms to hold them down as I tried to wake her up gently as I dodged a kick and quickly changed my tactic as I used one hand to hold her arms gently and the other to hold down the leg that nearly hit me, because the other was under the blanket, which was pushed under the mattress, keeping it restrained, as I tried to wake her up through our bond, and keeping my voice gentle too as I did it as I remembered the last nightmare that triggered this and knew I had to wake her up before it reached the point to where I had to get Max into the room to help me._

_Whatever she was dreaming about was serious if it caused this, because a minute later I heard her scream out, 'Help, get away from me, leave me alone, help me!' she screamed and I quickly tried to wake her up, using our bond to do it, it now hit me that if this was the same dream she had on her arrival, I had to wake her up and fast, before it tore her stitches out a second time, and quickly tried to wake her up by using our connection._

_'Kristen, come on honey wake up it's alright.' I thought as I tried to keep her from lashing out and saw a second bruise come out on her shoulder and felt my anger rising as I tried to wake her up, because whatever caused that bruise was going to be torn apart when I got through with them, I tried to use the newly created mental connection between us to wake her up, 'Kristen wake up, come on wake up sweetie.' I thought again and still no response and that did it as I called out for real to wake up her, knowing I was the one she trusted and used that and quickly called for real._

_After five minutes of using our mental connection and nothing I quickly shouted out to wake her up. "Kristen, Kristen, wake up honey, it's alright." I said and that woke her up as she sat up and I pulled her into my arms and she burrowed into my arms as I rocked her gently, 'Shh, it's alright honey, it's okay you're safe.' I thought to her softly and she burrowed deeper as I felt her shaking and knew she started crying again as I tightened my arms around her, "Shh, it's okay honey, it's going to be okay." I whispered to her and felt her burrow deeper, 'Whoever is causing this is going to get taken apart for this and whoever you are, you come near her and I'm going to kill you myself.' I thought angrily as I held her, and as I did it, I realized that my feelings for her were growing deeper by the minute as I did. "Shh it's going to be alright honey." I whispered and felt her burrow deeper into my arms, and knew I became what she needed to heal from her father._

_After one night I was getting frustrated and the next I find out I lose another patient, this time Jennifer, who I knew had become Kristen's best friend and it was making things worse, after two nights worth of murders, I felt like every one of them was taking out pieces of my heart and I wanted the truth of what was causing this, I also wanted my patients, my kids, back, because I loved them. _

_I had spent seven months getting to know the kids and Philip and Jennifer were a couple of my favorite patients and this was tearing me apart, and with a new member of the group there was no way I was losing someone else and I was going to figure this out and keep from losing the others no matter what now, especially since my bond with Kristen had shifted and I now thought of her as my daughter and there was no way I was losing her or the rest of 'my' kids in the group. _

_The next day at the funeral I had moved to another section of the cemetery as I watched things feeling like my heart was being torn apart and then heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw the nun who'd been watching me earlier that week. " I've seen you before, Sister.." I started to say before she finished it off for me. "Mary Helena." she said and I nodded as I looked at her._

_"You do volunteer work in the hospital." I said and she nodded. "From time to time, when I'm needed." she said and I nodded as I looked back at the group. "I should have been able to save them." I said and she answered that with a cryptic tone. "Only one thing can save the children now, the unquiet spirit must be laid to rest, it's an abomination to god and to man." she said and before I could ask what she meant by that Nancy walked over. "Neil what are you doing up here?" she asked me and I looked at her as I tried to figure out what was going on with this._

_"I was just talking to.." I started to say and saw she disappeared again. "To who?" she asked and I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I said and she nodded. "Are you ready to go now?" she asked and I nodded. "Sure." I said and we left. Our relationship had shifted and we were on the edge of becoming a couple now, and if this thing whatever it was-was going after her as well I was determined to figure it out and protect her and my patients, but I was too confused to figure it out as she invited me over for dinner that night. "That's pretty what is it?" I asked pointing out the doll sitting on the mantle and she walked over. "It's a Malaysian dream doll, it's supposed to bring good dreams." she said and I thought that one over. "I could use some of that right about now." I said and walked over to the window as she sat on the couch as I finally opened up to her on this.  
><em>

_"You know I used to think I could do something for the kids, make some kind of difference, but their slipping through my fingers everyone of them." I said to her and she looked at me gently. "You are doing the best you can for them Neil." she said softly and I looked at her. "Am I, I'm running out of answers, a patient sleep-walks out of a high security ward, a girl alone in a room dies, I can't believe this is happening, nothing makes any sense." I said as I sat down on the recliner as she looked at me and I knew whatever she was thinking was about to give me the information I needed to get this worked out and put an end to things before I lost another patient.__  
><em>

_"Maybe you're ready." she said and I looked at her. "For what exactly?" I asked and she had a look of determined protection on her face as she answered that and whatever she was going to say might give me the answers I needed to figure this out and take care of my kids and make sure I didn't lose the others now, and if this had to do with what the kids said it meant I was going to do whatever it took to protect them and make sure I didn't lose my patients', my kids at all._

_"The truth" she said and I immediately turned to her at that. "Try me." I said and she nodded. "Only if you are willing to set aside everything you learned and trust me on this, can you do that?" she asked and I thought it over before nodding. "I can do that." I said and she nodded. "The man they're all dreaming about was killed twelve years ago and his name's Fred Krueger, I had a previous encounter with him when I was their age and he killed my mother and friends, after a dream test he got me across the arm before I pulled him into our reality and set him on fire a second time." she said before my eyes landed on the scar on her arm and what looked like razor marks on it and with that information going through my mind it quickly landed on that exact possibility as we went into it as I saw the scars I felt my anger rising as I looked at them._

_"Is that where he got you?" I asked as I reached out and brushed my hand across her arm and she nodded. "So what is their connection to each other and you?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but the bond between us feels like a sibling one, and if I'm right we were raised together, as to the reason for why they are dreaming about him our parents were the ones who killed him and he is taking revenge on them by killing us." she told me and I was in shock over that statement, what Kristen said about it being a piece of the puzzle was entirely accurate on this too. _

_"Why the hell would he be going after a bunch of teenagers who have no memory of their personal backgrounds." I asked her and she sighed. "Because our street is the one who took him down he now sees us as fair game and our parents were keeping quiet about it." she said and I nodded as a few bits and pieces were coming together and I landed on one of them as I remembered the argument in group the day before and felt my anger rising as I put the next one out to go into._

_"Is this the reason for why they never want to sleep and why they keep panicking if Simms tries to sedate them." I asked and she nodded. "Sedation shuts down our defenses and makes us helpless. Kristen panicked, because whatever she saw in that nightmare the night before shook her up enough to not want to see it a second time and with the fact that she was already drained before that happened it took what was left of her energy out of her before she fell asleep." she explained and I nodded as I thought over the argument in group the day before as what Taryn said suddenly flashed through my mind and, hoping I was wrong, I asked about it to her._

_"Wait a minute, Taryn said that Philip had been murdered, that was him, wasn't it." I said and she nodded as I felt anger over this. "Philip had been sleep-walked out of the ward, like Kristen said he never would have done that and there is no way he could get out, unless someone made it easier for him to it and that someone is Krueger, whatever he did caused him to look like he did when they ran that check on his body, and Jenny fell asleep in the rec room last night when he killed her and that is what happened, he was the one who threw her into the tv." she said and I started feeling my anger at that rising. "What else would cause the type of injuries we've seen since this whole thing started in the first place?" I asked and she nodded as she answered that question. _

_"Right before our parents torched him, he created a glove with razors on the fingers, and used it to kill twenty kids in our neighborhood, after he became this it became a part of him and he used it to scare the hell out of us before he killed us, Tina, Philip and Glen were killed by that glove, Rod was made to look like a suicide and the others were either false attempts or he tried to use the glove on them." she said and I nodded as that became clear to me and I felt my heart start pounding at that. "Kristen and Kincaid both had their wrists cut open, he was trying to make it seem like a suicide attempt." I said and she nodded as I added it all together and it fit together perfectly. _

_After she told me the truth I was in an angered shock over what I heard and I knew we had to tell the kids the truth. "Nancy we can't keep this from the kids, they are going to be shocked to find out the reason for why this lunatic is after them." I told her and she nodded. "That is the reason I had to wait till you were ready to know, my parents and boyfriend thought I had lost it when I pulled that hat out of my dream, and Kristen's wrist and the rest of the group weren't suicide attempts he was trying to make it look like they were trying to kill themselves and Carver and Simms won't listen and are continuing to sedate them and by doing that they are unknowingly killing them, that is the reason for why I wanted them on Hypnocil." she told me._

_"So what is the nursery rhyme?" I asked her and she nodded. "It's the indicator before he shows up, the last time I heard it-it was when Tina was killed, the next night Rod died, but Krueger turned it into a suicide, and Glen and I were trying to stay awake for several days before our parents started wondering whether or not I was losing it and it wasn't till I pulled that hat out of my dream that my mother gave me the full story, that's how I knew what the kids are going through and why I was able to get things calmed down on Monday." she told me and I was trying to figure why she would keep it quiet._

_"So why did you wait till now to tell me?" I asked and she gave me the truth. "You care about these kids like they are your own children and are trying to help them, and are open minded enough to process this, the reason I know what I'm doing is because I dealt with Freddy when I was fifteen and I lost my friends and mother when he came back and I'll tell you the story later, but right now we are going to have to figure out how to explain this Kristen, Taryn and the boys, because they are like me and are trying to stay alive, just so you know, that was the reason for why Jennifer kept burning holes in her arm, she was trying to stay awake." she told me and I nodded as I processed that, and after going over our plan, I decided to call an group meeting for the seven of us and tried to relax over what we were about to tell them, since I knew they were going to be in shock over what they heard that afternoon._

_"It wasn't just because of him that you suggested getting it into the ward was it?" I asked and she nodded. "She keeps this up and she's going to have a relapse, her condition is taking a dive and I'm not risking a collapse let alone her having a relapse because that idiot doesn't know when to quit with the threats on the sedatives, because if she hears it again she's going to lose it and if that happens she could get sick, I need to get my father over there and get their parents before something happens." she said and I nodded in agreement to that opinion. "That is the reason I decided on getting it into the ward at this point, but she is going to make good on her decision to put the blame on us if something goes wrong, especially if the bastard does something to put the kids in danger." I said and she nodded as she decided to go into that as we went on with this._

_"Our parents may have tough time believing this, but when they hear that the kids in question happen to be the entire gang and that Simms is putting the kids in danger through her arrogance they're going to be pissed, especially, since Simms already killed Jenny." she said and I felt my anger rising at that. "What do you mean?" I asked and she went into it. "Sedatives shut down our defenses and make us helpless like I said, but interference like this killed Jenny, because they couldn't get to her in time to wake her up, and to make matters worse here, Jenny was Kristen's best friend, and thanks to those two idiots she's gone, who's the idiot who put her in charge of the ward?" she asked and I went into that. "I don't understand what do you mean interference?" I asked her and she explained it to me._

_"Right before Glen was killed, his parents disconnected the phone line and my mother had both doors out of the house locked and bars on the windows, they accidentally left the door open for Krueger to kill him, but in Simms's case she locked the doors on purpose to keep them separated, and in doing so left it open for him to kill Jenny, because they couldn't get to her time to wake her up." she said and I nodded._

_"Carver did, and at the moment he's been listening too much to her on her opinion of the kids and this is getting out of control here, so I'm going to have to get back up from an outside source, how do you think your dad is going to take it when I tell him this?" I asked and I could tell she was trying to keep from losing her temper at that as she answered me. "He's going to be furious when he hears this, he took it seriously when we were kids when it came to my quartet, and if the kids are also the kids of his friends he's going to be even more pissed when he hears this, after the bastard killed my mother, he fell into a severe depression and with knowing that the kids and I found each other, and the fact that the bastard has just come after us a second time this is going to pull him out of it automatically and the same is going to be said for Elaine as well, since with the way dad had his arm around her in that photograph I think she thought of him as an older brother, and she's probably my godmother, but I have to get him to say that to know for sure here." she said and I nodded as I got what she told me._

_"What did Kristen mean when she said they can't be separated at this point?" I asked and she sighed. "Whatever bond they had as babies and toddlers has snapped back into place, evidently our parents raised us together and if they did they were raised together as a single group. Losing Philip had done some damage to the entire group and then we lose Jenny last night and from what Kincaid and Will told me, she broke down a second time and at this rate if this keeps up those bonds are going to do permanent damage to all of them if we lose anyone else and with the fact that she just arrived and they had grown close it's going to be even worse in her case especially with her in her current condition." she told me and I nodded as I felt my anger and concern rising I had to figure out how to get rid of this bastard before she had got worse, because she was two steps away from a relapse and I had to call their parents before it reached that point._

_"Do you have any memory of who their parents are if your father was friends with theirs?" I asked and she nodded.__"Yeah, but it's in the trio, dad was friends with a James Kincaid and Jared Peterson, and that maybe Kincaid and Joey fathers, because if I'm right than her mother was another friend of his, and I need to get in touch with all three of them before this gets that far and before the bastard tries to go after the kids again for his next showdown with me." she said and I nodded as I went into his and her families back history so I knew what caused this in the first place, before I did though I went into what her condition was. "Did the boys tell you how serious it is right now, because Max said she was up all night again last night?" I asked and she nodded as her eyes darkened in anger and concern, and I knew this was getting serious as she told me. _

_"Yes, her energy levels dropped another ten percent, her complexion has taken on that pale look she had on her arrival and she's ready to pass out at this point, we need to get my father and their parents over there before she finally has that relapse, because at this rate, she's two steps away from a relapse, she may have had the first dose of it, but it's not enough right now, she needs to keep taking it to get the rest she needs right now, otherwise this is going to cause her to collapse and if Simms does something to trigger it's going to cause her energy levels to get it cut in half and it could put her in the ICU for a month we need to put an end to this and fast."_

_"That energy boost we speculated on was right, but do to two all nighters, it drained her back down to what her condition was when she got to the hospital and like I said if this keeps up this could put her in the ICU for a month to recover from it, and the dream suppressant was meant to block that bastard so she could finally get the rest she needs to heal from her condition at the moment and Simms obviously couldn't care less here that she is pushing her to a relapse." she said and I nodded as I felt my fury rising at that as I went into what I needed to know on Krueger. _

_" I think you better tell me the entire thing here, before we tell them, because this is going to give them a shock and the kids are-are already on the edge of having a few panic attacks." I said and she nodded. "He was killing the kids in our neighborhood for a couple years before someone let it out and my father and his friends in the department caught him and dragged him in, but whoever wrote up that search warrant didn't sign it in the right place and he was released on a technicality."_

_"After he was released our parents decided to deal with it themselves and lit the place on fire and him with it, it wasn't till my friends and I were fifteen that we started dreaming about him, and the dreams kept getting worse every night to the point to where we were doing the same thing Kristen and the others were. Tina was killed first and she looked like she wound up in an animal attack, Rod was made to look like a suicide and my boyfriend Glen was killed when he was pulled into the bed and butchered and he turned the bed into a volcano. After that happened I decided I was going to pull him into our reality and set up a plan since in our world he gets hurt and set him on fire a second time and then sent him back to hell." she said and I nodded as we went over this._

_After getting everything set up I called the kids into a meeting and we took our positions and I was feeling nervous as I did it, the reason being is because I had been bending the rules for the last three days and if something went wrong, Simms was finally going to make good on her decision to get us both out of the ward and I wasn't leaving my newest patient in her current condition, since Nancy and I were the only ones who now knew what they were dealing with and we were putting an end to this. While I was thinking this, I got a better look at Kristen and felt my concern climbing, her complexion had taken on that pale look she had when she arrived, and she looked like she was about to pass out. Whatever Simms caused to trigger that, I was now going to put an end to, because I had enough of this, and if I was right, than Nancy's father could give me a hand. _

_"Alright straight talk only in here." I told them and Taryn, who was sitting on my left, looked at me. "Is this group?" Taryn asked me and I gave an honest answer. "Well yeah, but unofficially." I said and Will, who was spooked, responded to that. "Pretty soon there won't be enough of us left to call it a group." he said and I decided to head that off before he had a real panic attack after what happened a couple days earlier, but before I could say anything to calm him down Kristen took care of it and I could tell she was already figuring out what this session was really about. _"Will don't panic, because if this is going in the direction I think it is, we'll get the answers we need finally." she said to him and he nodded as he relaxed as she gave his shoulder a squeeze and I gave her a smile at that as we got down to business as I got them to focus.__

_"Alright, listen up you guys, Nancy has something to tell you." I said and she got started.__"I know who is trying to kill you." she said and Kincaid who was irritated over what had happened a few days earlier gave a sarcastic comment on that. "Don't humor us, we're not in the mood." he said and she gave a description to let them know she wasn't kidding. "He wears a dirty brown hat, he's horribly burned, he has razors on his right hand." she said and I saw the looks of shock on their faces as Kristen and Joey looked at each other at that._

_"Who is he?" Taryn asked and I got ready to hear the whole thing on how Krueger wound up like that. "His name is Freddy Krueger, he was a child murderer before he died and after he died he became something worse, six years ago he killed my friends and almost killed me." she told them and Will asked the next question. "Why is he after us?" he asked and Taryn nodded as she followed that up. "Yeah what did we do?" she asked and Nancy gave them the full story. _

_"It's not you, your parents, my parents they burned him alive, and now we are paying for their sins, you are the last of the Elm Street Children." she said and the five exchanged looks of disbelief at the answer and I understood why, they had a connection and it was because of their family backgrounds on the street before the situation got started in the first place. _

_"Mom, Dad, but that's crazy they never said." Will was trying to deny it before Taryn stepped in and I knew she was determined to keep herself alive after what we just heard now. "Yeah sure that is the sort of thing parents tell their kids, good night darling, say your prayer and, by the way, your father and I torched some maniac last night." she said to him and we decided to get past the jokes so we could finish this as Kincaid asked the next question, but before he could say anything I caught the look on Kristen's face and knew she was putting together the other portion of it as well._

_"I think we better can the jokes, and this is the reason for why he is coming after us, I knew something was up, but this, alright that explains why he is after us, but what the hell is the reason for attacking innocent people who have no connections to us and why would he decide to target us to get back at our parents, because there is more to this than just revenge?" Kristen asked as I felt my anger at this rising, because she was absolutely right in that area, as Kristen looked at Nancy as I waited for the next explanation of why he would go after a bunch of innocent lives._

_"Nancy what caused him to get so strong when he came after you in the first place?" she asked and Nancy went into that. "He uses our fear of him to make him stronger, and as for the kid you replaced he may be the reason for the mine field going on right now if we've had fifty suicides in the last eight months in town, where was ground zero anyway, because I moved back to town five months ago before my internship here?" she asked and I answered that. "My patients girl friend had a pool party at her house and there were at least fifty teenagers at it, if he attacked then he could have triggered it then, because she just infected the entire town because of this, where was that house located?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed. "Whoever I replaced lived on Elm Street, and his girlfriend lives at the house at the other end of the block, so it all connects to that house and the block." she said and Nancy nodded as she answered her statement._

_"He sees anyone who was born on that block or spent time there fair game, and as for our connections I'm still trying to figure that one out, but I think your theory about us growing up together was right, and more than likely our parents were friends before we were separated." she told us and I nodded as I thought that one over and knew that was the reason for what happened the year before when my previous patient was nearly killed at the time a month earlier, and this explained why he did that as well before she got here, and now I had to deal with the issue of having a bunch of innocent bystanders winding up in the middle of this._

_"So what do we do about this creep?" he asked and I understood the reason as what she had told me the night before made more sense as far as Kristen was concerned, since, somehow, she had the ability to bring others into her dream and with her connections to the six of us, it worked in connecting us permanently. "Kristen is the key, she has a very special power, a gift." she said and Kristen was trying to keep her from putting too much pressure on her. "I haven't been able to do that since I was a little girl." she told us and Nancy gave a gentle smile. "You did it the other night though." she said and Kristen sighed as she answered her. _

_"__But that was different." she said and Nancy told them the truth. "You never lose a gift like that, you just forget how to use it, how about it will you try?" she asked and I saw her think about before giving a nod as she turned to the others. "All of you have this inner strength, some special power that you had in your most power dreams, together we can work at using that power if we tried." she said and I smiled at the way she put that._

_"You sound like Peter Pan." I said with a chuckle and she smiled as she answered that. "Remember open mind." she said and I nodded as I got ready to start the next portion of our learning to control these abilities. "Taryn will you pull the shades down please, we're going to try a little group hypnosis now." I told them and we started getting ready, at first I thought it hadn't worked, but barely three minutes later while I was playing with the ball-bearing line they went flying and I knew that it had. _

_After a minute the kids decided to show us what they could do and Will turned out to be a magician, in addition to Kristen's power over bringing people into her dreams, she was also a gymnast as well, Kincaid showed that he had super strength and demonstrated on a chair, and I caught the look on Kristen's face when he did that. "Kincaid please, that's very un-nerving." I told him and he nodded as I saw the smile on his face__, Taryn was really skilled with knife fighting and we found out later that Joey had a super sonic voice that could break glass and send people flying and used it during the situation in their nightmare that night._

_"Alright, so with this we're connected to each other now, and as for our injuries, we're not the ones who did it, the bastard was the one who slit my wrist the other night." Kristen said to the five of us. "I already figured that one out, and he is going to pay for hurting you guys." I said to her as we were going over things after the demonstration of their powers, but after a minute I thought over something else and felt my heart start pounding as I turned to her to ask that question. _

_"Was there anything else he did to you during those nightmares?" I asked her in a whisper and she gave a shake of her head in answer to that and I nodded in relief at that, it may have been a week, but I cared too much about her not to ask that question, and gently squeezed her shoulder as I moved closer, I had only grown more protective since the week started and with what I knew now I was going to protect her no matter what happened at this point as she turned to me about that one and gave it to me, already knowing I wasn't going to like was she was about to tell me._

_"That was the reason for the scream you heard when I was resting that day, and you woke me up in time to head it off and is also the reason for how you found those bruises on my shoulder." she said to me in a whisper and I nodded as I felt my fury rising at that, if I ever saw this bastard for real I was going to kill him for hurting her, as I thought this she moved closer to me and I knew she was trying to get it out of her mind than and gently rubbed her back, it was obvious she needed me and I would do whatever I could to take care of and protect her. _

_Our bond had grown so strong that she now considered me her father and she didn't want to let me go because of that, and with that I was going to make sure I was always there for her now. 'I'm not losing you baby, I'm going to make sure I get rid of this bastard to protect you and your brothers and sisters.' I thought to myself as I looked at her, I felt something in me change and I saw her as my daughter now and I was determined to protect her no matter what happened now here and knew when her mother heard what I was doing she was going to relieved that I was the one who was taking care of her over the last few days._

_As I thought that one over, I then turned to Taryn about that. "Taryn, come here." I said and she moved over to us. "I need to know something, was there anything else he tried to do with you in those nightmares?" I asked her softly and she sighed as she nodded. "It's the same issue that she had to deal with, the final dream I had about that was right before he landed me in here, he was also the one who had pumped that much into my system." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that information. "Did he do the same to Jennifer as well?" I asked and they both nodded and I felt my anger reach the breaking point with that information. _

_"Well that is coming to an end right now, I'm not having you put as risk any more, because she don't know when not to get passed accepting the truth here, don't worry we're ending this right now." I said to them and they both nodded as Kristen moved closer to me and I knew she was afraid to lose me as well as the rest of our group, after losing two members of their gang already, as this was going through my mind, I shifted my attention to what they were talking about._

_"So this is the reason for why there is a connection between us?" Will asked Nancy and she nodded as we shifted our attention over to them as they went into this. "Yes, the five of you and I are the only ones left who lived on the street, so we are the ones who are marked. As for the other one, I'm still trying to get that one figured out, but I'm going to have to talk to your parents or my father so I can get whole story here." Nancy said to him and he nodded as Kincaid looked at Kristen. "Well looks like that solved our current mystery, so what now Kris?" he asked her. _

_"I think we better get used to working together, before this goes any further, and before you start making jokes we have to get used to our powers again, because mine has been dormant for eleven years and I have to get it adjusted to working again." she said to him when the lights went out, the door slammed, and the lamps suddenly blew, and the jolt of nerves nearly made me jump out of my skin when the lamps behind me blew out. "What's happening!?" I said over the noise, and caught the look on her face as she froze and tried to focus. _

_"He's close." she said and Nancy moved over to her. "Who Freddy?" she asked quickly. "He's heavy in the halls." Kristen told us and I looked around counting and realized that we were missing one. "Where's Joey?!" I asked her. "Freddy's got him." she told me and I headed over to the door when it turned burning hot and scorched my hand and she pulled me away from the door, "Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded as she stayed next to me. "Quiet everyone, listen." Nancy said and we froze as we heard sizzling noises. "The room is changing!" Will told me as we started moving closer together._

__"He turned the room into a furnace!" _Kristen shouted over the noise and we moved closer together as I called out to them. "Stay away from the walls." I said as we tried to keep from getting burned before I heard the door handle shift and shouted out a second time. "Quiet the door!" I said and__ when the door opened, the hypnosis wore off, we all woke up then and we found Joey unconscious on the floor, which meant one thing and one thing only, he'd been captured and was now in a coma, and our only option left was to fight to get him back. After getting the diagnosis from Adams I knew this was going to cause a problem as Carver looked at me. "This is inexcusable." he snapped at me as she gave him her part of it. "The session was completely unauthorized, it was purposely conducted without my knowledge." she said and I tried to get him to listen to my side of it, because if I wasn't here, I was going to do whatever it took to take care of my patients here._

_"Unusual steps were needed for this, Dr. Carver." I said to him and he looked at me. "Is that what should tell that boy's parents?" he asked with a ticked off look on his face. "I understand you prescribed a high experimental drug." he said and I felt my temper rising, as I looked at Simms for this. "Dr. Carver he's not in a coma because of that." Nancy said and he cut her off at that._

_"Young lady, your opinion is of no interest to me, further more Dr. Simms feels you are creating a panic with the patients." he said and I could not believe this, my patients had grown close to her and she was the one who holding things together for the entire group. "That's not true." I said with a firm look on my face. "Dr. Gordon, in the last four days we've had two suicides and now that young man is in a coma, I think it's safe to say your approach has failed entirely, you're both relieved of duty, I want you out of here today." he said and left as I felt my heart wrench at that. _

_"I'm sorry Neil, but I'm afraid you brought on yourself." Simms said and I turned to look at her with an ice cold look on my face. "For gods sake Elizabeth please, will you please just try to help the kids, will you listen to them." I said to her and she nodded. "Of course I will." she said and she left, but before she did I looked at her. "I'm not kidding this is no longer a matter of lies or not, if she has that relapse, I'm holding you responsible for that." I said to her with a stern tone in my voice and she nodded as she left as I looked at the boy who was like my son. "What are we going to do?" Nancy asked and I sighed and as I answered that. "There's nothing we can do now, it's out of our hands." I said and tried to keep it together as I left the room. _

_After the argument with Carver and Simms, I felt the anger of what she had done to the group and I was beyond pissed by that point, because my favorite patient was now on her own, with only the other three members left of our group, and she was going to have a relapse from this sooner or later because when she found out it was going to hit her hard._

_Simms decided with what just happened to get him down here and make it easier to have him listen to her and to make sure Nancy got kicked out and I lost my job of taking care of those kids who I loved like my own children and if something happened because of this, I was going to make sure that she was the one who got fired, especially if he went after the girl who was like my daughter now._

_Kristen was at half strength at the time and when she lost it finally, and it was just a question of when now, because with us gone she only had Max and the other members of the group and her pain of the others was growing and with Joey captured it was going to come out violently especially if she found out that we were gone, and if something happened to finally trigger it, I knew her mother was going to kill Simms for this as well as Carver. I loved Kristen like she was my own daughter, and I hated having to leave her and the rest of the kids, but with the fact he had made his final decision, I had no choice, but my next thoughts were of finding another way to get rid of this guy._

_After we were relieved, I was beginning to pack up, and suddenly saw the nun I had seen several times that week as I went upstairs to the tower, after slamming a rock into the door, I was able to break through the rusted latch and I went upstairs and found a room with a dungeon style area in the middle of it and found her lighting a wick, and the room looked like something out of a horror movie._

_"This is where it began." she said and I was trying to process everything. "This facility has been closed for years, what was this place." I asked and she looked around with a disgusted look on her face. "Purgatory, fashioned by the hands of men, twisted, lonely souls, the worst of the criminally insane were locked up in here like animals." she said and I tried to figure out the reason for why it had been shut down. "This facility was shut down in the 40's, wasn't it, some sort of scandal." I asked and she nodded, before she started the reason for why it had been shut down in the first place. _

_"A lone girl among the staff was accidently locked in here over the holidays, the inmates kept her hidden for days, she was raped hundreds of times. When they found her she was barely alive, and with child, that girl was Amanda Krueger, her child." she said and I felt my heart stop as I gained that information. "Freddy" I whispered and she nodded. "The bastard son of a hundred maniacs." she said and I nodded, after a minute what she told me the day before made more sense._

_"You said something before, about laying him to rest." I said and she gave another nod. "You must find the remains and bury him in hollow ground." she said and trying to figure what she meant I tried to stop her, but when I got upstairs, there was no one in the hall, and this was beginning to bother me, first Krueger and now her, the kids, Nancy and I were being haunted by ghosts in this situation, after getting downstairs I met up with Nancy who told me that she had seen Krueger slice words into Joey's chest, after getting into the car we went over our next plan. "We've got to go in, we don't have a choice." she said while I was driving the car. "But getting yourself killed won't help the kids at all, especially Kristen and I know she loves you, and besides we do have a choice." I said and she was getting irritated over this after what we have had to deal with that week as I told her my concern over her surrogate sister and what her condition was right now. _

_"You get a good look at her this afternoon, because she's getting worse and if this happens now, she's going to have that relapse, and if Simms does something to trigger it, I'm going to kill her for it, Adams said not to say or do anything to trigger that panic attack and she is breaking it with every decision she and Carver have made, do you have any friends in the department here, because I've had enough of this crap." I said to her and she nodded in answer to that question._

_"I don't need her to say it out loud she is getting worse again, her complexion has taken on that pale look she had when she arrived and if this gets worse, we're looking at a relapse, and Simms may have just lit the fuse to trigger it." I said and she nodded. "If she gets sick I'm getting my father involved in this, because she has it even worse than you think." she said and I went into that. "What you mean?" I asked and she went into it with a furious look on her face. "After the argument in the hall, she had a case of nausea and I barely managed to keep her from making another run for it, because she was on the edge of another fight or flight response in there, and it took me a few minutes to calm her down." she said and I nodded.  
><em>

_"Simms has broken several laws in the last three days alone and she broke orders, and now has Carver doing the same thing here, they've both broken our oath and it has killed two members of the group, and now it has Joey in a coma, because we didn't have them on that suppressant sooner, we need to put an end to this, before it kills all of you." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as that dragged it back it our original conversation as I went into that._

_"After what happened today, if you get killed it could probably kill her in the process, and going by what I know here, our only option is getting him buried here as well." I said and she sighed at that.__"Assuming your mysterious nun is right." she said and I was mentally and emotionally exhausted from all of this. "I've heard weirder things this week." I told her and she gave. "Alright, whoever she is, she seems to know more about Freddy than I do." she said and I was trying to figure where to go. "The question is what happened to his body?" I asked her and I could tell she didn't want to go into this, but she told me anyway._

_"They burned him to death in his boiler room and they hid the remains." she said and I nodded. "Who would know where their hidden?" I asked and she thought it over before answering me and her voice turned to steel. "Only one man knows, and it's time for him to talk." she said and whoever that person was she was furious with him, I could tell that without needing to ask and she directed me to a bar on the far side of town and led me to one of the tables in the back of the room._

_"Hi daddy." she said and I felt my heart start pounding as I suddenly realized why she never wanted to mention him, as what she told me earlier that week made more sense, her father had turned into a drunk because of the death of her mother. "I thought you were trying to forget me." he said and she shook her head. "That's not true, you were the one who was always trying to forget." she said and, dropping the small talk, she told him the reason for why we were there to see him. "I need your help dad, Krueger's back." she said and I could tell he was trying to deny it. _

_"Fred Krueger is dead, you always had a problem with trying to understand that sweetheart." he said and she sat down as I took the chair next to her and moved closer to her. "You know what he did, and he's doing it again." she said as I leaned forward. "She is telling you the truth." I said and he looked at me. "I don't believe we met and I don't think this is any of your goddamn business." he said and I had to hold back what I wanted to say in response to that. _

_"I think we can stop him this time, stop him for good, but we need to know where his bones are buried." she said and he looked at her with a look of failure on his face. "I've lost too much over this already, I'm through with it." he said and she was pissed at that, since, in the time she had met me and the kids, her bond with them was strong and they thought of her as a sister._

_"We still have people dying after all this time, stop running away from that, you owe me." she said to him and he looked at her. "It was nice seeing you princess, next time don't stay away so long." he said to end it and she got up and headed for the door before I managed to catch her. "Nancy" I said to her gently and she stopped after a minute. "I'll be okay, just give me a minute." she told me and I nodded. I couldn't believe he would try to ignore this, as I stood there looking at her, I realized that I had met my exact match, she was everything to me and I would do what ever it took to make sure I would never lose her or the kids. _

_Barely five minutes later my beeper went off and I pulled it off my belt and saw the number and felt my heart start speeding up. "That's the hospital, something must have happened." I said and saw her face pale as she realized what had happened, and what Simms had done this time and this was coming back to haunt both of us that night._

_"Damn it, Kristen must have just found out that we've been fired." she said to me and I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the tv room and Taryn picked it up. "Dr. Gordon?" she asked and I responded. "Taryn what's wrong?" I asked her and I could tell she was in the verge of a panic attack. "You've got to come right away, it's Kristen, she finally lost it when she found out that you've been fired, Simms doped her up and put her in the quiet room." she told me and I whispered to Nancy, as I felt my heart start pounding at that information, and knew I was going to have to end it before it killed both her and Joey. _

_"Simms put Kristen into the quiet room for the night and they sedated her." I said to her and she nodded in fear. "Oh no" she said as Taryn finished filling me in. "She won't be able to stay awake for long and she is all alone in there, Freddy could get to her." she said and I tried to calm her down as I came to a decision. "Alright none of you panic, stay cool, help is on the way." I said and she quickly told me to hurry it up. "Just hurry" she told me and I nodded as I made my decision and went to putting an end to things before it killed the girl I thought of as my daughter and her brother, who I thought of as my son, as I felt my anger rising every minute because of this._

_"Alright hang on." I said and put the phone up as we turned to each other. "We've got to get there now." she said and I pulled my keys and handed them to her. "You go, I'm going after the remains and ending this." I told her and she tried to talk me out of it. "No, you see how he is." she said and I gave a firm notion. "I'll talk to him, you just get to the hospital and make Simms understand." I told her and she shook her head. "She'll never understand, but I have to find a way to get to Kristen some how." she said and I looked at her with a caring look. _

_"Nancy be careful" I said and gave her a go-ahead nod before I looked at Donald and walked over to the table. "I'm Neil Gordon, pleased to meet you, there now that we met." I snapped at him as I overturned the table and shoved him against the wall. "Now listen to me, I don't know if you care if Nancy lives or dies, but I do." I said and he pushed my hands off of his jacket. "You and I are going on a scavenger hunt." I said and he nodded in resignation, as we made our first stop at a church before driving across town to the junk yards by the outskirts of the city and the train-tracks._

_"Who is getting victimized this time?" he asked me as he drove the car. "The rest of the kids that were living on the block when you killed him, they are my patients, one of them is in a coma because he was captured in our sleep and the girl who has been sedated has only fifteen minutes before she and the others, including Nancy go in, we lost two this week right after Nancy showed up." I said and he nodded. _

_"I need more information." he said and I nodded. "The bastard figured out a way to get back at you by killing the kids of everyone on the block, that's what happened to Nancy and her friends six years ago, and the others wound up in my care, and is the reason for all the suicide attempts going on right now, but that's what this about, I'm going to put an end to him and save Nancy and the others." I said and he nodded as I saw the way his hand had tensed on the steering wheel and I knew he was going to be furious with what I was about to tell him next. _

_"Who are the kids, and what are their sur-names?" he asked me. "The one that started this, her name is Kristen and her last name is Parker, Joey Peterson, Jennifer Caulfield, Philip Anderson, Roland Kincaid, Will Stanton, Jesse Walsh and Taryn White." I told him and he nodded as I saw his eyes widen and I knew he knew who the kids were and the next question was how he knew them and what their bond with him and Nancy was and just how strong it was as well. "That is everyone that lived on our block, the other four were my family, the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys." he said and I nodded. "I've already taken a guess that you guys were connected, because they connected automatically when she got there." I told him and he nodded as he answered that._

_"Their parents are going to get a shock when they hear that they found each other again." he said and I nodded. "You know who they are right?" I asked and he nodded as he sighed. "The gang's parents and I have been friends for years, after it ended twelve years ago, we cut contact with each other, but the only ones who were staying touch with each other for a few years before the kids were in their teen years were the members of my quartet and the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys." he said and I nodded.__ "Who is in your quartet, because with the way the trio are around each made it clear they're pretty close?" I asked and he smiled slightly as he answered that._

__"Elaine____, the Kincaid's, and Peterson's have been my best friends since we were kids, and the bastard is going after the trio and the rest of their gang?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes we lost two members of their gang, because of this and it's getting worse by the minute here, Kristen lost control of her temper for two reasons tonight, one being Simms got us fired and secondly because she determined to keep from losing Joey as well." I said and he nodded as he responded to that as he looked at me before looking out the window to concentrate. "Their parents and I raised them as a single group, Nancy was actually the one she was closest to and that's the reason she lost control when she found out you guys were fired and as for Joey he was practically her twin brother when they were babies." he explained and I nodded as I felt my anger at what Simms did rising even more as I asked the next question as I looked at him and I knew he was furious.__

_"Nancy gave me some of the details about what went on six years ago to you and Marge, but she didn't tell me everything, but what the hell happened when she was fifteen when this started, because she's determined to put an end to this." I asked him and he sighed as he went into that and I could tell this was killing him to talk about it, since this was obviously a very sore subject for both of them and I knew losing two of their brothers and sisters was making it even worse as well too._

_"The starting point was the night Tina was killed, she looked like she had gotten shish ke-bobbed, we got a good look at it, but there was no way any human could do that since it wound up going up the wall, and we thought it was Rod at first, but the next night he wound up dead, but Nancy told me there was no way he would have done that to her or kill himself, she also gave me Krueger's description at the funerals, during the sleep testing she pulled his hat out of her dream, and that told me that he had something to do with this, that night Glen wound up dead and it looked like he wound up in a blender before getting thrown around the room, after that happened she managed to set him on fire a second time after pulling him into our reality, but he killed her mother, and I don't know what happened after that." he told me and I nodded. _

_"When Kristen came into my care, she told me that the rest of the kids that lived on the block were all dreaming about him. The next night Philip wound up dead when Freddy made it look like he sleep-walked out of the ward and threw himself off the tower, the next night Jennifer fell asleep and he shoved her head through the Tv, Nancy started working with me and we started working with the kids into how to get their powers working together, and he got his hands on Joey and Joey is in a coma because of this, and the sudden reason for this at the moment is Kristen just found that Nancy and I were fired and she freaked out, she sees us as family and trusts us, and they sedated her because she finally lost her temper, the kids know the whole story now, and the others are having a panic attack over this." I told him and he nodded._

_ "The kids grew pretty close since they started therapy, but Kristen said it felt like they already knew each other, and Nancy is just as confused as I am over this." I added and he nodded. " I can understand why, she hasn't seen them and they haven't seen each other in eleven years, who is Kristen closest to now that they are back together anyway?" he asked and I went into that. "She's grown really close to Kincaid and Joey now, and her bond with Nancy has grown just as strong, but I'm not sure why yet." I said and I watched his face and knew the reason now. "Her mother, their fathers and I have been a quartet for years, and the four of them were always together if we were hanging out for a get together, the trio's group were never separated either." he said and I nodded as he went into what went on before they separated. _

_"The entire situation started when he killed his wife, after doing that the town government took his daughter from him and put her in foster care at the town orphanage and the rampage started reaching the point to where we were on defensive mode for close to two and a half years and we didn't know who was doing the killing till someone let it out and we arrested him, but some idiot in the D.A. didn't sign the search warrant in the right place, and the officer who arrested who him did it out of order and he was released on a technicality and we were all pissed at that and decided to put an end to it, and went over the plans of how to deal with it, since at that point he knew that with the fact he'd been released, he couldn't be tried twice and we weren't taking that chance of this continuing on, and we weren't risking him touching our kids either at the time."_

_"After that happened we all wanted to get him and take him down, found him in a boiler room which looked like it hadn't been used it years, and used gasoline to burn him alive after tossing fuel cocktails threw the window and lit it up. After we did that, our families decided to cut contact with each other and the seven of them moved off the block while mine, Tina's, Glen's, and Rod's stayed put, and my quartet were keeping in touch for a few years before we lost contact with each other, but with this it looks like the family is about to get back together and their parents are going to be relieved about that and so am I, because this is getting out of control right now." he said and I went into that. "How many kids have been killed because of this bastard?" I asked and he went into that with a furious look on his face on that. "Including Jennifer, Philip, and the trio we've had fifty-five suicides, which I'm guessing are the murders he's been doing right now, and I've been working on it, but I haven't figured things out here yet." he said and I nodded as he went on._

_"Elaine is not going to take it well when she finds out, she and Richard divorced when Kristen was five, as for the Caulfields, Andersons and Petersons, they are going to be pissed when they find out this information, because we all thought that he was gone for good and now we get this information, and Roland's, Will's and Taryn's parents are going to be even more pissed at this as well." he told me and I nodded in agreement because their parents were not going to take it well at all when the truth came out, which meant that there was going to be a serious confrontation when they got back together, on top of the fact that they were going to kill Simms and Carver for killing their kids, and to get them out of leadership of the hospital which was what I planned on._

_"Nancy said you were going to kill them when you heard this." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "She had it right, we will, who was treating Kristen after she got there?" he asked and I went into that. "Jane Adams, Erin turned her care over to Jane when I took over as her psychiatrist, she also said that if there was interference in her recovery to call them and I plan to do that, because they may have just caused her condition to hit the danger point, because her energy levels had taken several drops, and at the current moment she's either at fifty or Simms just cut in half tonight." I told him and he nodded with a furious look at that information as he answered my statement._

_"Who is the doctor who fired you and my daughter, and the one who got you fired, because they are going to be the ones who are going to get it when the kids parents find out about this?" he asked me and I nodded as I answered him. "Dr. Eric Carver and Elizabeth Simms, Nancy suggested a change in protocol to keep the kids alive, and that was giving them hypnocil which is the dream suppressant she has been on for the last four years, and when she told me the truth she and I were beginning to teach the kids how to control their dream powers, when the bastard got Joey away from us and captured him, it put him into a coma." _

_"__After Carver fired us, Kristen found out and it caused her to lose it tonight, Simms sedated her and it'll take about fifteen minutes before she falls asleep, but Nancy and the rest of the kids are going in with her to get Joey and keep him busy while we do this." I said and he nodded as he got what I was telling him as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. _

_"How strong a friendship did you and the others have anyway?" I asked him and he smiled slightly. "Our families got together for block parties and a few other things, but I think the reason for why the kids don't know this or that they knew each other already is because they haven't seen each other in eleven years, after we killed him the others moved off the block, and the only ones left that were still living there was my family, the Lantzes, the Lanes and the Greys" _

_"Marge and I divorced when Nancy was ten, and we were all trying to get past the fact that it had been years, but now that we know he came back more than once, we are getting everything back together, and I'm telling the others that we are dealing with this bastard, and the fact our kids know the truth and are back together. Why the hell did he wait till our kids were in their teen-years before he came back." he asked and I nodded at that as I answered that question, since I was still processing what he had just told me there. _

_"Going by what Nancy told me last night, he had to wait till they were old enough to strike and apparently their fear is the reason for why he was strong enough to go at both you and the kids, as for the gym teacher who wound up dead last year, I think he possessed Jesse and killed him." I told him and he nodded._

_"What about Jesse Walsh, what happened to him before Kristen took his place in group?" he asked me and I sighed. " The situation got started right after he arrived at the hospital they were diagnosed with severe sleep disorder and in trying to keep himself awake, he cut off his eye-lids to keep himself awake." I said and he nodded as he read through that one before he told me what she had been doing. _

_"Nancy was taking caffeine pills to stay awake, and was awake for the whole week before she finally took him down. Let me get this straight: he comes after my daughter and her friends and kills three of them, and she sends him back to hell, so five years later Jesse moved into my house, and he is possessed by Krueger, and kills a few people and his girl-friend who also lives on our block takes him down and sends him back to hell a second time, and then he comes back for a third time to go after the rest of our kids and Philip and Jennifer are dead, Joey is in a coma and Kristen is in danger because these doctors wouldn't listen to them." he said summing it up and I nodded and he sighed as his anger started taking hold and I understood that as I felt the same way over this._

_"What happened the day Kristen got there?" he asked and I went into that as well. "I had checked on the others when the alarm went off and said that I was needed in the exam room, after getting up there I realized that Kristen was panicking because she didn't want to be sedated after some of the stitches in her wrist tore, after a stand-off Nancy took over and calmed her down, after I filled her in, she and the kids started connecting automatically, and their bond had strengthened, but what was their real connection before everyone left your street?" I asked and he looked at me a minute before looking out the window again. _

_"The kids had been raised together from the time they were babies, before we found out it was him, I started a car-pooling program to get them to and from school so they didn't run into him and after we torched him we separated and their families moved off the block, but with the fact that he landed them in the hospital, their bond kick-started again and reinserted itself when she joined the group, as for Nancy and the others, they treated the kids like they were their own brothers and sisters, and our families had been friends since we were in our own teenage years." he explained and I nodded as I got it now, this answered every question we needed to explain their connection and everything that came with it as I felt my anger rising at that, my youngest had lost her brother and sister, her twin was in a coma and with what they and we were about to do we could lose a few more members of their gang and if that happened it would do a lot of damage to her in her current condition and it could cause her to relapse if I didn't do something and I had to tell him now before Simms made her condition even worse and get him and their parents involved before she triggered a relapse or worse and do it fast._

_"Nancy told you I'm a cop, but with the fact that he was the bastard killing everyone in our neighborhood we were determined to protect them, and I was furious when she told me what had happened the night it started again, Rod wound up dead, because we thought he did it at first, and Glen parents disconnected the phone line the night he died and she tried to wake him up, when I said that he looked like he had fallen into a blender, that wasn't an exaggeration, I don't know how the bastard did that, but his parents as well as the others are going to want to take him down again for this, with the kids now in danger because of him, enough is enough, I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and their parents will do the same." he said as we went past the train tracks._

_"Alright that explains that, but the reason I had to find you aside from this, is because Kristen is on the verge of a relapse, and Simms's decisions are pushing her closer and closer to it by the minute and tonight's stunt could have just triggered it, and everything they're doing is illegal." I told him and he nodded. "Alright enough of the deflection crap, we're dropping the act and getting our gang back together, what is Simms doing that you needed to get me involved here?" he asked and I told him the truth of what was going on in the ward and the hospital at the moment, knowing he would be pissed at this._

_"Well not only is Simms making matters worse within the ward, Kristen's been recovering from a collapse for the last few days after being admitted and Simms is not looking at the fact that she is far from fully recovered, and there is the possibility of a relapse and she couldn't care less that Kristen is on the edge of getting sick because of this." I told him and he nodded and I saw his eyes narrow at that. "What caused her to collapse when she got there exactly?" he asked with a growl and I told him. "She's recovering from anemia, exhaustion and blood loss. She's been through several all-nighters the last four days and she's starting to get worse again, and like I said, she's on the edge of a relapse and that panic attack could have just triggered it tonight." I said and he nodded and I knew he was pissed at that as I tried to figure out why._

_"Don't take this the wrong way, but what is she to you anyway?" I asked and he sighed. "Her mother is my best friend and she's my niece, the truth is I've been friends with their parent since we we were twelve, and the kids and older trio are my nieces and nephews __and with that, I'm going to make sure the bastard gets taken down for this and when that's done, I'm going to deal with Carver and Simms and if she gets sick they are going to get it for that." he said and I nodded. "Nancy said she saw a photo of you holding her when she was a baby." I said and he nodded. "Yeah that was when they were eight-teen months, and she was camera shy at that age, and it worked best if I was holding her at the time, because the pictures were taken at each of our houses." he told me and I nodded as I went for the next question on their bond, now knowing they were close._

_ "How close was she to you as baby anyway?" I asked and he smiled as he went into that one. "I was her favorite out of my quartet, and Nancy thought of her as a baby sister and got overly protective. To put it gently, James, Jared and I were the ones she was closest to before the separation, and with the fact that I'm her mother's best friend, I'm taking charge now to deal with these people before something causes her to get sick and if she does, I'm going to kill them for that." he said with a growl and I nodded as I went into that area, I was also glad that I was not on the receiving end of it too, and I could tell whatever bond he had with her would explain her connection to Nancy, because his tone took on a tone of paternal love._

_"She's more than just your niece right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, after she was born her mother named me her guardian if something ever happened to them, and she is my daughter's adoptive sister. The truth is she's my god-daughter, and in order of emergency contacts it was me, Jared, and James and the girls, because of our bond as a quartet, and like I said Joey is her twin brother, Roland is the one she thought of as her big brother and they were always together." he said and I nodded. "Who is her godmother, if Jared is second on the list?" I asked and he went into it. " Sally is, in order it's me, than the Peterson's and the Kincaids. I take it Simms and Carver never looked at her records to know this?" he asked and I nodded._

_"Simms was keeping this going for a while, but neither she, nor he, has read through the records completely to know this, but what is the duo's connection?" I asked and he explained it. "James is Joeys godfather and vice versa, and it's the same for Jack and Damian, and the girls, the rest of the gang, or at least the eight of us reversed things here, but out of the younger gang I'm closest to the youngest members, Simms never read this information to know this, Adams and Jenkins haven't seen the kids in twelve years, so they don't know everything yet, but when they hear this, they're going to be pissed." he said and I nodded as I answered that as I looked at him gently to tell him._

_"They didn't and with that, Simms just got busted for barring Nancy from seeing her, Simms has got it stuck in her mind that she's in charge of the kids, but that's part of the problem here and why I had to get get you, I made it clear if she kept it up in disrupting Kristen's condition I was calling you in to deal with this, because I had a hunch that you guys had been friends for years and that you took it seriously when it came to them." I told him and he nodded. "Yeah well, you had it right, and when the others hear this they are going to kill them, as for the person responsible for why we separated in the first place and the condition it had and has her in is Richard and I'll explain all of it later." he said and I nodded as I asked the next question. "__How often was Richard missing back then?" I asked and he sighed and I could tell he was furious at her father for this._

_"It reached the point to where she turned to us, Jack and Rob for that need of paternal attention, and I guess it got worse as she got older right?" he asked and I nodded. "After we calmed her down, she turned to me while we got her stitches reset and she relaxed automatically and our bond started getting stronger as the week went by, the reason being is she's suffering from paternal abandonment and at this age she's in need of a stable paternal figure, my co-harts think that's the reason she tried to kill herself." I said and his eyes narrowed in anger as he responded to that and I knew he was pissed._

_ "That is bull shit, she never would have done that, her loneliness would have pushed her closer to someone else like it did with you, but she never would have done that, we meant too much to her to do that, and he just made __things worse, alright, so that explains some of it, but I have another question, why the hell did this doctor decide get her sister out of the ward?" he asked and I explained it. "I'm not sure, but I know she's been breaking the rules repeatedly, but that's where this gets serious, and it's because she's gone from being straight to losing her mind completely now, and when the head of the medical department hears what she's been doing he's going to kill her."_

_"She's lost her mind now and seems to think Nancy is making matters worse in the kids case, but everything she sees in the case of Nancy is completely reversed, the kids bond with her snapped back into place and the girls sister bond did too, and the idiot has got Carver breaking the rules left and right here, and to top it off Simms could have lit the fuse for the verbal explosion from all of this, this is pushing Kristen to the emotional breaking point and what happened today could have finally caused her condition to get worse, but that's why I had to get you." I told him and he nodded as he went into the reason for me, and I knew he wasn't going to like what he heard when I told him how she saw me and the reason for the relapse._

_"This is the reason in Nancy's case, but why the hell did they fire you, aside from the prescription?" he asked and I gave him the truth on that. "Ever since the girls arrived, my connections to the kids shifted and I started acting more and more like her father and evidently she thought this was getting too dangerous and decided to get me out of the way and reported me, but this was a breach in the orders Adams gave and its the reason we came to see you, because things at the hospital are getting out of control." I said and he turned to me at the name. "Adams, Jane Adams?" he asked and I nodded._

_ "Yeah you know her?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah Erin has direct access to her and Daniel Jenkins, the three of the were in the same med school group when we were kids and they've been friends for twenty years, and when she hears the truth of this and what it's doing to Kristen she's going to be pissed and so will Daniel, because they take the kids health seriously, and with the fact you three are the ones taking care of her, you're off the hook right now, but I need to know about what those idiots did." he said and I nodded as I took a deep breath and told him the truth, knowing he would be pissed._

_"Daniel is head of the medical department and Erin put them in charge of the kids medical care on their arrival, with the fact this could do a lot of damage tonight, he's going to be furious when I tell him what's been going on lately." I said and he nodded._

_"Look, at the moment Simms and Carver are making Kristen's condition worse with every decision they've made in the last three days, and frankly all of those decisions are illegal as well too, and with the fact that you are now involved in this, I need your help to get them out of control of the ward before it causes her to get sick or worse right now." I said and he nodded as his eyes started blazing in anger as he answered that statement. _

_"How serious is it getting in her case?" he asked and I explained it. "She's had two all nighter's this week, and only two nights of rest, after the panic attack on Wednesday, she nearly fell asleep in my arms, because it drained her mentally and emotionally and I had to get her into her room to sleep it off__, but every single interruption and violation is draining her more and they may have triggered the relapse by getting us out of the ward." I said and he nodded with a furious look and he went into the violations then._

_"How many illegal decisions did they make this week anyway, because with the fact that Elaine is also on the jury she's not going to take it well when she hears this, because this will drag her out of her previous behavior like it just did me." he asked and I went into that. __"They made ten to twenty illegal decisions each and at the moment several of them are malpractice as well." I told him and he nodded. "You can fill me in later on that, I swear I never thought I have to deal with another rampage like this after six years, since the last one was when Nancy and her quartet were nine." he said and I asked about that, but before I could, he went into how bad it was for Kristen._

_ "How serious is the anemia and lethargy anyway?" he asked and I went into that. "She lost three liters due to a cycle last week and the bastard slashed her wrist and he nailed a vein and she's been up for six months, and Adams gave orders to keep an eye on her for the last few days and my second in command, Nancy and I have been keeping an eye on her for the last four days, she had two nights of rest the entire week, but her condition is taking a dive and Simms as well as Carver made a massive breach of orders in her case, and I'm not letting them get away with it, because this could put her in the ICU." I said and he nodded as he answered and his tone turned deadly as he answered as he asked the next question on that._

_"How serious is it right now in Kristen's case anyway in the last seventy-two hours if you had to get me?" he asked and I sighed as I went into it. "She's on the edge of a relapse at this point, and she got only two nights of sleep this entire week after the bastard killed Philip and Jennifer she was up all night on Tuesday and Wednesday and her condition started getting worse again, she had a couple of hot-flashes and a few dizzy spells, so if Simms did finally trigger it, it's going to take a month before she regains her strength." I said and he nodded. "What's her condition right now, because you said she's on the edge of a relapse?" he asked and I knew he was going to be furious when I told him. "She's suffering from severe anemia and exhaustion, and the side effects are getting worse at this point, she was up for three nights this week and her complexion has paled and she looks like she a couple steps away from a relapse." I said and he nodded with a furious look on his face as he answered that._

_"If Simms did anything to finally cause her to have it, I swear the four of us are going to make sure she winds up in jail for that and the same goes for Carver." he said and I went into his connection with them. "You said you grew up together, how long were you guys together before the separation anyway?" I asked him and he went into that._

_"We were together for just short eight-teen years, right after we torched him, we put things on hold, though my quartet were keeping in touch for a few years before Kristen hit her tenth birthday, and Richard moved out of town when she was twelve." he said and I nodded__. "Yeah well my bond with her has reached the point to where I think I took his place at this point, she hasn't said anything, but his leaving hurt her a lot and with Philip and Jennifer dead, it's going to do a lot of emotional damage, and with the fact your her uncle, if we can get your family back together, that'll help with the healing process at this point." I said and he nodded. "Whatever Richard did to cause that he's going to get it at that point. So my niece sees you as a surrogate father, and you don't have to tell me about your relationship with my daughter, I've already figured it out." he said and I nodded. "She and I were trying to make sure nothing screwed up Kristen's recovery, but Simms has been breaking rule after rule, and I'll fill you in later." I said and he nodded in agreement as I asked about the rampage and how many were killed._

_"How old were the kids he killed anyway?" I asked and he went into that. "From four to thirteen years old the last was Kristen's cousin who was five years and we got some more information on how he managed to keep from getting caught for three years." he said and I nodded. "What did he do to them after he killed them?" I asked and he went into that, and I could tell he was pissed at the memory of that. "He threw their bodies into the furnace that powers the entire town, we found some stuff of theirs' in the boiler room when this happened as well." he said and I nodded as I felt my anger at this growing as well, I was going to end this and protect every single kid in town and this was going to end now._

_"What part of the department are you apart of anyway?" I asked and he went into that. "I'm head of the investigation team, but Henderson wanted me on stand down for a few months, because I figured out what was going on, but before I do could do anything I had to be sure of what was going on before you guys came to see me tonight, and with the fact that my nieces and nephews as well as you and my daughter are now involved in it, I'm ending this now. You said there was a massive breach of orders and it now has my niece on the edge of a relapse and two members of their gang dead, and her brother in a coma, well I'm looking into what goes on in that ward, and you can fill me in on what happened this week later, but both Simms and Carver are not getting away with this."_

_"Kristen's mother took the safety of their entire group just as seriously as I did, and when it came to work, she always took time off to be with her, and with the fact that Rick was gone constantly I took over in acting like her father back then and it reached the point to where our bond hit a father/daughter one when she a toddler and preschooler before the separation and with me back in her life, that'll help out, and like I said this will get her out of her previous attitude, when she hears that not only are the kids now in danger, but I've gotten involved in this and so have you, and she is going to tear their heads off for this." he said with a gentle, but firm tone in his voice, and I knew he was beyond pissed at what was going and so would the rest of their gang when they heard it._

_"Who would be best to call in-in the case of their parents, because I don't doubt her memories of you and your friends are back completely now?" I asked and he explained that, and I could hear the shock in his voice as he answered me. "Out of my trio Jared would be best, if James hears what's going on over there and the condition it has her in, he will kill them for doing that to her, since when it came to the girls he would kill anyone for hurting them, and I think his protective personality was duplicated into Roland at this age, As for the quartet, Jack and Elliot would be next, because Rob is the same way James is and Damian would use his combat skills on those fools when he hears this and learning they killed his son, the reason being he's a retired army ranger, and he had level five combat skills, since he was also taking martial arts when we were kids and both together make a very lethal combination." he said and I nodded as I asked the next one._

_"Aside from you, what did the guys do for a living?" I asked and he went into that. "James and Rob are both firemen, like I said Damian is in the army, Elliot is with me in the department, Jared is an EMT, and Jack is a construction worker, and he works with heavy equipment, Peter is working at the hardware store as a stocking loader, John is a executive and was out of town sometimes, and Derek is a gym teacher, and also ran martial arts classes, at times, but I haven't seen the trio in six years since 'he' killed the kids." he said and I nodded as I went to the legal stuff to find out who was in law._

_"Who else in the family went into law, aside from you and Elaine?"I asked and he went into that. "Elliot did, he's on the S.W.A.T. team, and is in the department with me, James, Jared and Erin went into medical, but we work together at times, but with the fact he just came after the entire group, we're going to be the ones to take care of her, and I'm dealing with those fools after we take care of the remains, are Jane and Daniel on duty tonight, because I need to see them. I know what you're thinking here, but they and Erin have been friends since med school, and still work together, the reason being that any of the severe cases I catch, who have to be hospitalized for drug and alcohol abuse she sends to the psychiatric hospital if they're tried that way, and I've had several who need to be dealt with that way." he said and I nodded as I tried to process that._

_"They both are, in fact Jane is the one treating Kristen right now, what do you want me to tell them if there is trouble while we do this?" I asked and he went into that. "Give them the cliff notes version, and once things have settled I'm calling the rest of my quartet and we're telling them our background with him." he said and I nodded as we ended our conversation, as I ran through everything I heard from him._

_As we were heading up there, I heard a shout in my mind, 'Doctor Gordon, dad, I need you, protect me from him, please I need you now.' the voice called out to me, and though I heard the urgency in it, I didn't know who it was, as my heart started feeling the bond between me and whoever did that growing even more, as I got ready for what I was about to do here, feeling my anger rising as I thought over what I heard from him and what Simms had done to my surrogate daughter, and knew if I made sure this ended I was going to make sure I got my job back and help her recover if it finally triggered that relapse and if it did I was going to kill Simms for killing my patients and Carver for letting her get away with murder, and with the fact that the father of my girl-friend was involved, this was ending now._

As that one ended he decided to wait in case something had happened and waited for her to call to them as he remembered the final attack he and Donald had to deal with and how close they both came to being killed that night along with Nancy and the kids, when they both got their jobs back and when they gave Max the truth and when he had to deal with the condition she had been in during that time.

**The Grave-Yard, the Final Attack, the Truth and the Aftermath: **

_After getting to the junk yard he told me where to go and we took the car into the place, after I had parked he then pointed to where they were buried. "There, the red caddy." he told me and I headed over to try and get it open but it was rusted shut, and I had to wedge it open before I turned and saw him trying to take off on me before I grabbed the keys out of my pocket to tell him that he was staying put._

_"Going somewhere?" I asked him as I showed him that I had them and irritated he walked over to me. "Look, I told you I would tell you where the damn thing was buried, but I never said I'd stick around." he said and I gave the reason for why we were there. "We've got work to do." I said and he looked confused at that. "What are you talking about?" he asked me and I got ready to tell him the real reason for why we were there. "You're about to attend a funeral, one that is long over due." I said and tossed the shovel at him as I grabbed the second one and we got to work._

_"Look, Doctor, whatever comes out of this, I'm going to have to get things settled with my daughter, you don't need to tell me that you are close I can see that without you saying anything, but I need you to tell me what those idiots did to cause her sister's condition to get that serious that fast." he said and I nodded. "Alright, by the way it's Neil now, okay." I said and he nodded gently as he responded to that. "Donald." he said and I nodded as I gave a smile as we worked at getting things worked out and set up. 'Doctor look out, he's coming for you, watch out!' I heard as a voice called out to me in my mind a second time, but I didn't know whose as we working, as I tried to concentrate as we worked. _

_It was almost done and I had grabbed Krueger's bones out of the of the trunk when we heard a clicking noise and he stopped me. "Did you hear that?" he asked and I stopped for a minute. "What?" I asked before I heard it too and he got out of the hole and, not moving, he whispered to me, "Listen" as I froze as well, and then heard a clear clicking noise as I said to him. "Someone else is out here." I said and he gave a shake of his head as he answered me. "No we're alone." he said and suddenly every single car in the place started turning on even though they were junk now and, after remembering what had happened during group that afternoon, I realized that he was about to attack us, but couldn't tell where or which direction he was going to come from._

_He realized the same and tried to get the truck out of range and a pile of cars landed on top of it as he turned back to me. "Bury the friggin thing!" he called out and I went to grab the bag and a skeletal hand ripped out of it and grabbed my wrist and, in shock, I backed up as Freddy came tearing out of the bag and I got my first look and saw what this thing was like as I tried to keep from getting impaled as Donald realized exactly what he was dealing with and what Nancy had told him was the truth. _

_"It's really you." he said with a low tone and Freddy turned to him as he growled. "I killed you before you son of a bitch." he said and grabbed the shovel and tried to take him down before he grabbed his wrist and lifting him up he threw him at the fender of the car that the bag had been in and he landed on a spike style fender as he looked at where it was sticking out of him._

_After that I tried to fight it out with him, but using his knifes, he got me across the chest and then using the shovel knocked me into the grave, it took about seven minutes for me to wake up, but Nancy's scream came through loud and clear to me and I pulled myself out of the hole and pushed him into it as I used to holy water on him and the crucifix and said the final rights before I buried him, and grabbing Donald, I checked him over to see how serious he was and knew he was going to need surgery for this and I quickly tried to see if he was still alive and responsive. "Donald can you hear me?" I asked and he nodded. _

_"Hang in there, I'm not losing you." I said as he grabbed my wrist as I wrapped the gauze around his chest and then, after getting the truck, we got out of there and I took him to the hospital, and went to check on the kids and Nancy, since I knew she had gone in with them. "Medic!" I shouted out and they quickly grabbed him and got him into the E.R. so they could deal with his injuries while I headed to the ward to check on my patient._

_After getting in there I found him sitting on the floor next to her. "What is going on around here?" he asked and I moved over to her. "I'll tell you in the morning, is she alright?" I asked and he nodded and I felt my relief at that go through me, one of my kids was alright before I asked the next question. "What about Nancy, Taryn and the boys?" I asked and he went into that with a look of pained grief in his eyes. "Kincaid and Nancy are fine, but we lost Will and Taryn tonight." he said and I nodded as I felt the pain growing, I had lost four of my patients, my kids in one week, because of that monster as I felt my anger rising even more at this._

_While I was thinking this, I looked at her arm and felt anger rising. "What the hell is that?" he asked as I got a better look and saw the same razor marks on her arm that I saw on Nancy, and then looked at her shoulder and saw blood oozing through her night gown, and knew he got her across the shoulder. 'Kristen, honey what happened in there?' I asked, knowing I could talk to her this way in her sleep, and I got the answer to that. 'In the middle of the fight he got me across the arm and shoulder, I'm not sure here, but think it tore out those stitches as well thanks to Simms, but I can't be sure here.' she said and I nodded, feeling my anger rising at that information. _

_'Alright just hang in there honey, you'll see me in the morning.' I told her. 'Are you alright?' she asked and I smiled internally as I answered her. 'Yeah I'll be fine sweetie, you'll see me in the morning.' I told her softly and I knew she nodded as it went quiet, though not before I heard her think, 'Love you.' and felt my heart warm slightly at that __as I looked at my friend and decided to undermine the illegal orders Simms gave that night there. 'Everything that idiot did is illegal, so screw the nightly isolation she needs to be in bed right now, not stuck in here, alright time to end this.' I thought turning to him._

_"Max screw the orders she gave you tonight, get Kristen into her room. What Simms did could have triggered a relapse and if it did she's going to get it from Adams and Jenkins, and this has also been added on to it, because everything she and Carver did this week is illegal and it's not going to be ignored either." I told him and he nodded as he got a better look at me and my clothes, and I knew he was shocked at my appearance._

_"What the hell happened to you?" he asked and I sighed as I answered that, knowing with our friendship he got a bit protective and when he heard the truth, he was going to be pissed when he heard it, because he loved the kids as much as I did and took their health and safety seriously. __"I had to take care of something, and Donald was nearly killed when we were there, but like I said I'll tell you later, but right now we have to bet Nancy into the infirmary before she bleeds to death." I said to him firmly and he nodded as we took care of it, and he got on the radio as he got mine from me and shifted it to get to a member of his team who answered._

_"Walter, I need you to get Kincaid into his room, Dr. Gordon and I need to get Nancy into the infirmary." he said and after five minutes they arrived and they looked at us. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked and I sighed. "I'll explain it later, but get him into his room so he can sleep this off." I said with a stern tone in my voice and he nodded as he took care of it and we took care of Nancy as we then got her into the E. R. for this, since I knew it was going to take at least eight to nine hours before that sedative wore off. "Jesus, what caused that on her arm?" he asked and I looked at him. "Once things have settled I'll tell you, but for the time being get Kincaid into his room so he can sleep off whatever is keeping him under right now." I said and they both nodded as I turned to them and Max and gave the final order to them._

_"One more thing, get her out of there now and screw Simms's orders, because this could have caused that relapse finally." I said and they both nodded as he took care of Kincaid and Max helped me get Nancy into the infirmary. After getting back into the quiet room, I quickly sat down next to her. 'Honey, I'm fine don't worry about me, you'll see me in the morning, I promise.' I thought to her and a minute later I got a response to that. 'I can't get us out, we have to wait till tomorrow morning.' she said and I felt my anger rising. 'Joey alright?' I asked and I got an automatic confirmation to that. 'Yeah, but he's drained, it's going to take a few hours tomorrow for his strength to come back, and from here on out, I don't want her near me any more.' she said and I gave a mental nod. 'What happened exactly?' I asked and she sighed. _

_'I over heard her talking to Lorenzo about how she got you out of here, and I was furious, but managed to keep it under control, but she made up reasons, which were complete trash to do it, and I finally went off on her, she doesn't see that what she just did finally triggered it, and she ordered them to do it in front of me and I finally lost it.' she said and I gave a mental nod. 'Our back up plan is going to be given tonight, how serious is it?' I asked and she sighed again. 'I'm too drained to pull us out right now, and once it gives out I'll be able to get it taken care of in the morning, but it's going to be a while now.' she said and I nodded. 'Get some rest, you'll see me in the morning, I promise.' I said and she gave another mental nod and logged out as I ran my hand through her hair gently and then rubbed her back as I sat next to her and she shifted position and laid her head in my lap, as I rubbed her back and just held her._

_After getting her into her room I covered her with the blanket and sat with her for a few more minutes, and then went upstairs to check on my second youngest. 'Simms if this killed anyone else I'm going to sue you, because you've gone too far this week and enough if enough. She's too weak to deal with this right now and you finally pushed it too far, if something is causing her to keep from getting the rest of their quartet out you've had it.' I thought to myself as I went up there, knowing I had to check on Donald and Nancy as well. After getting to the operating room I went to the door. "Doctor what's the verdict?" I asked and he came over to me. _

_"It missed his heart and lungs, he's going to be fine, but he'll be out of commission for two months healing from this, because one of his lungs collapsed and I had to drain it, but he's going to be fine, and you'll be able to see him once he's out of the woods here." he said and I nodded. "How serious is Nancy?" I asked and he went into that. "The razors missed her vital organs, it was a bit close, but she's going to be fine in a few weeks." he said and I nodded. "How much blood did they both lose from this?" I asked and he explained that. "They both lost a little over a liter, but they're both going to be fine." he said and I nodded in relief to that._

_After I went to the emergency room and checked on Joey and saw where Freddy had got him while he was unconscious and knew he was going to need surgery for that, and posted myself on watch, I knew I was going to need a shower and a clean change of clothes, but I wasn't leaving one of my kids till I was sure they were going to be alright. As I stood there Adams came into the room to join me as I got a better look at those scars on his chest, and felt my anger rising every minute as I checked his pulse and felt a normal rhythm, and knew he was out of it, but for some reason was still trapped in there as I got a look at him, and then it hit me then, the sedatives were the reason for that, as I felt my anger rising even more at what Simms had done to my group._

_'You idiot, you could have killed all of them, alright that is it, I'm calling my warning right now, and getting their parents involved in this, Simms get ready because you are going to jail for this, and I'm going to make sure you spent your last days as a psychiatrist at this point.' I thought angrily._

_"Hey Neil, Jesus what happened to you, you look like you got into a cave-in?" she asked and I sighed. "I'll explain it later, but you could check him out a second time, because the same thing that killed the others nearly killed him." I said and she nodded as she checked him out and looked at me in disbelief. "His heart rate is back to normal and he is back in a normal range sleep cycle, what the hell is this, he was in a coma four hours ago and now it's like he's just in a deep sleep." she said and I nodded as I felt my relief take hold at that information._

_"Simms is the one responsible for that and I'll explain it later, you better run a blood test as well, because if I'm right there is going to be traces of Diazepam in his system as well and it's going to be the same for Kincaid and Nancy as well as Kristen." I said and she nodded as she got the test tubes for all four of them, grabbed some latex gloves and ran it and came back over to me with a pissed off look on her face. "I saw the razor marks on her arm and shoulder, what the hell caused that, how are all four of them out in the first place, because this has gone out of control this week." she asked and I gave the same answer to that. "Simms is the reason for that, what's the verdict on the trio's blood-work?" I asked and she went into that with a furious look on her face then._

_"You had it right, he has got the same level of Diazepam in his system that Kristen does and it's the same for Nancy and Roland and what the hell caused that, and how did Nancy and the lieutenant get those injuries in the first place, because whoever is responsible for this is going to get their heads removed when I deal with this in the morning and what the hell caused that on her arm, because she has several razor marks that weren't there before." she said and I nodded as I looked at her and got ready to tell her. "I'll explain that later, but this entire situation is because of a massive breach in your orders and it's getting out of control here to."_

_ "What happened last night let alone tonight was not because of what Nancy and I did for them, in truth here everything Simms and Carver have done is malpractice, and frankly it's done too much damage here, especially in the case of our newest patient." I said and she looked at me at that, but before she went into that I knew she wanted to know who Donald was and why I brought him in for medical care and why I looked like I had gotten caught in a cave in, before I told her most of the truth and I knew she was going to be pissed when she heard it._

_"What happened to Nancy she looks like she got into a knife fight." she asked and I looked at her as I went into most of it. "The thing that nearly killed me, Donald and the kids, nearly killed her, and it's also what put Joey into a coma, and it wasn't the dream suppressant either." I said and she nodded as she tried to figure out who I meant when I dragged in Donald as she looked at me._

_"Who is the cop you brought in anyway?" she asked and I answered that. __"He's Nancy's father, Donald Thompson. Long story short here, he was helping me with something and got it through the chest by a piece of shrapnel in the middle of it after a car crashed next to us, he's lucky to be alive after what happened tonight, I got some more information from him about the kids and their connection as well as why Kristen grew so close to her this week as well, and frankly the entire situation has gotten out of control as well because of it, but the bonds between them and Nancy are involved in this as well." I said and she nodded as she looked at me. "What do you mean a car crashed next you?" she asked and I explained that. "We were at the junkyard and a pile of cars crashed about thirty feet away from us and a piece of shrapnel went flying and hit him in the back and he caught it through the chest as well when that happened." I said and she nodded as she went into the other one_

_"Let me have it." she said and I nodded as I took a seat and she looked at Joey as she checked out his readings. "Their parents have been friends for years, and they were raised together as a single group, they separated when the kids were preschoolers before they met up now, which explains their bond now, and I know Simms and Carver are going to try and dig their way out of the hole they are going to be in when they hear about this." I said and she looked at me at that. "What do you mean by that and that part about malpractice Neil, because if this has to do with what caused him to go into a coma, I need to know about it, before I call Jenkins and his parents here." she said and I nodded as I looked at her and went into what had happened that day and week._

_"You remember when you ran your diagnosis on him earlier?" I asked and she nodded. "Well Carver cut Nancy off before she could finish off her statement and this is not leaving the room either." I said and she nodded as she ran another check. "The intention for that dream suppressant was so they could sleep without the nightmares they've been having over the last six months, and in Kristen's case she's been up for close to six months because of those nightmares and with the fact that her condition started getting worse, I decided that this was the only option to give her a chance to get the rest she needed before Simms and Carver decided to revoke them and that's what caused the injuries everyone wound up with tonight and it's on their head because of it." I said and she nodded as she asked about that one and I knew she was going to be pissed at it._

_"How serious is it getting right now Neil, because I haven't ran another check-up yet?" she asked and I went into that. "Her condition was beginning to ease up during the first day and a half, but she was still a bit worn out, after Philip was killed she was up all night and it happened again after Jennifer was killed, she got one night of rest on Thursday after we got it into the hospital, but after he got put into a coma, and it wasn't do to the hypnocil either, it finally reached the point to where they both shut their minds down and she lost control of her temper tonight after everything that had gone on this week and Simms got me and Nancy fired and she finally had that panic attack." I explained and she nodded as she looked at me as I answered that._

_ "Why do you say that Neil, what happened tonight?" she asked and I went into that, knowing she was going to be ticked when she heard what they had done to cause my surrogate daughter to have that relapse. "Simms broke orders tonight by telling them to sedate her and she lost it, and once I get the go ahead from Donald, I'll tell you the rest later, but this is the reason for why Will and Taryn are gone." I told her and she nodded with a very pissed off look on her face. "Let me get Daniel in here, because he is going to be pissed when he hears this, when I went to get that blood sample from Kristen she had tears running down her face, and I'm guessing that's because she thought Nancy had been killed." she said and I nodded in answer to that as she got on the phone and called Jenkins into the room._

_ "What's going on Jane?" he asked and as he looked at her and then me and did a double take. "What the hell happened to you Neil you look like you got caught in a cave in?" he asked and I went into that, knowing he was going to be pissed at this._

_"Simms and Carver broke orders in the case of Kristen Parker." I told him and he nodded with a pissed look on his face as he sat down and got a better look at Joey's chest. "What the hell caused that?" he asked and I went into that. " You get a good look at the state of Philip's arms and legs when you ran that autopsy?" I asked and they both nodded. "Yes and the coroner said they were made by a razor." she said and I nodded. "Those same razors did that to his chest and are the reason for why the kids wound up in here in the first place, and when I get the go ahead from their parents I'll tell you the rest of it later, but the short version here is that the thing that is killing the kids in the town and making it look like a suicide is going after the group and it killed four of them and nearly killed the six of us tonight and Kristen is going into an emotional shutdown because of it and Simms and Carver are the ones responsible for her condition and what it's about to turn into." I said and they both nodded with furious looks on their faces and she went into that area._

_"I saw the lacerations on her arm and shoulder, what the hell caused that?" Jane asked and I looked at her. "You remember her reaction when she got here at the start of the week?" I asked and she nodded. "Those nightmares about that lunatic are a piece of the their past, you remember the reports on the slasher and the glove he used on the kids back then?" I asked and they both nodded. "Wait minute, you mean those lacerations were razor slash marks?" she asked and I nodded, already knowing she was going to pissed when I told her this information. "We got them wrapped, but she's going to need stitches for that, and I bet you were wondering where Nancy got the same scar on her arm right?" I asked and she nodded. " Yes, are you saying they were done by the same razor or knife?" she asked and I nodded as I got ready to tell them cliff notes version._

_"Yeah, and this was the reason for the repeated panic attacks they kept having, and those idiots are the reason for why we've lost seven patients in nine months, how Will and Taryn were killed and the condition it has Kristen in right now." I said and she looked confused as he asked what they were both thinking._

_"What did Carver and Simms do to cause her to have that relapse and cause this on Will, Philip and Taryn's bodies?" he asked and I went into it. "Simms has been breaking the rules for the last year and a half, over excessive use of the isolation room, over excessive use of the sedatives, picking fights with Kincaid so she's able to use both on him, extending the date of their release date to keep them here, finding excuses to do that, and she ignored Kristen's condition after the kids were up all night after Philip had been killed and the entity that did that to Philip turned him into a puppet, which explains how he got out of the ward. After I went off on her for that, I decided to get the drug into the ward to give them a chance to sleep undisturbed for once, and she tried to block it, because at this point she's lost her mind, and I'm determined to make sure they get the rest they need to heal, especially in Kristen's case and the same entity that killed Philip also did that to Will and Taryn." I said and they both nodded as Adams looked at me in disbelief at that._

_"How much has she been giving the kids?" Jenkins asked with a growl. "Max told me she's giving them twenty cc's." I said and he looked at me in shock at that. "Twenty, is she out of her mind that could do permanent damage to their systems, is it all at once or at five hour intervals like it's supposed to be?" he asked quickly and I answered that angrily. "She's doing it all at once, and it's reached the point to where the kids could be put into a coma if it keeps up." I told him and he nodded with a pissed off look on his face as he asked the next question on that._

_"Alright how long in the iso's are they being subjected to and what else is she doing?" he asked and I went into that. "The time limit in isolation is supposed to a half an hour, but she's pushed it to ninety minutes during the day and is using it as isolation at night, which explains why Kristen panicked on both areas the amount she gave has transferred from Kristen's system to their systems and it's keeping them out all night here." I said and he nodded with a furious look at that as he nodded for me to continue with this information. "Erin, Donald and Elaine are going to kill them when they hear this, especially when they hear that this is the reason Taryn and Will are dead and that it almost killed the girls." I added and his eyes narrowed at that statement._

_"She's also been picking fights with Kincaid to use both on him and extending the date of their release and making up excuses for that, and at this point Max and his team are all getting sick of it, Kristen's arrival was starting to heal things for all of them before Philip had been killed and here's the big one, but if we had gotten that drug in here sooner the kids would still be alive, and the dreams would have ended altogether and we could have released them four months ago." I said and they both nodded as she looked at me in shock at that information as she look at the scars._

_"Jane she got Carver to revoke the prescription I set up for them as well." I said and she nodded as her eyes started blazing in anger at that. "I gave the go ahead on that prescription for Kristen and the kids, and she didn't bother to come and see me to talk about it." she repeated and I nodded. "That's illegal, you're their current guardian, and you got me to sign off on it already, and now she goes behind my back to revoke it, alright that is it here, what kind of cop is Donald anyway?" she asked and I went into that. "He's a homicide detective, Nancy and I went to see him tonight and he came with me to deal with something, and I'm not entirely sure here, but if his connection to Kristen's mother is as strong as he says she's going to kill them both when she hears this, and considering the amount of violations she and Carver have done it's going to land them both in jail for life here." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as Jenkins looked at me._

_"Is this the reason for why Will and Taryn are both dead, and you, Nancy and Donald looked like you got into a car accident, because if it is they are going to be in big trouble with me for this?" she asked and I nodded. __"Simms told Max and Lorenzo to sedate Kristen and did it in front of her after she went off on her for getting us out of the ward." I said and she nodded and I knew she was pissed at that information, since she took the physical health of the kids seriously and she had given those orders and didn't want anything screwing it up and Simms and Carver had just gained her wrath now. "Neil, how serious is Kristen's condition right now?" he asked me and I sighed. "She's had two all nighters this week, and could have finally had that relapse after the stunts those idiots pulled tonight and during the week."_

_"Out of the entire week she's had only two nights of rest and one was through the drug I prescribed them, her energy levels have taken a dive and she was getting worse before Simms reported us for malpractice, which is completely out of line here as well and I'll go into that in a minute. Her decisions have caused Kristen to start getting worse and she broke orders twice this week in the case of her condition, one on Wednesday during the session and again tonight, as for those razor marks on her arm, that was from the same unknown factor that killed the kids and nearly killed me, Nancy and Donald." I told them and she nodded as he asked the next question, and I knew he was going to be pissed as I answered._

_"What else did she do exactly?" she asked and I went into that. "She lied to Carver who didn't give me and Nancy a chance to tell him our side of it and fired us and created a massive breach in your orders Jane, Kristen's bond with me has grown even deeper over the last four days and her bond with Nancy is a sister/sister bond, and with losing two members of their gang already and probably her twin, she's on the edge of a relapse and probably already had it by this point." I said and she nodded with a furious look on her face. "Twin?" Jenkins repeated and I nodded. "Their parents were friends for years and she's closest to Kincaid, Joey and Nancy, and Joey is practically her twin brother." I said and he nodded. "I need more information here, because if this is about their familial background I need to know that information." he said and I nodded as I answered that._

_"He said you, Jane and Erin have been friends for years?" I asked and he nodded. ___"What does Nancy have to do with the kids anyway?" he asked and I told them the truth then. "You remember when Erin mentioned a group of kids when she came here to see you?" I asked and he nodded. "Nancy's connection to our patients just got answered tonight, her parents were part of a gang that consisted of our patients' parents, them and her quartets parents before the separation and I found out the reason they separated as well and I'll tell you in a minute, but that's the connection we were looking for now." I told him and he nodded. "Are the kids the same toddler gang Erin told me about, because she never gave me the kids names when they were little?" he asked and I nodded.__

__"When was the last time you saw the kids?" I asked and he looked at me in shock. " We haven't seen them since they were four years old, this means that those kids are the four year olds I remember, alright whoever killed them is going to get it for this, their parents have been friends of ours for years." he said and I nodded as I explained things.__

__ "Yeah, the way he explained it to me was they were raised together as a single group and as for Nancy and her bond with them, the eight of the were raised together, Kristen's anger over Simms getting us fired is because Simms got her big sister taken away from her, and this was, emotionally, the final breaking point, they basically just shoved her emotional recovery with her father back eight months thanks to this." I told him and he nodded with a furious look at at that as Adams clarified what caused her to calm down.__

_"So she relaxed after that panic attack because she saw her sister on Monday, did he say which members of their gang she was closest to when she was little?" Adams asked and I nodded. "Yeah, it's Kincaid and Joey, the reason is because she was closest to their parents and the three of them were always together." I told her and she nodded, "Would this have anything to do with why she bonded to you so fast when she got here?" she asked and I nodded with a sigh. "Yes, even back then her father was never around and she connected to their fathers, Donald, Jack Stanton and Rob Caulfield."_

_"Best guess is they did the same thing I did and she adopted them as surrogate fathers before the separation, I think I became what she wanted as a father now, because I'm the other reason she finally lost her temper with those idiots tonight." I said and she nodded as he answered that. "So they broke specific orders and take you away from her and she finally loses control of her temper, alright hang on." he said and grabbed the radio. "Max could you get the tape for that confrontation earlier?" he asked and he quickly answered that. "No problem doc, I'll be there in a few minutes." he said and they nodded as he looked at me. "Jane and I were suspecting that this was the reason they were so comfortable with each other when she told me what was going on down there." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as I told our thoughts on the subject._

_"We were suspecting the same and Donald just confirmed it, the kids were raised together from infancy and spent four years together before the separation before they ran into each here, and Simms and Carver did the damage of destroying two thirds of it over the last year and a half by breaking the law and not doing what should have been done in the first place, which is getting the damn dream suppressant in here to end the nightmares altogether, and her reasoning on all of this is completely irrational as well."_

_ "Her excuse for breaking orders over this is she was trying to head off a fight and thought they needed the rest without the dream suppressant, but her way is causing Kristen's condition to get worse with each decision." I said and he nodded. __"I'm writing a set of orders if those symptoms get even worse here, and if there is further damage we better find it, but why the hell did she lie to get you out of the ward, the kids love you like a father and going by the looks of it Kristen needed you?" he asked and I sighed._

_"She's reached the point to where she stopped listening to their opinions and closed her mind down entirely, and I called her out on the fact that she could have caused Kristen to have that panic attack the other day and said if she kept it up I was calling both of you down there, since you are the ones in charge of the kids medical care right now, she's determined to do things her way at this point and it killed three members of the kids' gang, and could have killed the six of us tonight, and it could have just sped up the relapse and caused her symptoms to double or triple here, and at the moment I'm not leaving her." I said and he nodded with a pissed off look on his face. _

_"She broke orders twice this week, Kristen could have drained her energy completely because of that. Thanks for the heads up on that, because she and Carver, I have no doubt, are the ones who are going to be responsible for the condition she is going to be in if this did drain her further and when her mother hears about this she is going to be beyond pissed and the next question is what does Donald Thompson have to with this and why are two more of my teenage patients dead." Adams said and I looked at her with a sigh at that, knowing she was going to be shocked as well as pissed when I got the go-ahead from their parents to tell her this, because this was hard to believe. _

_"The same thing that killed Philip and Jennifer also killed Will and Taryn, and like I said I'll explain it later, Will got it in the heart and whatever killed Taryn did it with multiple needles in her arms." I said and she looked at me in disbelief at that statement, and I didn't blame her, Taryn had been clean for six months since she arrived at the hospital and now she had died of a drug overdose and Will had several stab wounds through his heart, and to a normal person, none of this made sense, but now that I knew the truth I was beyond pissed, because I had lost two more of my patients and nearly lost my mate and surrogate sons and daughter._

_"You mean to tell me she died of narcotic overdose, she has been clean for six months, how could she suddenly get that much into her system, and how did Will get those knife marks in his heart, alright that is it, I've had enough of this crap. Neil I want you to be straight with me here, what is going on and why are four of our patients dead and why did Joey suddenly come out of that coma so fast." she said and I looked at her with a firm look on my face as I answered that. _

_"Jane this is not my secret to tell, this has to do with their families and when they say it's time for you to know the truth I'll tell you then, but tell then hold off on the questions because this is going to get both Simms and Carver thrown in jail when their parents' hear about this, because it could have wiped out their entire gang and almost killed Nancy and Donald, so just hold off alright." I said and she nodded and I knew she was going to hold off till I got their parents permission to tell her the truth._

_"Daniel, Donald was going to come up for a confrontation with those idiots, but he was with me when we were nearly killed tonight, and as for the reason why, he caught it through the chest after a bit of shrapnel hit him." I said and he nodded. "You said their parents raised them together, and Joey was practically her twin, what connection does Nancy have with the trio?" he asked and I went into that. "Their parents were a quartet, and I'm guessing here that her sister bond with Kristen snapped back into place right after they came into contact with each other on Monday after their arrivals here. The way he put it was he, Elaine Parker, James Kincaid and Jared Peterson were the ones who were a quartet and the kids and Nancy are now a very young version of the four of them here. " I said and he nodded as I looked at Adams to ask her about Nancy's case. _

_"What's Nancy's condition right now?" I asked and she went into that. "Those stab wounds caused her to lose some blood, but they missed every vital organ, she's going to be fine, but she'll be out of commission for a couple of weeks and her father got it through the chest and back, but it missed his heart and lungs and he'll also be alright, but he's going to be out of commission for close to a month to recover from this and probably on stand down for two more to head off any further problems, out of curiosity, what is his connection to the kids anyway?" she asked and I hid a smile at that as I answered that. "Their parents have been friends since they were kids themselves and they raised the kids together, and I'm not sure yet, but I think he is Kristen's godfather and when her mother hears this she's going to be beyond pissed when she hears about this, and so will the boys parents, going by the way he said it, he thought of the kids as his own and was furious at what she was doing and what was going on up here, he also made it clear their thoughts on this were completely falsified here." I said and she nodded as she got it.  
><em>

_"Why exactly, Erin said her husband was one of her favorite uncles?" she asked and I nodded. "That's it exactly, he said that he, James, Jared, Rob and Jack were her favorite uncles, and with that she never would have pulled that stunt, instead it would have caused her to turn to someone else for that need of paternal attention here." I said and he nodded as his eyes started blazing in anger. "Erin told me he was never around when she was little and she turned to Jack and the others for that need of paternal attention, she also said Elaine never left him alone with her if he was drunk, but she didn't tell me why." he said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising as I answered that._

_"Going by what I can tell from what Donald said tonight, his job was more important than his family and he was getting sick of making group decisions before the separation, and it just came back to haunt him, because I think I replaced him at this point, because my bond with her shifted from our current one to a father/daughter one." I told him and he nodded with a sigh and I could tell he was pissed as he answered my statement on it._

_"Erin told me he'd been called in repeatedly for a ton of court cases and he'd reached the point of always wanting to win each time, she also said that Elaine felt he was spending too much time at work and Kristen thought of Jack and the guys as her father that entire time." he said and I nodded. "Neglect at that age, alright with the fact he is partly to blame for this I think she's about to throw him out of her life here, with the fact she connected to me so fast, because I was fixing the damage, before Philip was killed."_

_"Simms has it stuck in her mind that dream deprivation is not the way to deal with her condition right now, Daniel, at this point Simms just pushed her recovery, emotionally and physically, back by eight months, with the trio being killed, and the three of us nearly being killed tonight." I said and he nodded with a pissed off look on his face at that. "Is there a reason Donald wanted us to know this first?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, you've been friends for years, and are the ones who seem to know the most about her condition next to me and Nancy, but that's why we had to get you involved in this, because he's also ready to kill those two for this." I said and he nodded._

_"So you were healing the damage before Philip was killed, she was up all night Tuesday, then Simms nearly triggers a relapse by mentioning the sedation in front of her, despite the fact we said not to do that, and she nearly relapses then, Jennifer gets killed that night and she has another all nighter, we get their medication in here and she gets one last night of rest, before Joey gets put into a coma and Carver ignores the explanation." he said and I nodded as I finished off that portion of it for them._

_"After he fired us, Nancy and I went to find her father to tell him about this and the kids called me at the bar telling me that Kristen found out and she finally lost control of her temper and they sedated her and put her in the quiet room, after getting him to give me a hand we headed for the junk yard and he got injured when he took that shrapnel in the back, after getting back here, I found those injuries on her, but I think she took more than one injury tonight, because Joey just pulled out of that coma he went into." I said and he nodded as he answered that and I could tell he was getting this, because his face turned red in anger as he said it as he answered my statement with his own then. _

_"So Kristen turned to you for that paternal attention, and Simms seems to think this is dangerous, because you are the type of doctor that acts like a father to his patients, alright that is going too far, I read that portion of it, paternal abandonment in the case of girls results in mistrust and self doubt during a physical relationship when they hit puberty, and if therapy is needed it's best to have a male therapist do it, because it feels in the holes and the need for a father, and she sees this as dangerous, I don't think so."_

_"If she is that little girl I remember, than you had every right to take that position and Elaine and Erin are going to say the same when they hear this." he said and I nodded. "Yeah well in Simms's mind she seems to think that I've been compromised, because my bond with Kristen has gone past the professional point and has reached a father/daughter relationship, and I'm not sure yet, but I think she's gotten past her father taking off on her, but that's part of the problem now." I said and he nodded._

_"Wait a second, did the kids bring any family photos with them, because that maybe what I need to get it if I'm right about her and the boys?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah if they did, it's the final piece we need here." I said and they nodded in agreement. " Max get the photos Joey had with him, we need to have a look at them." he added and I could tell he got it, because there was no answer as we looked at each other._

_" So you filled in the holes and took care of that portion of it and she seems to think you've been compromised and she tries to tear you and Kristen's big sister out of her life and this causes her to lose her temper, because the duo are gone, Joey is in a coma and now this, if she wasn't on the edge of an emotional explosion before, she is now and Simms is going to get it when their parents hear this information, especially if this caused her to relapse, because Jared and Erin don't tolerate interference in a patients recovery." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered him on that._

_ "Yeah after I told this to Donald he's just as pissed as you are, and he said he was coming here to deal with those idiots and talk to you about this as well, because he knew you were still working up here as the head medical doctors after I told him you took over the kids medical care since they ended up here the last six months." I told him and he nodded gently. "That I understand, half the lunatics and junkies he and the department arrested and dragged in I've had to deal with because most, if not all, of them were either drunk or stoned and it took several members of my team to get them under control, before I dealt with whatever injuries they had from the altercations." he said and I nodded as that dragged up what Donald just told me._

_"Donald said you guys have been friends for years?" I asked and he nodded as she answered that question. "Yeah we have, we've been working together for years and she wanted me to take over in the case of the kids medical care, and in his case whatever patients Erin has to deal with who are past the physical breaking point when it comes to substance abuse he deals with, we also had to deal with him once or twice, because the junkies he brought in were putting up a fight and it took seven orderlies to get them under control before we took care of whatever injury it was that we had to deal with." she said and I nodded as I went into that. "He told me that, how well did you know them exactly, because you and Max are going to be the first to know what I have to tell you here, because it explains the reason why we lost the kids and Kristen's condition." I asked and he explained that as he looked at Joey gently._

_"We've been friends for years, next to her and Donald, I knew the entire gang since we were in high school, and Jane met the others when we started college, we've been friends of the family for years, which is the reason we decided to be the ones to deal with the kids medical care when they got here, than letting someone else do it." he said and I nodded. "Well that's going to come in handy here, because this just made it more clear that those idiots are not getting away with this, because they pushed her recovery back eight months with their decisions and it's going to take time before I help her heal from that damage and Richard is just as guilty of emotional abuse as they are right now."_

_"Nancy and I were following your orders when it came to her physical condition, but Simms stopped after the argument in session and broke orders deliberately, and it took two distractions before I could calm her down, I was the only one who could calm her down after the emotional pain from Philip came out, Richard taking off on her only made it worse." I said and they both nodded as he answered that with a pissed look on his face, and I knew he was going to be even more pissed when they heard the truth._

_ "Richard's taking off on her triggered a case of paternal abandonment here in her case, how long had this been going on for before they found each other again?" he asked and I felt my fury rising as I answered that. "Going by what he said it had going since they were babies and kept getting worse every year till the he took off on her three years ago and she started shutting down, in truth here, it's a good thing I became her therapist, because I was healing up that damage before Simms made things worse over the last three days." I said and they nodded as she asked what they were both thinking, and I knew they wouldn't like it. "Why, because you took the place of her father and she was healing emotionally from his taking off on her." she asked and I nodded to answer that._

_"Let me guess, Kristen turned to you when she got here, and your bond shifted and Simms seems to think this could get dangerous, because your bonds with the kids grew into a parental/familial bond and reported you?" Jenkins asked with a growl and I nodded as she asked the next question with a pissed off look at what I just told them._

_"What did Simms do to cause her to have that panic attack, she was at half strength when she got here, I made it clear not say or do anything to cause her to panic." she said and I nodded. "She decided to ignore the fact that Kristen is barely three days post E.R. status, and I don't know for sure, but Simms has completely lost her mind with the fact she broke your orders and it could do even more damage than it has already, because like I said the kids were raised together, and they think of each other as brothers and sisters, and with four of them gone it's going to hit Kristen hard." I said and she nodded and I could tell she was pissed as she answered that as she answered me._

_ "If she relapses and gets sick, I'm going to kill both Simms and Carver for causing that to happen, if you go to court over this, I'm giving my testimony on it and making sure they lose their jobs and licenses for this." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. "After explaining all of this to him, he is going to have them thrown in jail when this goes to court, and with the fact it has her in the condition she's in right now the entire trio is going to kill them and when the others hear this, they are going to have them thrown in jail for life, because her mother is the leader of the jury and he's second in command of the department, and when Erin hears this she's going to be pissed." I told her and she nodded and then I gave the full story of what went on that night._

_"Yeah well in her mind she had everything reversed here." I said and he looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked and I went into that. " She thought Nancy was causing a panic in session on Wednesday when in fact she was helping Kristen end an argument that would have damaged the bonds in their gang, she thought Kincaid was going to attack her when in fact he was pissed that she brought up the matter of sedation in front of Kristen, which could have caused her to break then, if I hadn't gotten her to calm down before she did lose it, and he was furious." I said and he nodded. "How close was it in there?" he asked and I went into that feeling my anger rising as I did. _

_"Right after she said that Kristen got up at the same time Kincaid did and was backing towards the door, and I tried to calm her down, because whatever had her and the girls so panicked about was the reason for this, and this is the reason for the panic attack on her arrival and Nancy was the one who had to defuse it before it lead to her trying to make a break out of the room. It took two distractions before I could calm her down and ended it for a bit before it hit a second time and Nancy and Joey had to take care of it." I said and he nodded as he motioned for me to keep going as I went into the rest of it. _

_"I'm starting to think she's either suffering from Dementia, schizophrenia or a high phase of megalomania at this point, and Carver is suffering from the same thing by letting her call the shots in there, and Max and his team are getting sick of it right now, I told her if she kept it up I was calling you, and their parents up here for a medical/psychiatric council meeting to deal with this, because it's going too far here." _

_"Since Kristen and Nancy got here her behavior has gotten completely irrational, the kids got into a minor debate in session on Wednesday and Kristen ended the fight, and she mistook that for a fight that was about to turn physical, which was never going to happen the kids are too close to allow that to happen, in fact the boys have grown overly protective of the girls and Kincaid was went off on her for saying that she was going to say she was going to sedate them and doing it in front of Kristen, because his response was that of an older brother protecting his baby sister." I said and he nodded._

_"The boys bonds with the girls are of brothers protecting their younger sisters?" he repeated and I nodded. "I've been watching them all week, and I don't doubt she told them the reason we've been watching over her, and they decided to do the same thing and headed off a collapse Monday after another dizzy spell hit her that night, Kincaid's been acting like her big brother all week, and Joey hasn't left her side the entire week, and neither has Will and as for the girls they've always had her surrounded acting as body guards, and the bonds have reached the point to where their child-hood connection has kicked back into place, because they are always together and Simms has been ignoring this all week, and trying to ignore the fact that this not about personal problems, but their past, which I might add is connected to Elm Street, which left my only option was to suppress those nightmares." I said and he nodded as he asked about that one and I knew he was going to need to hear this._

_"Why do they need to be suppressed anyway and what happened in the last three days?" he asked and I went into that. "She's had two all nighters this week, and it's draining her even more, and speeding up the side effects of the anemia, if she had another one it would have caused her to pass out, her dreams prior to the current ones are suppressed memories of that street and the time their families were together before the separation. Simms doesn't see that at all, she also doesn't see that Kristen isn't recovered yet, and is making decision after decision to make it worse, including what happened tonight." _

_"She lied to Carver about Nancy's attempts to help the kids, made it seem like the medication I prescribed was the reason for why Joey is in a coma, and my decisions on how to handle things here: which in this case is getting it into the ward so they get the rest they need, giving the kids to just spend the time they need together, which is also helping her heal up from her father abandoning her. Kristen's bond with her friends is helping her energy levels slightly and probably added a slight boost, but she's still recovering at the moment, Max, his team, Nancy and I figured this out already, and have been trying to head off anything that could screw with her recovery so far, but Simms did, by making those decisions on Wednesday and it caused her to come really close to a panic attack and it took two distractions before I could calm her down." I said and he nodded with a concerned look._

_"So he's the other reason she wound up in here?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, and the second reason was not do to a real attempt here, and I'll explain that, but at this point Simms basically just made sure she was going to be stuck here for three months recovering from her condition and I'm not letting her get away with this and here is the reason why, because both she and Carver have been breaking the law repeatedly."_

_"So far each of her decisions has been making things worse and she keeps making decision after decision to make sure Kristen doesn't recover and the latest one is the reason for why Kristen is in her current condition and Carver just added on to it by not giving us a chance to explain our side of the story and fired us, revoked their medication and Kristen found out by eaves-dropping on Simms's conversation with Lorenzo and confronted her about it, she apparently started making excuses for her reasoning to get us out and this caused her to lose her temper and the relapse hit then and then Simms ordered Max and Lorenzo to sedate her, and did it in front of her and it triggered the panic attack tonight, and the kids called me when it happened too, while I was getting Donald involved in what was going on up here."_

_"She's got in stuck in her mind that Kristen is either fully recovered or halfway already, but she isn't, because she had two dizzy spells this week and a couple hot flashes, a second one shot through her right after Simms said she was going to sedate them and she was drenched in sweat and on the verge of another fight or flight response, and her complexion had taken on that pale look she had on her arrival here, and frankly her condition has taken a dive at this point, and Max, Nancy and I are all getting worried about this, if she had that relapse, it could make things even worse, especially since her strength and energy levels started dropping over the last three days."_

_" On top of that, she lied to Carver and reversed everything, and without giving me or Nancy a chance to give our side of it, he fired us and Kristen heard her talking about it to Lorenzo and she went off on her, and I'm not sure here, but I think this was the final straw to set it off finally, because this is going to drain another quarter of her energy and Donald is going to be pissed when he hears this." I said and he nodded with a furious look on his face at that information as he looked at Jane. _

_"Jane how much blood did she lose in the last ten days, because if the anemia is triggering that repeatedly we need to deal with it before it gets worse?" he asked and she went into that, and I knew he was going to be furious with what she told him next and why we did this. __"She lost three liters, because her cycle was last week and ended two days before she arrived, and whatever caused that attempt was across the wrist and she nailed a vein when she did it, and it drained another liter and a half, so we are going to up the dose on the iron tablets, and this is causing her to bruise easily, the hot-flashes are bad enough to almost cause her to pass out, and I'm reactivating those dream suppressants before this gets worse, because she needs the rest without the dreams for a while now." she said and he nodded as I felt my relief go through me at that. _

_"Carver and Simms are not going to take it well." I said and she smiled as she answered that. "Yeah well it's no longer their decision because this turned into a medical intervention and I'm not risking her getting sick because of those two." she said and he nodded in agreement to that statement as I looked at them. "Is there a reason she tried to get you out of the ward, especially with Kristen in her condition right now?" he asked and I nodded. "She apparently thought I had become emotionally compromised, because I've gotten overly protective in the case of Kristen, the reason being our bond had deepened from our current one to a father/daughter one, because Richard had taken off on her when she was twelve and she's been in need of a father figure for the better part of the last three years and she connected to me automatically." I said and he nodded._

_"What about Nancy?" she asked and I sighed. "Like I said she's been completely irrational since Nancy got here, Nancy gave me the suggestion on the dream suppressant, because at this rate if Kristen doesn't get the rest she needs, she's going to collapse and could have already, due to both the anemia and exhaustion, Simms doesn't see that she and the kids need it and it's getting worse by the minute, and to top it off, if we had gotten that dream suppressant in here sooner both Jennifer and Philip would still be alive." I said and he looked confused as he went into that as he looked at me._

_ "What's the real reason for the dream suppressants Neil?" he asked and I sighed as I looked at him knowing he was going to understand why I did this. "How much do you know of Nancy's background exactly?" I asked and he went into it. 'Her father is a cop and eleven to twelve years ago arrested a man by the name of Fred Krueger and after things ended in the rampage her parents divorced, why?" he asked and I asked the next question, knowing he was going to get a shock when I told him what happened to their quartet and her mother as well as our patients over the last seven years of this as I felt my anger rising now that I knew the truth as I asked him._

_"You read up on Nancy's record when she was fifteen?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, her friends and mother were killed in their sleep, but what does that have to do with this?" he asked and I went into that. "The unknown factor we've been trying to figure out has to do with her background and the background of the kids and it just gave the final piece of the puzzle we needed to get this, because it has to do with that lunatic and it's caused enough damage here as it is." I said and he looked confused at that. "What do you mean by that Neil, what does he have to do with them?" he asked and I sighed as I answered that._

_"That same unknown factor that killed the trio and her mother is killing the kids in group and in town and making it look like a suicide, those dream suppressants were meant to block that factor and protect them so they can get the rest they need right now, and that factor has caused two all nighters, two dizzy spells and two hot flashes to come up and it's draining her to the point to where if that relapse hits it's going to put her in the ICU for a month here and Simms finally triggered by getting me and Nancy out of the ward and getting us fired tonight." I said and he nodded as he tried to get that._

_"Who or what is the unknown factor here?" he asked and I sighed. "Before I give that area I need both of you to keep it quiet, I'm telling Max in the morning and once I get the go ahead from their parents I'll give the rest of it, but for the time I'm going to give you the short version here, okay." I said and he nodded as I went into that. "Krueger was taken out by the parents of the kids in that neighborhood he lived in and the result was it started leading to several suicides and attempted suicides over the last eight years, I'm sure your wondering why the kids who wound up in here all seem to be sharing the exact same dreams and have wound up with razor marks on their bodies because of this." I asked and they both nodded as she asked what I really meant with this as I got ready to drop it now. _

_"Yes we did, but what he have to do with this?" she asked and I went into it, knowing they were going to get a shock when they heard this. " 'He' some-how got turned into a dream demon and has, for the last six years, been killing the kids of the people who killed him, and that final piece of the puzzle we needed to get this all points straight to Elm Street, because that is where the kids were all born." I said and they both nodded in shock and I knew they were trying to process this, after what I heard the night before I could understand how they felt. "Those lacerations were knife cuts, I remember hearing from a friend of mine that the kids clothes had tears in them and there was rips in them in the shape of razor marks, but I didn't know what was causing it, does this have to do what put the kids in here?" she asked and I nodded as I now needed more information on what Nancy had been studying in school._

_"I don't suppose Nancy already studied this during her time in school?" I asked and he nodded. "I read through it and it said she did extensive research into dreams and pattern nightmares to know what she was doing and I'm guessing she already figured out he was the reason for how the kids wound up in here right?" he asked and I nodded in answer to that._

_"So the bastard got turned into a dream demon, how the hell is he creating those injuries, they never found that glove that he used?" he asked and I sighed as I answered that. "Whatever turned him into this made that glove apart of him and it also created a sort of internal reality in the dream and whatever happens in there shows up on the body for real, and it also turned him, in our reality, into a poltergeist." I said and he nodded as his eyes started blazing in anger at that information. "Alright would this have anything to do with how Philip got out of the ward the other night?" he asked and I nodded in answer to that. _

_"Is he the one responsible for the kids injuries?" he asked and I nodded a second time. "Yeah, I think he used that glove on Kristen and Kincaid, in the others I'm starting to put it together here, but apparently he's also a poltergeist, and __he apparently possessed the scissors that Joey was using and attacked him which explains the scar on his arm, Jennifer was sleepwalked into setting her clothes on fire, Philip into his pool, in Taryn's case he was the one who gave the overdose that put her in here, and Will was probably thrown out of his bedroom window, which explains the reason he wound up as a paraplegic now." I said and he nodded angrily as she asked about the loss of three more of my patients as she did it._

_"What about Jesse, Dean and Derek?" she asked and I went into that. "Whatever the bastard did to Jesse scared him enough that he wasn't going to risk falling asleep and decided that if he couldn't close his eyes he was safe and that was the reason he did that, Dean probably was getting worse do to the nightmares and tried to kill himself in the bathroom before we caught him and took care of it and the nightmares were so serious in Derek's he decided that he had enough of the nightmares and rather than having to deal with being killed, he took in an overdose and that was how we lost him." I said and he gave another nod as he summarized things for both of them as he shifted Joey's arm to get a better look at it._

_"His parents said he was using a set of scissors that night while he was doing his homework, but they didn't hear a scream of pain, I think he fell asleep and the bastard possessed them and slashed his arm open, I read the report by the county doctor who treated him and it said he needed thirty stitches to get that set, what happened when he got here as well as Kristen and Roland?" he asked and I went into that. "Someone in the staff when they were going over exams brought up the sedatives in front of him while he was in the room with them and he panicked and it took close to forty five minutes to get it under control, and it happened a second time in Kincaid's and again in Kristen's when she got here, which explains why I got called up here to deal with it, Nancy took care of calming her down, but the blood loss and exhaustion hit her and she collapsed right after Nancy calmed her down and we had to reset them." I said and he nodded as he decided to clarify what I just told him as he went into it._

_"So every single attempt was a false one, Jesse Walsh nearly killed himself because of that maniac, Kristen is going into emotional shutdown because of the loss of her friends and she's also completely drained, alright enough is enough here, what's the reason for the Hypnocil?" he asked and I went into that. "There were two reasons, one to block him out and the other to give her a chance to get the rest she needs, Simms decided to use Joey as a reason to get it out of the ward and to get me and Nancy fired so she could take over in there and this caused Kristen to finally lose control of her temper tonight, once we were both gone."_

_"Nancy said that her condition was beginning to take a dive during the last three days, and that dream suppressant was meant to give her a chance to get the rest she needed to heal up from the amount of damage her system took over the last six months, she had only taken one dose this week, but she had only two nights of sleep this entire week and the nightmares had kept her up for close to six months, and frankly Max, Nancy, the kids and I are all getting worried about this, we need to put an end to that now, because if she had that relapse this has drained her severely and could take more than a month for her to heal from it as well." I said and he nodded and I knew he was furious as he looked at her._

_"What was her state when you ran to get that blood test drawn, Jane?" he asked with a sigh and she went into that. "She had tears running down her face, I think she thought Nancy had been killed in there, and whatever connection between her and the others is, it's starting to effect her physically and emotionally at this point, we've lost four members of their gang, and if this is what I think it's turning into we need to keep an eye on her, because if she had that relapse, the issue of losing the others just made it even worse because the pain from losing the others is serious enough we could be looking at a real attempt here, and we have to get him and Nancy back into their jobs, they are the only ones she trusts in their department here, especially with her bond to him." she said to him and he nodded as we looked at each other, and I felt my concern hit the roof at that information, knowing if it reached that point I was going to be the one who had to head it off before she tried it, it had only been a week, but our bond had reached the point to where it had become a father/daughter one and I loved her like she was my daughter and I was going to make sure nothing got in the way of her recovery._

_'Baby don't do it, don't try it, I can't lose you as well, I'm not leaving you baby I'm not going anywhere honey.' I thought to her softly, my feelings for her had finally reached the point to where she had become my daughter and I was determined to keep from losing her, while I was thinking this I turned to both of them to let them know I was staying put in the infirmary for a while so I could watch over my second youngest as I waited for that blasted sedative to wear off and I could see my daughter and her older brother when they came up. _

_"I'm staying up here for a while, since I have no doubt that Kristen's going to be coming up here, in the morning to check on her brother, and I need to tell her what you just told me about her sister and Donald." I said and she nodded. "I'm going to get you a change of clothes, since you look like you got caught in a cave-in and you need a shower as well." she said and I nodded as she grabbed a set of sweats for me and I quickly showered and changed and then retook my position of watching over Joey as I waited for that sedative dose to finally give out and for her to come up._

_"How strong is their sister bond now?" she asked and I went into that as I looked at her. "They've really grown close since they got back together, and after what happened last night and tonight she's going to be really shaken up over this, because this just caused a repeat of what happened at the start of the week. She, like the rest of their gang, has a phobia of sleep and dreams, which explains the reason for the panic attacks they keep having if they hear that word, and Simms made it even worse tonight, because two of their brothers and sisters were killed and Joey was put into a coma, and then she gets us fired and this finally set her off, after she got me and Nancy out of the ward, and Kristen lost control of her temper because of it." I said and she nodded as she got what I was telling her and I knew she was beyond pissed at what I just told her as she went into it._

_"Let me get this straight, she ignores the fact Kristen is barely two days post E.R. status, locks the doors to their rooms and says she is going to sedate them every night nearly triggering that panic attack after Philip had been killed, gets you and her sister out of the ward and starts making excuses for her reasoning to do it and it finally triggers her temper to the point to where she finally loses control and then tells Max and Lorenzo to sedate her and doing it in front of her again, and this finally sets her off." she said and I nodded in answer to that one and she took a deep breath at that. "How was Kristen looking over the last three days since her brother was killed?" she asked._

_"She was up all night after Philip had been killed, and it happened again when Jennifer was killed. She was looking really pale in the session this afternoon, when we were going over everything today, and with the fact that Joey got put into a coma, Jane she had a brief dizzy spell Monday night, and she was beyond exhausted for the last two days, because the rest of their gang was killed and with this added to it she is going to be out of commission for a while." I said and she nodded with a furious look on her face as she answered that. "With the way this is going she is going to get sick from the amount of blows her system has taken and if she comes down with something even stronger than a cold it could take close to a month for her to recover from it." she said and I nodded as I went into that as I looked away from our patient as I answered that._

_"I think whatever connection she has with the rest of her gang overloaded her system with adrenaline, because she was going for at least eight-teen hours before the crash came when Philip was killed." I said and she nodded as she went into that. "How worn out was she on Wednesday during the session?" she asked and I sighed as I went into that. "She was a few inches away from falling asleep after the confrontation in there and she hasn't had more than two days in the last ten days alone here, to put it bluntly she's in no condition for what Simms and Carver pulled this week and when Donald hears this I know he's going to be pissed." I said and he went for the next question. "How much of an adrenaline surge did she have going through her system that day?" he asked and I went into that as I thought it over. _

_"She was bouncing off the walls all day, the adrenaline must have been at least twenty mg's, because it finally gave out after Philip was killed and she nearly fell asleep in group the following morning and thanks to Simms her condition started taking a dive as the week started getting worse." I said and he nodded. __"I think her bond with the rest of their gang gave a slight boost, and they were fooling around all day after her first session, but with two all-nighters, and a panic attack it's drained her close to three quarters here, but I need to confirm that before I let you know for sure." I said and she nodded._

_"When she comes up here, I want you to find out how far this drained her, because I don't doubt this is definitely going to cause a relapse. Did you read through their records completely, because that statement about emotional damage is completely valid right now?" she asked and I looked at her feeling my concern shoot through me at that. "I read through most of it, and I'm going to have to look through it again, but what is wrong?" I asked and she sighed as she answered that. "Not only are the seven of them the same age, they are within a few months of each other and she is the youngest of their entire gang, I don't know who she was closest to out of them, but if had been one of the others it's going to do even more damage than the physical ones had over the week."_

_"If their parents raised them together the bond is along the lines of a brother/sister one, and if they found each other again this just made things even worse, because with what her father did, she was just beginning to heal up before we lost Philip and with the fact we lost three more members of their gang, Simms did more damage to her emotionally than anyone ever could here, and it just made things worse in her case, because of the loss of her friends and she nearly lost the three of you as well here."_

_"Meaning if what you just told me is any indication she just lost her older brothers and sisters, and with only two members of their gang left it just did a lot of damage and with the fact that your bond with her has grown and she has found her big sister again and probably her godfather, and nearly lost all five of you she is going to be really shaken up over this, and at this rate whatever she's dealing with we have to deal with, because of those idiots." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising as I got what she said and knew I had to get my job back and help her recover from all of this, before it landed her in here for a total strength and energy drain._

_"What is the street they lived on before they all moved to their current addresses again, anyway?" she asked and I went into that one. "Elm Street, as for the reason for why they didn't remember each other they were separated when they were four years old and their bond snapped back into place now that they met up here, and when their parents hear about that they are going to get a shock when they hear about it, because their parents have been friends since they were pre-teens." I said and she nodded as she went into what put Joey into a coma as she looked at me._

_"Did you figure out what caused him to go into a coma?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes and it wasn't the dream suppressant either, the bastard got his hands on him and it put him into a coma." I said and she nodded as she got another look at him and did a double take, because his body was covered in ashes. "What the hell is this?" she asked and I looked at him as well and felt my heart start speeding up. "Whatever he had him hanging over caused that, because that wasn't there twenty minutes ago." I said and she nodded as she went to the sink and grabbed a wash-cloth, a bowl of warm water and the equipment needed to suture up those slash wounds, as well as a bottle of pain killers and a syringe. "I'm going to clean him up before I do this, because I'm not chancing an infection at this point." she said and I nodded._

_'Thank god he's unconscious for this, you bastard come near my patients again and I'm going to kill you myself and if you go near or touch my daughter I'm going to burn and then bury you for a second time.' I said to myself with a growl as she cleaned him up as a minute later I heard an answering call from within my mind to that. 'What's going on out there?' she asked and I sighed. 'She found that message he wrote to us and is getting it taken care of, don't worry honey, I'm fine and I'll see you in the morning I promise.' I told her and knew she gave a mental nod. 'Are they alright, because I just heard him give an internal message to me just now before you told me that?' she asked and I smiled. 'They're going to be fine honey, but like I said I'll let you know in the morning, get some rest it'll be alright.' I thought back to her, and she nodded as she logged out and I focused on what Adams needed to know._

_"I don't know the real reason here, but for some strange reason she is, for some reason determined to keep them off of it, because she thinks that this is nothing, but them being mentally ill. I'm going to make sure Kristen recovers from this no matter what happens now, because with four of her brothers and sisters gone, it's going to take months before she completely recovers from all of this, and I don't doubt she thought, Nancy, Donald and I were nearly killed tonight as well, considering everything else that had happened this week." I said with a sigh and she nodded._

_Before she could answer me, Max came in than and passed me the tape and we went into the control room to see it. As I saw the conversation between her and Lorenzo I felt my anger rising and then it got worse when Kristen came into view then. _

__**"What did you do?" Kristen asked, her tone turning dangerous as she looked at her as she came into the room and Simms looked at Kristen. "Kristen you are supposed to be in bed." she said and Kristen shook her head**____** as she watched her. "Where are Nancy and Dr. Gordon?" she said again and she admitted that she got them fired.**__

__**_"After what happened today they were relieved of duty." she said and Kristen lost her temper at that statement. "So you decided to get them in trouble, it wasn't the hypnocil and it wasn't their decisions on how to handle this either." she said and Simms tried to find an excuse for her reasoning. "Joey is in a coma." she said and Kristen answered that with a pissed off look. "I know how you see things here, and Nancy has been trying to protect us and you are making things even worse, Dr. Gordon has been trying to keep me from suffering from that relapse and you finally set it off with this, after that argument in group on Wednesday and you finally did it." she snapped at her then._**__

_"Well she just made it clear with that, she collapsed after Lorenzo sedated her, it took me fifteen minutes to calm her down, before Nancy got here." he said and they both nodded with furious looks as we watched the tape. _

_**_"She has been making things worse in the group and he went against the protocols we're supposed to go by here." she said and Kristen's tone went icy as she answered that statement as she looked at Simms with a furious look._**_

_**_ "Did it ever occur to you that she might know more about the situation then either you or Carver, or even the reason for why the rest of us have been on edge ever since Philip died, because emotional pain is a big factor and they are not the ones doing the damage either, those so called suicides are not suicides but murders, and if you had been paying closer attention you would know this."_**_

_**_"Philip would never have done that and neither would Jenny, they were both just as determined to live as the rest of us and they were murdered by that bastard, and Joey is in a coma because of him and it's not because of the hypnocil either, what you told him was a lie, she was trying to hold things together and they are both trying to protect us from that bastard, and you've been condemning us to death by sedation, because that bastard is not some boogeyman, but a god damn dream demon, whose trying to kill us because our families back history!__"_**__  
><em>

__"Dream demon, does this have to do with those panic attacks they keep having?" Max asked quickly and I nodded, keeping my eyes focused on the look on her face, knowing she was about to finally lose control, and felt my anger rising at what they did.__

____**"That relapse they have been trying to head off finally got triggered because of you idiots, I've lost two people I care about and now you take away two more. I've lost two of my brothers and sister this week, my brother winds up in a coma because of your fucking protocols and now this, I had it with you. Why should you be the one to make the calls for us, you people are supposed to be taking care of us and all you are doing is costing the lives of bunch of innocent kids and that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so close-minded, enough is enough, I want them back!"**____

____**_"What happened to Joey wasn't their fault, those damn protocols have only made things worse and now one of my family is in a coma and the others are dead because of your damn protocols, you can't take them away from us you can't, they're all we have!" she snapped as she tried to pull out Lorenzo's grip._**____

____**_You're a sick girl Kristen if you want to get better, you must trust me now" Simms said and that did it as she tore free from Lorenzo, threw something at Simms and tried to make a break for it._**____

_____"She tried to run and ran right into me, before Simms ordered us to sedate her and did it in front of her again, and like I said it took me fifteen minutes to calm her down, whatever caused this reaction I'm going to hang them for, because whatever caused those injuries could have nailed several vital veins and arteries, due to this." he said and they both nodded as she answered that with a furious look on her face._____

_____"Doc, is there a reason she went off on them like that?" he asked and I nodded with a sigh. "Yes, Kristen doesn't trust either of them and they basically just gained the wrath of the kids entire parental gang here for this." I said and he looked at me in shock at that sentence. "Parental gang, what's Nancy's connection to her if she finally lost her temper like this?" he asked and I looked at him. "Her adoptive sister, Donald is her guardian, the reason she relaxed so quickly on Monday is because she just found her big sister again. By not giving either of us a chance to explain things tonight, they just screwed with her recovery and when her parental quartet hear what happened, they're both dead." I said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at that._____

_____"Who out of their parents would connect to that?" he asked and Adams answered that question. "Donald obviously, and the other two happen to be James Kincaid and Jared Peterson, her mother was closest to them out of the gang, and their parents gang consisted of the fourteen of them, and the Thompson's, Lanes, Grey's and Lantzes, the kids were raised together from infancy, and before you ask how I know this, Daniel and I've been friends with their parents since our senior year of high school." she said and he nodded as his eyes started blazing in anger._____

_____"Greys, Lanes, and Lantzes, are they the ones whose children were killed six years ago?" he asked quickly and I nodded. "You hear about that on the news at the time, because Rod was framed for murder and the killer is using the same weapon that caused those injuries on our patients, which is where this gets more complicated and I'll tell you later." I said and he nodded, " Nancy's connection to that trio is about to be answered, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded as I told him the truth on that, knowing he would be pissed at it._____

_____ "Yeah, they were Nancy's quartet, and Nancy is the one Kristen was closest to, what Simms did tonight was completely illegal, you know about her bond to me, but this falls under the orders Jane gave this week, my decision on getting her that prescription falls under the doctoral code of honor, and this is getting added on to it when Donald hears everything." I said and Adams answered that angrily._____

_ "So rather than allowing a patient to recover from a physical trauma by use of a dream suppressant she decides to lie, manipulate and get it revoked, get you and her sister out of the ward and then it causes Kristen to finally have that relapse and puts her in the condition of needing some serious medical care right now, alright I've had enough of this." she said and Jenkins finished off her sentence for her._

_"Alright screw the order Carver gave here, I'm shutting it down and getting you back into the ward, he's got no right to pull these stunts especially when she's getting this serious, Jane did you tell him the orders you gave in her condition?" he asked and she nodded. "Right after I got called into the meeting and they gave me their information on this, I gave orders not to bring up the sedatives in front of her and do anything that could disrupt her recovery and the last three days falls under that order, and they both broke my orders and I'm not letting them get away with it here. We better start setting up the background information on this, because with Donald in the hospital, he's not going to take it well and with the fact he's a homicide detective and thinks of the kids as his own he's going to take it seriously." she said and I nodded in agreement to that statement as I answered that, since I was hoping I was right as I asked it._

_"Max you got the photos?" I asked and he nodded and passed them to me and I set them on the table as Jenkins pointed out the group photo. "I knew it, that was how I remembered them, they were four years old in that picture, and Nancy and her quartet were nearly ten at the time, they separated about seven to eight months after the bastard was killed, and haven't seen each other till now." he said and I nodded gently._

_"Did you read that information on her secondary guardian, because this has just gotten a lot more complicated, with what happened here this week?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes and your assumption on Nancy is correct too, Nancy is her adopted sister and Donald is her godfather and is, next to her parents, her rightful guardian, and with what you just told me about what those idiots did, he is going to be pissed when he hears it and so is her sister and probably the boys when they hear how serious it is right now." she said and I nodded as I answered that one, before I could though Max looked at her._

_"Donald is her godfather, damn it, so that means that Simms barred her adoptive sister from seeing her tonight, what the hell is the reason for that, it's illegal to bar a family member from seeing the patient, she's been here for week, and Nancy said Kristen needed her when she got here." he said and I answered that angrily._

_"Like I said everything they're doing is illegal, and with Donald in the hospital, it's ending now, when their parents hear the truth of what the hell is going on around here those idiots are both dead, Erin left us in charge of taking care of her son and he's dead because of those idiots, I don't know how I'm going to tell her this, let alone the fact that three members of the kids gang were murdered because of those idiots and their actions, Kristen's too weak to get them out right now and Donald is going to be pissed at this."_

_"If Donald's tone was anything to go by tonight he is going to be beyond pissed when I tell him what happened here this week, especially since he is cop and with the fact they broke several laws and regulations, they are not getting out of that hole they dug themselves into here, he told me she was his niece, but I didn't know for sure if he was her godfather or not. Simms completely ignored the fact she was recovering from that collapse, and those protocols she implemented are the reason for why she nearly had that panic attack on Wednesday and Carver rather than giving me and Nancy a chance to explain it tonight, cut us off and then fired us and that did it for Kristen. Jane her condition has been getting worse for the last three days and it could have hit her tonight." I said to her and she nodded with a pissed off look on her face at that as Daniel answered my statement at that and I knew he was pissed as well._

_"So four members of their gang are gone, she nearly loses you, Nancy and him, and it finally hits her, alright I've had enough of this, I'm calling the shots in her area from now on and you are my second, and Max, you're taking orders by both of us, and psychiatry or no here, I'm disabling that order Carver and Simms pulled here and getting you back into the ward." he said with a growl and I nodded, "Alright I'm going to get as much information on what they've been pulling here, and with the fact that her mother is head of the jury and Donald is a cop and one of the heads of it, I know she's going to use this against them to deactivate those orders here and get me and Nancy back into the ward." I said and they both nodded as they smiled as they got what I was saying as she went into it. _

_"Did he tell you what part of the department he works in?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, he's a homicide detective and the leader of the investigation team, and with the fact that he and Nancy already know what did this to the kids, it won't take long to figure it out, but with the fact that Simms and Carver broke several laws on this, and did what you said not to do, nothing is getting them out of that hole. He told me that he, Elaine, James and Jared have been friends since they were twelve years old and he's Kristen's uncle and probably still is her godfather right now, they are all going to be beyond pissed when they hear about what happened here this week and the condition it has Kristen in right now." I said and she nodded as went into that one to confirm what caused her to relapse._

_"And those two idiots are the ones who put her in that condition." she said and I nodded. "I'm not letting them get away with this either, if you're going to take care of her I'm getting involved in it, because if this did that much damage, there is a very good chance that it impacted her system and if she gets sick during her time in here it could take more than a month for her strength and energy to come back and Donald is going to be beyond pissed when he hears this later, if he is her godfather." she said and I gave a nod of agreement to that. "What did their records say about their parental backgrounds anyway?" I asked and she went into that. "Their parents had been friends for years and decided to raise them together, I got information on the girls, Philip and Will that are going to make matters even worse when their parents hear about this though." she said and I nodded as I went into it._

_"What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed. "Claire White is Jennifer's godmother and vice versa and it's the same for the boy's here Jack Stanton is Philip's godfather and Damian Anderson is Will's." she said and I felt my anger rising at that. "Donald told me that he's Kristen's uncle and with the way he said that, it made it clear that he probably was and still is her godfather and when he gets the information that Simms and Carver repeatedly broke the law and it killed the rest of his friends kids, he is going to be pissed when he hears it." I said and she nodded in agreement as I felt a jolt of pain in my arm and asked about it. __"How bad did I get it tonight?" I asked and she went into that and I could tell she was beyond pissed at what Simms and Carver did as she answered me gently as she looked at me._

_"You've got a concussion and a broken arm from that bastard after what he did to Nancy, Donald and the kids, take it easy for a while, because it's going to take a month or so for that arm to heal." she said and I nodded. "How serious is that break anyway?" I asked and she went into that. "It's a hair-line fracture, you are lucky it didn't break all the way through, otherwise you would have wound up with a compound fracture and that would have taken three months to heal from it, but like I said take it easy for a few weeks." she said and I nodded as she left and turned back to my vigil._

_Just as she finished saying that Jenkins radio crackled and he quickly answered it, "Jenkins here." he said and than I heard the voice of my father-in-law. "Daniel it's Donald, for the time being if she needs to talk to me, just use the radios, but I don't want her seeing me like this, because of what happened tonight she's shaken up enough already." he said and I saw the bemused look on Jenkins face at this. "Donald did you have your radio on you when you did this tonight?" he asked and Donald answered that._

_"Yes, and I know you think I shouldn't be doing this, but I had to know make sure she didn't see me right now because this is only going to scare her more with seeing me and her sister in this condition, how's her brother doing?" he asked and Jenkins quickly answered that as he nodded to the instructions and I didn't blame Donald's reasoning then after what happened so far that week._

_"He's come out of the coma the bastard put him in, but 'he' left a message when his sister told him to let her brother go and we just took care of it." he said and I could tell he nodded as he went to me and the others. "What about Nancy, Neil and the kids?" he asked and I went into that. " He broke my arm and I've got a concussion, but I'm going to be fine, Nancy took that glove in the stomach, but it missed the vital organs and arteries, so she's going to be fine, Kristen had that glove taken to her arm and shoulder, and we're in the process of getting it taken care of, Roland's fine, but the blasted drug has all four of them out, and it's going to a few hours before it gives out." I said and he responded to to me on that. "What about Taryn and Will?" he asked and I felt my anger rising as I told him, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer when he heard it._

_ "We lost them, he killed them before we got to the junkyard." I said and I could tell he was trying to compose himself as he answered me. "Alright enough is enough, Neil, I want you and your friends to gather every bit of information on the malpractice those idiots did, after things have settled and I want to know what Kristen's condition is if there are further problems." he said and I nodded as he shifted it to me than._

_"Son you sure you're okay?" he asked me and I hid a smile. "Yeah I'm going to be fine Donald, I'll take care of it." I said and he gently answered me. "Alright give the report Sunday when you come to see me." he said and I nodded as we ended the radio conversation and they looked at me. "Is this the other reason Simms reported you, because you guys are getting involved?" Adams asked and I nodded. "Yeah it is, like I said emotionally compromised, in her opinion, evidently my relationship with Nancy was supposed to come up when they got here, I'm starting to think I was meant to know the truth of their back history with the bastard." I said and she nodded gently._

_"It doesn't bother us, and it's none of her business who you date, let me guess, you guys are soul-mates if he's calling you 'son'?" she asked with a smile and I nodded and Jenkins smiled as he answered that. "Stop teasing him Jane, alright so that makes more sense now, Simms reported you because you were following our orders, prescribed a medication to give our newest patient a chance to get the rest she needs right now, thinks you've become emotionally compromised, because your bond with Kristen shifted and you've been acting or just became her father and your relationship with Nancy."_

_"Then to top it off this nearly gets you killed because of her idiocy by sedating the one person who, by the looks of this, just pulled Joey out of the coma the bastard put him into, killing two more of our patients and could have just triggered that relapse from the confrontation we just saw on that tape. We better get her arm and shoulder taken care and if there are any other injuries we need to find them, especially internal injuries, because you said it looked like 'he' cut through a couple veins and arteries in the fight to get him out tonight." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as Max looked at us._

_"What is going on here, if she had that kind of panic attack tonight?" he asked and before I could say it the radio went off a second time and Donald did it for me. " What's your name?" he asked and Max quickly answered that. "My name is Max Johnson, Lieutenant, what is this really about?" he asked and he gently answered that._

_ "The lunatic I arrested twelve years ago who wound up dead is the reason for all of this, Neil give him the full briefing tomorrow when the duo get up here, because I don't doubt she's going to want to see her brother to check on him. Jane, Daniel, we'll tell you pretty soon, but for the time being you got most of it, but to repeat what he told you earlier, you'll need to hear from my entire quartet to get the urgency to this and why she finally lost control of her temper this week, because those two went too far this time." _

_"Whatever Nancy told you about me was true, I don't tolerate breaking medical laws and malpractice, especially when it comes to kids, with the fact you guys are friends of the family, you don't have to worry about this, since from he told me, you guys had no knowledge of what they've been doing, so you're off the hook here, Max what about you and your team?" he asked and he gently answered that question._

_"How did you know she told us this?" he asked and I heard the amused tone in Donald's voice as he answered that. " I know my daughter, before she could run an intervention on her arrival she had to know everything, as to how I know this, she gets it from me, since I'm the same way, and whatever those idiots did, I'm going to find out and then I'm putting them in jail, but first I need all the intel you have on this." he said and Max nodded as he smiled slightly at that information as he answered him._

_"I've been watching things for the last two and a half years when it comes to our patients, but the last year and a half she went from being straight to losing her mind completely and starting breaking the rules of their code of conduct, my friends and I are not putting up with her decisions, we're rebelling here against those two, Lieutenant, whatever information you need on this I'll give it, in fact I'm testifying, because I'm not being party to fact it could have killed Nancy, you, the kids, and the doc, let alone it probably triggered that relapse, and the same is being said for most of my team." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered him._

_"Alright thank you, to give a better understanding to this, the kids you've had as your patients for the last six months happen to be the children of my best friends, the entire group was raised together since they were babies, and our families have been friends since 'we' were pre-teens, Nancy is their big sister. As for the trio, their connection with each other, and Nancy, is because I've been friends with their parents for years, James, Jared, Elaine and I were and are a quartet, and it got transferred to the kids as well." he said and Max nodded with a furious look on his face as he answered that._

_"So Simms decided to get my patients older sister out of here, because she did what should have been done in the first place, why would they do that?" he asked and I answered that one. "You remember what you told me?" I asked and he nodded. "We were just beginning to heal up the damage in Kristen's case, before things started falling apart here." I told him and he nodded. "Our speculations on the kids, are they right?" he asked and Donald gently answered that, though I knew he was pissed at Simms for it._

_ " Yeah they were raised together from infancy, Kristen's the youngest of them and at the moment that is going to cause a few added problems thanks to this, the boys are her trio and Nancy is her big sister, whatever she said about Kristen needing her when she got here was because of this, and with half her gang gone, it's going to take time before we heal that damage and whoever those fools are, they are going to get it when her mother and our brothers hear this." he said and Max nodded with a furious look on his face._

_"One more question, how do the doctors know the kids anyway?" he asked and she answered that question. "Donald and their parents have been friends of ours since we were in college, which explains the reason Erin wanted us dealing with their medical areas, and this is the reason we're beyond pissed at Simms for this." she said to him._

_ "Where did those injuries come from?" he asked and he explained that. "You ever hear of the Springwood Slasher?" he asked and Max's eyes widened at that. "Yeah a friend of mine lost his son to the bastard, but he never gave the real name of the guy." he said and Donald answered that._

_"Well that lunatic is the guy I arrested and the reason for why my gang is about to be put back together, out of the gang seven of the kids were killed and so was my wife, and we'll explain the rest once things have settled, but, for the time being, we're keeping it confidential, you three are the first to know, because you were taking care of the kids, is Peter still in charge of the hospital?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah he is, what do you have mind?" Jenkins asked and he went into that. "If there's any trouble tomorrow night, we're pulling a sting operation to find out who put those idiots in charge here, I don't doubt Simms is going to try and talk her way out of this, but I'm finding out what else they did here." he said and they nodded as Adams answered him. "Alright we'll take care of it, you better rest though, and stop fooling around with the radio after what you've been through tonight. You do know that when your twin and Erin hear this they're going to beat the crap out of you, I can't keep this from them forever you know." she said and I could tell he nodded as that ended the conversation and we looked at each other._

_"Twin?" Max repeated and she nodded with a smile. " Yeah Elaine is his adoptive twin sister and his best friend and she gets overly protective, and when she finds out what happened this week and tonight, she is going to beat the crap out him." she said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah well I think our patient is the exact same way, because she nearly beat her brother to death with the pillows in that pillow fight the other day." he said and they both started laughing at that as the mood turned serious then._

_"I'm going to run another blood test here, because I may have to give a blood transfusion, before there's any more trouble, Max did you get her into room already?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, and we wrapped up the injuries, but whatever did that to her cut through a vein in her arm and a minor artery on her shoulder, and it took a few minutes to get it under control, we could be looking at a serious case of shock from blood loss, here." he said and she nodded with a furious look at that._

_"Alright I'll take care of it, I'm setting up a blood transfusion tonight and if she's still suffering from that tomorrow, I'm doubling it, because at this rate the blood loss could kill her if we don't deal with this." she said and we both nodded as we ended the conversation and I waited for my patients to come up the following morning._

_After fifteen minutes she came back into the room with a furious look on her face. "I just got the test results back, they're even lower than they were on her arrival, need a hand with the transfusion Max, Hannah's left already." she said and he nodded. " What's the level at?" I asked and she explained it. "She lost another eight ounces from those injuries, if there are any internal injuries we could be dealing with repeated transfusions over the next week to get her back into normal range, but I'm not letting those idiots get away with this." she said and we nodded in agreement as we ended the conversation._

_After waiting there on the floor for several hours, everyone woke up and Kristen came to see me, "You alright?" I asked her and she nodded, but I could tell she thinking the worst and I knew it was about Nancy as she went into it, and I knew I had to tell her before this made it even worse for her and I needed to make sure that what happened the night before didn't make her condition get worse, because if it did, it would take a month for her strength to come back and if she got sick even longer and I was going to kill those idiots for doing this to her as well. _

_"Dr. Gordon, she's gone, she died saving me." she said and I could tell she was about to start crying as I told her the truth. "She's going to be fine, it was close, but she is going to recover." I said to her softly and pulled her into a hug and could feel her shaking as she tried to keep from crying and knew she was relieved at that part of it, but I also knew she was still shaken up by how close it had been, as I was holding her in my arms I felt her burrow deeper into them and tightened mine in response, it was obvious to me she needed the reassurance that I was alright as she leaned her head against my chest as I rested my head against hers feeling my relief go through me at that knowing she was alright and I knew she was doing to the same thing. _

_As I was thinking this as I held her then, I tightened my arms around her in relief that she was fine, and that most of our group was in one piece, the trio was alright and so was their sister, I loved these kids like they were my own sons and daughters, and because of Simms and Carver I had lost four of them, and now I had to work at getting the youngest member of my group put back together because of those three, I didn't care about those protocols or anything else along the lines of being a teenage psychiatrist, I was going to make sure I never lost my trio or my mate to that monster ever again, and get my daughter back in one piece, because I wasn't going to let anything take her from me or destroy her no matter what happened now._

_With the fact our bond had grown even stronger since she had become my patient, my bond with her had changed from a doctor/patient one to a father/daughter one and she was now my world and her sister my everything and I was going to do whatever it took to make sure I didn't lose either of them or their brothers if this started again. I was also beyond furious, because after losing two members of their gang it had done a lot of emotional damage and now losing two more and nearly all five of us, it was going to make matters even worse and I was going to have to make sure this didn't cause her to get sick, because if it did, I was going to rake Simms and Carver or the coals for this and make sure they both wound up in jail for the amount of physical, mental and emotional damage they inflicted on Kristen over the past three days._

_Whatever her father did, it had done a lot of damage and combining that with the nightmares, losing four members of their gang and nearly losing the five of us, it was going to take months before she healed up from all of this. It became clear to me that with whatever her father did, her feelings of abandonment had reached the point to where she started seeing me as the one she could trust and depend on, and if she had grown closer to Max it was the same and we were slowly healing up that damage and if we could get their entire family back in one piece the rest of her uncles and Donald as well as I could take care of that over the next few months and years._

_I didn't need to hear it out loud to know she was thinking that she was relieved that I was alright, but I heard her think 'I love you.' and that hit me in the heart right then, she loved me like I was really her father and with that, I was going to make sure I was there to take care of her and if he did come back, I was going to make sure I was never taken from her at all after what happened so far and she was going to need time to heal from all of this. _

_"It's going to be okay." I told her, I had only known her a week, but I loved her like she was my daughter, as she looked at me. "Will and Taryn?" she asked and I shook my head and she looked down as Max and Kincaid came to join us and wrapped his arms around her gently and I knew he was worried about her, since he was the one she was closest to out of her brothers._

_"What happened, Will and Taryn are both dead and Joey has knife slash marks in his chest in the wording, 'Come and get him, bitch.', I don't get it, they were all fine before and now we lost two more." Max said and I sighed as I looked at him. "Before I tell you the truth, I want you to keep quiet about it, because this is the reason they wound up under our care in the first place." I said to him and he nodded before Joey woke up as he turned to us. "Dr. Gordon, guys are you alright?" he asked us, and this was the first time I had ever heard his voice, we all nodded as Kristen headed over to the bed and sat down next to him and I knew they had grown close over the past week too as I watched them I saw him pull her into a hug tightly, I didn't have to hear the words to know what he was saying to her, but I knew their bond as twins had finally kicked in and this was going to help her as things there got started._

_"Dr. Gordon just told me that Nancy is alive, she is going to be fine." she said and he smiled before he thought of something else. "Will and Taryn?" he asked and she gave a shake of her head and he looked down as well as the three of them sat together. 'So thanks to those idiots we're now down to being a quartet, our parents are going to kill them for this.' Joey said and she nodded in agreement to that. 'Well I don't care what she thinks of Nancy at this point, I'm going to do whatever I have to-to get them back into their jobs here, because they've finally pushed me too far and I'm going to let them have it. Adams and Jenkins are going to be pissed when they hear what my condition is thanks to those idiots, and if our theory about our parents are right, they are going to kill them for this when they hear it.' she said and they both nodded in agreement to that as I turned to them, I wasn't sure how I was hearing this, but I knew the answer to that question was going to come up when we told Max the truth then._

_"I don't think we should separate for a while guys, after what we just had to deal with last night, also Max wants the truth as well." I told them and they nodded as he looked at us. "What does this have to do with the kids and what happened last night?" he asked and Kincaid looked at him. "You may want to sit down for this, because this is going to be tough to believe, Max." he said and Max took seat a seat in one of the other seats around us as I got ready to tell him. _

_" Have you ever heard of a man named Fred Krueger?" I asked him and he shook his head. "He was a child killer who had murdered several kids in town and was released on a technicality, after that happened a group of parents went and hunted him down and burned him to death." I said and he nodded as he looked at the trio before turning to me. "But what does this have to do with the kids and why they've been dying even though we have taken care of them?" he asked and Kincaid answered that as he held her hand in a brotherly way, and I knew that they were going to be inseparable from here on in now._

_"You remember what Uncle Donald said last night about the Springwood Slasher?" he asked and Max nodded and then looked at us in shock. "Krueger is the Springwood Slasher, this bastard is the guy responsible for the murders fifteen years ago?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes and that is where we come into the picture and why we wound up in here in the first place, because that dream demon she mentioned happens to be him."_

_"The people that murdered him were our parents, because of them and what they did, we were marked as victims, we were all were born on Elm Street and there were twelve families that lived on that street, so we were all marked, three of them were Nancy's boyfriend and best friends and the others were all in therapy, including the seven of us, but that's the reason for why we've been dreaming about him, I'm not sure how he wound up like that, but that is the connection between us and why you thought we were suicidal, he was making it seem like we were trying to kill ourselves." he said and Max nodded as he processed this as he looked at Kristen and her wrapped wrist, from when she had arrived at the start of the week. _

_"Did everyone on the street start dreaming about this lunatic?" he asked and Joey nodded. "Nancy said that she had a dealing with him when she was fifteen and her friends and mother were killed by him, the families that lived on the block in the beginning were the Parkers, Kincaids, Greys, Thompsons, Lantzes, Lanes, Caulfields, Petersons, Stantons, Whites, and Andersons, and Jesse and his family moved here last year, so that makes twelve, and because of what our parents did, he decided to take revenge on them by killing us, and each of the kids on the block wound up dead except for the three of us and Nancy. Going by what I know he was born the son of the maniacs that were in the tower on the far side of the grounds, but I'm not sure why it was closed." he said and he looked at me._

_"Doctor what did you find out before you went and took care of his remains when Kristen got put in the quiet room last night" he asked and I sighed. "The tower was closed because his mother was attacked and assaulted repeatedly and she lost her mind before he was born, that tower was for the criminally insane and used as a purgatory, he grew up a psychopath and started killing the kids in the city here before your parents burned him, but how he wound up like that is beyond me." I said and Kincaid looked at Kristen. _

_"Kris, you think you would be able to do it again if it started up again?" he asked and she nodded as she smiled at her new nickname from the boys. "I'm going by what I know here, but with time I can get it strong enough to be able to do it every time, I think that the reason for why he didn't attack us when we were little was because he was too weak to do it, and it wasn't till Nancy, Glen, Rod and Tina were in their teenage years that he made his move." she said and Joey looked at her. _

_"So, after he started attacking Tina and the guys, she started preparing for the final showdown and sent him back to hell and our team-mate who was in therapy before you came was his next victim before he tried to get to us?" he said and she nodded. "Nancy said that when we let our fear take hold it gave him more power, so when or if we deal with him again we can't show that we are afraid otherwise he'll be strong enough to kill all of us, also he apparently takes in the souls of the kids he kills, and the only chance we have of getting rid of him is to free the souls of the kids he kills and that will weaken him enough to give the final death blow, but with it only being the four of us left, we have to make sure he can't get to our friends when we start back at school." she said and they both nodded before Max looked her with a gentle look._

__"What happened last night to get them killed?" he asked her and she swallowed as she answered that and I knew whatever happened was going to do even more damage then it already had and I was beyond pissed off for what my patients had been through thanks to those idiots and that monster. "They went in with me to get him out and we got cut off from each other." she said and I nodded as I looked at her. "What do you mean they went in with you" he asked her and she told him the truth. "My original plan was going in to get him out alone before Simms got them fired and I lost it because of that and Nancy decided on running the pullout when she got here which explains why you couldn't find them for that time before the others were killed." she said and he nodded as what this meant started going through my head and I was going to have to talk to Nancy and the boys later about this so I could find out what had happened in there, so I could deal with it.__

_"Does the issue with this lunatic also explain why you panicked when Lorenzo tried to sedate you Kristen when you got here?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, Freddy has the power to make dreams real and once you die in the dream, you die for real, after the nightmare the night before, I went to wash my face in the bathroom and he attacked me and that explained my wrist, after I got here five of them split in the middle of what happened in the exam room and they wanted to sedate me to make it easier for them to take care of it, although I'm not sure about the others and what they did to wind up in here." she said and he nodded as he took this in and she looked at the boys since she was the only one left to get them to open up to her. _

_"Kincaid, what really caused you to wind up in here?" she asked and he looked at her with a gentle look. "I did the same as you, after the nightmare I had, I went to take a shower and he used my razor to slice my wrist and I passed out." he said and she looked at Joey. "Joey what happened?" she asked and he sighed. "I was just working on my homework and suddenly the scissors I was using attack me and I wind up with a slash mark going up my arm." he said and she nodded and she thought of something as she remembered what the rest of our group had said in her first meeting. _

_"Okay, going by what they said to me the other night Taryn had nearly overdosed on the drug she was taking and that put her in the hospital, Jennifer tried to set herself on fire, Will took a jump off of his second story window, and Philip nearly sleepwalked into a swimming pool. So that is everyone of us and we all were born on the same street." she said and I was impressed with the way she figured it out so fast before she looked at me. "The nightmare I had the night before was bad enough that I didn't want to go back to sleep after I woke up. As for the one I had after what happened in the exam room, he tried to assault me and that was the reason for the scream you guys heard." she said to us and we both nodded as my anger over that hit the boiling point. _

_"He tried to rape you?" Max said slowly and she nodded. "If I ever see this bastard for real I'm going to kill him myself." he said and Joey quickly headed that off. "Don't try it, those injuries we got, their wrists, my chest, Will, Philip and Nancy's stab wound, and the razor slash marks across his chest, their all from a glove he created that has razors for the fingers, and he could kill you if you got too close, and we've lost too much over this already we can't lose you as well." he said and Kristen nodded in agreement to that, as she checked her arm and shoulder and seeing the bandage wrapped across her wrist. _

_"You had to run a transfusion last night?" she asked and we nodded. "Yeah the bastard cut through a couple minor veins and arteries, but the amount over the last two weeks was enough to drain you even more." I said and she nodded. "I take it you over rode her decisions in keeping me in there, because of this?" she asked and I nodded and she gave a nod as Joey looked at her in shock at this._

_ "What the hell, Kris why didn't you tell me" Joey asked and she sighed. " Because I was waiting to get us out, and secondly you guys are pissed enough without adding this to it, the shirt I was wearing before we went in was too dark to see it, but he got me across the arm and shoulder last night when we got pulled into the mirrors, before you blew them out." She said and he nodded, " Alright, but from now on, don't keep this from us alright, and I know Nancy is going to say the same thing here, so to repeat that don't keep these things from us okay." he said and she nodded as she turned it back to what we were talking about then as she explained it to Max more easily._

_"We're not sure yet here, but the damage he inflicted on us is even worse than you think though." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked and she sighed. "The connection between me, the guys and Nancy is even deeper then the one we have with the rest of our gang and Simms and Carvers' protocols wiped out half of it this week and here is the reason why."_

_"To put it gently, out of the families that lived on that block back then, seven of us were taken out, my predescessor is in the hospital recovering from blood loss, and the only ones left are me, Kincaid, Joey and Nancy now, and he is determined to get rid of us, and by getting us locked in here, he basically made it easier for Simms, Carver, and most of the employees here to think we were all suicidal because of the way he set up our injuries." she said and he nodded as she looked at me and I knew she was wondering who it was she replaced, before she did though she asked who else was lost out of the entire group._

_"Joey said we lost three people aside from whoever I replaced, so who else tried to kill themselves because they didn't get it sooner?" she asked and I went into that. "The other attempt was a boy named Dean Philips and he tried to cut his wrist in the bathroom before we caught him and the other was named Derek Jacobs and he took in an overdose of narcotics and killed himself." I said and she nodded with a furious look on her face at that._

_"Who was the kid whose place I took in therapy?" she asked me and I decided to tell her the truth. __"His name is Jesse Walsh, after his own dealing with Krueger he wound up in my care and was trying to stay awake and got a hold of a razor and cut his eyelids off to keep himself awake, at the moment he is in Fairview." I told her and she nodded. "Nancy told me that after she moved out of the house it was empty for five years before someone moved into it, I bet that was Jesse, Freddy tried to do something and he wound up in the hospital because he was traumatized by what had happened and when Freddy came back he was doing everything to keep himself awake to keep whatever had happened from happening a second time and that was the reason for what he did last month." she told me and I nodded as the boys looked at her at that._

_ "So we lose Jesse, Dean, Derek, the girls, Philip and Will and it's because these people didn't do what should have been done in the first place." Kincaid said and she nodded in agreement to that and I could tell she was furious as she answered that. __"I can't believe this, because of her arrogance we lost seven people from group in the last seven months and when I arrived it just became a mine field, and I think I know why as well." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean sis?" Joey asked and she explained that._

_ "You remember that trap he set for us last night when he got his hands on you?" she asked and he nodded. "This was to get the entire group together so he could take us all out at once, because the only surviving members of the younger Elm street gang happen to be us and Nancy, and he was doing it so he could take all eight of us down before he turned his attention to whoever was outside of our street circle which explains the murders going on in town right now." she said and I got what she was saying then as he answered her on that._

_"There were three who were here before you arrived Kris, one of them was Jesse and the other two were the ones he just told you about, and this is because those idiots didn't do what should have been done in the first place." Joey said and she nodded. "So we've lost three people from group in the last eight months alone and four members of our gang are dead, I'm at the point where this could put me out of commission indefinitely for the next month, and this is because of some egotistical psychiatrist who is illegally keeping us here, why do I get the feeling she's blocking you guys from seeing or hearing from your parents?" she asked and I looked at her in disbelief at that before Max answered that question with a furious look at it. _

_"Because she is, I knew they were getting frustrated with that fact they hadn't heard from their parents in months and tried to figure out why before I found a box in the staff lounge loaded with letters to their parents and vice versa, and this answered that question." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed at that information. "They've been blocking the kids from hearing form their parents?" I repeated and he nodded. "Alright that is going to far here, wait till Adams and Jenkins hear about this, they are going to be pissed." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as she went into it. "I checked that one out and you are going to be even more furious when you hear this." she said and I nodded as she told me it._

_"Blocking a patient from seeing their family is illegal and so is everything else she pulled this week and he is a party to it, including her decisions when it came to my condition last night and the last few days and this just got even worse in their case, but there is another reason for why they are on the edge of winding up in jail here, because nothing is getting them out of it, especially once I get my mother here for this because she is going to be beyond pissed when she hears this, and so will the other members of the jury and the rest of our parents."_

_"Their decisions have caused four deaths in one week here and were the reason for how Philip had been killed as well." she said and he looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly and she went into that. "If they had gotten us on that dream suppressant sooner like say five months before I got here, Philip's sleepwalking would have ended altogether, because Krueger is the reason for that, I didn't have to hear the details of what has gone over the last six months before my arrival, but those incidents were because he was trying to get out of range of Krueger in his dreams and it resulted in him trying to get out of the ward for real, which explains the amount of sleepwalking disturbances you've had here when he started sleepwalking around the ward every night, but Tuesday night's so called suicide is a murder and that was do to Krueger sleepwalking him out of the ward and I'll explain that more in a bit, but like I said you're not going to like it when you hear this information."_

_"Locking the doors had cut us off from each other, and it resulted in Jenny being killed because we couldn't get to her in time to wake her up, and I know you heard that scream as well when it happened, because she couldn't jump that high to do that and she never would have tried to kill herself and it's the same for Philip too, and that's two strikes in their case and here's the big one. Like I said by locking the doors to our rooms it killed Jenny and if you had been in the room when she was killed he would have killed you to keep things quiet." she said and he nodded and I could tell he was getting this._

_ "So by nearly going in there then they could have killed me themselves, alright keep going what about Will and Taryn?" he asked and she went into that as I listened to this feeling my anger rising with every bit of information I was getting from her then as she explained this. "How the hell did he do that?" he asked and she went into that. "He apparently lifted her off the floor to do that, and slammed her into it, but with the fact she's barely five foot five, she couldn't jump that high and she wouldn't try it either, because like I said she was as determined to stay alive as we were, which explains the scream you heard that night and if those doors hadn't been locked I would have gotten to her time to wake her up." she said to him then. "Be thankful you hadn't sedated us though." she said and he looked confused at that. "Does this tie into how Will and Taryn were killed?" he asked and she nodded as she explained that one to him._

_"Sedation cuts our only defense off and that is waking up, nightly sedation would have sentenced us to death, and that ties it to my final one here, because she could have killed the six of us when she ordered you to put me under and barred Nancy from seeing me, because Nancy was my only chance at making sure we got out alive."_

_"By sedating me it could have killed the rest of our gang and Nancy as well as Dr. Gordon and Nancy's father, and the reason for that is because the sedative flow had gone from me and straight into them when we ran that pull-out, and he separated us before he killed them and that wouldn't have happened if they had put us on that drug sooner than normal and we would have healed up from the loss of several members of our group a lot sooner than if they had done it now and then revoked it, because that's the reason for the panic attack last night." she said and he nodded with a furious look on his face and I knew he read what she didn't say because I was as pissed as he was as this went through my head, and I was going to put an end to the corruption in the hospital right there._

_"In other words here, rather than following the rules of our code of conduct, they break every rule in the book and it gets four of my patients killed, another dies out of a real suicide and two others are recovering from a near suicide and your condition took a serious dive over the last three days, that is it I've had enough of this crap, after getting a hold of Donald last night he is beyond pissed when he heard that Philip and Jennifer were dead, Joey was in a coma and you were in the condition you are in right now." I said and she nodded as Max turned to me and about what had happened, before he could she went into the next thing on that. "Yeah well there is something else here." she said and we both looked at her. "I take it Carver kept interrupting you last night when you tried to tell him?" she asked me and I nodded. "Who does he listen to more here, I mean Nancy knows what we're dealing with here and you were doing what should have done for us and me, and our parents are going to see what it the same way when you tell them?" she asked and I explained that._

_""The idiot is narrow minded and he listens to her way too much, which explains the reason your gang was stuck for six months before you girls got here and I got the full truth of what was going on in here." I said and she nodded. "When you took your decision to put us on that dream suppressant to Adams and she gave the go ahead, you just legally validated it, and they broke the law by revoking it." she said and I nodded and he looked confused at that as he asked about it, I could tell whatever she knew would come in handy when this went to court, especially when her mother heard this information. __"What do you mean?" he asked and she went into it._

_ "After the fight in session Wednesday, he already got the prescriptions validated by Dr. Adams after he set them up, and rather than talking to her, Simms went to Carver and who revoked them without talking to her first and that is illegal, she ignored my condition in that session and this is getting more and more serious in the case of their current crimes here, and it keeps getting higher, and so far I counted twenty acts each of malpractice and illegal actions, as well as five of murder, seven of attempted murder, three of accomplices to attempted rape and I'll explain that one, blocking a patient from seeing their family and the list is getting higher by the minute here." she said and he nodded as I looked at her in shocked amazement to how much she knew on this._

_"For patients younger than adults if they're admitted here, like say eight-teen and younger, the psychiatrist who took them on as patients has full authority here, and no one, but that psychiatrist has a right to make the decisions here, especially when one of the patients is in the condition I'm in right now, by doing what they did this week they broke every rule and law in the book, you are the one in charge when it comes to us, they had no right to do that and it's illegal as well." she said and I nodded in agreement as he answered that statement. "In other words I'm your legal guardian when you were admitted, I told Simms that it was my decision when it came to you guys, evidently she got pissed at that and got me in trouble on purpose to get me out of here, because I validated your medication and she illegally revoked it, Donald and your parents are going to kill her when they hear all of this." I said and she nodded as Max answered that._

_"Well I've just added a couple more to it here, the amount of sedative they keep giving you guys is 20cc's, they pushed up the time limit on the isolation room, and this is causing him to lose his temper repeatedly with her." he said and she nodded, "Twenty, the limit for any teenager is 10.5 at five hour intervals, that much could kill us, who the hell validated that?" she asked and he answered that with a furious look. "Carver did, and he's taking everything she's saying about you kids at face value." he said and she nodded. __"Well that is coming to an end right now, Kin how close were you coming to being killed because of her incompetence?" she asked and he looked her gently._

_"I nearly took those razors to the heart last month, and I couldn't pull out, we all wound up with injuries because of the multiple violations before we found each other again, and thanks to them half of our gang is gone, I'm not putting up with her any more, not after what happened this week." he said and she nodded in agreement to that._

_"Kincaid how many times did she try to provoke a fight with you?" she asked and he went into that. "Nearly every session over the last six months, and as for the one on Wednesday, I was beyond pissed that she brought it up in front of you, because with our bond I'm determined to protect you at this point." he said and she nodded with a gentle smile at him at that. "Kristen did your mother train you in this?" Max asked and she nodded as she explained that information, as she hid a smile._

_"Yeah I've been in training since I was nine, and this is one of the areas she covered, she was training me in biology and other areas that had to do with medical and psychiatric malpractice, in the law and government system they go through every single thing before they deal with the trials, my father only covered several minor points in that, but she did everything, to make it easier in case something like this ever happened, and once I was old enough she started training me and I know every single loophole and weakness in the medical/psychiatric network to make sure they're not getting out of it."_

_ "So far we've got a total of twenty five acts of violations and other illegal decisions and the list keeps getting higher by the minute, did Adams give orders in my case?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, she said not to bring up the sedatives in front of you and now that I know the reason I don't blame you for panicking at this point, and she also said not to say or do anything that could mess with your recovery and they did it repeatedly here, and I'm not being party to the fact that you are this worn out because of it." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she went into it to ask about it, before she could though Max turned to me and asked what happened the night before._

_"Yeah well in your case, you were getting just as furious as he was and at this point it finally caused you to turn on them, and now that you know, you're off the hook and our parents are going to think the same when they hear it." she said and he nodded in agreement. "__What about the others?" she asked and he gave a gentle smile. "They're as furious as I am at what Simms and Carver have been doing that they've rebelled against them and, like me, are not being party to the fact that that this put you in your current condition." he said and she nodded. "Well that works and gets them out of it, who are they?" she asked and he went into that gently, and I could tell he was holding it in._

_"Jeff, Walter, Eric, Jake, Darrel and Derek, they've had enough of this and have decided to testify as well to what has been going on around here." he said and she nodded with a firm look at that. "Alright, that works, how many guys are on your team anyway, because you've got a mole in the group here?" she asked and he answered that his eyes narrowed at that. "I've got ten, but with the fact that I'm the one taking care of you every night, whoever the mole is-is a dead man when I get through with them, out of the ten, Walter, Jeff, Jake, Eric and Derek spend the most time around you kids." he said and she nodded. "Well that mole has been illegally stealing drugs and has been harassing us, and I'll explain it later, but he's a dead man when my mother hears this information." she said and he nodded as he answered that to lighten up the mood a bit._

_"Thank god we got a government and law expert here for this." he said and I started laughing at that as she smiled in embarrassment at that statement. "Yeah well it gets better, my grandfather was Judge Anderson, and I come from a long line of people who went into government and law, on my mothers side of the family. If I'm right, he's going to kill those two when he hears this, especially if I'm right about Nancy's father and her connection to me." she said and he nodded gently as he looked at me then._

_"What happened to you and Lt. Thompson last night?" Max asked turning to me, since I knew he was wondering why I looked like I had gotten caught in a cave in when I got back up here and I looked at him. "Half way through setting it up, his skeleton attacked us, Donald was thrown into the fender of the car they had the remains in and got it through the chest, and I got a concussion and a broken arm, kids, when you were fighting it out with him I heard her scream when he stabbed her." I said and they looked at me in disbelief. "Tell me you did do anything stupid doctor." she said and I knew I was busted with her. "I got into a fight with him before he did that." I said and she nodded. "If Uncle Donald pulled the same stunts you'd both be dead right now, for crying out loud here, I know you are determined to protect us, but that's no reason to do something stupid here, if we have to deal with him again we do it together and don't jump right into it alright." she said and I nodded as I hid a smile at her concern for me, it was obvious to me I meant more to her than she was saying out loud to me._

_"Okay, so this means we can hear each other even though we are asleep or unconscious, considering that we are the ones that have been traumatized by him, we are now the ones who are connected to each other, and that means I can connect to all of you, if this happens a third time." I said and they nodded. "What do you mean you are connected to them." Max asked and I nodded as she answered that question. "When we ran that test run, my power connected to him as well as the others, so it connected them to me permanently, which is the reason for why he heard her when she screamed when Krueger stabbed her." she said and he nodded, since I already was putting this together there. "How could it do that, because this didn't happen during our test run earlier?" Kincaid asked her and she looked at him. _

_"The reason for why I was able to connect to you two so fast is because of our bond and in the case of Nancy she has been like our sister since we're back together, I think the reason for why it did the same for him, is because when I brought us in it connected to him as well, and more than likely it means that they are soul-mates in this case." she said and he nodded as I felt my heart start pounding at that one, since I knew we had connected, but our relationship had now reached the point of soul-mates and this just got a lot more dangerous._

_"That answers the question of how he knew what you were doing last night." she said and I nodded as I got a better look at her and felt my concern start climbing. "You look like you're ready to pass out, what happened last night." I asked her and she sighed as she told us. "On top of that panic attack, it finally hit me again." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger growing with that, my patient was getting worse because of what Simms had done. "Drained?" Max asked her and she nodded, a second later I saw her shift position like she was about to pitch forward and Max steadied her while keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, "You okay?" I asked her again and she nodded and we exchanged looks of fury at this, when we got back into our jobs, and I knew she was going to do it, I was going to make sure she didn't get sick because of this._

_"You think it will start again even though we finished it now though?" Max asked her and she nodded and I waited to hear why. __" He has been after the us and the others since our parents killed him, I'm going by what I see here, but I think he is marking the people that have lived on Elm Street or spend time there, and if that is the case we are going to have to block that street off before anyone else winds up dead, there are at least 700 kids in town and most of them are our age, going by my guess, with only the four of us left, once he tries to get rid of us, he is going to try and get to the other kids in our school and my power is the only way that can happen and we can't risk that, we have to make sure that this doesn't happen again." she said as they exchanged horrified looks as they put it together before looking back at us._

_"I would like to know why, of all the doctors in the hospital, why did Simms decided to take us on as patients she doesn't listen to us especially after you told her to, her reasoning is focused on alibies of the 60's and that is not a reason, every kid in town is dealing with this lunatic because our parents were furious over the fact that he got away and our street took him down and now he is taking his vengeance out on the kids of the entire city, and we trust you and Nancy more than we trust her now." she said and I told her as I thought over what had happened that week and felt my anger at what she had done start growing, my patient, my daughter was suffering a relapse, and getting worse and it's because of what Simms had done, and when Donald and Nancy heard this they were going to be pissed as I answered that question as I gently looked at her. _

_"She is one of the no nonsense psychiatrists, and doesn't look further than the books, after what Nancy told me the other night I changed my looks on it and decided to follow what you told us was going on, since with what happened to Philip and Jennifer right after your first session and she was killed as well and it made no sense whatsoever to me, after that I started trying to figure out how to help you and she told me everything about you and her and Freddy and your connection." I said and she nodded as she looked at the boys._

_"Guys I think we had a bigger problem if we had several murders in town over the last eight months here." she said and I looked at her as Kincaid asked what I was thinking then. "What do you mean?" he asked and she went into it. "When Jesse got possessed at the Poletti's house during the pool party, he accidently triggered a mine field. Every single one was because of the rampage at the Poletti's house, those suicides were all murders, and two out of three were in the group before I arrived and it got worse."_

_"How many drug and alcohol cases have come through here over the last eight months, aside from Taryn?" she asked and I went into that. " We've had ten come through, in the case of the adults and in your case there've been five cases so far." I said and she nodded. "Alright because of the attack at the Poletti's house, it triggered a mine field and every single teenager in town started dreaming about him, how many suicides were reported?" she asked and I went into that. "Donald said there fifty cases here over the last eight months." I said and she nodded as she added it together and explained it._

_"Alright that means fifty murders, six attempted murders, ten false attempts here, and five murders here at the hospital. In Jesse's case, because Krueger possessed him he didn't want to risk another outbreak here in the hospital and to protect the guys, Taryn and Jenny, decided that if he couldn't close his eyes, he couldn't fall asleep and that was why he did that. Dean decided after seven or eight months of nightmares that he'd rather die by his own hand than Krueger's and went into the bathroom to do it, before you caught him and as for Derek, he couldn't keep up the act of staying awake and rather than taking the chance of Simms sedating him and dying by sedation, he took in that overdose and killed himself." she said and we both nodded._

_ "What happened in your case?" he asked her and I knew he meant the kids entire gang and she sighed and explained things to us. "We were all suffering from dreams that had nothing to do with him before he came after us, those dreams we had-had to do with suppressed memories, of our time as a gang when we were little and those dreams kept up for a while, after he started on us those dreams shifted to him and kept getting worse every night till we started trying to keep ourselves awake and resorted to caffeine use."_

_" In the case of the entire gang, we all were taking anything that had caffeine in it and were trying to stay awake for hours, but we couldn't keep it up and by the time he triggered the attempts we were all past the physical breaking point, Taryn said he kept pumping close to 100cc's into her system in almost every dream every time she fell asleep and it took several hours and close to two days to wear off, before he pumped in the near fatal amount to put her in here, Philip didn't want to risk falling asleep because it meant the possibility of the bastard killing him and started sleepwalking, the final one before he put him in here he chased him into a lake and his physical actions had him go directly to his pool and nearly drown himself, Will was working on something and the bastard, in there, threw him off the balcony of one of the sections of the boiler room, while in ours, he threw him out of his window and paralyzed his legs in the landing, which explains the need for that chair, and why he was determined to stay awake every night."_

_"Jenny said she had been doing fine before he started coming after her and he triggered another case of sleepwalking till it finally lead to her, in her sleep, to throw gas on her clothes and tried to use the cigarette she was smoking to light her clothes on fire, Joey was trying to stay awake while doing his homework and 'he' possessed the scissors and slashed his arm open which explains the scar, in my case as well as Kin's, we were up until nearly two in the morning till whatever nightmare we had woke us up and we decided to wash up before he attacked us in the bathroom and cut our wrists, making it look like, to others who were close minded, that we tried kill ourselves."_

_"In every single case, they were all suffering pattern nightmares, trying to stay awake for as long as possible, and taking anything that had caffeine in it, until they couldn't stay awake any longer, fell asleep and the bastard attacked. If the psychiatrists and doctors treating the kids had been paying attention, like you, Nancy, Adams and Jenkins were, they would have noticed this. Every single person has had either drugs, alcohol, that are three to five times the safety limit, pumped into their systems or simply been made to look like a suicide, and if the adults had been paying closer attention, they would have done what you, Nancy and Adams did and put the kid on that dream suppressant before it reached the point of a total bloodbath in the city and ended the dreams altogether, but they didn't and this is the result, and at this point to keep it from happening again we're going to have to over-ride things and get the entire town put on it to completely block him out." she said and we nodded, and I was amazed at that analysis as I shifted the conversation to tell them what Donald had told me, knowing this was going to be hard for her to hear at this point._

_"Donald was pissed when I told him this and said your parents were going to be as well." I said to the three of them and they nodded. "Nancy said we lived on the same block, but what our parents' connection to each other?" she asked me and I gave them the truth as I saw the tensed look in her body language. "Your parents had been friends for years, apparently your previous assumption about growing up together was right." I told her and she nodded as she looked down and I could tell she was trying to hold it in, I really didn't care if you had to be emotionally unattached, enough was enough, I was going to make sure she didn't get sick because of this, because this was going to get even worse as things kept up and I was going to take care of her._

__"Our gang and family has been ripped in half because of those three, when dad, Aunt Elaine and Uncle Jared hear this, they are going to be pissed, especially once they see the condition the three of us are in and how close it came for Nancy and Uncle Donald, she is in emotional agony and it's getting worse and there is something else I need to explain about that as well." Kincaid said and they both looked at him at that. "What's going on Kincaid?" Max asked him and he took a deep breath. __

__"Because of the fact that our bond had snapped back into place right after she got here, it hit an empathy link, and we were discussing this the night Philip was killed, if one of us was hurt or worse it made all us emotionally shut down and with four members of our gang gone, the pain is reaching dangerous levels right now as a result of it." he said and we nodded as we exchanged looks at that, and the thing going through my head when I heard that was 'Oh my god, it just got a lot more dangerous here, when I get my hands on those little weasels they are dead. Why did it have to be that, my favorite patient was on the verge of a real attempt because of this and when her mother as well as aunts and uncles hear this they are going to kill those two for this.' I was thinking as I watched her gently as she made it clear what the pain was doing to her right then.__

_"And because of Simms, Carver and Krueger, our brothers and sisters are dead, our parents are going to kill them for this." she said and I nodded as I saw the grief flash through her eyes, and knew the reason why, because with their bond, she loved them like they were really brothers and sisters, and with that information my concern had gone even further and I knew Max was feeling the same as he quickly tried to change the subject._

_"What happened before Simms hit the button to get us in there?" Max asked quickly also seeing the amount of pain she was in and Kristen answered that. "The six of us were arguing over what had happened the night before, before I gave the lowdown that if we kept it up we would wind up dead, and Nancy agreed with me, the reason for why we had all lasted this long was because we hardly ever got into arguments, after that happened Simms decided she was going to sedate us and lock our bedrooms doors every night, and Kincaid lost it then." _

_"As long as we had chance, we wanted to be there for each other in case one of us had a nightmare, as for how Philip wound up dead, that was no sleepwalking incident and it wasn't suicide either, Will said that he looked like he was being supported by strings or wires." she said and Max looked at the three of them in disbelief. "Like a puppet?" he asked and Joey nodded as he explained to us, but before he could explain that one she went into what she needed us to know in case of another one._

_"Yes, and Nancy told us something else you're going to find disturbing as well." she said and he looked confused. "What's that?" he asked and Kristen got started. "The injuries that happened in these dreams show up in real life as well, so with what happened this week and our injuries, it's pretty clear none of them were made by us. Philip looked like he had been in pain when he was standing on the edge of the tower." she said and I started feeling sick to my stomach as I got where she was going with this after reading the autopsy report. "I get where you are going with this, so I don't need to hear the rest of it." Max said and she nodded as Joey took over from there._

_"Krueger had turned him into a puppet and made it look like he had sleepwalked out of the ward that night and I saw him standing on the edge of the tower and gave the alarm to the rest of our group and Kristen came in behind me with Taryn and Kincaid, and we were trying to wake him before Freddy threw him off the tower, which explains why Will broke the window, I knew that if we had tried to go and get someone you would think we had another nightmare and sedate us as well, the next night Jennifer had fallen asleep and he shoved her head through the tv." _

_"Will was trying to use his magician powers against him, but got too close and he stabbed him through the heart, and Taryn got an overdose from when he stabbed her. The reason for why the four of us made it was because we were able to head off the attacks, and he shape-shifted into her father's form when he tried to kill her last night, and did the same with Kristen making it seem like the entire week had been a dream, and we had to break down the door to get into the room last night" he said and Max nodded._

_" Kincaid, was that the reason for why you lost it the day Jenny died?" Kristen asked him and he nodded. "I may be the strong one here in the group, but you guys are my friends, and losing one member was pushing me to my breaking point, I knew that if I lost you as well it would kill me, because you brought out the big brother in me the day we got back together, that was the reason for why we were having a panic attack when you lost it last night, and after losing two friends I didn't want to lose you as well." he said to her softly and pulled her into a hug and Joey gave a nod as he confirmed that as he looked at her, and I hid a smile at that, since I had seen them together during the week and she usually took the seat between Nancy and one of the boys. _

_"Before this goes any further, the reason for why we all lost control of our tempers this week was because our bond was more than a normal one." she said and we looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean Kristen?" Max asked her. "Because of the fact that our connection is an empathy one, when Philip was killed we all broke down and it kept getting worse all week, and it wasn't just because Simms had them removed that made me lose it last night I was grieving and with Joey captured my pain vented on her, and I was having a hard time controlling it last night and to make matters worse and like I said, that relapse you were worried about hit me last night right after she did it." she told us and we both nodded as we read through that one and felt our tempers rising at that information._

_"She triggered it by getting us out of the ward?" I repeated and she nodded. "Right after they sedated me I nearly collapsed again if Max hadn't had his arms around me at the time." she said and I nodded as I looked at him and I knew he was pissed when he heard that. "Simms broke orders repeatedly here, your mother is going to kill her, and Adams gave orders not to do anything to screw with your recovery and Simms did it three times this week and now you have a relapse, dad is going to kill her when he hears this, he's an EMT and he doesn't tolerate breaking medical orders, especially if the person in question is doing it against the law." Joey said with a growl as Kincaid followed that up with the next statement and I knew they were pissed at this as well._

_"It's bad enough that we lose our family, but then she deliberately tries to put you in a state to land you back in the infirmary, she is going to get her head ripped off when our parents hear about this." Kincaid said and I nodded in agreement to that as Joey looked at her. "What really triggered that Kris?" he asked and she went into that as Max and I shifted closer to her. _

_"After losing Philip and Jenny, I was pissed when you had gotten captured and was on my way to Kincaid's room when I heard her talking to Lorenzo about how she got them out of the ward and confronted her, and she started making excuses for her reasoning to get them out of here and I know she deliberately changed things to get Carver to listen to her and not give them a chance to fix things last night, after I went off on her she decided to knock me out and I lost it then, since you knew I was still recovering my strength at the time and hearing that now finally set it off and I tried to head it off before she gave that order to them." she said and we nodded. "Was the reaction the same as it was on Wednesday?" I asked and Max nodded. _

_"Yeah, and it took me close to twenty five minutes to calm her down, I wasn't sure of the reason till you told me about Krueger just now, she didn't have another hot-flash, but a second dizzy spell hit her and I had to get her to the floor so she could lay down after Lorenzo sedated her." he said and I nodded. "Alright I'm reading through this one, but with the added all-nighters and Simms breaking orders repeatedly, every single one is draining her even more and last night's episode finally drained her seriously enough to trigger this now and I'm calling a medical/ psychiatric council meeting and getting your parents up here and I'm having them both charged with malpractice, child abuse and the fact that she as well as he killed the others." I said and she nodded as I finished off that one._

_"I know Simms manipulated him, and called her out on it, and she started making up excuses for that and her choice to get you out of the ward last night, you were trying to help us, and her choices have done nothing, but hurt us, she could have killed you guys by knocking me out, and she finally went too far here. I'm going to do whatever I have to-to get you back into your jobs here, because at this point I trust you, all three of you, more than I trust either of them at this point, because she doesn't see that what she is doing is doing more harm than good, and thanks to what she did, she drained another quarter of my strength last night by doing that." she told me and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that information as I answered her statement._

_"Yeah well there is reason for why we were trying to head it off on Wednesday when she said that, because I wasn't taking chances in your case at the time, and I think the added power of being in this ward has gone to her head now and she is getting too arrogant to run things here, and she's also suffering from megalomania with the fact she thinks she can screw with your well-being and if she thinks that she is out of her mind because when your parents hear this, they are going to kill her." I said and she nodded. "What area of science class did you take to really get that one?" Kincaid asked me and I went into that as I tried to keep from laughing at the way he asked that. _

_"Though I took this one to work with teenagers, I did every single area and having a doctor on a power trip in this ward is just asking for trouble and we've lost four patients this week as a result of it and when your parents hear this I know they are going to add this to the list of charges when we go to court over this, especially since I told her that if something went wrong, your parents were going to have her head and now she has finally reached that point to get it." I said and they nodded as we tried to figure out where this would lead, but before we could go into this Kincaid looked at her. "__Kris how serious is it right now?" he asked her and she looked at him. "I'm completely wiped out, and if you hadn't grabbed me like that earlier I would have collapsed again." she told him and he nodded as he looked at us and I knew he was as pissed as we were with that. _

_"Alright, that does it, we're not separating at all here, when Uncle Donald hears this, he is going to be pissed and so is Nancy." he said to them as well as us and I nodded in agreement to that because Donald was going to be pissed when heard this, because if his unspoken message to me was right he was the one closest to her out of her uncles and when he learned this he was going to kill Simms and Carver for this and so was Elaine, while I was thinking this, Max decided to get into the issue of what to do in the aftermath of this, but before he could go into that Joey looked at her gently. "The bond gave a slight boost, but after dealing with two all-nighters it drained me twenty percent, before the fight in the hall." she said and I nodded as Joey asked the next one. __" Last's night panic attack dropped it even further didn't it?" he asked and she nodded. _

_"How low is it right now?" he asked and I waited for the answer as she looked at all four of us. "It dropped another quarter, I'm completely drained." she said and we all nodded as we looked at each other with furious looks and I was beyond pissed now, because the drop could cause her entire system to go crazy and if she got sick it would take close to three weeks before she recovered from it, and I wasn't keeping this from Donald or Nancy whatsoever either._

_"How much did your bond boost it to?" Max asked and she went into that. "The bond pushed it up to seventy, but after staying awake for two nights it dropped me back down to fifty and she drained me that last quarter, by doing what she did." she said and we both nodded, I was now beyond furious at this, I was hoping I was wrong when I heard that, but this confirmed my thoughts and I was going to kill those idiots if she got sick, and I knew Donald was going to be furious when he heard this, because my thoughts weren't entirely sure, but I thought he was her godfather and if I was right, Simms and Carver were going to get it when he heard this._

_"I need the full stats honey." I said and she went into that. "The adrenaline surge you speculated on-on Tuesday was right, after he killed Philip the crash hit me all at once and drained ten percent, after losing Jenny it dropped another ten, and then after he got his hands and Joey and 'she' got you and Nancy fired, that finally did it, in total the three of them drained 45% of my energy." she said and we both nodded in a fury, as Max clarified what she just told us on what Simms and Carver had done over the past eight-teen months and the past week there and I could tell he was furious too._

_"She caused you to drain what was left of your energy last night?" Max repeated and she nodded. "I've had enough of this crap, Adams said not to do anything to not push you to that point, and I'm not letting her get away with this." he said and she looked at him. " I'm really going to let her have it when this goes to the cops." he said and she smiled as she answered that. "My mother is going to be even more pissed when she hears this though, because I'm not entirely sure here, but Uncle Donald is probably my godfather, and when he and my mother get this information they are going to be pissed when they hear what happened in here." she said and he nodded as we went on_

_"So what now?" Max asked and Kristen answered that. "I'm not sure, but I think we stopped him for now, but that is the reason for why I lost it last night, Nancy was the only one who knew the truth and she was trying to help us in learning to fight him, but when Simms got her and Dr. Gordon fired well, that was it for me, I know that you know how close we are, and despite the fact we have only known each other a week, she is like our older sister now, check that, she is our sister, and that is the other reason I lost it last night, the second one was because with this lunatic coming after us, sleep meant we could be killed, which was why we were trying to stay awake for as long as possible and with the fact that Simms was sedating us, our parents are going to kill her for that." she said and I could tell he didn't understand that one as he asked about it._

_"What do you mean?" he asked and she explained it. "For us sleep means dreams that can kill us because of what this guy turned into, like I said he can make dreams real and if you get hurt it shows up on the body for real in our reality and if you get killed in there you die for real. Nancy already figured this out and was trying to protect us by getting Dr. Gordon to get that suppressant into the hospital so we could sleep without dreams since dream deprivation is our only chance of staying alive, which is the reason for why I lost it at the start of the week and last night: sedatives shut down our defenses and makes us helpless, so by sedating us, she was killing us." she explained and he nodded before looking at me._

_"How did you get that concussion in the first place?" he asked and I went into that. "He came tearing out of that bag as a skeleton and almost killed Donald, before I tried to fight it out and he slashed me across the chest and then hit me in the head with the shovel and knocked me into the grave, I think when we ran that ro-test, it connected me to both the kids and Nancy because it was her scream that woke me up, but I didn't see that side-effect coming though." I said and he nodded before I looked at Kristen and saw the look of shock in her eyes and knew what was coming now._

_"With the fact I did all six of us together, my power triggered that and I'm now connected to you as well as the Nancy and the guys." she said and I nodded as Kincaid looked at her. "What are the side-effects of this?" he asked and she looked at him. "I'm not sure yet, but if this goes in the direction I think it is than we're going to be dealing telepathy as well, because Nancy woke him up pretty fast when he got knocked out, but like I said my powers have been dormant for eleven years and its going to take time before I get most of this figured out here." she said and we nodded as she went into it with the explanation of that one as we listened to this._

_"There's something you're not telling me here Kris, we just told them about our empathy what else could cause a problem if you collapsed in there?" he asked and my eyes narrowed at that. "I think it linked our souls together permanently Kin, you guys are connected to me and vice versa through this." she said and he nodded as he leaned forward. "What does that mean exactly?" Max asked slowly and she explained it. "The link is the reason we lost it several times this, but both together, in my case, just got a lot more dangerous, but I don't know the side effects, because my powers been dormant, and it's going to take time before I got it figured it out, but that's part of the problem."_

_"With the fact that I'm just now getting used to it again, it's going to create some interesting side effects for a while, and if I'm right the mental link gives a mental connection so I can hear you and vice versa here, in the case of me and Joey the bond between us is a much deeper than it is with them, though I'm not sure why yet, but he can push his thoughts into my head and we can do mental conversations that way and given time I can do the same with you, Kin, and Nancy." she said and I nodded as I tried to process all of this, as I remembered a voice calling out to me the night before right before the fight in the junk yard and realized that she was the who did it._

_"Yeah well I think it worked here, because I heard both messages you sent me last night." I said and she nodded. "The mental connections in this case are going to be stronger than the ones that connected us when I got here and now that I've pulled the entire group in, it means you're connected to me and vice versa, so the mental broadband is going to five times stronger than the one you and I were using during the week, so with time it's going to mean a mind to mind connection between the five of us here permanently." she said and I nodded as I looked at the boys who had looks of shock at that, "You want to run a test drive here?" she asked and I nodded as I tried to send a message to her that way. 'Honey can you hear me?' I asked and she nodded. 'Yeah I can hear you.' she said and I hid a smile as I looked at her, our bond was deepening and this made it even stronger, as I looked at her I thought to myself, 'I love you kiddo.' I thought and looked at her and her eyes had brightened at that._

_I knew then she heard that as I heard the response to that thought. 'I love you too.' she thought back to me and I tried to keep the smile off my face as with time I was going to get used to this, but if there was ever trouble I was going to use this if she was ever in pain and needed me, as we both focused, and considering what Adams and I talked about the night before, if I had to put her under and she put up a fight I was going to use this to calm her down, I just hoped we didn't have to deal with it for a while as I focused on what we were talking about as Max went into the other reason for her panic attack._

_"What was the cause of the panic attack last night?" Max asked and she went into it. "The prescriptions were needed to block him out, because like I said he can kill in there and if that happens you die for real, and Nancy knew this and after eight to nine months of nightmares for the entire gang, we had only two options to stay alive here, staying awake or dream deprivation, with the fact that Simms got them out of the ward and revoked our medication I knew if I fell asleep there was the possibility of either getting captured or killed in there and I wouldn't wake up at all and to top it off the sedatives completely shut down my powers." She said and he nodded as I looked at her at that one._

_"Alright that one I don't understand here honey." I said and she nodded as she explained that to me. "To do that I need total control over it, when I'm fully in control I can get us in or out without a problem, but sedatives shut it down and makes it next to impossible for me to get control and if someone goes in with me when I'm drugged it keeps us trapped in there over night and the sedative flow goes from me and straight into the person or people I'm connected to when we do this." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that as I now had my suspicions confirmed as I saw the look on Max's face at that statement and I knew he was pissed at that statement. "You mean to tell me that when she sedated you last night she shutdown your control over it and it got all of you trapped in there over night?" he asked and the three of them nodded in answered to that._

_"If someone goes in with me, I have to have total control, because if something goes wrong it could kill us both, to put it gently I'm like the receiver if I get taken it out it could kill the people I'm connected to, with the sedative added to it, the dose blocks my control and it keeps us trapped. The entire group and I figured this out and Simms has caused the deaths of two more members of our gang, because she sedated me last night." she said and we both nodded as I felt my fury at that rising. "Would this explain why all three of them were completely out last night?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah like I said the sedative flow goes from me and straight into the others, so Simms killed them both last night by sedating me." she said and he nodded gently as he went into that one as he asked about._

_"What happened to get them killed anyway?" he asked and she went into that with a sigh, and I knew this was going to answer the question of how they wound up with their injuries. "The bastard separated us and then went after them, and with the fact that I was completely out, I couldn't get us out before he nearly killed all four of us in there, and somehow I acted as the receiver for him to go after Dr. Gordon and Uncle Donald which explains the poltergeist intrusion you dealt with last night when he attacked you before he came after us a second time, and if it hadn't been for the blasted drug I would have gotten all of us out." she explained and he nodded. "The plan was we were going to stick together to get him out, but he caused us to separate and we wound up in different parts of the house and it took close to fifteen minutes to find each other as well, before the fight in his boiler room, Kincaid, Nancy and I met up in one of the rooms and then he finally let us know we found him and then things in there started." she said and he nodded as she looked at to tell him something else, though whatever this was, I knew it had to do with what happened to Jennifer the other night. _

_"Max the night she was killed you barely missed winding up in the cross fire that night." she said and he nodded. "I was in the hall when I heard that scream, you mean to tell me he would have possessed the furniture in there to go after me?" he asked and she nodded. "His psychological demeanor here is to go after the ones who mean the most to his victims and with the fact that our bond had fallen into place I'm glad he didn't get you." she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug and I watched as she tightened her arms up around him, I knew our bonds as her paternal figures were strong now and what we meant to her now._

_"So far the only ones who know the truth here are you, Dr. Gordon and Uncle Donald, meaning if something comes up he's going to go for you to get back at the four of us, and it could put others at risk, so we have to keep others aside from our families out of the loop otherwise they are going to wind up in the cross fire here, and make sure we keep him blocked out for the next few years." she said and I nodded as I got what she meant as she explained the main reason for that panic attack the night before, and whatever the secondary reason was I knew I wasn't going to like when I heard it._

_"That was the reason for the panic attack last night, Dr. Gordon was setting it up so we could sleep without dreams finally, but because of that bastard, Simms shut it down and removed them, and add the sedatives to it, it would have killed me because there was no way I could pull out and with the fact that Joey was the reason I went in, I didn't want to lose him as well and combining all three areas together, well that finally did it." she explained to him and he nodded with a furious look on his face._

_"What do you mean all three areas?" Kincaid asked her quickly. "Joey getting captured, Jenny and Philip dead, and them getting fired, I was ready to break and she finally did enough damage to cause me to lose it last night." she told him and he nodded with a furious look on his face as Joey looked at her before turning to us. "Our bonds are too strong to be destroyed, and like we said it's an empathy connection, this was tearing her apart, and Simms made it even worse last night by getting you in trouble and by sedating her it killed Taryn and Will, because she wouldn't listen." he told me and I nodded as I tried to control my anger in this, I was right, she was getting worse and I had to make sure this didn't land her in here otherwise it would be close to a month for her strength to come back and I knew this could kill her if my suspicions were right about this. _

_"We have to fix this and get them their jobs back, what happened when Joey went into a coma was not Dr. Gordon's fault, when we were doing our group yesterday Freddy lured Joey away from us and captured him, when he did that it put Joey into a coma. When you sedated me it gave me enough time to get Joey and the others came with me, while Dr. Gordon went and took care of his remains, but that explains the injuries everyone wound up with." she said and he nodded._

_"I think I can guess the reason for how he managed to lure Joey away from the safety of the group though." she said and Max looked at her. "How exactly?" he asked and Joey answered that. "He can shape-shift, and took the form of Marcie to get me away from the others, when Kris picked up on the fact that I was missing she knew what he had done and he had me suspended over a hole above a raging volcano or the entrance into hell, while Nancy was keeping me from falling Kris and Kincaid were fighting it out with him before he went to attack Dr. Gordon and Lt. Thompson." he said and we looked at them in disbelief. "There's another reason for the panic attack last night as well though." she said and we both looked at her at that. "What's that exactly?" Max asked and I could tell whatever it was had to do with what happened on Wednesday and the dream on Monday before we woke her up after we took care of her wrist as I watched her take a deep breath._

_ "For the same reason I was trying to get him out, I didn't want to be put under last night, because if I'd also gotten captured he would have done the same thing and even worse." she said and what she didn't tell me became clear and I felt my fury rising at that, now knowing he had tried to attack her in that nightmare, those sedatives were putting my girls into positions to be attacked and raped. 'You idiots you were killing my girls and setting them up to be raped by that maniac, don't worry baby, I'm going to do what I have to-to protect you honey.' I thought to her and answered Joey's statement as I looked at them both. _

_"He shape-shifted into one of the nurses to get you away from us?" I asked and he nodded. "Like Kris said, if we get captured in our sleep we wind up in a coma, so when he did that I went into a coma, and he was doing this to set a trap for the others so he could kill all of us, but with the fact that he had turned the house into a maze, it made it harder for them to link up and they met up in one of the rooms before they came into the area they found me in." he said._

_"What the heck were you hanging over anyway, your body looked like it had been in the middle of a fire pit before Adams got you cleaned up last night?" I asked and he went into that. "That boiler room he had me in was more along the lines of being in a volcanic caldera and I was the middle of pile of ashes, before he set up that trap for the three of them." he said and I nodded as she finished off what she was going to tell and as I got a better look at her I could see her getting a bit pale as she did._

_"Whatever turned him into this gave him the power to make these dreams turn real, and any injuries that happen in there show for real, which also explains my shoulder when you woke me up that day, and why Nancy was so pissed at her for bringing it up in front of me on Wednesday, to me and the girls, sedation and getting captured by him means he's got a free rein in there to do whatever he wants with us." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising as I now knew what the hell caused that bruise on her shoulder as I saw her face break out in a sweat a second time and quickly pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down, knowing she was trying to fight the nausea and the urge to try and make a run for it as I wrapped my arms around her she started shaking and I knew she was ready to try and get out of my arms and drain herself even more. _

_'Easy honey, shh, it's alright.' I said to her softly as I said to them out loud, "Everyone take a break here." I said and they all nodded as Max looked at me at that as she rested her head against my shoulder as I calmed her down, I knew what caused this reaction and I was to going make sure I helped her to relax before we went on with this. "What the hell caused that?" Max asked with a furious tone in his voice. "He tried it once already and the thought of his being near her when she is knocked out made her sick to her stomach." I said with a growl as I felt her shaking and I knew why here, it had been way too close and I was going to make sure it never happened again here. "To repeat what I said here on this, he tries it again and I'm going to kill him myself." he growled as she burrowed into my arms and a few minutes later she relaxed finally as we went on with this as she pulled back and Joey wrapped his arm around her gently._

_"Kristen, what is the side effect of your power if he is this determined to try and get rid of you?" he asked and Kristen told him the truth. "I have the ability to bring people into my dreams, the night I arrived I used it on Nancy to get me out of there when he tried to kill me and we started talking about it before my first group session, and when I met up with Taryn and the guys that day for dinner, they started mentioning their own powers during dinner that night, and it started creating the bond we now have, as they also told me that they were dreaming about him as well, and filled me in on what had gone on before I had arrived, my power had been dormant for ten years after my parents divorced, and it wasn't till we got back together that we could get it going again, and as for the side effect its a lot more dangerous than you think here." she said and we looked at her._

_"What do you mean honey?" I asked and she went into that. "When I'm connected to another person their minds connected to mine, to put it gently it's like a main frame computer, one is holding all the information and the others are sending it, if that computer gets destroyed the data it's holding stays trapped in there. What happened last night gave a demonstration to that, by knocking me out she could have killed the entire gang, because if I get killed and someone is with me it could kill them or leave them trapped in there and their bodies in a coma permanently here." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that. "She could have killed all of you doing that, is that why you panicked?" he asked and she nodded. "I wasn't going to risk them getting trapped because I was unconscious, when I grabbed him it pulled him back into a normal range sleep cycle but the sedatives cut off my control and I couldn't get us out till this morning, which explains the reason for why everyone woke up when I did, and it killed Will and Taryn and nearly killed Nancy last night because of this."_

_" By getting captured in there during our road test, he put Joey into a coma, and then forced us to leave, leaving him trapped in there, I knew if there was any chance of getting him back and back out I had to go in after him, but Simms and Carver decided to complicate things by revoking our medication, getting Dr. Gordon and Nancy out of the ward and firing them, and then sedating me, which like I said could have killed the six of us, because if I get captured we're stuck in there, so my only option was making sure we were never separated doing it, Nancy, Kincaid and I finally met up and I kept him busy while they got Joey, because the bastard tried to drop him in the pit he had him hanging over, after they pulled him out, Kincaid headed off his attempt to take me out before he came after you." she said to me and I nodded as Max read through that and decided to clarify what we just told him as he ended that one. _

_"Alright, so Krueger has been after you guys for years, that is the reason for all the suicides they talk about on the radio, the dream suppressant wasn't the cause for why Joey wound up in a coma, and the others were not suicides, but murders, and the explanation for how you guys wound up with your injuries this week. No one is going to believe this, but we can use it as a way to get them their jobs back." he said and Kincaid looked at him. "How exactly, Simms never listens to us, and neither will Carver." he said and Kristen smiled. _

_"My father is a lawyer, and my mother is head of the jury, I can easily give him the choice in giving them their jobs back or sue him and Simms up for malpractice and our parents would agree with me on this, as four of our friends are dead and they didn't listen, so it's a choice of giving them back their jobs or the two of them wind up in jail and lose their licenses for malpractice and attempted murder, I'm also going to bring up Lorenzo as well and his harassment of Taryn for the past month since she got here." she said and all four of us smiled at that as Max looked at her with a confused, but protective look on his face, since he loved the kids as much as I did, and was determined to protect her with this knowledge. _

_"What do you mean harassment?" he asked her and I nodded. "He has been messing with her since she showed up, and the other night he tried to physically assault her and would have if it weren't for the fact that all four of us were in our rooms in ear-shot of her scream, in fact Joey, Will and I were in their room talking as she came out of the shower and I heard her shouting at him to leave her alone, and we went to her to find out what had happened, and she was shaking when she told me, and this has been going on for months, I could see that he was a parasite when I got here, and Jennifer told me that he has done the same to her as well." _

_"So it's time we get him out of our section of the hospital, so we can heal from our injuries and I don't want him around me, he is also stealing from the dispensary to feed his drug habit and obviously has an STD, and all three of us didn't want to be around him when we figured that out." she told me and I could feel my anger at that information rising as Max nodded with a furious look on his face. "How spooked was she over this?" I asked her and I knew she was furious as she answered that, since Taryn was the one who spent the most time around her during the week and losing her now had made her so angry she was going to tear into the people who did it._

_"She was scared, and I managed to get her to calm down and told her I was going to tell you and Max if it happened again." she said and Max gave her a gentle look. "Did he try to do the same with you this week?" he asked her and she nodded as Kincaid wrapped his arm around her as she started shaking at that memory and I knew how close it had been. "I was on stand by in case he tried it, but with the amount of anger in her from already losing Philip and Jenny I knew he was going to try and take advantage of that."_

_" It was the same situation as Taryn as well, and I was just coming out of my room when it happened and ran over to her with Joey behind me, he had backed her into a wall and was about to start touching her, but I told him if he tried it again he was going to wish you had killed him before I got through with him and it was the night Nancy told Dr. Gordon what was going on." he said and Max was furious over this. _

_"I'm going to rip his throat out for this, alright I'm relieving him of duty and make sure someone is in place for protection, you're my responsibility at night and he is going to get his ass kicked for trying to hurt you, how close had it been you two." he asked her and she sighed. "If it hadn't been for them he would have attacked me automatically, and I was shaking after he left." she told us and we nodded as my anger hit the breaking point with that information. "What is he if you girls didn't want him near you?" I asked and she gave his background then._

_"He's a rapist who specializes in teenage girls, the last before he went to jail eight years ago was Natalie Adams, who was a friend of the older quartet, and Uncle Donald's team arrested him and my mother had him tried and sentenced for three years. The other information is he's also a drug addict and pusher with the parasites downtown, and is suffering a severe case of syphilis, which answers the question to why your supply of medical narcotics was lower each time every month because he's stealing from the dispensary to feed his drug habit." she said and we nodded slowly, and I felt my fury at that information hit the breaking point as I suddenly figured it out as I answered her._

_"He's the mole, so in exchange for his keeping tabs on things in the ward Carvers letting him get away with messing with you girls and stealing from the dispensary, when Donald, Jane and Daniel hear this they're going to kill him." I said and she nodded and he answered that with a dangerous look on his face at that._

_"If you want to confirm what I just told you, I suggest you call the department, they keep the records of every single parasite they catch, especially paroled felons, and when Uncle Donald's team hears that he's screwing with us, he's a dead man." she added and he nodded as he answered that statement with a protective look of anger in his eyes._

_"If he comes near you again, I'm going to make him wish he had taken an overdose before I get through with him." he said dangerously __and thought it over before landing on the next question as to why we didn't know this information before that point, and why the boys were so protective of her even though it had been a week. _

_"__Is there a reason for why you girls didn't tell me this sooner?" he asked and Joey nodded. "They weren't sure if you would believe them or not, since at the time you thought we were all suicidal, but now that you know the truth, you think you can get someone else to help with the night shift, since I don't want him around Kris, and neither does Kincaid?" he asked as Kincaid gave a nod of agreement with him and Max nodded with a firm look on his face as we made our plans for when Carver came to check on Joey later that day, and went over what we had discussed._

_Around mid morning, Adams came to check on Joey and saw him awake and the trio together, and smiled as she looked at them. "Hey guys, Joey how are you feeling right now?" she asked and he gave a gentle smile. "I'm alright, but doctor I think you should check her out, because that relapse you were worried about finally hit her last night, and as for the ones responsible for that, it was Simms and Carver." he said to her and she nodded as she looked at Kristen gently. "Kristen how serious is it right now?" she asked and she looked at the older woman gently._

_"It drained me another quarter, I'm completely wiped out right now." she said and Adams nodded with a pissed off look on her face as she turned to me. "I take it you are staying with them right now to keep an eye on this?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, at the moment I'm not leaving them at all, how are Nancy and Donald right now?" I asked her and she smiled as she answered that._

_"They're both going to be fine, but Donald said to deal with Carver before you come to see them in the morning, because he wants the report of what damage this has done here." she said and I nodded as we looked at each other. "Doctor I've got a question, who is really in charge of the teenage ward here?" Kristen asked and she smiled as she answered her. "Dr. Jenkins and I are, why do you ask?" she asked and she went into it. "Because I'm going to need some ammunition against him when he comes in here, and this is something I'm going to use against him, I know you probably read that my mother was in charge of the jury, well it lead to the added issue that any psychotics my uncle and his team caught were sent here for evaluation and it's going to be used against Carver and Simms later when he does get in here." she said and Adams nodded gently with a smile. _

_"I take it she trained you in this?" she asked and Kristen nodded in answer to that. "I've been in training since I was nine, and this happens to be one of the things she covered when she was tutoring me in it, my intention was being being a psychiatrist later, and with my knowledge of government and law, they're not getting out of this whatsoever."_

_"Alright, so you and Dr. Jenkins control the ward and Carver is in charge of the psychiatric department, but at the moment he's becoming too arrogant to do it and he's got Simms controlling things down there and it's getting out of control as a result and I'll explain it later, but I'm not letting him or her get away with killing four members of our gang and I'm going to make it clear that with my uncle in the hospital they are on the fast track to winding up in jail for life or winding up as patients themselves here in the adult ward." she said and Adams nodded._

_"How serious a violation did she do last night?" she asked and Kincaid answered that. "She was coming to talk to me so we could go over things to get him out and heard Simms talking to Lorenzo and not quietly, I might add, about how she got them out of the ward and Kristen was controlling her temper when she confronted her and at that point she was on the edge of that relapse you were worried about and Simms finally triggered it by taking them away from her, revoking our medication and then sedating her, which could have killed the entire gang and Nancy, as well as Dr. Gordon and Uncle Donald." he said and she went into that._

_"How exactly?" she asked and Kristen explained that. "Have you read up on dream therapy and pattern nightmares?" she asked and Adams nodded. "Well in there we have certain powers and mine is I can bring people into my dreams, but to do it I need total control, and Simms could have killed us by sedating me, since it leaves the door wide open for 'him' to kill us in there." she said and Adams nodded with a furious look. "How did he try to Neil and Donald in the first place, he's in his reality and we're in ours?" she asked and Kristen went into that. _

_"Whatever turned him into that gave him the powers to turn into a poltergeist and he possessed his skeleton and attacked them, apparently Uncle Donald tried to fight it out and he got thrown into the car, as for Dr. Gordon he tried the same and he knocked him unconscious and into the burial site he set up to put him out of action, which explains the broken arm and the concussion here." she said and Adams nodded as she looked at me at that, and I knew I was going to get it for that stunt especially once Nancy and her aunts heard this._

_"Neil, we need to talk." she said and I nodded as I got up as I gave Kristen a smile as as she looked at me and we moved to the other side of the room. "Have you lost your mind, you could have killed yourself last night and that is the last thing she needs right now, I know what you mean to her, and if you had gotten killed it would have only done more damage to her, if this starts again don't do it twice alright." she said and I nodded. "She gave me that lecture already today, and when Elaine, and their mothers as well as Nancy hear this I'm in big trouble." I said and she nodded in agreement. _

_"You and Nancy have gotten together finally, right?" she asked and I nodded. "Our relationship hit the point of soul-mates and she's everything to me, so with that, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her or the kids from here on out." I said and she nodded as she changed the subject and shifted it to Kristen's condition so we could go over it and I knew she was going to furious when she heard it, since I knew I was and I going to make sure they couldn't get away with it._

_"How serious is it right now?" she asked and I sighed as I went into that. "Our thoughts on how serious the draining was were right, Simms finally went too far here, after getting me and Nancy out of the ward she started making excuses for her reasoning to do it and it finally triggered her temper enough to cause her to lose it last night and told them to sedate her and did it in front of her and that panic attack hit full force and drained twenty-five percent of her energy dropping her down to 25%. She told me this a few hours ago and everything she and Carver have done is illegal and it matches up to what I told you last night." I said to her in a low voice and she nodded as she got it._

_"What do you mean?" she asked and I went into that. "They both broke our oath repeatedly here, locking the doors to the kids' rooms every night, coercion, harboring a felon, and about several other acts of broken orders and other violations here, they are going to be arrested if this keeps up and she has been hit hard one too many times this week." I told her and she nodded._

_"With the fact she and Carver broke every single rule and order I gave and are the reason for why four of their friends are dead and why she is in her current condition, I'm getting involved in this, I read through her record and it said her mother is head of the jury and her father is also a lawyer, and that statement she said about Nancy is true, she is her adoptive sister, so keep this quiet till he comes in here, because I want you as the one to look after her during that time, because I'm not letting her or him get away with this. Knowing Kristen, she is going to really let him have it for this." she said and I nodded as we went into this. "She had another dizzy spell and Max caught her before she fell forward as she filled us in on this." I said to her and she nodded. _

_"With Donald in the hospital, he is going to need to know this information, so my suggestion, is saving that fact for the final nail in the coffin, and make sure Carver keeps that promise as well." she said and I nodded before giving her the extra information about Lorenzo. "Well I gained intel on another violation here as well." I said and she nodded as she looked at me. "What is the added violation here?" she asked and I dropped the bomb. "We've got a felon who is possible rapist running around the hospital tormenting the girls here." I said and she nodded with a pissed off look on her face as she did it. "He didn't look at the parasite's record before he hired him and what did the bastard do to them?" she asked and I nodded as I answered that._

_"We're going to have to confirm this, because going by her reaction when she told me, she was shaken up." I said and she nodded as she answered that. "Who is the felon anyway, Erin said her mother caught and sentenced them to jail eight years ago?" she asked and I nodded. "He's the one whose working here, and the idiot never read his records to know this information, and it's going to get all three of them killed when Elliot, Rob and Donald hear this information." I said and she nodded. "So he's driving multiple charges for breaking orders, who does the idiot listen to more here anyway?" she asked._

_"He's been listening to her way too much and it just came back to haunt them both, because our latest is a government and law expert, and with the fact that her mother is a prosecutor, they're going to get their heads handed to them in court when we go to trial over this." I said and she nodded. "Exactly how much trouble is he in right now when Donald hears this?" she asked and I answered that, know she was going to be pissed._

_"He is definitely gaining multiple charges here, and as for the parasite, verbal sexual harassment is the start of it and he started turning physical over the last three months and tried to attack both Kristen and Taryn this week. The bastard is also a mole, and I think Carver is giving him free rein here, because going by the way she said this, in exchange for keeping tabs on things in the ward he's letting him mess with the girls and ransack the dispensary which answers the question why our supply of narcotics is slightly low every month, despite the fact we've called the company making them to send more."_

_"She also just told me that it was extremely close in her case and the boys managed to head it off, but I'm making sure he never gets near her again, if I can get my job back with them and she said she is going to do whatever it takes to get us back into our jobs here, because she actually trusts us more then she trusts them now, her bond with me has grown even stronger then it was at the start of the week as well." I said to her and she nodded as she looked at me at that statement, since our talk at the start of the week she had been monitoring that area and it had reached the point to where she knew exactly what I meant to her newest patient at this point. _

_"You don't have to tell me what she sees you as, because I've already figured it out, and it's because her record said her father took off on her when she was twelve for some reason and it did a lot of emotional damage to her to her over the last three years here and the idiots who were seeing her before she got here said she was looking for attention, and whatever or whoever caused this is going to get their asses kicked, because she is extremely vulnerable right now and I mean as in-in an extremely fragile state at the moment." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger at that information rising at those idiots for thinking that and that fool for taking off on her as we __ended our conversation as I rejoined the kids as we waited, but before I did I went into that._

_"You said he took off three years ago, well I'm guessing here, but I think the damage started when she was five and he kept taking off on her when they were spending time together, Donald told me this changed her mother quite a bit, so with that, if I can get to her mother after she has that release, it will pull her out of this, and with the fact that Donald, as well as the rest of the gang's parents back together it will heal the damage that this has done to both of them." I said and she nodded. "Did he say what the connection was between the trio and Nancy?" she asked and I nodded._

_ "Their parents were a quartet and will be again if we can get them back together, and the four of them were raised together, because their parents were always together, so with that, if they get things pulled back together, it will help with the healing process, especially since with Donald back in her life it's going to heal that portion of the pain." I said and she nodded in agreement to that._

_"I'm not sure what caused her to start withdrawing like that before she got here, but if he did as much damage as we think, he's going to be in big trouble, because at this age she needs a stable paternal figure, and if what you told me about the kids is anything to go by than he just made the emotional pain even worse, and now we have to repair the damage he, Carver and Simms have put on her at this point." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I answered that statement._

_"Well whatever he did he went too far here, because she has turned to me, Max and Walter at this point and we're healing that damage and if he comes back now, he's a dead man, because he is just as guilty of hurting her as they are." I said and she nodded. "Did she tell you yet the reason for why she feels so betrayed and hurt after he left?" she asked and I shook my head in answer to that._

_"She hasn't told me what he did to cause her to suddenly turn to me or them, but whatever it is, after we do this, she is completely throwing him out of her life now, because I've taken his place in her heart and if she needs me, I'm going to be there for her no matter what now." I said and she nodded with a smile at that. "Well at that this point, with the amount of emotional damage all of this has done it's going to take close nine months for her to completely heal from all of this, if we can get their family completely back together that will heal up the damage by the time they start school again, but if this starts again, we're looking at a relapse and there's going to be no healing from it a second time, and that bastard is going to pay for it." she said and I nodded in agreement to that one as we ended our conversation as I went back to the kids._

_"I know you're wondering why I never mentioned my father that much, it's because, I haven't heard from him in three years, as to the other reason and why you thought I would try that, I never would have done it, I may have been angry at him, but I never would have done that to my mother, and now that I have Nancy and the guys back in my life, it means the others will be as well, so everything he tried to set me up for here has just been falsified completely." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that. '_

_So you took off on twelve year old who needed a stable paternal figure, well you just lost your daughter to me Parker she's mine now.' I thought to him angrily as she changed the subject and went into another plan to deal with getting Carver to rescind the orders then. "Donald told me the same thing, and once we get the family back in one piece, I don't doubt he is going to get overly protective now." I said and she nodded in agreement._

_"Wait who runs the entire hospital here?" she asked and Adams looked at her and then smiled as we both got what she was planning. "Dr. Williams, why do you ask honey?" she asked and Kristen smiled. "I think we need to let him know about this and get Dr. Jenkins in here so we can go over this, because Simms and Carver don't know that Dr. Gordon already told you our familial background or that you already know about Krueger, so if we run that sting tonight, you and Dr. Jenkins make it seem like you don't already know and then when Williams hears Dr. Gordon's side of the story he's going to be pissed." she said and we both nodded as she went to the phone and called Jenkins into the room. __"What do you need to see me about Jane?" he asked as he looked at her then the kids. "How are you feeling son?" he asked and Joey smiled._

_"I'm fine doctor, though the same can't be said for Kris, she's worn out right now." he said and Jenkins nodded as he looked at her. "How serious is it honey?" he asked and she sighed. "That relapse you, Dr. Adams and Dr. Gordon were trying to prevent got triggered last night and I'm wiped out right now." she said and he nodded. "So what caused this exactly?" he asked and she went into that. "After Joey got captured last night, Taryn, the guys, Nancy and I were trying to figure out how to get him out, before we could make our plans thought Simms called Carver down and, without giving them a chance to explain our side of the story here, he revoked our medication and then fired them. I ended up finding that out when she was talking to Lorenzo and over heard the conversation and confronted her and she started making up reasons to do which were completely out of line here, though I think her biggest reason to get him out of here is because of his relationship with me now." she said and he looked confused at that._

_"What do you mean?" he asked and she explained that. "My father took off on me when I was twelve and prior to that he was never around, and Dr. Gordon was healing the amount of emotional damage he had inflicted on me. Simms's plan was to keep it out of the ward and do whatever she could to keep the guys, Taryn and Jenny here till Nancy and I arrived and we drove a serious wedge into her plans because of this, my condition being the big one, whatever he told you last night was the truth, but there's more here, we gained the information that she's been blocking the entire gang from getting in touch with their parents and vice versa, another thing is apparently Carver has been listening to her way too much in her opinions of us and it resulted in killing five members of the group and nearly killed the six of us last night, and Jesse and Dean are still recovering from this as well." she said and he nodded._

_"What do you have in mind to deal with it tonight honey?" he asked and she smiled. "What you read in my record about my mother is right, she's the leader of the jury and trained me in government and law for the last six years, so my plan is I'm going to use this against him and get him to rescind that decision or this is going straight to her, Uncle Donald's team and Harrison who is going to be pissed when they find out about this. If Simms gives you any trouble tonight over this Dr. Adams, we're pulling a sting and find out who put them in charge here and we're shutting it down tonight before they kill someone else out of their arrogance and stupidity, because nothing, absolutely nothing, forgives this, and when my mother and her team find out she's going to kill them, throw them in jail and then throw away the key." she said and he nodded with a smile._

_ "Good idea honey, alright when she tries to intervene call me down and we're going to make it seem like I don't already know what the heck was going on around here, Neil I want to see her record when that happens, and it's best if we get one or both of your fathers up here boys, if this helps in getting it laid down in that warning more tightly." he said and we all nodded in agreement as we ended our conference. "Yeah well there is something else you don't know here." she said he looked confused. "What's that honey?" he asked and she told us. "My grandfather was the previous judge before Harrison, and once he hears this, he's going to kill them for nearly killing me, Nancy and the guys."_

_"If my thoughts over this are right he thought of Uncle Donald as a son, when they were kids, and when he hears their incompetence killed five people and nearly seven others, and that they having been breaking the repeatedly, he's going to have their heads, and my mothers team is going to be the one running that trial, and that is the final nail in the coffin." she said and he smiled. "Judge Anderson was your grandfather?" he repeated and she nodded. "Yeah my mothers last name was Anderson before she married Richard, at the moment he's in his middle sixties, but he still takes the job seriously, and he is going to tear their heads off when he hears this, as for the ones who should hear news first it should be with the parents of the latest victims, and if Kin's attitude at this age is anything to go when it comes to me, Uncle James is going to be even worse." she said and I nodded in agreement to that after what Donald told me the night before in the car._

_"If Donald's tone was anything to go by last night, I think out of the two Jared would be best right now?" I said and they both looked at me. "Why is that Neil?" he asked and Kincaid answered that. "If anything I get my temper from my father and when he's pissed stay out of his way, and when he hears that our gang wound up in here and that half of it is dead, Nancy and Uncle Donald barely survived it and Kristen is in her current condition and is so weak she's ready to fall asleep on her feet right now, he is going to tear their heads off when he hears this. The three of us are more like our parents than you think and if anything they've all got a serious temper on them, which explains the outbursts around here if one of us lost our tempers. Out of the trio in our parents quartet, the safest out of the three would Uncle Jared, he'll be pissed, but he won't tear off a limb when he hears what they did." he said and the three of us nodded, but before I could say anything I heard a radio call then. _

_"Jenkins here, what's the emergency?" Jenkins said and a minute later I got the response. "Daniel, Stanton here at county general, we've got another one coming to you stab wound to the shoulder and is suffering a severe case of narcotic withdrawal, need assistance and emergency room now on arrival, repeat need assistance in E.R. Stat." the person said. "Age?" he asked and she gave a response to that. " Male, 25 years of age, narcotic from the looks of this heroin because there are injection tracks running down one arm and there is blood covering one of them, indicating the needle has broken off in the fight and is still lodged in his arm, recommend light sedation and in quarantine, patient is going cold turkey here, because family said he's been taking it for close to seven months and has had a change in personality since." she said and he nodded as he looked at me and Adams, 'Got to go.' he said and we nodded and he then spoke out loud to her as he answered her message as he stood up._

_"Alright no problem Erin I'll be there in a few minutes." he said and logged out as he turned back to us. "Wait Stanton, Will's mom?" Kristen said and we all nodded. "Alright that's perfect if there is another call tonight over this, after you help her, tell her we need to see her, and if she asks who, tell her our sur-names and she'll know who we are, because with her, Aunt Claire, Uncle Elliot, Uncle Jared and Uncle Jack in the know about this, they're not going to get away with it, especially if Aunt Erin was treating us when we were little and if that's the case she's going to want to see all three of us, Nancy and Uncle Donald when she hears what happened here." she said and he nodded as he looked at us and then left the room before Adams turned to her. "Neil I need to see those records." she said and I nodded as I got on the radio. "Max, could you bring Kristen's medical file up here, Adams needs to see what I put in for the last four days." I said and I got a response to that. _

_"No problem Doc, be there in a few minutes." he said and I nodded as I turned it off and we looked at each other. "Jane, what I told you on Wednesday was the tip of the iceberg, her condition has gotten worse in the last three days since and Simms and Carver deliberately broke orders last night, when the bastard put Joey into a coma and their parents are not going to take it any better than you or Jenkins will when you read her record and what Nancy and I put in there. After getting back up here, I over-rode her order of keeping Kristen in the quiet room and had them get her in her room for the night, so she could sleep, found the razor marks and went to see you to get those blood tests run, and this just triggered another pint of blood to be lost because of it." I said and she nodded as five minute later Max brought it in and she took it and read through it, as I saw her eyes narrow and then started blazing in anger as she looked at the four of us then, and I knew she needed more clarification on what happened during the week. _

_"Is all of this accurate?" she asked and we all nodded. "The crash came right after Philip was killed and I was too drained to deal with her attitude, after Taryn, Kincaid and I went off on her she made the decisions to lock our doors and sedate us and it nearly triggered it then." she said and Adams nodded with a furious look at that. __"Erin's going to be pissed when she reads this information." she said and I nodded. "If she is so will Uncle Jack, Jared and Elliot, because they'll be the first to find out and with the fact that Uncle Donald is in the ICU, they're going to kill when they find out what happened last night." Kristen said and I nodded in agreement to that as we ended our conference and got ready, "Wait a minute, doctor how strong a friendship do you have with Aunt Erin?" she asked and Adams smiled. "Erin, Daniel and I have been friends for years, honey, when you and your gang arrived she wanted me to take over in being your physician, with the fact that Simms and Carver did this much damage to you, your gang, Nancy and Donald, she, Claire and the rest of your family are going to be pissed and like we said, Daniel and I are testifying when this goes to court." she said and Kristen nodded._

_"In truth here, our parents are going to accept that, and in total those idiots have gained the wrath of twenty five people, including you, on their heads, who is supposed to be in charge of the ward anyway." she asked and Adams explained it. "Daniel and I are, and in the case of you kids the only one in the psychiatric department who has the right to make decisions is Neil, and Simms and Carver have broken the law repeatedly, so that is going under the charges we're pressing here." she said and Kristen nodded. "Alright, in this case, I'm labeling all the charges and giving some of our background, and giving him a choice here, rescind that decision or we call my mother and Uncle James and Jared up here for a group conference, and we're pressing charges now rather than later, and that warning is staying active for as long as it takes if this starts again or if they keep this up when we're released." she said and Adams nodded with a smile as we ended things then._

_"Doctor what did Uncle Donald say about the bond we have with each other and Nancy anyway?" Kincaid asked after they had left the room then and I went into that knowing they were going to get a shock. "Your parents raised the four of you together as a single group and you three were raised as a trio, and you, Joey, were practically her twin brother, and with the fact that it's fallen into place it's going to work out later." I said and they nodded as they looked at each other. "I'm her twin?" he repeated and I nodded as they looked at each other with a smile and he pulled her into a hug at that as she tightened her grip around him, and I hid a smile, I knew they were glad to be back together as I heard him think that, 'Don't worry sis, we're back together and nothing is separating us.' I heard him think to her and her response to that was tightening her grip around him as she rested her head against his__, before giving Kincaid a hug as well and he tightened up his arms around her as well. _

_"Oh this is going to give those idiots a shock when they hear this, and I'm saving this for the final nail in the coffin, Joey didn't you say that Uncle Jared was an EMT?" she asked and he nodded. "What are you thinking here Kris?" he asked and she went into it. "Everything they decided on is illegal this week, starting with the amount they've been giving us, which I might add could have killed us out of an over dose, over excessive use of the damn drug, over excessive use of the quiet room, picking fights with you to use both, extension of the date to keep us here, making excuses to extend the date, and twenty other acts of illegal decisions of malpractice and I'm going to lay it out and let them know that this is either getting resolved in two ways, either give them back their jobs or we're calling in my mother and your fathers, because I don't doubt that they both covered extensive medical areas in their jobs as well as everything in the psychiatric network and government and law as well, and when they hear this they are going to kill them, especially with have of our gang wiped out and mom is going to kill them for that." she said and they both nodded._

_"Uncle James, Uncle Jared, Uncle Donald and my mother have been friends for years and raised us together, and with the fact that Uncle Donald already knows this, our parents are going to kill them both for doing that much damage to us, and when they hear about our connection and the link it's going to piss them off even more, hang on a sec I want to try something here." she said to the three of us and we nodded as she closed down for a couple of minutes and then smiled. "I was right, the link connected from us to Nancy and she just answered me, she said she's alright, but she's worn out, and that bond with Uncle Donald is pulsing at this point and I don't know why yet." she said and we looked at each other. _

_"Alright this is getting ridiculous, our bonds snap back into place, turns into an empathy link and now it connected us to our big sister, what next?" Kincaid asked and she gave a shrug. "Considering that out of the three of us, I know the most about the legal network, let me do the talking here, because when it comes to this, I'm going to let him it have before I bury the hatchet and make him make his choice before I get our parents over here." she said he nodded as I tried to keep from laughing since I couldn't wait to see this and as I saw Jane looking at us from the other side of the room with a smile and knew she was thinking the same._

_After Dr. Carver came back into the hospital later that day, he found the four of us together talking and looked at me. "How, he was in a coma last night how could he have pulled out of it that fast?" he asked and Joey looked at him with a firm look on his face. "Because what happened to me last night let alone the rest of our friends was not his fault, and it wasn't the hypnocil either, we want you to give them their jobs back, we trust them more than any other therapist that we have had, we need them." he said and Kristen and Kincaid both gave a nod. _

_At that, I heard a shift in the door and looked up to see Jane standing there, and she shook her head to signal not to give her away and I gave a nod as I turned my attention back to the verbal sparring match as I listened to what my adoptive daughter was about to say in this conversation._

_"What happens if I don't?" he asked playing devils advocate, but I knew he was getting nervous and I remembered what Kristen told me about her father, and knew their parents were going to be pissed when they got the truth and whatever problems were with it as she gave me a quick smile and I knew this was about to turn into a battle of wits and a vocal sparring match as I tried to keep from laughing as she was about to start it, since from what I heard from her earlier that week her temper was something I would never want to deal with and Carver was about to get it on full blast as I exchanged looks with the boys and we got ready to hear this one and stayed in my chair._

_"Considering the fact that the decisions you made this week were all illegal, and the fact you have a possible felon in the hospital and didn't bother to check his record before hiring him, you are walking a fine line of winding up in jail here for four reasons: firstly you both ignored the fact I was barely three days post E.R. status, secondly if you had gotten that dream suppressant here five months sooner our brother's sleepwalking would have ended altogether, because those nightmares were the reason for his sleepwalking, thirdly your decision to lock the doors to our rooms, which I might add killed our sister that night, and sedating me caused the deaths of two more of our brothers and sisters, and nearly killed Dr. Gordon, Nancy and Donald Thompson who is the cop that was nearly killed last night, and the fact that the felon in question is a rapist who has been tormenting me and my sisters this week and has been tormenting them for several months before I got here and he nearly attacked me the other night and my sister the night before when our sister was killed and we all didn't want him near us, because he is a parasite you didn't deal with."_

_"I've already told Dr. Gordon and Max Johnson about that parasite and they are beyond pissed at the fact that you and Simms caused me to have that relapse and when my parents hear that I've drained three quarters of my strength and energy because of your decisions and four of my brothers and sisters are dead and that you are the ones who did it they are going to be pissed and here is the reason for why that is, since Adams gave specific orders when it came to me when I got here, and you broke orders deliberately, she is going to charge you heavily and so will they."_

_"I was raised by a couple of people who were trained in government and law, and I know every single piece of it to know that everything you did this week was illegal. Dr. Gordon bent or changed the rules to take care of us, and decided on protocols that would help us heal faster. You and Simms on the other hand have broken those rules and regulations, including your own code of conduct and deliberately broke the orders Adams gave this week when it came to me, and also never bothered to check out the background of the parasite in question, and that is another violation that is going on that record, so far both you wracked twenty-three cases of malpractice and other illegal actions and nothing either of you say or do will excuse that."_

_"Also to make matters even worse, all of those actions have resulted in three of my friends, who happen to be my brothers and sisters, getting killed, and they caused him, my brothers and sister, and my uncle to nearly be killed last night. Dr. Gordon wound up with a broken arm, a concussion, and several razor marks across his chest, Nancy was stabbed in the stomach, and Donald Thompson was impaled on a piece of metal that barely missed his heart, my brother wound up in a coma, and it wasn't because of the drugs Dr. Gordon put us on, but because for me and my brothers and sisters, sleep means death and by doing what you did it could have killed all six of us, so with the fact that I know what this will do when it goes to our parents, I'm going to give you one chance to reconsider that order or I'm taking this straight to my parents and let them deal with this and their friends are going to be just as pissed and here is the reason for that." _

_"My father is a lawyer and my mother is a member of the jury and the leader of it, I can easily call them and sue you for malpractice, Dr. Gordon and Nancy Thompson knew what they were doing and were doing it to keep us alive, when you and Dr. Simms sedated me last night it could have cost me my life as well as Joey's, you may want to keep that in mind because our parents are going to be furious when you didn't listen to us and nearly killed us and we have lost four of our friends as well, and their parents are going to want to sue the hospital for what you did."_

_"The seven of us were close and we all share one thing and that is our familial background and our pasts which all match up, so it's your choice, rescind the order or I'm calling my mother and my uncle's friends in the department and we're doing an investigation into what goes on in the hospital and what happened this week." she said and I hid a smile since I knew that tone and I found it incredibly funny that my young friend could out think an adult with all of this as we all looked at him and I waited for his decision, and I knew he was trying to keep from giving in as he made another excuse and I was looking forward to how my surrogate daughter was going to respond to that statement._

_"How can you do that, you don't have any connections between you?" he asked and Kristen let him have it then. "Our parents are friends with the cop who was nearly killed last night and Nancy Thompson happens to be his daughter, that's not the only connection between us, our families have been friends since we were toddlers and preschoolers, and our parents since they were our age and when they find out that our friends were killed they are going to sue you for malpractice, so it's like I said, it's your choice: rescind that order or I'm making that call to my mother and my uncles friends in the department and they are going to run that investigation into what happened this week." she said coolly and I was now trying to keep from laughing at that one as I waited._

_"What do you mean everything we did was illegal?" he asked with a stammer in his voice as I hid a smile at that. "Do you remember your oath, you swore not to do any harm to your patients, and you broke that oath: by not putting us on that dream suppressant you were doing the damage by not giving us the chance to get the rest we needed, by locking the doors, you cut us off from each other, and we needed each other because we are each others' family, and by sedating us you were cutting off our mental defenses and in doing so made us helpless and it resulted in two of us being murdered one of us dead by not getting woken up in time to head it off and the fourth winding up on the edge of that tower because if you had just given him that dream suppressant that would have ended that sleepwalking altogether and he wouldn't be dead right now. All four of those have cost the lives of four members of our gang, and drained my strength and energy severely and as for the other illegal decisions you made this week it's going to add up pretty high here, and there is no getting out of that fact either, because nothing will excuse this."_

_"I know you think I don't know what I'm talking about here, but I do actually, and here is the reason for why that is: my parents were trained in government and law and my mother is on the jury and one of the leaders and medical and psychiatry happens to be one of the areas she covered. She also trained me in this and I know everything about government and law to know everything you did is illegal and I can and will get in touch with her to let her know about this, especially, since the guys fathers are members of her quartet and she is going to be pissed that you nearly killed me and my twin." she said with a growl and he looked at me in confusion at that. _

_"__Twin?" he repeated and Joey smiled coldly as he answered that. "Yes twin, I'm her twin brother and Kin and I are the ones she's closest to, and with the fact that she's the youngest of the three of us, you really pissed me off here, you could have killed all five of us last night and she would have died of the heart ache." he said with a growl as she finished off his sentence as she continued and I knew she was getting even more furious then she was already as she went on with it._

_"I come from a long line of people who went into government and law and my grandfather is Judge Anderson, and when this goes to court he'll be the one to deal with you, and so will my mother, because she's the head of the jury and does prosecutions, and doesn't take law breaking lightly, and she will be pissed when she hears this, because when it came to my gang and Nancy she got overly protective."_

_ "When my mother hears about the amount of charges you wracked up here and the fact that they got my brothers and sisters killed and nearly killed me, the guys, our sister, Dr. Gordon and Donald Thompson as well as Max Johnson, because he also nearly got caught in the cross-fire, she is going to kill you both before she throws you in jail for life here, and the amount of charge are that of the following." she said and I knew she was right because Max barely missed getting hit by the bastard when we lost Jennifer that night, and I was going to lay into the idiots for that too as she continued on with the explanation and knew she was just getting warmed up on this too._

_"Lying and coercion, harboring a convicted felon, breaking the orders given by the M.D. for one of the patients who was recovering from anemia and blood-loss, insanity at this point, ignoring the health of said patient, murder on four counts, and attempted murder of six, accomplice to attempted rape on two counts by the felon that is being harbored and the list is getting longer by the minute. Nancy Thompson wasn't trying to hurt us when she made that suggestion of getting us on that dream suppressant, she was trying to help us by giving us a chance to get the sleep we needed to heal and give a chance to get out of here three months sooner than normal. My brother was beyond pissed at the fact that you also have our sessions going in circles here, and we all agree that enough is enough and that it's time to end it."_

_"With the fact that Lieutenant Thompson is here in the hospital and his daughter is the one who was almost killed you are going to be screwed when he gets the whole story, because not only is he a friend of our parents, but his daughter happens to be one of the victims that were nearly killed this week by the same thing that nearly killed the four of us and had already killed four members of our gang, so it's your choice rescind that order or I'm making that call to my mother, and my uncles' friends in the department." she said and I was holding it in as I listened to this, knowing she was right on that one, everything they had done was illegal and now it was coming to an end here, the idiot hadn't read her file and this was going to come back to haunt them both._

_"What do you mean she is his daughter?" he asked and I hid a smile as she answered that. "Donald Thompson is the cop who was nearly killed last night, and there are only two Thompsons who live in town and Nancy is the younger one and if you had read through her file when she started working here, you would know this and would also know that her father is the head of one of the teams in the department that will make life hell for you when I get in touch with my mother, because she is going to use his team to run that investigation and they are not going to take it well either when they hear what happened here, and here is the reason for that."_

_"They knew our older brothers and sister since before the secondary rampage on the street we were born on and when they hear you and Simms had a hand in the one here in the hospital they are going to be pissed, because they hate malpractice of any kind and you committed twenty five acts of it." she said with an icy smile on her face and I knew he was beginning to get rattled by her statement, as I hid a smile knowing she was right and her mother was going to be pissed at this._

_"Donald Thompson is not only is a cop, but is also a homicide detective and was placed on this particular case eight months ago so he could find out what was killing the teenagers in my school and he was attempting to make sure he was right before he got involved in this and was nearly killed last night by the same thing that killed four members of my gang and my older brothers and sisters as well as my aunt who happens to be his wife." she said and I tried to keep from laughing because he told me the exact same thing the night before and he was going to love this when I told him in the morning what this confrontation had turned into. _

___"How do you know what his position in the department is?" he asked her and I could read it in her eyes that he was about to played here with what she was about to tell him next. "Uncle Donald is the head of the investigation team and the others were all involved in the situation that started on the street our sister lived on and like I said when they find out it started again, and that you and Simms were the ones who had killed three of our brothers and sisters they are going to be pissed when they hear this, because they knew our older brothers and sisters and knew what killed them then and will know what killed our brothers and sisters now and when they find out you had a hand in it they are going to be just as pissed as our parents are going to be, especially since every single decision you two made was illegal here this week, so like I said it's your choice." she said to him with a cold smile and I was really enjoying this as I listened to this verbal sparring match between them.___

___"With the fact that we have a cop in the hospital who is also very close friend to our parents, he is going to be beyond pissed when he hears this in the morning, the reason being is because he doesn't tolerate what you and Simms pulled whatsoever, and the reason behind that is because he took my safety and the safety of my brothers and sisters seriously, and neither our parents or the officers who were involved in this six years ago will tolerate it either, because you have caused more damage than any person ever could or will to us." she said with a dangerously firm tone.___

___"The department has no jurisdiction in what goes on in the hospital or the ward." he said and I held my laughter in at that, because he was wrong. "It does actually, with the fact you have teenagers in the ward and are currently responsible for them, it makes you guilty of everything I just mentioned, you and Simms manage the ward, and are currently our guardians and therefore are responsible for us, and with the fact that you've put us in harm's way and have been pulling illegal actions it falls under the departments jurisdiction and, with that, are going to be arrested for this, because they don't take malpractice lightly there." ___

___"In fact any psychotics they catch if they're tried that way wind up here, so therefore they do have jurisdiction over things in the hospital, secondly the teenage ward is actually under the control of the medical department and they report any malpractice to the town government who, once they hear it, remove the people doing it and once the parents of those patients hear what's going on are going to call for a removal and the judge is going to have the department deal with it, meaning my uncle and his team, and they will be pissed when they hear what is going on around here, since you have been letting Simms take charge and let her get away with too much and it just came back to bite you in the ass, because when they and my uncle read what's been put in our records by Dr. Gordon, who is the only one in charge of taking care of us before you removed them, that's going to be it for both of you." she said and I decided to ask her about that through our mental link while keeping my face blank as I did it since once I told Adams and Jenkins our connection they were going to be in shock at it, though I knew they, Donald and her mother wouldn't mind this at all. ___

___'Honey, how did you know that?' I asked and she went into that. 'My mother was working with the department in the trials and if a felon was deemed mentally unstable they were sent here, and she usually told me what went on in those trials, and in this case I'm about to use that against him because once Uncle Donald and his team hear what's going on in the ward and the hospital, they are going to make sure they are removed and so will my mother and the judge and these two are going to wind up as patients themselves if this keeps up.' she said and I gave a mental nod to that as I got what she meant and I knew she was right about that statement as it went on in the stand off between her and Carver who I could tell was starting to lose his concentration as she went on to explain things and I was hiding a smile as she did it, my youngest was too good at this to win against and so far everything she said was completely valid, and once it went to their parents and the town government Simms and Carver were going to be done for in the local community and we all knew it too.___

___"In truth here the only ones who control the ward happen to be the medical department and you follow their rules and regulations. So with that, anything that happens to the patients, meaning me and my gang, was supposed to be reported to them before you took action, but you didn't and that is going against regulations, and this is also illegal, because the town government happens to control the hospital and they get reports from the medical doctors in it, and with the fact you broke those rules and regulations, and let her start making the decisions that could have killed us repeatedly, which is use of such a high dose that it could have either killed us or done permanent damage to us mentally, the judge, jury and our parents are not going to take it lightly. In fact the judge is going to have you arrested and send the department here to do an investigation to see what is going on, meaning it calls in the investigation team and the chief who both don't tolerate malpractice of any kind at all." ___

___"The chief doesn't take it too kindly when it comes to the kids in town being put at risk and will be pissed when he hears this, and it will be even worse when our parents hear about this, because they are the ones who left you in charge of taking care of us and it has gotten four of us killed and will now try to get you out of the ward here, and put someone else in charge." she said with an icy smile on her face as she did it as I shifted my gaze to Adams to confirm what she just said and she gave a nod to confirm everything on that and I hid a smile, my patient was too strong for him to fight it out with verbally and he didn't have a chance at winning as he tried to go for the next argument to get himself out of this.___

_"How could your family try to get us out if they left us in charge here?" he asked and that did it as she gave him an icy look. "To repeat what I just said, our parents are friends with Donald Thompson, and the seven of us were raised together, Nancy is the one the guys and I were closest to, and I don't doubt he is my mother's best friend and when she as well as he hears about the condition the guys and I are in right now they are going to sue you and Simms for the amount of pain you put on us this week, the reason I lost it last night, is because I'm closest to Nancy and Dr. Gordon and when they hear that by taking us off that suppressant it almost killed us they are going to be pissed with you, _because you and Simms have just caused me to have that relapse by doing what you did and this is either going to get resolved my way or it's going straight to court_."_

_"Also my aunt happens to be the medical doctor who brought me in at the start of the week, my uncle is the EMT who brought Taryn in, and both they, my mother and our uncle took it seriously when it came to us, and Erin Stanton happens to be working with the hospital from county general and she passed my medical care over to Adams when I got here, not knowing that the rest of our gang was also here, and neither do the rest of our parents, were you hiding the fact that the entire group was here to our aunt every time she came to see Jenkins, let alone there was no contact between our parents and vice versa over last the seven months." she asked and I watched his face, and he suddenly shifted position and I knew he had._

_ "You knew this entire time, well that is not going to help your case right now and neither is the fact you broke orders given to you, both by my current physician and my previous one, I may not have heard the conversation between him and my aunt, but I don't doubt she told them to call her if something happened and you are going to get it from both Adams and my aunt and uncle when they hear this information, because you did what Adams said not to do."_

_"Adams gave very specific instructions when it came to me and you both broke orders repeatedly with your decisions and that I might add is illegal, and what is also illegal is extending the date of releasing the patients, getting into fights with the patients and to make it easier to keep them here, over exposure to drugs, which I might also add could have killed us, over use of the isolation room, not bothering to check the records of the parasite you have employed here, and the list keeps getting longer and all of that is malpractice, and it adds up pretty high as well, and the other thing is that most if not all of my family's gang happens to have careers in the medical field, and others are working in government and law and know the ins and outs of dealing with the psychiatric network and that also falls under the departments jurisdiction and our parents are not going to take it well when they hear the truth of what goes on in this hospital, let alone the ward and here is the reason for why that is, considering that four of them are the ones who are going to be beyond pissed when they hear about the condition the guys, Nancy and I are in right now." she said and he tried to keep it under control as he asked the next one and I was hiding a smile, because I knew he was on the edge of losing it completely here as she went into it._

_"My aunt is a medical doctor, my mother is head of the jury and my uncle happens to be the second in command of the police department, and they all work for some very influential people in the town government, and they are not got going to take it we'll when they hear the reason for the broke rules and regulations, and what is the reason for the raised dose and letting 'her' decide on it when it came to us, when the person who has the right to make decisions happens to be Dr. Gordon, and the medical department is in charge of the teenage department?" she asked sternly and I hid a laugh as he answered that and I could tell she was beginning to break him down right there._

_"I was getting reports that there were several fights going on down there." he said and she smiled as she answered that. "Did you ever bother to check things out for yourself before taking what she said at face value here?" she asked and he shook his head as she nodded. "Is there a reason you decided to not give them a chance to explain things last night, because nothing is saving you from getting thrown in jail when our parents hear what happened last night?" she asked and I could tell he was trying to hold back his panic as he answered her. " I thought she was also creating a panic and that his decisions were what killed your friends." he said and she nodded as she answered that._

_"Yeah well you were wrong here the one who was creating a panic happened to be Simms and you just made it worse last night, what Nancy was going to tell you before you cut her off was that the medication he put us on was not the reason my brother got put into a coma, but because of paranormal psychotic that was terrorizing the town when he was still alive, his decisions did not kill my brother and sisters, yours did, and nothing you say will get you out of that hole you put yourselves into with our parents or my grandfather when they hear the whole story. Who do you listen to more here when it comes to us, him or her?" she asked sternly and he tried to side step that._

_"You have no right to take that tone with me." he started to say, but she over rode him. "Guess again, as I said my grandfather is the previous judge, my mother is the head of the jury and my uncle is the second in command of the department, now answer the question, who do you listen to more here, him or Simms?" she asked again and he admitted it. "I listen to her." he said and she nodded. "So you don't listen to him at all, let me ask you something, if he was still working here for twenty years and Nancy had just completed her internship, would you have listened to him or would you have continued on listening to Simms?" she repeated and he admitted that one too._

_"She and I have been friends for years." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed. "So you would have her word over his and still fired them, is that it?" she asked with a growl and he nodded. "What is the reason for the raised dose, because that could have killed us or done permanent damage to our systems?" she asked and he quickly answered that. " I got the report that there several fights going on down there and the need for a raised dose was required." he said and she nodded. "To repeat my last question, did you bother to check on things down here, before taking everything she said at face value here?" she asked and he shook his head and she nodded as she answered._

_ "Well what she said was a lie there were no fights, no altercations, we were simply being normal teenagers and verbal spats are part of being teenagers, and in our case we're too closely bonded for it to reach physical fights. The guys, Taryn, Jenny and I grew up together and our bonds are that of brothers and sisters, we never would have hurt each other, and if you had bothered to come down to the ward and watched us yourself you would know this, but you didn't, by keeping her in charge of things there you have cost the lives of four members of our gang and our parents are going to be pissed when they hear that too."_

_"Because like I said, the four of us are a younger version of our parents and we are now a quartet and half of our family is gone because of you people, and when Uncle Donald as well as my mother hear the reason for why that is they are both going to be pissed and so will my uncles and here is the reason why, especially since this just got turned into a multiple murder in your case here, and that is not going to be taken lightly by the chief either."_

__"Our parents were and are a quartet, and when they hear that you murdered three of our brothers and sisters out of malpractice and ignorance, and our brother was killed because you didn't get us that dream suppressant sooner, they are going to sue you both for this, especially since Nancy is our sister and that is an even deeper connection between me and her and my mother is going to kill you both, because they took our safety seriously and by doing what you did you killed three of our brothers and sisters and all our parents are going to be pissed and will sue you, especially since our families are so close and in the case of mine and the Thompsons even closer, and here is the reason for why that is because she is going to be ticked when she hears it, because he has a much stronger connection to me than you think and so does Nancy and here is the reason for why that is and why I lost it too."__

_"Donald Thompson is my mother's best friend and my godfather, and with the fact that my guardian is here in the hospital, when he finds out the real reason I'm in the condition I'm in right now, he is going to kill both of you for that, especially since you are the ones who caused me to finally have that relapse with the protocols you made, and got three of my friends killed, and when our parents find out what happened you are both going to be screwed, because of what you did."_

_ "It may have been several years since he has seen me or the guys, but nothing will excuse the fact that you have put us at risk, because he still loves us. Our families grew up together and their parents as well as ours and my godfather are going to be pissed when they hear about the amount of damage, both emotional and physical, you've inflicted on us this week, and here is something else to consider, I'm the youngest member of our gang and with that, they as well as my brothers and sister get overly protective of me and like I said when they hear this they are going to tear your heads off, especially with the fact I was nearly attacked this week and my brothers had to head it off before it reached that point and when my mother's gang hears this and that you did nothing to get the felon in check and didn't check his record they are going to kill you before they throw you in jail."_

_"To put it firmly here, the three of us and Nancy are now a quartet and here is the reason behind that, their fathers and my mother raised us as a group and we're a younger version of them now, so keep that in mind here, because with the fact that Kin and Joey's father's also have jobs in the medical field they are going to be pissed when they hear this and they as well as Uncle Donald also see me as a daughter and my mother trained me heavily in this so I know you broke the law repeatedly here and it's going to get even worse as this keeps up, especially in the case of the orders given to the both of you by Adams and she is going to be even more pissed than she already is and so is Dr. Jenkins, because he already told them what you did last night."_

_"You also broke orders by doing what you did in my case, Adams said, in no uncertain terms either, not to say or do anything that could disrupt my recovery and you did by making those decisions, Dr. Gordon decided to get us on that dream suppressant so we could get the rest we needed without the nightmares and in my case, I needed it because my system has taken one too many blows this week and you just made it even worse last night, and this is also being added to the charges, and Uncle Donald is going to be beyond pissed when he hears how serious my condition is right now, and so will the rest of my mother's quartet when they hear about this."_

_"Especially once the the rest of our parents' friends hear about this and the fact that four members of our gang are gone, because their parents are the ones whose kids were killed because of the protocols you and Simms put into effect, and to top it off, my energy levels are dangerously low and if something happens our parents as well as Adams are going to kill you both and this will go straight to my father and the department and you will get sued for the amount of malpractice and other illegal decisions you have done, so for the last time it's your choice, rescind that order or this is going straight to our parents." she said to him and I was holding it in tightly to keep from breaking down at the way she said that and I didn't have to look at the boys to know they were trying to keep from laughing at the way she said that either._

_I wasn't sure if she was right about that or not, but I had to double check it with Donald the following morning, and he was going to get a shock when I told him this, as I waited for the final verdict as I looked at my patient and daughter, I thought over the fact that I never heard this side of her, but if what I had just seen was any indication, I didn't want to see what her mother was like when she was pissed, and kept my eyes on Carver as I waited for the final decision._

_"Who is in your mother's quartet Miss Parker?" he asked and she smiled coldly as she answered that. "My godfather, James Kincaid, Jared Peterson and my mother and if you hadn't figured it out already that happens to be the a small piece of my mother's gang, which includes the rest of our parents as well as my older brothers and sisters parents as well. They raised the eleven of us together, and it was connected through our parents quartet. The entity that killed four members of my gang happens to be the one that killed my aunt and older brothers and sister and nearly killed the six of us, and it's connected to our personal past, and you helped it by doing what you did this week. Like I said I'm the youngest member of our gang and they get really over-protective of me and they, as well as our sister, Dr. Gordon and Max Johnson had a lot more concern for my recovery this week than either of you did, and as I said nothing you say or do will get you out of that hole you dug yourself into here, because this is not going to be swept under the rug and it won't be taken lightly and here is the reason for why that is, because they are going to be pissed."_

_"Their gang became adoptive parents to each of us, so to put it firmly it became a parental gang and they will be as pissed as my godfather is, because they all took our health and safety seriously throughout our younger years and with the fact we just found each other again our family is going to be put back together and when that happens you are going to have not just the wrath of our parents and my godfather, but the entire gang, and that includes the parents of our brothers and sister who are going to be just as pissed as our parents are here." she said with a icy smile._

_"Your uncle has no say in our decisions here though." he said and I hid a smile as she answered that. "Our parents left you as surrogate guardians for us, and with what you did they do have a say in what goes on here in the case of our welfare, he's my godfather, James is Joey's and vice versa and with the fact that they, and my mother raised us together you gained their wrath and the wrath of our entire parental gang, because nothing you say or do will get you out of the hole you dug yourself into with them. And here is something you should know as well, that prescription had already been approved by Adams and she signed off on it already, what you did was illegal by taking us off of it. I read up on this, and the law states that if the medical doctor of said patient already approves the use of said prescription by the patient's psychiatrist it's validated and can't be removed by any means, and if someone tries to revoke it without calling said patient's doctor they are violating direct orders given by that patient's doctor, especially if said patient is a teenager, and both of you violated that five times each here, and if you'd gotten it here sooner our brother and group mate would still be alive and those attempts would never have happened in the first place, because their connected."_

_"Adams gave permission for me to be on it, because by this time on Wednesday my condition was starting to take a dive and I needed that prescription to get the rest I needed, and by getting them out of the ward, revoking it and then sedating me last night you broke all the orders given to you by my medical doctor and my uncle is going to find out about this and when he and our parents hear that by doing those five things this week, they are going to take you apart. The reason being, I'm recovering from a serious case of anemia, blood loss after my wrist was slashed and exhaustion and my godfather is going to be pissed when he hears this, because he, and my mother don't tolerate the stunts you pulled whatsoever, and like I said everything you did this week is illegal, so he and the rest of our parental gang are going to kill you for pulling those stunts and nearly killing the four of us, him, and our uncle when they hear this, especially since the four of them take it personally when it comes to a member of their quartet let alone their gang, and will do a lot of damage to the one who put us at risk, which you did when you decided to break the law and nearly killed the four of us." she said sternly and I could tell he was about to start losing it._

_As I was thinking this I shifted my gaze to Adams who gave a nod to confirm that statement and I hid a smile at that, everything they had been doing was illegal and it was going to come in handy when their parents heard this, as I refocused on their sparring match and knew he was about to lose it, since everything she was saying was shaking him up even more and we both knew it as well. "__How big is your parents gang?" he asked and I could hear his voice shaking as she answered that and her smile turned even colder, as she looked at him and Joey wrapped his arm around her gently then._

_ " It contained my mother's quartet, and my aunts and uncles and there were eleven of us, so with that, it totaled to twenty people, including my mother and our parents raised us together, so they were more than friends, but treated each other like brothers and sisters, and they took our health and safety seriously and like my gang and my big sister, they treated each other like brothers and sisters and we and my older brothers and sister were like our parents and treated each other like family and Nancy as well as our brothers and sister were overly protective when it came to us and with the fact that half of my gang is wiped out because of you and Simms, my mother, godfather and aunts and uncles are going to tear you apart and as Max and Dr. Gordon are now involved in this they are just as pissed as our parents, aunts and uncles are going to be here."_

_"Also if this gets started again, it's going to get even bigger and my father-in-law will be just as pissed when he hears this, and if our friends get involved so will their parents and you will have to wrath of over seventy people on your head for the amount of damage you've done to us and my condition, because I was just beginning to recover from what happened at the start of the week and you and Simms caused my condition to start deteriorating again and when they hear that they are going to be pissed, especially in the case of my godfather who was like my father throughout my younger years and he doesn't take too kindly to the fact that you did so much damage to us or me." she said and he looked confused on that statement._

_"Father-in-law?" he repeated and she smiled dangerously. "If I find the right person, their parents are going to be just as protective of me as my mother's gang will be and not only will my boyfriend be pissed, but so will his father and I can guarantee nothing you say or do will get you out of trouble with them either, and it will be the same with the rest of our new gang and their parents if this starts again, especially if you repeat the moves you did this week so I suggest you keep that in mind here, because I can and will activate this warning I'm giving you now if this happens again."_

_"And before you think gang as the 1960's rebel type of thing that is not the case here, they were close friends and grew up together, and decided to raise us the same way and the entity that murdered my brothers and sisters also murdered my aunt and older brothers and sister, and you helped by sedating us and this caused the deaths of four members of my family and almost destroyed what was left of it here in the hospital and in the process made my condition even worse, and this is not being ignored by my mother or godfather, because like I said they take our health and safety seriously and they will be pissed at the condition I'm in right now because of it."_

_"In three days you caused me to drain forty-five percent of my energy and strength, meaning I'm three quarters drained and it's going to take close to two months for me to gain it back and if I get sick they are going to be even more pissed, and I know you already know this, and like I said I'm the youngest of my gang, and with that our parents considered me the baby of the group and got overly protective of me, with the fact that you screwed with my recovery and did what Dr. Adams and Jenkins said not to do, you disrupted my recovery and that is going to come back to haunt you and it will be even worse later on because they are going to be pissed when they hear the reason."_

_" But rather than just listening to my psychiatrist and hearing what my sister was going to tell you last night, you both chose to ignore that and the fact that she knew how close I was to a relapse and you chose to, again, ignore my condition and that is a violation of direct orders given by my current physician, and so is bringing up the matters of sedatives in front of me, and the decisions that you made that caused the deaths of my brothers and sisters and all of that put together has you on the edge of being written up for twenty five acts of malpractice and as such, it has you on the edge of losing your license to practice and thrown in jail and this will be under investigation by the jury and my mother, because she and my godfather are going to be the ones running that investigation too, and my aunts and uncles are going to be pressing charges when they hear this, with the fact three members of my family are in government and law, you are going to get your heads handed to you when they see those tapes of what went on." _

_"My mother is also a member of the jury and one of the leaders of it, and my godfather is a cop and here's the big one, we have a few members of the family who happen to have connections within the town court and the department and when this goes to them as well as the judge, they're going to be as pissed as our parents are over this and will have you jailed and shot. So for the final time, rescind that order and remove those protocols or this is going straight to my mother." she said to him with a growl in her voice and I was trying to hold it in on that one, since I never heard that tone before, and was glad I was not on the receiving end of as I waited for him to decide on it and knew she had him trapped as I tried to keep from laughing, knowing we had our jobs back._

_"Alright you win, I rescind the order." he told her and she hid a smile as he looked at me. "You have your jobs back, you can get started again, and when Ms. Thompson is fully recovered she is back on duty." he said and I nodded, but before he left the room, Kristen brought up Lorenzo. "Doctor, can you do something about Lorenzo and his position in the staff here?" she asked and he looked me for the reason, since I was now beyond pissed as I answered the unspoken question. _

_" The kids just told me he has been harassing the girls and nearly attacked both Taryn and Kristen the other night, and is also stealing from the dispensary, to feed his drug habit and has been since he started working here, and both Max and I agree that we don't want him around her, and the boys feel the same way about it as well." I said and he nodded. "I'll take care of it Miss Parker, you have my word." he said and she nodded as he left the room, but before he could she gave me a quick smile and then turned to him, and with a tone I've never heard before from her, she gave him a serious warning over this, which I knew was going to shake him up enough to not try anything else now that she got me and Nancy back into our jobs here over the time they had left in the hospital, and this was going to come in handy later on after things had settled here. _

__"____I'm also going to say this once Doctor, you try this again and this will go to the cops and the judge and they are going to be just as pissed as our parents with the amount of illegal decisions you made this week, if you and Simms try to get him and our sister out, this will go straight to the cops, the D.A. and our parents, since you two are the ones who decided to break several laws and with the fact that you have been harboring a possible felon in this hospital, that makes you an accomplice, so I suggest you keep everything I told you in mind here, otherwise if this happens a second time it's going to be even worse for you and Simms and this is not being swept under the rug either, so I suggest you watch it for it a while, because nothing you say or do will get you out of the hole you dug yourselves into with our parents, the doctor, Adams, my godfather, or even the officers who were involved in this before whatsoever."__

__"In fact, Dr. Adams could you come here please." she said and he quickly turned to see Adams coming to stand between me and the kids. "The people who are in charge of the ward as of now are Adams and Dr. Gordon and they are the only ones in charge of us and you and Simms have no authority when it comes to us, because Dr. Gordon is our psychiatrist and therefore our guardian, and this issue of breaking orders given to you by Dr. Adams and the head of the hospital is coming to an end right now."__

__"I'm making it clear, but the issue of those protocols you implemented, and your biased opinion of my sister is ending now, you try to get them out of here a second time and I'm calling that warning. The issue of her bond with us was familial, and the same is said for Dr. Gordon, who has been like our father since we all became his patients. Have you read my file, since I arrived the hospital, because the information in there regarding my father has to do with the reason for why Simms reported them, as does my connection to Nancy and the guys, as well as the rest of our gang's parents, it also has to do with the reason for the use of that dream suppressant and what happened to my gang and the rest the group, and this is going to get worse, because by sedating us you killed half of my gang."__

__"The issue of what really happened last night is that the drugs weren't the reason for how Joey wound up in a coma and it wasn't his decisions on how to do it either. The real truth is the reason for how he wound up in a coma happens to be your doing, and the reason for that conclusion is that if you had put us on that suppressant sooner our brothers and sisters would still be alive, and by taking us off it and sedating me it cost the lives of two more of our brothers and sisters and could have killed the three of us, Dr. Gordon, Nancy and my godfather. So rather than doing what should have been done over the last eight months, both for my predecessor and my brothers and sisters as well as me you were using malpractice and this is coming to an end right now."__

__"Also Dr. Gordon and Nancy Thompson had prescribed that drug so we could sleep without nightmares and as to the reason for why that is, it's because to us and the others who have been killed by the same thing that caused two member of our group to nearly take their lives, sleep means dreams that can do us harm and kill us and this is our only option to stay alive. By doing what you've done, by taking us off that prescription, getting our sister and Dr. Gordon out of the ward and then sedating me last night, you killed our brother and sister and almost killed me and my brothers and sister as well as Dr. Gordon and my godfather. So all of this put together has you on the edge of winding up in jail for malpractice, murder and attempted murder, and my mother is also on the jury in court and when she and my father, as well as my godfather hear about the amount of illegal actions you and Simms have done this week, that will be it for both of you."__

__"The dream suppressant is getting brought back into the ward and those protocols you have enacted on Wednesday are getting deactivated at once. With the fact that our family is back in one piece again, those nightmares are only going to get worse and I need my brothers with me if something else happens, so this has been added to the list of changes that are going to be added to the ward and if this comes up a second time that warning is getting executed so keep it in mind."__

__"So you have this warning, either follow the rules and do what should be done for the benefit of the future patients and this will probably ease up, but if you continue to do this with every patient that comes through here, and if another outbreak comes up in town and starts again here in the hospital, I'm calling this warning and I'm going to have it implemented. Also nothing you do is going to get you, either of you, out of that hole and get that parasite under control otherwise I'm calling the cops and having all three of you arrested for that now rather than later, because two members of his team arrested that parasite eight years ago and will do so again along with you if you don't get him under control immediately, so that is the only warning you're getting as far as he's concerned." __

__ " So you are on very thin ice with our parents and my godfather, so I suggest you watch it for a while, and this is a serious warning to both of you, so I suggest you keep it and everything I just told you in mind, because if this happens again you will taken down for this." she said to him with an ice cold tone in her voice and he nodded as he left and I knew that shook him up as she turned to us and with a slight smile and the boys started laughing at that as I tried to keep from laughing myself at the way she said that to him, since this was definitely a part of her I've never heard before then, and I knew if her mother's temper was anything like this, I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it at all as we waited for him to completely clear the room before we looked at each other. ____"Nice touch Kris, that was perfect." Joey said to her in a whisper laughing as she looked at him with a smile.__

_After he left the room, we looked at each other with a smile. "Thank you guys, I owe you one." I said and she shook her head. "No, you helped us and listened to us, we trust you both with our lives. I'm just glad that you are the one leading things again during our sessions." she said and I watched her face as she looked at me. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here?" she asked me and I tried to think it over. "At least another month or so, once Nancy and I help you deal with the trauma, we'll be able to release you, but I think it would be best if we saw each other privately when we are off duty." I said and she nodded. "I don't know where you learned to do that Kris, but I think you really freaked him out just now." Kincaid said laughing as he looked at her._

_"I take it that wasn't a bluff Kris?" Joey asked and she nodded. "Being around my parents I learned quite a bit about government and law, and with the amount of illicit and illegal decisions they made this week they are going to wind up in jail for life here, if this happens a second time, I'm not sure what Lorenzo did himself, but if what we've seen is any indication, he is also going to wind up in jail for life for trying to assault us, and stealing from the dispensary, but we have to get a look at his record to see what he has on him to put him in jail or back in there." she said and I nodded with a smile as I looked at all three of them, because this meant I was now back to being their psychiatrist for good. "That's one part of you I've never seen before honey." I said to her with a smile and she smiled back at me. "Trust me, if you think what you heard is scary wait till you see my mother, because she is even worse when she is ticked off, and when she hears about this, she is going to kill all three of them and put them in jail for life." she said and I nodded at that one._

_"What does she do anyway?" I asked her and she smiled as she answered that. "My mother is the head of the jury and sometimes does prosecutions and when she gets started the D. A. usually backs off and lets her take over, and with what happened here, when she hears about this she is going to beyond pissed at what happened, and is going to tear their heads off. I'm not sure here, but when it came to me, the guys and Nancy when we were kids, she got overly protective, and with the fact that they were the ones who killed four members of our gang she is going to kill them herself, and so will Uncle James and Jared." she said and I nodded as Kincaid looked at her there._

_"How did you remember that?" he asked and she smiled as she went into that. "My memory of Uncle Donald just flashed forward, and with some sense of memory of my connection to him and Nancy, and that was an ace here, to get him to reconsider this before it went into a full-blown vocal sparring match, because like I said my mother never loses one and it passed to me and I just used it on him to get him to reconsider that and with it this warning is going to remain active for as long as it takes and if he does come back it's going to get activated and we're taking them and Lorenzo down, since the hospital also has the tapes of everything that happened here so far." she said and he nodded as I went into her temper. "If what I heard on Tuesday when you went at it was bad this is going to shake up a few people if someone gets on your bad side." I said and she started laughing as she answered._

_"My mother is the same way I am, to put it gently she is like a volcano under pressure and if something causes that temperament to be unleashed, whoever is on the receiving end of it is going to get burned, and I learned a few things about playing hard ball with guys like this, and this was a warning that is going to last if we do have to deal with that bastard again, and if he does come back we're taking all four of them down for good." she said and he nodded as she looked at me as I sat down next to her. "Where do you get that from?" Joey asked her and she smiled as she went into that as he shifted closer to her and Kincaid did the same thing as we got ready for that explanation and I couldn't wait to see the looks on Nancy and Donald's faces when I told them this._

_ "What I said about mom training me on this was true, after dad moved out, she started training me and I started getting so good at it, that I could deal with people like him who think they can get away with breaking the law and nobody is above it, so with that, mom and Uncle Donald are going to tear into them for this, and I've just given him a taste of what he's going to get from my mother when she hears about this." she said and we nodded as Kincaid looked at her with a smile and I knew he was about to start laughing as he responded to her statement on that._

_"Well considering what I've seen so far of your personality and temper, I'm not taking chances any more in making you angry sis." Kincaid said to her and she smacked him in the arm for that, and just as he was about to grab a pillow, Joey stepped into their conversation before another one started. "Alright you two let's get on with this." Joey said to them laughing and I hid a smile at the way they were together, and I was relieved that the four of them were alright, but the next month and a half were going to be hard on her with everything that had happened and I was going to have to work at keeping her going before they went home and I was going to need to tell Donald how serious it was in the morning and he was not going to be happy when he heard what her condition was when I did it._

_"My mother is a member of the jury, and she works one on one with the judge if need be and she never loses in a verbal sparring match and in this case she is really going to let them have it and my father is a lawyer, and with the fact that they both did several illegal decisions this week, when our parents hear about this they are going to tear into them, and that is the real message here, if they try to do this to any future patients once we're released or if he comes back that warning is getting activated and then we're taking both them and Lorenzo down and having that court hearing, because I'm not taking the chance of any other kids getting infected by this bastard, so this will kill two birds with one stone, and like Dr. Gordon said they're both on a power trip and it's time to put an end to it." she said and they both nodded with a smile. _

_"So which memory of him flashed forward anyway?" he asked and she smiled as she went into that one. "The memory was of him holding me when we were four and I was also in that house, which might have been before the separation, because everything looked more familiar to me, almost like it was it second nature, I could also hear his voice, that might be the reason for why my connection with him was pulsing, because if I'm right than he was my godfather, and was probably, next to your dads, the one I was closest to out of our fathers, and with the fact that those idiots nearly killed him as well as us, our parents are going to kill them for this." she said and he nodded as Joey went into that, before he could though Kincaid looked at her gently._

_"With the fact that Simms is the one who put you in the condition, dad is going to kill them, I don't know how I know this, but a memory of us together just came forward here, and he got overly protective of you, since like you said you are the youngest of the three of us." he said and she nodded. "Are you guys having any other memories come forward here?" she asked and they both nodded. "The big ones are focused on the three of us and Nancy, and you and Joey were practically inseparable, I think those memories are finally coming out now that things have ended here, man when mom hears this, she's going to get a shock our connection is back in place and our brother/sister bonds are back in place as well, and now our link has turned into a telepathy link, and if this keeps up those connections are going to lead to some strange side effects here." he said and she nodded in agreement to that one as Joey went into the rest of it with her gently._

_"How do you think our parents are going to take it when they hear that our twin bond is back in place let alone the fact that the eight of us found each other again?" he asked and she sighed. "Not sure, but when Uncle Rob, Elliot, Jack and Damian hear this they are going to be beyond pissed, because by not getting the blasted drug in here they killed Philip, by locking the doors they killed Jenny, and by knocking me out they killed both Taryn and Will and when they hear all of this, they are going to kill them." she said and he nodded __as she sighed as she looked at me._

_"I don't know how we are going to explain this to our parents, since once they find out that the four of us are back together, they'll try to split us up and I have no intention of leaving the guys or Nancy." she said and they nodded. "I'll talk to them and explain that though you are no longer a patient in the hospital, you need to stay together to heal faster, since you are all from the same background and need each other, but that won't be a problem anymore, because when your parents hear about this, they are definitely going to get the family back together." I said and they nodded as we thought over our time together and what would happen in the future even if they no longer needed me as their psychiatrist, but with the fact I was now part of her life permanently, she was not going to let me go without a fight, and I could relate to that she meant too much to me now to let her go, and with the fact that I was about to get together with Nancy, we would be in each others lives permanently from then on._

_But just as that thought shot through my head she looked at me with a smile. "I know what you're thinking doctor, but we will always need you." she said and they smiled as I looked at them and I pulled her into a hug, I knew with what happened that week, she was going to need time to deal with everything, it was obvious to me that she thought of me as her father, barely a week and already I had earned that relationship with her, and this made sense as well, because of our bond and we had grown close, and she needed me more than ever now, as I sat with them and she was leaning against me with her head on my shoulder, I was going to make sure I was there to help her heal from this, our bond was strong and she meant a lot to me now, and there was no way I was going to lose her, because of what those idiots and that monster did during that week._

_As I thought this over, I'm not sure what it was, but knew it had to be our bond, but some how I heard her thinking 'I'm not letting go, you mean too much to me.' she said softly and I felt my heart tightening at that, she meant just as much to me as I meant to her and I knew she loved me, and with that I was going to make sure, that if he ever came back, that I wasn't taken from her as well. Our bond had grown so much this week she thought of me as her father and I loved her like she was my daughter, and with that in mind, I was going to take care of her over the next few months and if her mother was alright with it, I would adopt her and I could become her father for real, but till then I just had to deal with things right now. 'I love you kiddo.' I thought to her and she thought back to me. 'I love you too.' as I tightened up my arms around her and she burrowed deeper as I thought over things._

_As I thought this I felt her burrow into my arms and gently rubbed her back softly, I knew we were going to have to keep an eye on her condition before the release came up, because she was going to drain faster than normal as a result of this, and I was going to have to make sure she didn't collapse again, since her anger was going to start getting out of control because of all of this._

_I also knew it wasn't going to take long for her grief to reach the breaking point, since when Philip had been killed she had broken down emotionally once and with nearly losing me, Kincaid, Joey, Nancy and Donald as well as losing Jennifer, Will and Taryn, her bond with them had been severed abruptly, and it was because Simms, Carver and Krueger. I knew I was going to have to tell this to Max as well as Nancy and Donald as soon I could, before it lead to anything else while she was in mourning for the others and hoped Lorenzo and Simms stayed out of her way._

_I was also beyond pissed at this, my youngest had lost several of her brothers and sisters and it was because of Simms and her damn superiority complex and Carver for being a damn stooge to her. 'You two are going to pay for this, now that I'm back in my job I'm putting an end to your plans to keep my patients here and I'm going to make sure you both wind up in jail for all of this, and as for you-you son of a bitch, come near my family again and I'm going to kill you myself.' I thought to myself. I knew with things only just starting I was going to have to make sure nothing caused a secondary relapse and I had to see how serious her condition was before things started getting out of control._

**With the size of this chapter I'm breaking it into three parts and the second half of it is going to be the first portion of chapter two before it goes to Kristen's point of view of what happened in the hospital and their time together.**


End file.
